


Assassine bis zum ersten Augenblick

by AprilLightwood



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Assassin Magnus Bane, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Background Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Bottom Magnus Bane, Character Death, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, Idris is a normal country/kingdom, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jace Wayland is a Herondale, Kidnapping, M/M, Major Character Injury, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other additional characters to be added, Poisoning, Slow Burn Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Strangers to Lovers, Temporary Character Death, Top Alec Lightwood, but not that slow, confident outside but insecure inside magnus bane, duke alec lightwood
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2020-01-16 14:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 66,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18523525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLightwood/pseuds/AprilLightwood
Summary: Gerade als Magnus das Messer in dem Hals des anderen versenken wollte, bewegten sich die Lider des Herzogs. Der Assassine erstarrte und blickte Sekunden später in die nun geöffneten Augen von Alexander Lightwood. Fast erwartete Magnus, dass er dort Angst und Furcht sehen würde, doch dem war nicht so. Stattdessen konnte er ein herausforderndes Glimmen in den Augen des anderen Mannes sehen.Eine AU über Magnus Bane und Alec Lightwood, in der Magnus ein Doppelleben als Assassine führt und Alec ein Herzog ist.





	1. Werde ich dich wiedersehen?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, die Idee zu dieser AU habe ich schon länger im Kopf gehabt und nun endlich die Zeit und den Mut gefunden sie nieder zuschreiben. Es ist meine erste AU in dieser Form und das erste Mal, dass ich überhaupt etwas Geschriebenes mit jemand teile. Entsprechend aufgeregt bin ich :)
> 
> Eigentlich war es nur als ein sogenannter "one-shot" gedacht gewesen, aber beim Schreiben kamen mir so viele weitere Ideen zu dieser Geschichte, dass ich beschlossen habe weitere Kapitel zu schreiben. Ich weiß nicht, wie schnell ich es schaffe, aber ich werde die Geschichte auf jeden Fall zu Ende schreiben.
> 
> Vielen Dank an meine Beta-Leserin @Tiffy1307Steph. Dank dir hat diese AU auch jetzt einen Titel :)
> 
> Ihr findet mich auch auf Twitter: @Angels_InLove und wenn ihr auf Twitter darüber schreiben möchtet, dann nutzt doch gerne den Tag: #ABZEAfic. 
> 
> Nun wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim Lesen und freue mich auch gerne über eure Kommentare.

Der eiskalte Wind wehte unangenehm über seine Haut und hinterließ ein schmerzhaft stechendes Gefühl. Magnus zog die Kapuze seines Mantels tiefer ins Gesicht, um sich vor der klirrenden Kälte zu schützen. Seit drei Stunden saß er bereits auf dem Dach dieses Hauses, verborgen in der Dunkelheit der Nacht und wartete. Wartete darauf, dass er seinen Auftrag endlich erfüllen konnte.

Er bewegte seine Beine, schob sie in eine bequemere Position und überprüfte zum hundertsten Mal seine Messer, die er unter seinem Mantel versteckt hatte. Irgendetwas machte ihn heute Nacht nervös und Magnus fluchte innerlich, als er es erkannte. Er konnte sich keine Schwäche erlauben. Er war ein angesehenes Mitglied eines geheimen Assassinenbundes und ein Fehltritt würde unangenehme Folgen für ihn haben.

Sein Blick wanderte zurück zu der gegenüberliegenden Wohnung, in der noch immer Licht brannte. Wann würde dieser Mann endlich schlafen gehen? Es musste bereits weit nach Mitternacht sein. Fast glaubte Magnus schon, dass er die ganze Nacht hier auf dem Dach verbringen würde, als endlich das Licht in der Wohnung gelöscht wurde. Er wartete noch einen kurzen Augenblick, nur um sicher zu gehen, dass der andere auch wirklich schlief. Dann kletterte er geräuschlos von den Giebeln des Hauses und machte sich auf den Weg, um seinen Auftrag zu erfüllen.

Wenige Minuten später kniete er auf dem Balkon von Alexander Lightwood, dem Herzog von Alicante und machte sich daran das Schloss der gläsernen Tür zu knacken. Es dauerte nicht lange, nur wenige Sekunden und Magnus hatte sich Zutritt zu den privaten Räumlichkeiten des Herzogs verschafft. Das Öffnen von Schlössern jeglicher Art, war eine der vielen Fähigkeiten, die Magnus so wertvoll als Assassinen machte und ein zufriedenes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.  
Leise öffnete er die Tür und lauschte, ob irgendein unerwartetes Geräusch zu hören war, doch es blieb still in der Wohnung. So still, dass man eine Stecknadel hätte fallen hören können. Ohne ein Geräusch zu machen schlich er direkt in das Schlafzimmer. Er kannte die Aufteilung der Wohnung auswendig, hatte die Unterlagen seines Auftraggebers aufmerksam studiert, damit er in keinem Fall scheitern würde.

Der Herzog lag schlafend in seinem riesigen Bett, versunken zwischen weichen Kissen. Er lag auf dem Rücken und seine Brust hob und senkte sich langsam und regelmäßig. Magnus Schritte wurden von dem dicken weichen Teppich verschluckt, als er zu dem Bett hinüber ging. Er schaute hinab auf die schlafende Gestalt vor sich. Ein glimmendes Feuer in einem riesigen Kamin erleuchtete den Raum ausreichend, sodass Magnus das Gesicht des anderen erkennen konnte. Er hatte ihn noch nie aus dieser Nähe gesehen, kannte ihn nur von den Fotos, die ihm sein Auftraggeber überreicht hatte. Magnus nutze diesen Moment, um den Herzog genauer zu betrachten. Der Mann sah atemberaubend schön aus. Vereinzelnde Strähnen seines dunklen Haares hingen ihm ins Gesicht und Magnus widerstand dem Drang sie aus dem Gesicht zu streichen. Seine Wimpern lagen wie Fächer auf seinen Wangen und seine Haut schimmerte bronzefarben in dem schwachen Licht. Eine feine Narbe unterbrach den Bogen seiner linken Augenbraue und unterstrich die kantigen Züge seines Gesichts. Seine Lippen waren voll und leicht geöffnet im Schlaf, waren wie dafür gemacht, um geküsst zu werden.

Erschrocken holte Magnus Luft, als er sich seines Gedankens bewusst wurde und hielt sich rasch die Hand vor den Mund, um den Laut zu ersticken. Sekunden verstrichen, doch der Herzog wachte nicht auf. Erleichtert atmete Magnus aus und zog anschließend eines seiner Messer unter dem Mantel hervor. Dann stieg er über den schlafenden Mann, hockte sich auf dessen Brust und presste die kalte Klinge seines Messers an dessen Kehle.

Gerade als Magnus das Messer in dem Hals des anderen versenken wollte, bewegten sich die Lider des Herzogs. Der Assassine erstarrte und blickte Sekunden später in die nun geöffneten Augen von Alexander Lightwood. Fast erwartete Magnus, dass er dort Angst und Furcht sehen würde, doch dem war nicht so. Stattdessen konnte er ein herausforderndes Glimmen in den Augen des anderen Mannes sehen. Der Herzog hatte die Situation sofort erfasst, wurde es Magnus schlagartig bewusst und schaute ihn an. Er bog seinen Kopf weiter zurück, drücke sich weiter in die weichen Kissen und bot Magnus seine Kehle an. Die scharfe Klinge drang leicht in die weiche Haut und Blut quoll augenblicklich aus dem schmalen Schnitt. Magnus schaute fast schon erschrocken auf den roten Rinnsal, der nun über die Haut lief und in das weiße Laken tropfte. Magnus konnte sich nicht bewegen. Was war nur los mit ihm, fragte er sich. Er hatte einen Auftrag zu erledigen. Doch irgendetwas hielt ihn davon ab, ließ ihn zögern.

"Tu es", forderte der Herzog ihn auf und die dunkle raue Stimme jagte einen Schauer über Magnus Rücken.

"Worauf wartest du? Tu es einfach."

Magnus hob seinen Blick wieder und verlor sich augenblicklich in den nun fast flehenden Blick des Herzogs. Er biss sich auf seine Unterlippe, bewegte sich aber keinen Millimeter. Stattdessen starrte er weiter in die haselnussbraunen Augen des Mannes unter ihm.

Ein Blitz durchzuckte plötzlich die Dunkelheit der Nacht, dicht gefolgt von einem Donnergrollen und riss den Assassinen aus seiner Starre. Seine Augen wanderten zu den vollen Lippen, als er sah, wie sich Alexander mit seiner Zunge über die trockene Haut leckte. Magnus folgte einer inneren Eingebung, senkte seinen Kopf und kam dem Gesicht des anderen so nahe, dass er den warmen Atem in seinem Gesicht spüren konnte. Sein Messer hielt er immer noch an die Kehle gepresst, achtete jedoch darauf, dass die Klinge nicht tiefer in die Haut drang. Der Herzog verfolgte die unerwartete Bewegung und zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch. Ihre Blicke verfingen sich erneut ineinander und Magnus hatte das Gefühl in diesem Moment in die Seele des Herzogs blicken zu können. Und was er dort sah, war unglaublich schön und rein. Es raubte ihm den Atem.

Keiner der beiden bewegte sich und die Stille in dem Schlafzimmer wurde nur von dem gelegentlichen Grollen des Unwetters draußen unterbrochen. Es kam Magnus fast wie eine Ewigkeit vor, als er das Messer von der Kehle nahm und es mit einem frustrierten Schluchzen in die Matratze jagte. Der Herzog zuckte zusammen, sagte jedoch kein Wort und schaute weiter in die Augen des Assassinen über ihn. Mit einem verzweifelten Stöhnen auf den Lippen, überbrückte Magnus die fehlenden Zentimeter und presste seinen Mund auf den des anderen. Der Herzog lag zunächst bewegungslos unter ihm, doch dann erwiderte er den Kuss. Magnus schloss seine Augen und verlor sich in dem Gefühl der warmen und weichen Lippen des Herzogs auf den seinen.

Der Kuss war heiß und fordernd, fast schon verzweifelt. Ihre Lippen bewegten sich aufeinander, als hätten sie sich schon hunderte Male geküsst und trotzdem fühlte es sich einmalig an. Ein Stöhnen bahnte sich seinen Weg ins Freie und perlte von Magnus Lippen. Er schob seine Hände in die Haare des anderen und spürte wie Alexander im selben Moment seine Arme um ihn legte und ihn fest an sich presste. Vergessen war der eigentlich Auftrag und Magnus hätte ewig so weitermachen können. Doch die Notwendigkeit Luft zu holen wurde immer stärker und so zwang er sich den Kuss zu beenden. Seine Atem ging stoßweise und sein Herz raste in seiner Brust. Was hatte er bloß getan? Er presste seine Stirn an die des anderen und hielt seine Augen geschlossen.

"Werde ich dich wiedersehen?"

"Ich wollte dich gerade töten und du willst mich wiedersehen?", fragte Magnus fassungslos.

"Nun, du hast es nicht getan. Warum nicht?"

Magnus holte zitternd Luft. Nein, dass hatte er nicht. Statt den Herzog von Alicante zu töten, wie ihm befohlen worden war, hatte er ihn geküsst.

"Ich weiß es nicht." Magnus war sich nicht sicher welche der beiden Fragen, er soeben beantwortet hatte. Er öffnete die Augen und erhob sich. Rasch stieg er von Alexander herunter und wandte sich der Tür zu.  
Eine Hand packte ihm am Handgelenk und hielt ihn davon ab aus dem Raum zu stürmen.

"Bitte."

Es war nur ein einzelnes Wort, doch lag so viel darin, dass es Magnus schmerzhaft die Kehle zuschnürte. Er schluckte.

"Ich weiß es nicht", wiederholte er seine Wort leise. Dann befreite er sich aus dem Griff des Herzogs, rannte aus dem Zimmer und verschwand in die Dunkelheit der Nacht.


	2. Am Morgen danach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ich weiß Jace. Ich kenne die Geschichte, die sich um diesen geheimen Orden ranken. Jeder in unseren Kreisen kennt sie. Ein Orden, der seit Jahrhunderten existiert. Niemand kennt die Identitäten der Mitglieder. Geheimnisvoll und gefährlich. Immer bereit, die schmutzigen Geschäfte der höheren Gesellschaft auszuführen.” Alec schnaubte. Als Kind hatte er angstvoll den Geschichten über diesen Assassinenbund gelauscht. Fast hatte er angefangen zu glauben, dass es sich bei diesem Orden um einen Mythos handelte. Bis zur letzten Nacht.

Alec legte den Kopf in den Nacken und schloss seine Augen. Er genoss das aus dem Duschkopf sprühende, heiße Wasser auf seiner Haut, während draußen die Welt unterzugehen schien. Das Wetter hatte sich nicht beruhigt, seit er unsanft aus dem Schlaf gerissen worden war und der Regen prasselte unablässig gegen die Scheibe des Badezimmerfensters. Seine Gedanken verloren sich in den Erinnerungen an die vergangene Nacht und er strich sich mit den Fingern über seine Lippen. Ein Lächeln umspielte seinen Mund, als er sich den Kuss ins Gedächtnis rief. Fast schon glaubte er die warmen weichen Lippen des Assassinen erneut auf den seinen spüren zu können. Er musste verrückt sein. Da stand er hier unter Dusche und fantasierte über den Kuss eines fremden Mannes. Eines Auftragskillers, um genau zu sein. 

Alec schüttelte den Kopf, erstaunt darüber, dass er angesichts der Situation nicht die Nerven verlor. Jeder andere hätte wahrscheinlich Todesangst verspürt, wäre in Panik verfallen. Doch er empfand nichts dergleichen. Er war momentan überraschend ruhig, genau wie in dem Augenblick in der vergangenen Nacht. Alec drehte das Wasser ab und stieg aus der Duschkabine. Nebliger Wasserdunst umspielten seinen nackten Körper und hatte den Spiegel über dem Waschbecken mit einem milchigen Schleier bedeckt. Er ergriff eines der großen weichen Handtücher, welche direkt neben der Dusche hingen und wickelte es sich um seine Hüfte. Mit einem zweiten Handtuch rubbelte er seine Haare trocken und ging anschließend zum Waschbecken hinüber. Er wischte mit der Hand über den beschlagenen Spiegel und starrte sein Spiegelbild an. Er sah müde aus, hatte nach dem Vorfall der letzten Nacht nicht wieder einschlafen können. Sein Blick huschte zu dem dünnen roten Strich auf seinem Hals, dort wo die Klinge des Assassinen seine Haut verletzt hatte. Alec war dem Tod in der letzten Nacht nur knapp entkommen. Das wusste er. Zum hundertsten Mal an diesem Morgen fragte er sich warum der Assassine ihn nicht getötet und ihn stattdessen geküsst hatte. Er wischte sich frustriert die noch leicht feuchten Strähnen seines dunkles Haares aus dem Gesicht, als weitere Fragen sich ihren Weg an die Oberfläche bahnten. Fragen, die ihn wahrscheinlich mehr beschäftigten sollten, als diese, die schon den ganzen Morgen durch seinen Kopf wanderte. Wer möchte ihn, den Herzog von Alicante, tot sehen und warum? Und wird derjenige noch einmal jemanden schicken, um den Auftrag zu vollenden? 

Er war so in Gedanken versunken, dass er erschrocken zusammen zuckte, als er hörte, wie jemand seine Wohnung betrat. Und in diesem Moment beschloss sein Körper der Panik zu verfallen. Sein Herz fing an wie verrückt zu rasen, trommelte schmerzhaft in seiner Brust. Die Zahnbürste, nach der er soeben gegriffen hatte, fiel lautlos zu Boden. Sein Hals schnürte sich unangenehm zusammen und das beklemmende Gefühl nahm ihm den Atem. Alec klammerte sich an den Rand des Waschbeckens und versuchte verzweifelt das Zittern in seinen Händen zu unterdrücken, doch vergeblich. Blut rauschte ihm unangenehm in den Ohren und so hörte er nicht, wie jemand nach ihm rief. Er fluchte innerlich. Verdammt, bekam er hier gerade eine Panikattacke? Alec schloss die Augen und versuchte seine Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Als er plötzlich eine leichte Berührung auf seiner Schulter spürte, drehte er sich blitzartig um und starrte in das erstaunte Gesicht von Jace.

“Alles in Ordnung mit dir?”, fragte dieser besorgt.

Alec hatte immer noch keine Kontrolle über seine Atmung und konnte nicht antworten. Er schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf, Augen weit aufgerissen, panisch. Er wich dem Blick von Jace aus, der ihn ernst musterte.

“Hey, schau mich an.” Jace schien die Situation augenblicklich zu erfassen und griff nach seinen Händen, die immer noch zitterten. “Versuche ruhig zu atmen, okay?”

Alec spürte wie seine Lunge brannte und verzweifelt versuchte Luft in seinen Körper zu pressen. Seine Gedanken rasten. Er wäre beinahe getötet worden. Irgendjemand wollte seinen Tod. Irgendwer hatte extra einen Auftragskiller, einen Assassinen, dafür engagiert. Wer? Warum? Wieso?

“Ich… kann nicht…”, presste Alec hervor.

“Doch du kannst. Ganz langsam. Ein und aus. Atme mit mir.” Jace Finger strichen sanft und beruhigend über die Haut seiner Hände, gaben ihm damit etwas, auf das er sich konzentrieren konnte. Alec schloss erneut die Augen, versuchte seine Atmung an die von Jace anzupassen. Er holte tief Luft, zählte langsam bis drei und atmete wieder aus. Folgte den Anweisung von Jace. Ein und aus. Ein und aus. Immer wieder. Er wusste nicht wie lange sie dort standen, doch langsam beruhigte sich seine Atmung und Alec konnte wieder klarer denken.

“Geht es dir besser?”, fragte Jace nach einer Weile.

Alec öffnete seine Augen und nickte. Er strich sich mit der rechten Hand über das Gesicht und stöhnte frustriert auf.

“Sorry, Jace. Ich….”

“Alles gut. Da gibt es überhaupt keinen Grund sich für zu entschuldigen,” unterbrach Jace ihn. “Ich schlage vor du ziehst dir erstmal etwas an und dann erzählst du mir was los ist. Einverstanden?” 

“Ja. Okay. Alles klar. Danke.”

Jace ging in Richtung Tür und drehte sich im letzten Moment, bevor er das Badezimmer verließ, noch einmal zu ihm um.

“Sie wissen doch, dass ich jederzeit für Sie da bin, eure königliche Hoheit. Immer.” Jace zwinkerte ihm zu, verbeugte sich leicht und verschwand nach nebenan ins Schlafzimmer.

Alec schnaubte und verdrehte die Augen. Er mochte es überhaupt nicht, wenn ihn Menschen, die ihm nahe standen ihn, so förmlich ansprachen und Jace wusste das. Doch dann schmunzelte er. Sein bester Freund versuchte nur ihn abzulenken, ihn aufzuheitern und es funktionierte. Irgendwie. 

Rasch zog er sich an und folgte Jace ins Schlafzimmer. Alec fand ihn am Fenster vor, wie er hinaus in den Regen schaute, die Hände in seiner typischen Arbeitshaltung hinter dem Rücken verschränkt. Jace war nicht nur sein bester Freund, sondern auch sein Leibwächter. Nach jahrelangem Dienst in der Armee von Idris hatte Jace sich bei der Herzogsfamilie um diese Stelle beworben. Dies war inzwischen sieben Jahre her. Seitdem hatten er und Jace kaum einen Tag getrennt voneinander verbracht und sie waren schnell sehr gute Freunde geworden. Jace hatte ihn begleitet, wohin er auch gereist war, stets an seiner Seite, um ihn vor Gefahren zu schützen. Bis auf letzte Nacht. Letzte Nacht hatte er seinen besten Freund und Leibwächter fortgeschickt, da er einen Abend alleine sein wollte. Und das hatte ihm beinahe das Leben gekostet. Ein Seufzen entwich ihm und das Geräusch riss Jace aus seinen Gedanken.

“Also, was ist passiert?”, fragte Jace und drehte sich zu ihm um. “Ich kenne dich nun schon lange genug, um zu wissen, dass eine Panikattacke überhaupt nicht zu dir passt.”

Anstatt zu antworten, ging Alec zu seinem Nachttisch, öffnete die oberste Schublade und griff nach dem Dolch, den der Assassine zurückgelassen hatte. Wortlos überreichte er Jace diesen. Jace Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe, verschwanden beinahe unter dem Ansatz seiner Haare. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte er Alec an.

“Wo hast du den her?”

“Aus meiner Matratze.”

“Wie bitte?” Jace strich sich durch die Haare und fluchte laut. “Geht es dir gut? Bist du verletzt? Wie hast du überlebt?”, fragte er.

“Nun…”, sagte Alec gedehnt und holte tief Luft. “Ein Kuss hat mir das Leben gerettet.”

“Was?”

“Der Assassine hat mich geküsst anstatt mir das Messer in den Hals zu rammen.” Alec griff sich mit der rechten Hand in den Nacken und massierte seine verspannten Muskeln. 

“Bitte wiederhole das noch einmal? Der Typ hat dich geküsst? Einfach so?”

Alec nickte und Jace schaute ihn geschockt an. Der Dolch fiel Jace aus den Händen, landete geräuschvoll auf dem Boden. Alec hatte seinen besten Freund noch sie so fassungslos gesehen. Reglos, mit ungläubigem Blick und mit vor Entsetzen geweiteten Augen stand Jace vor ihm.  
Alec wusste nicht was in ihn gefahren war, aber dieser ungewohnte Anblick seines Leibwächters war schlichtweg zu komisch und er fing an zu lachen. 

“Das ist nicht lustig Alec. Du hättest jetzt tot sein können”, mahnte Jace, als Alec nach einer Weile immer noch lachte. 

“Ich weiß Jace. Sorry, aber du siehst gerade zu komisch aus”, sagte er und zwang sich aber das Lachen zu unterdrücken. Er wischte sich eine Träne aus den Augenwinkel und setzte sich auf das Bett. Dann beugte er sich nach vorne und stützte seinen Kopf in seine Hände. Ein weiteres nervöses Kichern bahnte sich seinen Weg in die Freiheit. Jace schnaubte verärgert, ließ sich jedoch neben Alec auf das Bett fallen.

“Ehrlich, wie kannst du in dieser Situation nur Lachen?”

“Tut mir leid. Ich denke, die Situation nimmt mich mehr mit, als ich mir zugestehen mag”, antwortetet Alec.

Jace bückte sich, um den Dolch vom Boden aufzuheben und fing an mit dem scharfen Messer in seinen Händen zu spielen. Ein nervöse Angewohnheit, die er schon immer gehabt hatte und Alec zeigte, dass die Situation weitaus gefährlicher war, als er es sich eingestehen wollte. Er beobachte Jace eine Weile, wie dieser das Messer immer wieder in seine Händen herum wirbelte und Alec hoffte nur, dass seine bester Freund sich damit nicht verletzen würde. Alec wusste, dass Jace mit fast allen Waffen geschickt umgehen konnte, doch dieses Messer war besonders scharf, wie Alec in der letzten Nacht am eigenen Leib gespürt hatte. 

“Erzähle mir alles, Alec. Ich muss genau wissen, was letzte Nacht passiert ist.”

Alec ließ sich rückwärts auf das Bett fallen und starrte einen Moment an die weiße Decke über sich. Er rief sich die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht noch einmal ins Gedächtnis, versuche sich an alle Einzelheiten zu erinnern. Zittrig holte er Luft und begann dann zu berichten. Er erzählte Jace, wie er gemerkt hatte, dass jemand über ihm hockte und dadurch aufgewacht war. Wie er die Klinge an seinem Hals gespürt und die Situation sofort erfasst hatte. Wie er den Assassinen aufgefordert hatte, den Auftrag zu vollenden für den er gekommen war. Bei diesen Worten holte Jace erschrocken Luft, doch Alec schaute weiter an die Decke und mied den Blick von Jace, den er auf sich spüren konnte. Er fuhr fort und erzählte seinem besten Freund, dass der Assassine gezögert hatte ihn zu töten. Wie sie sich angestarrt hatten, beide unfähig sich zu bewegen. Wie der Assassine sich plötzlich nach vorne gebeugt und ihn dann schließlich geküsst hatte. Alec schloss die Augen, als die Erinnerung an den Kuss ihn erneut durchflutete. Was war an diesem Kuss nur so besonders gewesen? 

“Ich hätte die Nacht nicht bei Clary verbringen dürfen. Ich hätte hier sein müssen. Es ist meine Schuld, dass so etwas passieren konnte”, sagte Jace und riss ihn damit aus seinen Gedanken.

“Dich trifft keine Schuld, Jace. Ich habe dich weggeschickt. Musste dich ja fast aus der Wohnung zerren, damit du endlich gehst.”

“Das wird nicht wieder vorkommen. Ab sofort werde ich rund um die Uhr an deiner Seite sein.”

“Ich weiß deine Sorge wirklich zu schätzen Jace, aber du hast auch ein eigenes Leben. Du kannst nicht die ganze Zeit an meiner Seite sein.”

“Alec, das ist mein Job. Ich bin dein Leibwächter, schon vergessen?” Jace sprang auf und lief unruhig in dem Zimmer auf und ab. “Verdammt. Verdammt. Verdammt.” Mit jedem Wort wurde er lauter, sodass er am Ende fast schrie.

“Beruhige dich, Jace. Es bringt uns jetzt nicht weiter, wenn du auch in Panik verfällst.” Alec setzte sich wieder auf.

“Du hast recht.” Jace blieb stehen und schaute auf ihn hinab. “Was ist nach dem Kuss passiert?”, fragte er schließlich. 

“Nichts weiter. Er ist einfach gegangen”, log Alec. Er wollte nicht, dass Jace wusste, dass er den Kuss erwidert und den Assassinen gefragt hatte, ob sie sich wieder sehen würden. Jace würde ihn dann wahrscheinlich für verrückt erklären. 

“Wir müssen herausfinden, wer hinter dem Ganzen steckt und wir müssen herausfinden wer dieser Assassine ist. Würdest du ihn wiedererkennen?” Jace setzte seine Wanderung fort, lief vor Alec auf und ab, die Hände wieder hinter dem Rücken verschränkt.

“Wahrscheinlich. Er hatte sich nicht vermummt.”

Jace summte zufrieden, die Augenbrauen konzentriert zusammengezogen.

“Ein Fehler, den der Typ noch bereuen wird. Ich werde ihn mit meinen eigenen Händen erledigen, sobald wir wissen wer er ist.”

Alec spürte, wie sich bei Jace Worten ein unangenehmes Gefühl in seinem Magen breit machte.

“Ich werde deinen Vater informierten und alle in Alarmbereitschaft versetzen. Du wirst ab sofort rund um die Uhr bewacht werden. Du wirst keinen Schritt mehr machen, ohne jemanden zum Schutz an deiner Seite.

Das Gefühl in seinem Magen breitete sich aus, ließ sein Herz schneller schlagen. Er wollte nicht, dass sein Leben aufgrund des nächtlichen Ereignis so stark eingeschränkt wurde. Er wollte nicht, dass jemand mitbekam, dass sein Leben in Gefahr war. Und auf keinen Fall wollte er, dass sein Assassine in Gefahr gerät, womöglich getötet wurde. Alec verdreht innerlich die Augen. Jetzt nannte er ihn schon seinen Auftragskiller. Was war nur los mit ihm? Hatte er den Verstand verloren?

“Jace, es ist verständlich, dass du alles tun möchtest, um mich zu schützen, aber ich möchte nicht, dass außer uns beiden irgendjemand davon erfährt.”

Jace wirbelte zu ihm herum, schaute ihn fassungslos an. “Wie bitte?”

“Ich möchte nicht, dass mein Vater davon etwas erfährt. Ich glaube nicht, dass er es verkraften würde, wenn sein Sohn auf einer Abschussliste von irgendeinem Spinner steht. Seine Krankheit hat ihn schon so stark geschwächt, ich glaube nicht, dass es gut für ihn wäre. Es würde ihn nur noch weiter schwächen und das will ich nicht.”

“Und was schlägst du dann vor? Willst du einfach so weitermachen und hoffen, dass derjenige es nicht noch einmal versuchen wird?”, fragte Jace ungläubig. “Alec, er hat extra einen Assassinen beauftragt. Und nicht nur irgendeinen. Dieser Assassine ist ein Mitglied vom Orden der Bayang Hitam, der schwarzen Schatten. Der gefährlichste Assassinenorden den es in Idris, wenn nicht sogar auf der ganzen Welt, gibt. Wer auch immer dahinter steckt… ihm oder ihr ist es ziemlich wichtig, dass du stirbst.”

“Ich weiß Jace. Ich kenne die Geschichte, die sich um diesen geheimen Orden ranken. Jeder in unseren Kreisen kennt sie. Ein Orden, der seit Jahrhunderten existiert. Niemand kennt die Identitäten der Mitglieder. Geheimnisvoll und gefährlich. Immer bereit, die schmutzigen Geschäfte der höheren Gesellschaft auszuführen.” Alec schnaubte. Als Kind hatte er angstvoll den Geschichten über diesen Assassinenbund gelauscht. Fast hatte er angefangen zu glauben, dass es sich bei diesem Orden um einen Mythos handelte. Bis zur letzten Nacht.

“Und dennoch… ich möchte, dass wir das erst einmal für uns behalten. Solange du nicht von meiner Seite weichst, wird die Gefahr, dass der Orden wieder zuschlägt auf ein Minimum reduziert.”

“Hoffen wir es. Trotzdem gefällt es mir nicht, dass du es geheim halten möchtest.”

“Bitte”, bat Alec. Genauso, wie er den Assassinen letzte Nacht gebeten hatte, dass sie sich wiedersehen würden. Minuten verstrichen, in denen keiner der beiden etwas sagte.

“Also gut”, stimmte Jace ihm endlich zu. “Aber nur solange, wie wir die Situation unter Kontrolle behalten können. Sollte irgendetwas passieren, dass dein Leben erneut derart in Gefahr bringt, werde ich nicht zögern, weitere Schritte einzuleiten, auch wenn es bedeutet, dass deine Familie davon erfährt.”

“Einverstanden”, erwiderte Alec. Er wusste, dass er nicht mehr von Jace verlangen konnte. Schließlich war es als sein Leibwächter sein Job ihn zu beschützen. Jace war für die Sicherheit seines Lebens verantwortlich und er würde alles tun, damit sein Leben nicht erneut in Gefahr geraten würde. Alec massierte seine Schläfen, als ein unangenehmer Schmerz in seinem Kopf anfing zu pochen. Jace hatte recht. Derjenige, der den Orden beauftragt hatte, wollte um jeden Preis, dass er stirbt. Alec schluckte, versuchte seine Nerven zu beruhigen, als sich gemischte Gefühle in ihm breit machten. Zum einen hoffte er, niemals wieder einen der Schwarzen Schatten zu sehen. Hoffte, dass sich die Situation der vergangenen Nacht nicht wiederholen würde und doch wusste er, dass dies nur ein naives Wunschdenken war. Gleichzeitig wollte er diesen mysteriösen Assassinen mit den gold-grünen Augen wieder treffen, wollte dessen unglaublich sanften Lippen erneut auf den seinen spüren können. 

Oh ja, er hatte definitiv den Verstand verloren. Da war sich Alec inzwischen ziemlich sicher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erneut vielen Dank an meine Beta-Leserin @Tiffy1307Steph. :)


	3. Bluteid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus griff nach seinem Messer und schnitt sich damit in die rechte Handfläche. Es brannte und Blut quoll augenblicklich aus dem Schnitt hervor. Sein Vater kopierte die Bewegung und reichte ihm seine blutige Hand, die Magnus ohne zu zögern ergriff. Der Pakt war besiegelt und nur der Erfolg oder der Tod konnte diesen Bluteid auflösen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das dritte Kapitel ist endlich fertig und ich freue mich es mit euch teilen zu können. 
> 
> Dake wieder an meine Betaleserin @ Tiffy1307steph. 
> 
> Ich wünsche euch erneut viel Spaß beim Lesen ❤

Magnus zwang seinen müden Körper in die nächste Position und die Holzdielen knarrten unter seinen nackten Füßen. Bereits seit dem späten Vormittag trainierte er unablässig und wiederholte die genau festgelegte Abfolge von Bewegungen der geheimen Kampfkünste des Assassinenordens. Seine Muskeln zitterten und ächzten unter der extremen Anstrengung und sein Atem ging stoßweise. Schweiß rann über seine Schläfe hinab und tropfte auf den dunklen Holzfußboden und sein Herz pochte wie wild in seiner Brust. Obwohl er seit seiner Kindheit regelmäßig trainierte, steckte sein Körper das stundenlange Training heute nicht ohne Weiteres weg. Magnus hieß den Schmerz dennoch willkommen. Er lenkte ihn von dem missglückten Auftrag der letzten Nach ab. Zumindest zeitweise.

Seine Gedanken wanderten zu der vergangenen Nacht. Er war noch lange durch die verlassenen Straßen von Idris Hauptstadt gelaufen. Hatte versucht in den Schatten der Dunkelheit sich über das klar zu werden, was in dem Schlafzimmer des Herzogs von Alicante passiert war. Immer wieder waren seine Gedanken zu dem unglaublichen Kuss zurückgekehrt und immer wieder hatte er sich die Frage gestellt, warum er den Auftrag nicht vollendet hatte. Er hatte gezögert, hatte am Ende auf seinen Instinkt vertraut und sich dagegen entschieden Alexander Lightwood das Leben zu nehmen. Und so war er erst in den frühen Morgenstunden in das Haus seines Vaters zurückgekehrt, als er glaubte die Antwort gefunden zu haben. 

Erschöpft, total durchnässt hatte er sich eilig auf sein Zimmer begeben und sich seiner nassen Kleidung entledigt. Anschließend war er kopfüber in sein Bett gefallen und kaum, dass sein Kopf die weichen Kissen berührt hatte, war er von einem traumlosen Schlaf übermannt worden.

Magnus hatte gehofft zu dem Ereignis, dem Kuss, am nächsten Morgen Abstand gewonnen zu haben, doch sobald er die Augen geöffnet hatte, waren seine Gedanken wieder in dem Schlafzimmer des Herzogs und er konnte die vollen rosigen Lippen von Alexander Lightwood auf den seinen spüren.

Frustriert hatte er sich aus dem Bett geschält, hatte nur ein einfaches Frühstück eingenommen und war dann direkt in den Trainingsraum gestürmt, in der Hoffnung, dass ein anstrengendes Training seine Gedanken an den jungen Herzog verdrängen würde. 

Ein leises Räuspern riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Magnus vollendete die letzte Bewegung und wandte sich dann der Tür zu. Dot, die Assistentin seines Vaters, stand am Eingang zum Trainingsraum und wartete darauf, dass er sein Training beendete. Sie trug die schwarze Kleidung des Ordens. Auch wenn sie kein aktives Mitglied der Assassinen war, so regelte sie im Hintergrund die Geschäfte seines Vaters und kannte das Geheimnis der Familie. Magnus ging zu ihr hinüber und griff nach dem Handtuch, welches er auf einer Bank neben dem Eingang abgelegt hatte.

“Hey Dot. Was gibt es?” Magnus Stimme klang gedämpft, angesichts des Handtuches mit dem er sich den Schweiß aus dem Gesicht wischte. Er kannte die Antwort auf seine Frage bereits und Dot bestätigte seine Vermutung Sekunden später.

“Dein Vater möchte dich sehen. In seinem Arbeitszimmer.”

Magnus seufzte schwer. Er hatte gewusst, dass das Gespräch mit seinem Vater kommen würde. Doch hatte er gehofft, dass ihm noch ein paar Stunden blieben, bis sein Vater ihn zu sich rufen würde. Normalerweise besprachen sie traditionsgemäß die Angelegenheiten des Ordens immer nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit. Tagsüber waren sie die ehrbare Familie Bane, Herrscher über das kleine Herzogtum Edom. Doch wenn die Nacht einbrach, dann wurde aus Magnus ein Assassine des Orden Bayang Hitam. In der Dunkelheit der Nacht wurde er zu einem schwarzen Schatten, den alle in Idris und auf der Welt fürchteten. In der Nacht wurde er zu Ajan Hitam.

Er versuchte sich die Unruhe nicht anmerken zu lassen, welche in seinem Inneren tobte. Dass sein Vater ihn frühzeitig zu sich rief, konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten. Magnus war sich sicher, dass sein Versagen sich bereits zu seinem Vater herumgesprochen hatte. Denn Asmodeus Bane, der Anführer des Asssassinenordens und Herzog von Edom, hatte seine Augen und Ohren überall und nichts blieb lange vor ihm verborgen. 

“Ist alles in Ordnung Magnus?”, fragte Dot ihn, als er ihr nach einer Weile immer noch nicht geantwortet hatte.

Magnus ließ sich auf die Bank nieder und legte sich das Handtuch um den Nacken. Anschließend beugte er sich nach vorne und stützte seine Ellenbogen auf seinen Oberschenkeln ab. Die Hände baumelten zwischen seinen Beinen.

“Ich habe letzte Nacht den Auftrag abgebrochen.” Er sprach leise, fast fürchtete er, dass sein Vater jeden Augenblick in den Trainingsraum gelaufen kam. 

Dot zog zischend die Luft ein. 

“Wie konnte das passieren? Du hast noch nie versagt.”

Magnus zuckte bei ihren Worten zusammen. Sie hatte Recht. Seit er offiziell in den Orden der Assassine aufgenommen worden war, hatte er bisher jeden Auftrag erfolgreich ausgeführt. Doch er hatte den Herzog letzte Nacht nicht getötet und somit versagt und ein Versagen wurde im Orden hart bestraft. 

“Es fühlte sich dieses Mal nicht richtig an. Ich konnte ihn einfach nicht töten.”

“Ich hoffe für dich, du kannst deinen Vater davon überzeugen.”

“Das hoffe ich auch, Dot.”

Er hörte wie sie näher kam und kurz darauf spürte er ihre Hand auf seiner Schulter. Ohne aufzuschauen legte er seine Hand auf die ihre und drückte sie leicht. Dot war die einzige Freundin, die er in seinem Leben je gehabt hatte. Sie war - neben seinem Vater - die einzige Person, der er vertraute. 

Aufgrund seines Doppellebens war es für ihn nicht möglich echte Freundschaften außerhalb des Orden zu schließen. Er musste immer vorsichtig sein und darauf achten, dass niemand seine zweite Identität herausfand. Es konnte sonst den Tod desjenigen bedeuten. 

Er spürte den sich in seinem Magen ausbreitenden Knoten, als er daran dachte, wie einsam er sich häufig fühlte. Wie gern würde er jemanden finden, mit dem er alle Geheimnisse seines Lebens teilen und über seine Ängste und Sorgen reden konnte. 

“Ich sage deinem Vater Bescheid, dass du ihn gleich aufsuchen wirst. Lass dir nicht zu viel Zeit. Du weißt, wie sehr er es hasst, wenn man ihn warten lässt.”

Magnus nickte und Dot verließ den Trainingsraum, ließ ihn mit seinen unguten Gefühlen alleine zurück. Müde machte sich Magnus auf in sein Zimmer und sprang unter die Dusche, um die Spuren des Trainings zu beseitigen. Anschließend schlüpfte er in die Kleidung des Assassinenordens, die auch Dot getragen hatte. Eine schwarze Stoffhose, die ihn in seinen Bewegungen nicht einschränkte, dazu passend eine schwarze Tunika aus dem gleichen Stoff. Er band sich den zugehörigen Gürtel um, an dem eines seiner Messer hing und stieg anschließend in die schwarzen Lederstiefel. Zum Schluss hängte er sich das Amulett mit dem Symbol des Orden um den Hals. Nur seinen schwarzen Mantel mit der weiten Kapuze ließ er weg. Diesen legte er nur an, wenn er nachts einen Auftrag ausführte. Auch auf sein übliches Make-up verzichtete Magnus. Er wusste, dass sein Vater es nicht leiden konnte, wenn er sich schminkte. Magnus fühlte sich dadurch zwar ungeschützt und verletzbar, aber er wollte nicht riskieren, seinen Vater noch weiter zu verärgern. Er musste seinem Vater irgendwie deutlich machen, dass es falsch gewesen wäre, den Herzog von Alicante zu töten. Und er hoffte, dass die Lösung, die er sich zurechtgelegt hatte, funktionieren würde.

Er warf einen letzten Blick in den Spiegel und vergewisserte sich, dass seine Kleidung ordentlich saß. Dann machte er sich auf dem Weg. Das Arbeitszimmer lag im gegenüberliegenden Westflügel des riesigen Herrenhauses und so dauerte es ein paar Minuten, bis Magnus sein Ziel erreichte. Mit festen Schritten ging er den langen Flur hinab und blieb einen Augenblick vor der Tür stehen. Er legte die emotionslose Maske des Ajan Hitam an, eine Rolle, die Magnus bis zur Perfektion beherrschte. Nach außen hin würde er selbstbewusst und eiskalt wirken, das wusste er. Doch in seinem Inneren, tief verborgen, herrschte eine Unsicherheit, die sein Herz in diesem Moment schnell schlagen ließ. Er holte noch einmal tief Luft, dann klopfte er an die Tür und wartete.

Sekunden verstrichen bis er die Stimme seines Vaters hörte.

“Herein.” 

Obwohl das Wort durch die Tür gedämpft klang, strahlte es eine Autorität aus, die Magnus bisher nur selten bei anderen wahrgenommen hatte. Magnus öffnete die Tür und betrat das Arbeitszimmer seines Vater. Er ging die wenigen Schritte bis zur Mitte des geräumigen Raumes. Aus dem Augenwinkel erblickte er Dot, doch wagte er es nicht sie anzuschauen. Er hielt den Kopf gesenkt und kniete sich nieder. 

Wieder wartete er. Doch dieses Mal vergingen Minuten, bis sein Vater ihn erneut ansprach. Verdammt. Sein Vater war ziemlich wütend. Denn je länger er einen in dieser Position warten ließ, umso schlechter war seine Laune.

“Erhebe dich Ajan.”

Magnus folgte der Anweisung seines Vater und stellte sich aufrecht hin, die Beine schulterbreit, die Arme hinter dem Rücken verschränkt. Er blickte zu seinem Vater, der majestätisch hinter dem riesigen Schreibtisch saß und ihn mit einem emotionslosen Gesicht anschaute. Jeder, der Asmodeus so sah, würde glaube, dass alles in Ordnung war, doch Magnus wusste es besser. Er schaute seinem Vater direkt ins Gesicht und ihm fiel sofort das gefährliche Funkeln in dessen Augen auf. Oh ja. Sein Vater war stinksauer.

“Erkläre dich”, war alles was er schließlich sagte. Die ruhige Stimme strafte den Zorn der in seinem Vater tobte. Er wusste es also. Magnus’ Ahnung wurde bestätigt.

“Ich habe versagt, Tuan.” Magnus sprach seinen Vater mit dessen Ordenstitel an. “Alexander Lightwood ist noch am Leben.”

Mehr sagte er nicht. Keine Ausreden, keine Entschuldigung und kein Betteln. Das würde bei seinem Vater nur auf Unverständnis stoßen. Den Fehler hatte er einst gemacht und sich geschworen, nie wieder zu begehen. 

Sein Vater schwieg und die sich ausbreitende Stille lag schwer zwischen Ihnen. Es erschien Magnus wie eine Ewigkeit, während er vor dem Schreibtisch stand und darauf wartete, dass sein Vater etwas sagte. Als dieser dann schließlich die Stimme hob, war diese eiskalt und schnitt wie ein Messer durch die Stille. 

“Seit der Gründung dieses Ordens hat es bisher nie ein Scheitern der Bayang Hitam gegeben. Nicht ein einziges Mal. Also wie kann es dann sein, dass mein Sohn, der überall gefürchtete Ajan Hitam, bei so einem leichten Auftrag einfach versagt? Wie kann es sein, nach all den Jahren des Trainings und den Erfahrungen, die du gesammelt hast, dass Alexander Lightwood immer noch am Leben ist? Verrate mir das bitte!” Sein Vater schlug mit seiner Faust wütend auf den Schreibtisch, untermalte damit jedes einzelnes Wort, das er ihm zornig entgegen warf.

Magnus kostete es alle Selbstbeherrschung die er aufbringen konnte, um bei dem lauten Hämmern nicht zusammenzuzucken. Doch er schaffte es. Er wartete einen Moment, nur um sicher zu sein, dass sein Vater nicht weitersprechen würde, bevor die Fragen beantwortete. Magnus hatte sich die Worte sorgsam zurecht gelegt und hoffte damit den Zorn seines Vaters besänftigen zu können. Er hoffte, dass er ihm verdeutlichen konnte, gestern Nacht die richtige Entscheidung getroffen zu haben.

“Du hast mich gelehrt, ein Assassine dieses Ordens zu sein, bedeutet nicht einfach ohne Sinn und Verstand jeden zu töten, nur weil uns jemand einen Auftrag bringt. Du hast mich gelehrt, ein Assassine muss sich bewusst werden, wann man tötet und wann nicht. Und du hast mich gelehrt, dass wir, die Bayang Hitam, nur dann Leben nehmen, wenn wir dadurch andere Menschenleben retten und größeres Übel verhindern können. Wir töten nur die, die durch und durch böse sind.” Magnus holte tief Luft, bevor er weitersprach. Er wusste, dass er sich jetzt mit seinen folgenden Worten weit aus dem Fenster lehnen würde. Doch sein Instinkt hatte ihn bisher nie enttäuscht und er hoffte, dass es dieses Mal nicht anders sein würde.

“Die Anschuldigungen dem Herzog von Alicante gegenüber, die uns unser Auftraggeber vorgelegt hatte, können nicht der Wahrheit entsprechen. Davon bin ich überzeugt. Auch wenn uns eindeutige Beweise vorliegen, so glaube ich… nein, so weiß ich, dass Alexander Lightwood niemals zu solchen Taten fähig sein könnte. Ich weiß, ich stehe hier vor dir ohne einen Gegenbeweis in den Händen, doch ich bitte dich mir zu glauben, dass es ein Fehler wäre, den Auftrag zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt zu vollenden.” 

Magnus unterbrach sich und blickte seinem Vater direkt in die Augen, genauso, wie er es gestern Nacht bei Alexander Lightwood gemacht hatte. Schon als kleiner Junge hatte er die Fähigkeit besessen, in den Augen anderer Menschen lesen zu können wie in einem Buch. Für ihn waren sie der Spiegel der Seele, der ihm alles über einen Menschen verraten konnte, was er wissen musste. Er wusste nicht wie er es machte, doch bis heute hatte ihn diese Fähigkeit nie enttäuscht und sein Vater schätzte die besondere Gabe seines Sohnes. Als dieser ihm schließlich zunickte, bedeutete fortzufahren, wusste Magnus, dass sein Vater ihm glaubte. Es gab Magnus den Mut, die nächsten Worte auszusprechen. Denn, dass was er jetzt sagen würde, könnte nicht nur den Tod für Alexander Lightwood bedeuten, sollte er sich dieses eine Mal getäuscht haben, sondern auch für ihn. 

“Gestern Nacht habe ich einen Blick in die Seele von Alexander Lightwood werfen können und sie ist rein, unbefleckt und besonders. Daher verbürge ich mich mit meinem Leben für die Unschuld des Herzog von Alicante und nehme ihn unter meinen Schutz. Sollte ich mich in meinem Urteil getäuscht haben und die Anschuldigungen ihm gegenüber sich als wahr herausstellen, so werde ich ihn mit meinen eigenen Händen töten und den Auftrag vollenden. Sollte ich mich geirrt haben, so wähle ich den Tod durch deine Hand, Tuan.”

Magnus hörte wie Dot erschrocken Luft holte, doch er ignorierte sie. Er schluckte schwer und schloss kurz seine Augen. Als er sie wieder öffnete, kam seine Vater hinter seinem Schreibtisch hervor. Er stützte sich schwer auf seinen Gehstock. Magnus wusste, dass eine alte Verletzung ihm heute aufgrund des nassen Wetters besonders Probleme machte. Sein Vater blieb dicht vor ihm stehen, schaute Magnus direkt in die Augen. Suchte nach der Wahrheit.

“Du willst mir also sagen, dass dein Instinkt dir davon abgeraten hatte, das Leben dieses Mannes zu nehmen.”

“Ja, es war meine Gabe, die mich zu dieser Entscheidung bewegt hatte”, bestätigte Magnus.

Sein Vater schaute ihn ernst an, blickte ihm weiterhin direkt in die Augen. Minuten verstrichen, in denen keiner der beide etwas sagte und Magnus zwang sich, den intensiven Blicks des älteren Mannes standzuhalten. 

“Also gut”, sagte Asmodeus schließlich. “Ich vertraue deiner Entscheidung.” 

Magnus atmete langsam aus. Ihm wurde erst jetzt bewusst, wie angespannt er die ganze Zeit gewesen war. Er widerstand dem Drang seine feuchten Hände an seiner Hose trocken zu wischen.

“Hat er dich gesehen?”

Magnus hoffte seine Fähigkeit der Täuschung würde ihn jetzt nicht im Stich lassen, denn in diesem Moment musste er seinen Vater anlügen, das war ihm bewusst. Sein Vater durfte nicht wissen, dass der Herzog ihn gesehen hatte, sonst würde er Magnus zwingen Alexander Lightwood auf der Stelle zu töten. Niemand außerhalb des Ordens durfte die wahre Identität der Ordensmitglieder kennen; das war die oberste Regel. Er sandte ein stilles Stoßgebet, dass Alexander das Geheimnis noch niemandem anvertraut hatte.

“Nein, Tuan. Er hat mich nicht erkennen können.”

Als sein Vater nickte, fiel Magnus ein Stein vom Herzen. Er hatte es geschafft. Sein Vater glaubte ihm.

“Ich gebe dir 13 Tage Zeit, die nötigen Beweise zu besorgen. Keinen Tag länger. Wenn du mich bis dahin nicht überzeugt hast, dass Alexander Lightwood unschuldig ist, dann…” Sein Vater ließ die letzten Worte unausgesprochen, dennoch wusste Magnus wie sie lauteten, hatte er sie doch Minuten vorher selbst ausgesprochen. Wenn er die nötigen Beweise nicht erbringen konnte, dann würde sein Vater ihn töten.

Magnus griff nach seinem Messer und schnitt sich damit in die rechte Handfläche. Es brannte und Blut quoll augenblicklich aus dem Schnitt hervor. Sein Vater kopierte die Bewegung und reichte ihm seine blutige Hand, die Magnus ohne zu zögern ergriff. Der Pakt war besiegelt und nur der Erfolg oder der Tod konnte diesen Bluteid auflösen. 

Magnus wollte seine Hand zurückziehen, doch sein Vater hielt sie fest und zog ihn dichter zu sich heran. Er schaute seinen Vater überrascht an, der sich nun dicht zu ihm hinunter gebeugt hatte.

“Ich hoffe du weißt, was du tust mein Sohn”, sprach er so leise, dass nur Magnus es hören konnte. Dann ließ er ihn los und drehte sich zu seinem Schreibtisch um, ohne Magnus eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen.

Magnus war entlassen. Er spürte, wie Dot ihm hinterher starrte, als er das Arbeitszimmers seines Vaters eilig verließ. 

Magnus hoffte, dass er wirklich wusste, was er tat. Er hoffte, dass sein Instinkt, seine Gabe, ihn auch dieses Mal nicht im Stich gelassen hatte.


	4. Darf ich bitten?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus stand am Rande der Tanzfläche und nippte an seiner Champagnerflöte. Die edle Flüssigkeit prickelte an seinen Lippen, während er seinen Blick über die vielen Gäste schweifen ließ. Er kannte fast alle der anwesenden Gäste. Nur hier und da tauchte ein neues Gesicht in der Menge auf, doch das interessierte ihn heute weniger. Heute war er nicht darauf aus neue Bekanntschaften zu machen, oder mit Freunden zu plaudern. Heute war nur wegen eines bestimmten Mannes hier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo ihr lieben Engel :)
> 
> es ist wieder soweit. Das nächste Kapitel ist da. In diesem Kapitel werden sich Magnus und Alec endlich wiedersehen. Aber unter welchen Umständen? ;)
> 
> Ich freue mich natürlich immer über Kudos :) und auch über Kommentare. Schreibt mir wie ihr dieses Kapitel findet. Wie glaubt ihr wird die Story weitergehen?
> 
> Ich wünsche euch wieder viel Spaß beim Lesen
> 
> Ganz liebe Grüße  
> Eure April :*

“Was ist mit deinem Vater?”, fragte Jace, der neben Alec auf der Rückbank der Limousine saß.

Alec sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie sein bester Freund den Kopf gesenkt hielt und konzentriert auf das Tablet auf seinem Schoß starrte. Jace hatte in den letzten Stunden eine Liste mit möglichen Verdächtigen angefertigt. Gerne hätte Alec an diesem Abend das Thema beiseite geschoben. Andererseits wusste er aber auch, dass Jace keine Ruhe geben würde; nicht bis sie die Liste wenigstens einmal gemeinsam durchgearbeitet hätten. 

“Nein Jace. Für meine Vater verbürge ich mich.” Alec drehte sich in seinem Sitz zu Jace um und sah wie dieser unruhig mit dem Touchpen spielte.

“Alec, wir sollten wirklich jeden in Betracht ziehen, auch wenn es im ersten Moment total abwegig ist.” Jace hob seinen Blick und schaute ihn an. 

“Mein Vater ist schwer krank, seit Wochen bettlägerig und kann kaum einen klaren Gedanken fassen. Er ist bestimmt nicht in der Lage einen Mordauftrag zu planen. Er ist unschuldig. Streich ihn von der Liste der Verdächtigen.”

Jace seufzte angestrengt, doch Alec sah erleichtert, wie Jace seiner Anweisung folgte und Robert Lightwood von der Liste der möglichen Auftraggeber strich. Alec lehnte sich wieder in die weichen Polster der Rückbank zurück und schaute aus dem Fenster. Die Sonne war bereits untergegangen und die grellen Lichter der Stadt von Alicante flogen an ihnen vorbei. Alicante war die Hauptstadt von Idris, einem kleinen Land im Herzen von Europa, welches aus fünf Herzogtümern bestand. Außerdem war die Stadt das Herzogtum über das Alec seit fünf Monaten regierte. Eine Aufgabe, die er viel zu früh hatte übernehmen müssen. Normalerweise hätte er den Titel von seinem Vater erst nach dessen Tod geerbt, doch aufgrund der rapiden Verschlechterung des Gesundheitszustandes seines Vaters hatte Alec sich bereit erklärt, frühzeitig in dessen Fußstapfen zu treten. Er hatte seine Zelte in New York abgebrochen und war in sein Heimatland Idris zurückgekehrt. 

Nach einer kleinen feierlichen Zeremonie im Kreise der Familie und den wichtigsten Persönlichkeiten von Idris, hatte Alec sich in die Arbeit gestürzt, die sein Leben als Herzog mit sich brachte. Er besuchte nun öffentliche Einrichtungen und Veranstaltungen, löste unterschiedliche Probleme seiner Bürger und nahm an den wöchentlichen Ratssitzungen teil. Ebenfalls war es für ihn als Herzog wichtig, dass er sich auch regelmäßig bei Empfängen der adligen Gesellschaft blicken ließ und so waren er und Jace an diesem Abend auf dem Weg zu eben solch einer Feierlichkeit. Sie würden sich dort mit seiner Schwester Isabelle treffen, die sich im Vergleich zu Alec gerne auf Bällen vergnügte.

“Wer ist als nächstes auf der Liste?”, fragte Alec nach einem kurzen Augenblick des Schweigens.

“Valentine Morgenstern, Herzog von Renwick,”antwortete Jace prompt. 

Die Familie Morgenstern, war genau wie die Lightwoods, eine der ältesten Familie des Landes. Sie besaßen das Herzogtum, dass sich im Westen von Idris erstreckte. Ein fruchtbares Land mit vielen Wäldern und flächenmäßig das größte Herzogtum von Idris. Alec hatte Valentine Morgenstern bisher nur wenige Male seit seiner Rückkehr nach Idris gesehen und wenn er ehrlich war, mochte er diesen Mann nicht besonders. Für ihn machte sich der Herzog etwas zu sehr aus dem reinen adligen Blut, dass durch dessen Adern floss. Er bedeutete Jace mit der Aufzählung fortzufahren.

“Und dann haben wir da noch Asmodeus Bane und seine Majestät Jem Carstairs”, nannte Jace die nächsten Namen auf der Liste. Alec zog nachdenklich seine Augenbrauen zusammen und überlegte, welchen Nutzen einer der beiden Familie hätte, sollte Alec jetzt das Zeitliche segnen. Asmodeus Bane, Herzog von Edom konnte Alec nicht wirklich einschätzen. Er hatte ihn zuletzt auf der Feierlichkeit zu seiner Ernennung als Herzog gesehen und kaum ein Wort mit ihm gewechselt. Ansonsten lebte der Herzog von Edom zurückgezogen in seinem Herrenhaus, welches nur unweit von Alicante lag und blieb jeglichen Veranstaltungen, ja selbst den Ratssitzungen fern. 

König Jem war der momentane Herrscher über Idris und seiner Familie gehörte das kleine Herzogtum Adamant im Osten des Landes. Er würde nur noch bis zum nächsten Machtwechsel in drei Monaten auf dem Thron sitzen. Dann wäre die aktuelle siebenjährige Amtsperiode vorüber und die Krone würde an die nächste Herzogsfamilie gehen. Das nächste Herzogtum in der Thronreihenfolge wäre dann das der Lightwoods. Dennoch glaubte Alec nicht, dass Jem Carstairs einen Mord in Auftrag geben würde. Der Mann war alt und war eine so friedliche Seele. Alec konnte es sich daher kaum vorstellen, dass dieser hinter dem Anschlag auf sein Leben steckte.

“Und schließlich bleibt da natürlich noch mein Bruder Will”, sagte Jace und riss Alec aus seinen Gedanken.

“Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass dein Bruder etwas damit zu tun hat. Auch, wenn er aufgrund der Herrscherreihenfolge, vielleicht die plausibelsten Gründe hätte. Sollte mir vor dem nächsten Amtswechsel etwas zustoßen, würden die Herondales schließlich den Thron frühzeitig übernehmen.”

“Du meinst, es wäre zu offensichtlich?”

Alec nickte zustimmend. 

“Wen haben wir noch auf der Liste?”

“Es gibt noch einige Familien, die in Frage kämen, auch wenn sie nur dem einfachen Adel angehören. Belcourt, Santiago, Verlac, Fairchild, um nur ein paar zu nennen.” 

Alec strich sich frustriert mit der rechten Hand über sein Gesicht. Es war ein Fass ohne Boden. Wie sollten sie nur jemals denjenigen finden, der hinter all dem Ganzen steckte. 

“Und natürlich der ganze Rest der Bevölkerung von Idris. Im Grunde kann jeder in Betracht kommen. Woher wollen wir wissen, dass es eine politische Tat gewesen ist? Ich meine, was hätte derjenige oder diejenige davon, wenn man mich aus dem Weg räumt? Wenn jemand alleine über Idris herrschen möchte, dann müsste er die anderen Herzogtümer ebenfalls vernichten”, überlegte Alec laut.

“Mhm…”, stimmte Jace ihm zu. “Gibt es irgendwelche verärgerten Liebhaber aus deiner Vergangenheit, von den du mir bisher noch nichts erzählt hast?”

Alec schnaubte und warf seinem Freund einen genervten Blick zu.

“Was?” rief Jace “Du weißt gar nicht wozu jemand fähig sein kann, wenn es um die Liebe geht.”

“Sprichst du etwa aus Erfahrung?” fragte Alec und zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue hoch.

Doch bevor Jace auf seine Frage antworten konnte hielt die Limousine an und die Türen wurden geöffnet. Alec stieg aus dem Wagen und blieb neben dem Fahrzeug stehen. Keine fünf Sekunden später stand Jace neben ihm. Sie wurden von Blitzlichtgewitter und vom Surren der Kameras empfangen, als sie sich über den roten Teppich auf den Weg zum Eingang des prächtigen Herrenhauses des Königs machten. Journalisten aus der ganzen Welt standen hinter Absperrbändern links und rechts neben dem Teppich und hofften, ein exklusives Bild der Gäste zu ergattern. Alec ignorierte die Fragen der Presse, die hier und da auf ihn einprasselten und ging schnellen Schrittes zum Eingang.

Als sie endlich das Gebäude betraten atmete Alec erleichtert auf. Wie gerne würde er jetzt entspannt auf seinem Sofa sitzen und ein spannendes Buch lesen, anstatt sich mit dem versnobten Gehabe der adligen Gesellschaft abgeben zu müssen. Aber wenn der König einlud, sagte man nicht nein und so blieb Alec keine andere Wahl, als an dem Ball teilzunehmen. Zudem wäre es ein gute Gelegenheit zu sehen, ob der unbekannte Auftraggeber, nach dem sie suchten, sich ebenfalls blicken ließ. Vielleicht würde die gesuchte Person sich durch irgendein unüberlegtes Handeln verraten. So hoffte Jace zumindest.. 

Alec betrat den Tanzsaal, dicht gefolgt von Jace, nachdem der Ansager ihre Namen genannt hatte. Für Alec war diese jahrhundertealte Tradition ein wenig altmodisch, aber der Adel von Idris liebte solche herrschaftlichen Etiketten. Alec ließ seinen Blick über die Menge gleiten. Er überragte die meisten der anwesenden Gäste und konnte sich somit einen guten Überblick verschaffen. Der König selber war noch nicht anwesend. Wie immer würde er als letztes auf dem Ball erscheinen.

“Na dann. Lass den Spaß beginnen”, murmelte Jace, sodass nur Alec ihn hören könnte. Alec verdrehte möglichst unauffällig die Augen und gemeinsam mischten sie sich unter die Gäste.

 

***

Magnus stand am Rande der Tanzfläche und nippte an seiner Champagnerflöte. Die edle Flüssigkeit prickelte an seinen Lippen, während er seinen Blick über die vielen Gäste schweifen ließ. Er kannte fast alle der anwesenden Gäste. Nur hier und da tauchte ein neues Gesicht in der Menge auf, doch das interessierte ihn heute weniger. Heute war er nicht darauf aus neue Bekanntschaften zu machen, oder mit Freunden zu plaudern. Heute war nur wegen eines bestimmten Mannes hier.

“Hörst du mir überhaupt zu Magnus?” 

“Verzeihung Liebes, ich war abgelenkt. Was hast du eben gesagt?” Magnus dreht sich zu Camille um, die dicht neben ihm stand. Ihre linke Hand ruhte auf seinem Oberarm und sie presste ihren Körper dicht an den seinen. Zu dicht für seinen Geschmack. Möglichst unauffällig trat er einen Schritt zurück, um den Abstand zwischen Camille und sich zu vergrößern. Zum Glück schien sie es nicht zu merken und plapperte einfach weiter, nachdem sie sich vergewissert hatte, dass er ihr auch zuhören würde.

“Ich habe gehört, dass seine Hoheit Alexander Lightwood angeblich heute Abend hier erscheinen wird.”

“Du klingst ein wenig zweifelnd Camille. Warum sollte er nicht kommen?”

“Nun ja, bis jetzt hatte der junge Herzog sich nur auf wenigen Feierlichkeiten blicken lassen”, antwortete Camille. “Ich verstehe überhaupt nicht warum? Es ist doch immer wieder aufregend an einem festlichen Ball teilzunehmen.”

“Mhmm…”, antworte Magnus. Es hatte mal eine Zeit gegeben, da hatte er an den Lippen von Camille gehangen. Hatte jedes ihrer Worte aufgesaugt, wie ein trockener Schwamm. Doch diese Phase lag bereits mehrere Monate zurück. Zum Glück, dachte Magnus. 

"Angeblich soll er es sich nur für Männer interessieren. Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Das ist so unnatürlich."

"Ich glaube da sprichst du mit dem Falschen. Wie du weißt, schwinge ich in beide Richtungen."

"Nur weil du ab und zu deinen Spaß mit Männern hast, heißt das nicht, dass du deinen Pflichten nicht nachkommen wirst."

Magnus zog bei ihrer Aussage fragend die Augenbrauen hoch. "Und was willst du mir damit jetzt sagen?"

"Jetzt stell dich doch nicht so dumm. Du wirst wenigsten bereit sein, dich mit einer Frau zu vermählen, um Nachwuchs zu zeugen. Das kann man bei Alexander Lightwood wohl nicht erwarten."

"Schon einmal etwas von Adoption gehört?"

"Ein Erben der nicht deinem eigenen Schoß entsprungen ist? Unmöglich Vorstellung." Sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

"Ehrlich Camille. Komm endlich im 21. Jahrhundert an", sagte Magnus und drehte sich von ihr weg, gab ihr damit zu verstehen, dass er nicht weiter über diese Thema sprechen wollte. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, wie sie beleidigt das Gesicht verzog, doch sie blieb still. Erleichtert atmete Magnus aus. Was hatte er nur jemals an dieser Frau toll gefunden? Er wusste es nicht mehr. 

In dem Moment, in dem Magnus seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Eingang des Tanzsaales richtete, tauchte Alexander Lightwood zusammen mit seinem Leibwächter auf. Magnus hatte damit gerechnet, dass der Herzog nicht alleine kommen würde. Daher hatte er sich bereits einen Plan zurecht gelegt, um eine Gelegenheit für ein alleiniges Gespräch mit dem jungen Herzog von Alicante zu finden. Er musste nur noch auf eine passende Gelegenheit warten. Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, als er den jungen Mann genauer betrachtete. Er sah umwerfend aus in seinem dunklen Smoking und Magnus’ Herz setzte für eine Sekunde aus, nur um danach schneller zu schlagen. Der Herzog hatte eine Wirkung auf Magnus, die ihn beunruhigte und zugleich eine Sehnsucht in ihm weckte, die er schon lange nicht mehr gespürt hatte. Magnus atmete tief ein und zwang sein pochendes Herz zur Ruhe, so gut es nur ging. Er musste sich auf seine Aufgabe konzentrieren, durfte sich nicht von seinen Gefühlen ablenken lassen. Nicht schon wieder.

***

 

Alec führte seine Schwester Izzy zu einem langsamen Lied über die Tanzfläche, manövrierte sie geschickt an den anderen Gästen vorbei.

"Was macht dein verehrter Gatte? Ich habe ihn hier heute gar nicht gesehen. Nicht, dass Simon vermissen würde...”

"Der gute Mann liegt mit einer Grippe im Bett. Zumindest behauptet er, dass es eine wäre." 

"Warum sollte er lügen?", fragte Alec überrascht.

Izzy verdrehte gekonnt die Augen.

"Wenn der eine Grippe hat, dann fresse ich ‘nen Besen. Das ist höchstens ein kleiner Schnupfen. Dieses kleine Wiesel hat doch nur nach einer Ausrede gesucht, heute nicht an diesem Ball teilnehmen zu müssen. Wenn ich nicht genau wüsste, dass er hier eine Show abgezogen hätte, hätte ich ihn an seinen Eiern gepackt und hierher geschleift", schnaubte Izzy. Alec sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie einige der Gäste sich empört zu ihnen umdrehten.

"Was für ein damenhaftes Benehmen Iz. Wenn unsere Mutter dich jetzt hören könnte, sie würde glatt in Ohnmacht fallen", tadelte Alec seine Schwester, doch sein Grinsen strafte seiner Worte Lügen. Izzy grinste zurück und Alec bewunderte sie für ihre offene und selbstbewusste Art. Es war schon immer so gewesen, dass seine Schwester kein Blatt vor dem Mund nahm. Izzy war der Meinung, jedes Mal einen Knoten in die Zunge zu bekommen, wenn sie so hochgestochen reden müsste. Zudem fand sie, dass es die Seele befreite, auszusprechen was einem durch den Kopf schoss. Etwas, dass den feinen Herrschaften mit den Besenstielen in den Ärschen ebenfalls gut tun würde. (Ihre Worte, nicht seine.)

Alec drehte seine Schwester schwungvoll in einer Pirouette und ihr rotes Kleid schwang elegant um ihren Körper. Kleine Swarovskisteine, die in den feines Stoff um ihre schmale Teile eingearbeitet waren, funkelten schillernd im Schein der Kronleuchter.

"Habe ich dir eigentlich schon gesagt, wie hübsch du heute aussiehst? Die anderen Frauen schauen schon ganz neidisch", sagte Alec, als er sie wieder in seine Arme zog.

"Ich glaube schon ein dutzend Mal", scherzte Izzy. "Aber ich danke dir für das Kompliment Alec."

Sie strahlte ihn an und es freute Alec seine Schwester so glücklich zu sehen. Er drehte sie noch ein letztes Mal, dann war der Tanz zu Ende. Der Etikette folgend, verbeugte er sich abschließend, während seine Schwester in einen tiefen Knicks fiel. Danach verließen sie gemeinsam die Tanzfläche, um sich eine Erfrischung zu holen und sich wieder zu Jace zu gesellen. Doch sie kamen nur wenige Meter weit, als jemand sie von hinten ansprach.

"Verzeiht Mylady, aber würde es Ihnen etwas ausmachen, wenn ich Ihren Bruder für den nächsten Tanz entführen würde?", fragte ein dunkle sanfte Stimme. Izzy dreht sich rasch um, bevor Alec überhaupt die Chance bekam zu reagieren. 

"Magnus! Wie schön, dass du heute Abend auch gekommen bist." Sie umarmte den Mann freundschaftlich. Alec hielt ein wenig Abstand und wartete darauf, dass Izzy ihn ihrem Freund vorstellen würde. Irgendwie kam er Alec bekannt vor, doch er wusste in diesem Moment nicht, wo er diesen Mann schon einmal gesehen hatte. 

"Alec, darf ich dir Seine Lordschaft Magnus Bane, Sohn des Herzogs von Edom vorstellen? Ich glaube du hattest bisher nicht die Gelegenheit ihn kennenzulernen."

Alec bot dem anderen Mann seine Hand zur Begrüßung an, die der anderen ohne zu Zögern ergriff. 

"Es ist mir ein Vergnügen Sie kennen zu lernen Lord Bane", sagte Alec und lächelte den anderen Mann freundlich an. Doch das Lächeln gefror auf seinen Lippen, als er plötzlich realisierte, wer vor ihm stand. Alec hatte das Gefühl, als hätte ihm jemand in die die Brust geschlagen. Sein Puls beschleunigte sich und er verpasste ein paar Atemzüge. Vor ihm stand sein Assassine.

Alec versuchte seine innere Unruhe zu verbergen und ließ seinen Blick langsam über den Körper des anderen wandern. Hatte Alec letzte Nacht gedacht, dass der Assassine in seiner schwarzen Robe einfach nur gut ausgesehen hatte, so konnte er ihn heute nur als atemberaubend schön beschreiben. Magnus Bane trug eine dunkelgrüne enganliegende Hose mit einem passenden Frack in derselben Farbe. Die Ärmel waren mit goldenen Ornamenten bestickt und gaben der Abendgarderobe des Assassinen einen extravaganten Touch. Sie passte perfekt zu seinen goldgrünen Augen, welche von dunklem Mascara und schwarzen Lidschatten umrandet waren. Alec hätte niemals gedacht, dass er Make-up bei einem Mann leiden mochte. 

Ihre Blicke trafen sich erneut und Alec sah das amüsierte Funkeln in den Augen des Assassinen. Er spürte, wie ihm die Wärme in die Wangen stieg, doch er hielt den Blick des anderen stand. Die beiden Männer starrten sich an, die Hand immer noch mit der des anderen verschränkt. Keiner sagte ein Wort und Alec hatte das Gefühl, dass seine Haut, dort wo die Hand von Magnus Bane die seine berührte, in Flammen stand.

"Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir Alec?", fragte seine Schwester besorgt und Alec blinzelte, als wäre er soeben aus einem Traum aufgewacht. 

“Verzeih Izzy. Was hattest du gesagt?”, fragte Alec und drehte sich zu seine Schwester um. In diesem Moment wurde ihm bewusst, dass er die Hand des Assassinen immer noch in der seinen hielt. Rasch ließ er diese los.

“Nichts weiter.” Ihr Blick wanderte zwischen ihm und Magnus hin und her, ein amüsiertes Grinsen auf den Lippen.

“Ich werde mir jetzt eine Erfrischung holen. Habt Spaß zusammen.” Sie zwinkerten ihnen zu, dann verschwand sie zwischen den anderen Gästen. Alec drehte sich wieder zu dem Assassinen um. 

“Darf ich bitten?”, fragte dieser und streckte ihm seine rechte Hand entgegen. 

Anstatt zu antworten, ergriff Alec die ihm dargebotene Hand und ließ sich auf die Tanzfläche führen. Alec spürte die Blicke der anderen Gäste auf sich, doch es kümmerte ihn nicht. Jeder der anwesenden Gäste wusste, dass er sich für Männer interessierte und er schämte sich nicht dafür. Im Gegenteil. Er war stolz darauf und zeigte es auch. 

Magnus zog ihn in seine Arme und gemeinsam bewegten sich zu einem langsamen Walzer über die Tanzfläche. Ein Schauer lief Alec über den Rücken, als ihre Körper sich berührten, doch er ignorierte das Gefühl, versuchte einen klaren Kopf zu behalten. 

“Also Lord Bane…”

“Bitte nennt mich Magnus. Solche Förmlichkeiten sind bei einer Unterhaltung nur hinderlich, findet Ihr nicht auch”, unterbrach Magnus ihn. Alec stutzte einen Moment. Schließlich stand er gesellschaftlich über Magnus, solange dessen Vater das Herzogtum Edom regierte.

“Fein. Also Magnus… muss ich jetzt fürchten, dass du mich hier vor den Augen des Königs und der gesamten adligen Gesellschaft töten wirst?" Alec hielt seine Stimme gesenkt, flüsterte fast, sodass nur Magnus ihn hören konnte.

"Es wäre eine neue Erfahrung in der Öffentlichkeit zu töten, aber nein danke. Das ist nicht mein Stil”, antwortete Magnus genauso leise. Alec beugte seinen Kopf, um ihn besser verstehen zu können und der Duft von Sandelholz stieg ihm in die Nase.

“Was willst du dann?”

Magnus hob sein Gesicht und schaute ihm tief in die Augen. Fast hatte Alec das Gefühl, dass Magnus in seine Seele schaute, so intensiv war der Blick. Alec verlor sich augenblicklich in den goldgrünen Augen, die ihn an den Waldsee Lyn erinnerten und es schien fast so, als ob die Zeit in dem Moment für sie stehen geblieben wäre.  


Ihre Gesichter waren jetzt ganz nah beieinander und Alec hätte nur den Kopf ein wenig senken müssen, dann hätten seine Lippen die von Magnus berührt. Doch die folgenden Worte des Assassinen unterbrachen den Moment und holten Alec in die Wirklichkeit zurück.

“Ich will dich nicht töten. Nicht mehr. Ich will dein Leben retten, Alexander.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vielen Dank an meine Beta-Leserin @Tiffy1307steph. Es freut mich, dass ich dich mit dieser Geschichte zum Lachen bringen kann. ;)
> 
> Ihr findet mich auch auf Twitter: @Angels_InLove und wenn ihr auf Twitter darüber schreiben möchtet, dann nutzt doch gerne den Tag: #ABZEAfic


	5. Vertraust du mir?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Vertraust du mir?”, fragte Magnus auf einmal und Alec blinzelte überrascht. 
> 
> “Alexander, vertraust du mir?”, wiederholte Magnus seine Frage, als Alec nicht sofort antwortete. Bevor sein Gehirn die Frage beantworten konnte, hatte sein Herz sich bereits entschieden und Alec spürte wie er langsam nickte.
> 
> “Ja, das tue ich”, flüsterte Alec und kaum hatte er diese Worte ausgesprochen, da packte Magnus ihn an dem Kragen seines Hemdes und zog ihn aus dem Sessel und zu sich heran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey meine lieben Leser,
> 
> das nächste Kapitel ist endlich fertig. Es hat mir richtig Spaß es zu schreiben und ich hoffe, dass es euch gefällt.
> 
> Anmerkung: Das Thema Vergewaltigungen wird in diesem Kapitel erwähnt. Wenn ihr darüber nicht lesen möchtet, dann lest bitte nicht weiter.
> 
> Wie immer freue ich mich über eure Kommentare und wenn ihr eine Theorie über den mysteriösen Auftraggeber habt, teilt sie mir gerne mit ;).
> 
> Viel Freude beim Lesen :)

Alec lehnte sich tiefer in die weichen Polster seines Sessels und ließ seine Schultern kreisen, um die verspannten Muskeln in seinem Rücken zu lockern. Das Pochen hinter seiner Stirn, das ihn bereits den ganzen Tag begleitet und ununterbrochen in seinem Kopf gehämmert hatte, ebbte etwas ab und Alec entspannte sich ein wenig. Er unterdrückte ein Gähnen, dass sich seinen Weg in die Freiheit bahnen wollte und starrte gedankenverloren vor sich hin.

Es war dunkel im Zimmer. Nur das Licht des Vollmondes brach hin und wieder zwischen den dichten Wolken hervor, tauchte den Raum dann und wann in ein schummriges weißes Licht und warf unheimlich Schatten auf die nackten Wände seines Schlafzimmers.

Alec hatte sich in den letzten fünf Monaten nicht die Mühe gemacht die Wohnung großartig einzurichten und hatte nur das Nötigste gekauft. Schließlich würde er nicht dauerhaft in dieser Wohnung leben. An dem Tag, an dem sein Vater seiner Krankheit erliegen würde, würde Alec in das Haus seiner Familie zurückkehren. Doch solange blieb er hier wohnen. Sehr zum Missfallen seines Vaters.

Erinnerungen aus seiner Kindheit überfluteten ihn, als er an seinen Vater dachte. Es war eine Zeit, in der Alec nicht zu jeder Zeit glücklich gewesen war. Sein Vater und er hatten schon immer ein angespanntes Verhältnis zueinander gehabt. Als Alec dann mit fünfzehn Jahren seinen Eltern erzählt hatte, dass er mit Mädchen nichts anfangen könne und sich stattdessen für Jungs interessiere, hatte sich das Verhältnis zu seinem Vater weiter verschlechtert. Robert Lightwood hatte zwar widerstrebend akzeptiert, dass sein Sohn schwul war, dennoch hatte er immer deutlich gemacht, dass er das Interesse sein Sohnes für das gleiche Geschlecht nicht gut hieß.

Zum Glück hatten seine Mutter und Isabelle ihm stets versichert, dass er sich für nichts schämen brauchte und diese Unterstützung half Alec das nötige Selbstbewusstsein zu entwickeln, um auch außerhalb seiner Familie offen und ehrlich mit seiner sexuellen Orientierung umzugehen. 

Es half ihm auch die fünf Jahre Wehrdienst zu überstehen, den er im Alter von sechzehn Jahren zusammen mit Jace begonnen hatte. Dennoch hatte Alec mit Erreichen seiner Volljährigkeit die Chance ergriffen und seinem Heimatland den Rücken zugekehrt. Er wollte die Welt erkunden und nicht in der starren Gesellschaft von Idris darauf warten, dass er eines Tages Herzog wurde. Alec erinnerte sich an den Aufruhr, den er damit ausgelöst hatte. Es kam nicht häufig vor, dass Mitglieder aus den fünf Herzogsfamilien aus den Traditionen ausbrachen. Aber Alec hatte sich noch nie sonderlich etwas aus dem Gerede und den jahrhunderte alten Vorstellungen des Adels gemacht und so war er im Alter von 21 Jahren nach Amerika ausgewandert.

Trotz allem blieb Alec seiner Familie und seiner Pflicht treu. Er besuchte seine Mutter und seine Schwester regelmäßig und nahm an den wichtigsten Veranstaltung in Idris teil. Und als seine Mutter ihn vor über sechs Monaten angerufen und mit Tränen erstickter Stimme erzählt hatte, dass es seinem Vater von Tag zu Tag schlechter ginge und er seine Aufgaben als Herzog nicht mehr wahrnehmen könne, hatte Alec sofort alles in die Wege geleitet und war ohne zu zögern in sein Heimatland zurückgekehrt. Seine Heimkehr verlief weitestgehend ohne große Zwischenfälle. Nur hier und da wurde hinter vorgehaltener Hand über ihn geredet, doch niemand wagte es ihn öffentlich aufgrund seiner siebenjährigen Abwesenheit anzuprangern. Zudem hatte Alec in den letzten Monaten bewiesen, dass er seine Aufgabe als Herzog von Alicante souverän bewältigen konnte und nach und nach hatten die Mitglieder der adligen Gesellschaft ihn zurück in deren Kreise aufgenommen. Es wurde zwar immer noch über seine sexuelle Orientierung hinter vorgehaltener Hand getuschelt, doch Alec ignorierte es. 

Seine Gedanken wanderten weiter und ein träges Lächeln zuckte an seinen Lippen, als er an den heutigen Abend und den Tanz mit Magnus dachte. Alec hatte den Tanz genossen. Fast hatte er sich gewünscht, dass der Moment nicht vorüber gehen würde. Die beiden waren übereingekommen, dass sie die heikle Angelegenheit der vergangenen Nach zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt besprechen wollten, nicht wenn die Gefahr bestand, dass hunderte Gäste des Königs sie belauschen konnten. Und so hatten sie sich über belanglose Themen der Idriser Gesellschaft unterhalten. Magnus hatte ihm ein paar amüsante Geschichten über die anderen Adelsfamilien erzählt und Alec hatte schon lange nicht mehr so gelacht, wie an diesem Abend. Für ein paar Augenblicke hatte er sogar vergessen können, dass Magnus ein Auftragsmörder war.

Alec spielte unruhig mit dem halb vollem Whiskyglas in seiner Hand, ließ die bernsteinfarbene Flüssigkeit hin und her schwappen. Er und Jace hatten den Ball des Königs bereits nach wenigen Stunden wieder verlassen, waren nur so lange geblieben, um nicht unhöflich zu wirken. Das war bereits Stunden her und Alec hatte immer mehr Schwierigkeiten sich wach zu halten. Wann würde Magnus endlich hier auftauchen?

Alec griff nach der Fernbedienung, die auf dem kleinen Beistelltisch neben dem Sessel lag und schaltete den Fernseher ein. Er hoffte, dass er sich so länger wach halten konnte. Um Jace, der im Zimmer nebenan schlief, nicht zu wecken, reduzierte Alec den Ton soweit, dass er das Gesprochene gerade noch verstehen konnte. Alec schaltete durch die verschiedenen Programme und blieb schließlich bei einem der Nachrichtensender hängen. Eine junge blonde Frau laß gerade die neuesten Schlagzeilen vor und Alec hörte ihr aufmerksam zu. Die sanfte Stimme der Nachrichtensprecherin lullte ihn ein und langsam fielen ihm trotz aller Anstrengungen die Augen zu. 

Alec wusste nicht was ihn aus seinem Dämmerschlaf riss, ob es der plötzlich ernsthafte Ton in der Stimme der jungen Frau war oder das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden. Er schlug die Augen auf und erkannte eine dunkle Gestalt vor sich, die sich über ihn beugte. 

Bevor Alec überhaupt reagieren konnte, wurde eine Hand über seinen Mund gelegt und erstickte den erschrockenen Laut, den er von sich gab. Sein Herz setzte für einen Moment aus, nur um danach gleich schneller zu schlagen als je zuvor.

“Ich bin es nur Alexander.”

Erleichterung durchströmte Alec, als er Magnus Stimme erkannte. Der Assassine gab seinen Mund wieder frei und richtete sich auf. 

“Gott, muss du mich so erschrecken?”, krächzte Alec leise. 

“Verzeih Alexander. Das war nicht meine Absicht.”

Alec blinzelte und versuchte die Müdigkeit aus seinen Augen zu vertreiben. Er stellte fest, dass sein Whiskyglas sicher auf dem Beistelltisch stand. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern es dort abgestellt zu haben.

"Wie spät haben wir es?" fragte Alec, noch leicht benommen vom Schlaf.

"Es ist drei Uhr morgens", antwortete Magnus und ließ sich in den zweiten Sessel fallen, der Alec’s gegenüberstand. Alec bemerkte, dass der Assassine immer noch die Abendgarderobe trug und vermutete, dass Magnus direkt von Ball zu ihm gekommen war.

“Wie bist du hier unbemerkt reingekommen?” fragte Alec.

“Berufsgeheimnis”, antwortete Magnus nur und zwinkerte ihm zu.

“Natürlich”, sagte Alec ausdruckslos. Alec langte nach der Fernbedienung, um den Fernseher auszuschalten, doch Magnus bedeutete ihm mit einer Handbewegung es nicht zu tun. Alec zog fragend die Augenbraue hoch und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Sprecherin, die mit besorgter Miene in die Kamera schaute.

"... Laut Aussagen der Polizei konnte der Täter erneut flüchten und hinterließ wie bei den anderen Mordfällen keine Spuren am Tatort zurück, welche auf die Identität des Mörders schließen lassen. Das Opfer wurde für weitere Untersuchungen in die Rechtsmedizin gebracht. Es soll sich um den 20 Jährigen Studenten Victor Aldertree handeln, doch noch liegen uns keine Bestätigung seitens der Polizei dazu vor…."

Alec schaltete das Gerät aus und der Raum wurde augenblicklich in Dunkelheit getaucht. Er erhob sich, ging zu seinem Bett hinüber und schaltete die Nachttischlampe an, deren Licht das Schlafzimmer in ein sanftes Licht tauchte. 

Als Alec sich wieder zu dem Sesselpaar umdrehte, sah er wie Magnus immer noch auf den nun schwarzen Bildschirm starrte, die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen und in Gedanken verloren. Alec setzte sich wieder in seinen Sessel und schenkte Magnus und ihm von dem Whisky ein. Er reichte dem Assassinen wortlos eines der beiden Gläser.

Magnus zuckte zusammen, ganz so, als ob er die Anwesenheit von Alec vergessen hatte. Doch er erholte sich schnell und nahm anschließend dankend das Glas entgegen. Magnus Ringe stießen dabei gegen das Glas und erzeugten ein leises Klirren. Das einzige Geräusch, welches die Stille für einen Moment durchbrach. Ihre Finger berührten sich und ein Prickeln breitete sich in Alecs Hand aus, wanderte langsam seinen Arm hinauf. Es fühlte sich genauso intensiv an, wie Stunden zuvor, als sie zusammen getanzt hatten. Alec starrte für einen Moment auf seine Hand, fragte sich, ob Magnus es auch gespürt hatte. Er hob seinen Blick, nur um den gleichen erstaunten Ausdruck auf Magnus Gesicht vorzufinden. Der Assassine fühlte es also auch, was auch immer das gewesen war.

Alec räusperte sich.

"Kanntest du das Opfer?", fragte Alec.

"Nicht persönlich", antworte Magnus nur und schaute ihn ernst an, die Augenbrauen immer noch zusammengekniffen. "Du etwa?"

Alec schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf.

"Das ist jetzt schon der fünfte Mord. Traurig, dass so etwas passieren muss."

Alec schnaubte ungläubig, überrascht so eine Aussage von einem Assassinen zu hören.

"Oh, du glaubst, dass ich kein Mitleid empfinden kann, wenn jemand stirbt?"

"Nun, du tötest ebenfalls. Nimmst Unschuldigen das Leben. Wie soll ich dir da glauben, dass es dir leid tut, wenn jemand stirbt?" 

"Woher willst du wissen, dass die Menschen, denen ich das Leben nehme, unschuldig sind."

"Du wolltest mich töten. Ich will nicht sagen, dass ich ein Unschuldslamm bin, aber ich habe in meinem Leben bisher nichts getan, dass es gerechtfertigt hätte, mich zu töten."

"Nun, Alexander… ich habe dich auch nicht getötet."

Alec lehnte sich zurück und nippte an seinem Glas. Der typische rauchige Geschmack des Whiskys explodierte auf seiner Zunge und die Flüssigkeit brannte in seiner Kehle. Er schaute Magnus direkt an, studierte sein Gesicht. Der Assassine zeigte keinerlei Anzeichen von Müdigkeit oder sah man ihm sonst an, dass die Nacht bereits weit fortgeschritten war. Im Gegenteil. Er war immer noch perfekt gestylt, das Make-Up in keinster Weise verwischt und die Augen schimmerten aufmerksam und hellwach. Wie machte der Mann das bloß?

Alec verschluckte sich fast an seinem Whisky, als Magnus sich plötzlich in einer fließenden Bewegung aus dem Sessel erhob und zum Fenster ging. Der Mann bewegte sich so geschmeidig wie ein Katze und Alec fragte sich, ob Magnus diese Eleganz auch im Bett bewahren würde. Alec spürte wie sich bei den Gedanken eine ungewollte Hitze in seinem Körper ausbreitete und er hoffte, dass das plötzlich aufwallende Begehren sich nicht in seinem Gesicht widerspiegelte. Doch Alec war sich nicht sicher, ob dem so war, als er das amüsierte Lächeln in Magnus Gesicht bemerkte.

“Also”, begann Alec nach einem kurzen Moment des Schweigens und räusperte sich erneut. “Wer hegt den dringenden Wunsch mich frühzeitig ins Gras beißen zu lassen, sodass er sogar einen Assassinen dafür beauftragt.”

“Du beginnst gleich mit der Frage, die ich dir nicht beantworten kann.”

“Warum nicht?”, fragte Alec erstaunt.

“Ganz einfach. Ich kenne den Namen unseres Auftraggebers nicht.”

Alec zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue hoch. 

“Und das soll ich dir glauben?”

Magnus zuckte mit den Schultern, ganz so, als ob er ihm zu verstehen geben wollte, dass es ihm egal war, ob er ihm glaubte oder nicht. Der Assassine drehte ihm den Rücken zu, die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt, genauso wie Jace es immer machte.

“Unsere eigene Identität ist das größte Geheimnis, welches wir unter allen Umständen bewahren wollen. Das gleiche Privileg gestatten wir auch unseren Kunden.”

Alec stütze seinen rechten Ellenbogen auf der Lehne des Sessels ab und drehte das Whiskyglas in seiner Hand.

“Kannst du mir dann wenigsten erzählen, warum ich sterben sollte.” 

Ein mulmiges Gefühl breitete sich in seinem Magen angesichts der Frage aus. Er versuchte es soweit es ging zu ignorieren.

“Was weißt du alles über die Vollmondmorde?”, fragte Magnus anstatt seine Frage zu beantworten.

“Seit gut fünf Monaten wird in der Nacht des Vollmondes ein junger Mann ermordet. Die Opfer wurden vor ihrem Tod brutal vergewaltigt, tragen aber sonst keine weiteren Spuren von Verletzungen. Alle sind unter 21 Jahre. Es gibt keine genauen Hinweise auf den Täter. Das Einzige was man wohl weiß, ist, dass der Täter männlich ist und immer bei Nacht zuschlägt. Es gibt inzwischen vier Opfer...nein fünf, wenn man den von dieser Nacht mit dazu rechnet”, erläuterte Alec. 

“Das ist richtig. Das sind die Informationen die der Polizei vorliegen und die man an die Bevölkerung gegeben hat.”

Alec kniff die Augenbrauen zusammen und fragte sich, was diese Morde mit ihm zu tun haben sollten. Doch bevor er seine Frage stellen konnte, sprach Magnus weiter.

“Es gibt jedoch eine Information, die der Polizei nicht vorliegt.”

“Und die wäre?”

“Die Identität des Mörders.”

Alec setzte sich ruckartig auf und schaute Magnus überrascht an. Ein Gedanke formte sich in seinem Kopf und Alec gefiel überhaupt nicht welche Richtung dieses Gespräch auf einmal Mal nahm.

“Und die wäre?” fragte Alec erneut. Seine Stimme klang ein wenig atemlos.

“Ist das nicht offensichtlich?”

“Du meinst… ich?” schlussfolgerte Alec.

Magnus drehte sich wieder zu ihm um und nickte. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Alec hatte das Gefühl, dass der Assassine ihm nun zum dritten Mal innerhalb wenigen Stunden direkt in die Seele schauen würde. 

“Und deswegen sollte ich sterben? Weil irgendjemand euch erzählt hat, dass ich der Mörder bin? Ihr glaubt jemandem, dessen Identität ihr nicht kennt und seit bereit Unschuldige zu töten?” Alec musste sich zwingen seine Stimme gesenkt zu halten. Er wollte nicht, dass Jace wach wurde und in diese Unterhaltung platzte.

“Bist du denn unschuldig?”

“Natürlich bin ich das. Ich würde niemals jemanden töten. Niemals.”

“Gut.”

“Was denkst du Magnus. Glaubst du, dass ich unschuldig bin?”

“Wenn ich nicht davon überzeugt gewesen wäre, dass du unschuldig bist, dann hätte ich dich in der vergangenen Nacht getötet. Die Unterlagen, die uns unser Auftraggeber gegeben hatte, enthalten zwar eindeutige Hinweise, dass du der gesuchte Mörder bist…”

“Ihr habt eindeutige Hinweise?”, unterbrach Alec den Assassinen.

“Ja.”

“Was sind das für Hinweise?” wollte Alec wissen.

Doch Magnus antwortete nicht sofort, sonder gab ihm zu verstehen leise zu sein. Der Assassine entfernte sich von dem Fenster und Alec beobachte ihn, wie er angestrengt lauschte. Alec versuchte ebenfalls auszumachen, was Magnus wahrgenommen hatte, doch bis auf seinen eigenen Atem konnte er nichts hören. 

“Vertraust du mir?”, fragte Magnus auf einmal und Alec blinzelte überrascht. 

“Alexander, vertraust du mir?”, wiederholte Magnus seine Frage, als Alec nicht sofort antwortete. Bevor sein Gehirn die Frage beantworten konnte, hatte sein Herz sich bereits entschieden und Alec spürte wie er langsam nickte.

“Ja, das tue ich”, flüsterte Alec und kaum hatte er diese Worte ausgesprochen, da packte Magnus ihn an dem Kragen seines Hemdes und zog ihn aus dem Sessel und zu sich heran.

“Was…?” setzte Alec an, doch seine Worte wurden von Magnus Lippen verschluckt als dieser seinen Mund auf den seinen presste.

Alecs Welt stand in Flammen, als der Assassine an seiner Unterlippe knabberte und ihn aufforderte den Kuss zu erwidern. Er wusste nicht warum Magnus plötzlich den Wunsch verspürte ihn zu küssen, aber er hatte ihn gebeten ihm zu vertrauen, also gab sich Alec dem Kuss hin. Magnus schlang seine Arme um seinen Nacken, als Alec den Kuss mit der gleichen Intensität erwiderte. Der Assassine vergrub seine Hände in seinem Haar, zog spielerisch daran und jagte Alec damit einen Schauer nach dem nächsten über den Rücken. Alec packte Magnus an der Hüfte und brachte ihre Körper noch dichter zusammen, als sie schon waren und Alec bemerkte wie sein Körper zum Leben erwachte. 

Alec war so vertieft in dem Kuss, dass er nicht mitbekam, wie jemand sein Schlafzimmer betrat. Erst als derjenige sich laut räusperte, registrierte sein vom Kuss vernebelt Gehirn, dass sie nicht mehr alleine waren. Alec unterbrach den Kuss und erkannte seinen besten Freund, der ihn mit einem erstaunten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht anstarrte.

"Jace, was machst du hier?” rief Alec atemlos und er merkte wie sich seine Wangen erwärmten.

Magnus blieb dicht vor ihm stehen, spielte weiterhin träge mit seinen Haaren und schirmte seinen Körper vor den Augen seines Leibwächters ab. Etwas, vorüber Alec in diesem Moment sehr dankbar war, als er bemerkte, dass sein Körper mehr als nur wach war.

"Was ich hier mache? Alec ich habe Stimmen gehört und ich dachte, es wäre wieder jemand bei uns eingebrochen." 

Das letzte Wort sprach er zögernd aus. Alec wusste, dass Jace eigentlich den Mordversuch von vergangener Nacht meinte.

Alec beobachte wie Jace Magnus kritisch musterte.

"Aber wie ich sehe, habe ich mich getäuscht, nun zumindest was den Einbruch anbelangt. Schön dich zu sehen Magnus, auch wenn ich sagen muss, dass die Uhrzeit für einen Besuch etwas ungewöhnlich ist."

"Hi Jace," erwiderte Magnus die Begrüßung und schmiegte sich dabei an Alec, die Arme jetzt um seine Hüfte geschlungen. 

Alec atmete zischend ein, als er feststellte, dass der Kuss Magnus ebenfalls nicht kalt gelassen hatte. Alec sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen auf Magnus' Gesicht erschien. Der Assassine wusste genau welche Wirkung er auf Alec hatte.

"Jetzt wo ich weiß, dass kein Einbrecher sein Unwesen in dieser Wohnung treibt, werde ich wieder zu Bett gehen. Ähm… macht da weiter, wo ihr aufgehört habt."  
Jace wedelte mit seiner rechten Hand in ihre Richtung und verschwand dann eilig aus dem Zimmer. Alec starrte auf die Tür und fragte sich, was hier gerade passiert war. 

"Du hast es gehört, Alexander. Lass uns da weitermachen, wo dein Leibwächter uns unterbrochen hat", holte Magnus ihn aus seiner Starre.

Magnus warmer Atem kribbelte an seinem Hals und es jagte ihm eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken. Alec wollte etwas erwidern, doch die Worte blieben ihm im Hals stecken und es fiel ihm erneut zunehmend schwerer einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

Rasch trat Alec ein paar Schritte zurück und brachte so den dringend nötigen Abstand zwischen sich und den Assassinen. Magnus Hand fiel von seinen Schultern und Alec glaubte zu hören wie Magnus enttäuscht seufzte.

"Du wusstest es, oder? Das Jace wach war? Du wolltest, dass er uns dabei sieht. Warum?" Alec zeigte zwischen ihm und Magnus hin und her, machte damit deutlich, dass er den Kuss meinte.

"Es ist die einfachste Lösung."

"Wofür?"

"Alexander, es gibt da draußen einen Serientäter, der junge Männer vergewaltigt und tötet und irgendjemand versucht es dir anzuhängen und will deinen Tod. Ob du mir es nun glaubst oder nicht, aber ich habe geschworen, dich zu beschützen. Doch das kann ich nur, wenn ich beweisen kann, dass du unschuldig bist und das so schnell wie möglich. Wer auch immer möchte, dass du stirbt, wird nicht aufhören und es werden andere kommen, um das zu beenden, was ich nicht vollbracht habe." Magnus überbrückte den Abstand zwischen ihnen und legte eine Hand auf seinen rechten Arm, ganz so, als wolle er ihn trösten.

"Ich glaube, dass du unschuldig bist und ich habe meinen Vater davon überzeugen können, dass es so ist. Doch als Oberhaupt des Ordens muss er Regeln befolgen und das bedeutet, dass ich den Auftrag vollenden muss, wenn ich nicht beweisen kann, dass die Hinweise, die uns uns vorliegen, gefälscht sind. Ich habe dafür dreizehn Tage bekommen, was nicht viel ist und daher werde ich so viel Zeit wie möglich in deiner Nähe verbringen müssen."

"Also willst du, dass wir allen weiß machen, dass wir eine... Beziehung führen?" 

Alec fuhr sich frustriert mit der Hand durch die Haare und drehte sich von Magnus weg. "Magnus, wir haben uns heute erst kennengelernt und jeder wird es wissen, dass das nicht echt sein kann. Auch dein Vater."

"Ich werde ihm erzählen, dass es Teil meines Plans ist, um in deiner Nähe sein zu können. Er wird mir glauben. Ich werde ihm erzählen, dass ich dich verführt habe. Dass du mir Hals über Kopf verfallen bist. Ich meine, wer kann meinem Charme schon widerstehen, richtig?"

Alec verdrehte die Augen und schnaubte abfällig. Magnus sollte nicht wissen, wie sehr sein Charme ihm tatsächlich unter die Haut ging.

"Und was ist mit dem Rest von Idris? Und meine Schwester? Die wird sofort merken, dass da was faul ist."

"Nun", schnurrte Magnus leise und schmiegte sich von hinten an ihn heran, presste sich warm und hart an seinen Rücken. "Dann müssen wir eben sehr überzeugend sein, Alexander."

Alec biss sich auf die Lippen, um ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken und schloss seine Augen. Magnus strich mit seinen Händen sanft über seine Arme wanderte anschließend zu seiner Brust. Trotz des Stoffes seines Hemdes prickelte seine Haut überall wo Magnus ihn berührte.

"Es wird Zeit das Eurer Hoheit zu Bett geht", flüsterte Magnus ihm ins Ohr und fing an sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Das Stöhnen, welches Alec eben noch hatte zurückhalten können, entwich ihm nun und vermischte sich mit dem schweren Atmen des Assassinen. Verdammt. Wenn Magnus so weiter machte, war Alec sich nicht sicher, ob er die Nacht überleben würde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danke wieder an meine Betaleserin @Tiffy1307steph.


	6. Die Vereinbarung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Das heißt ich darf dich küssen?”, fragte der Assassine.
> 
> “Ja.”
> 
> “Und ich darf dich berühren. Dir Zärtlichkeiten schenken.”
> 
> “Auch das.”
> 
> “Ich darf mich auf deinen Schoß setzen und dir verführerische Worte ins Ohr flüstern?”
> 
> “W-wenn es unbedingt sein muss.” 
> 
> Alec’s Stimme war bei jeder Antwort dunkler geworden, sodass er die letzten Worte fast nur noch raunte. Magnus schluckte schwer, als sich seine letzten Worte zu einem Bild vor seinen Augen formten. Hastig schob er dieses beiseite.
> 
> “Und was ist, wenn wir allein sind. Was ist dann erlaubt?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, dieses Mal hat ein wenig gedauert bis ich das Kapitel zu Ende schreiben konnte. Eine kleine Schreibblockade und auch die Convention in Paris haben mich vom Schreiben abgehalten. 
> 
> Der erste Teil hatte mir ein wenig Schwierigkeiten bereitet, aber jetzt bin ich zufrieden damit und ich hoffe euch gefällt dieses Kapitel.
> 
> Danle wieder an meine Beta-Leserin @Tiffy1307steph.
> 
> Ich wünsche euch wieder viel Spaß beim Lesen. 💖
> 
> Liebe Grüße  
> April :)

Magnus öffnete seine Augen und kniff sie sofort wieder zusammen, als grelles Tageslicht ihn blendete. Er stöhnte und schlug seine Hände vor das Gesicht, um die Helligkeit des Tages auszublenden. Anscheinend hatte er gestern Abend vergessen die Vorhänge zuzuziehen. Ein Fehler, der ihm normalerweise nicht unterlief. Noch benommen vom Schlaf streckte er seine müden Glieder, wand sich wie eine Katze auf der weichen Matratze. Ein Gähnen bahnte sich seinen Weg ins Freie und Magnus entschied, dass er noch ein paar Stunden in der Dunkelheit der Traumwelt versinken wollte, bevor er sich seinen Aufgaben des Tages stellte. Er rollte sich auf den Bauch und vergrub sein Gesicht in die weichen Kissen. Fast war er schon wieder eingeschlafen, als ihm der fremde Geruch auffiel, der in den Kissen hing. Es roch nach warmen Sommerregen, nach dem Augenblick, wenn der Regen sich mit den moosbewachsenen Waldboden vermischte und es erinnerte Magnus an Alec. Schlagartig war er hellwach, als die Erinnerungen des vergangen Abend ihn überrollten und er riss die Augen auf. Er befand sich nicht in seinem Zimmer im Hause seines Vaters, sondern lag im Bett des Herzogs von Alicante. Wie konnte er das nur vergessen haben?

“Bist du endlich wach?” fragte eine dunkle, sanfte Stimme.

Magnus drehte sich auf die Seite und blinzelte ein paar Mal, um seine Augen an das helle Licht zu gewöhnen. Am Fußende des Bettes stand Alec und schaute auf ihn hinab, ein amüsiertes Lächeln auf den Lippen. 

“Guten Morgen Alexander”, summte Magnus und streckte sich erneut, die Augen halb geschlossen. "Wie spät haben wir es?"

"Es ist gleich elf Uhr", antworte Alec. 

"Viel zu früh," murmelte der Assassine träge und stützte sich auf seinen rechten Ellenbogen, nahm den jungen Herzog genauer in Augenschein. 

Und was Magnus da sah, raubte ihm den Atem.  
Alec hatte wohl gerade erst geduscht. Seine Haare waren noch nass, hingen ihm in feuchten Strähnen ins Gesicht. Um seine Hals hatte er ein weiches Frotteehandtuch geschlungen, dass seinem nackten Oberkörper kaum bedeckte. Seine langen Beine steckten in einer schwarzen engen Jeans welche dessen wohlgeformte Muskeln perfekt betonte.. 

Der Assassine blinzelte ein weiteres Mal, als plötzlich helles Sonnenlicht das Schlafzimmer durchflutete und Alec in einen hellen Schein tauchte, sein dunkles Haar wie einen Heiligenschein umrahmte. Er sah aus wie ein Engel, dachte Magnus und ließ seinen Blick weiter über Alec’s Körper wandern, genauso, wie er es gestern Abend mit seinen Fingern gemacht hatte. Fast konnte er die geschmeidige feste Haut erneut unter seinen Händen spüren, erinnerte sich an das Gefühl des weichen Haares, welches Alec's Brust bedeckte. Wie gerne hätte er mehr von Alec's Körper erkundet, doch dazu war es nicht gekommen. Alec hatte ihn plötzlich gestoppt und hatte deutlich gemacht, dass er keinen bedeutungslosen Sex haben wollte. Magnus war zunächst überrascht gewesen. Schließlich hatte er nicht den Eindruck gewonnen gehabt, dass Alec kein Interesse hegte, im Gegenteil. Doch er hatte dessen Wunsch akzeptiert und so war Magnus zwar in Alec's Bett gelandet, aber nicht so wie er sich erhofft hatte. 

Der Assassine seufzte leise angesichts des Ausgangs des gestrigen Abends. Für Magnus war Sex einfach nur Spaß, den er mit jemanden haben konnte. Er brauchte keine tieferen Gefühle, um es genießen zu können. Er hatte gelernt, das zu nehmen, was ihm das Leben bot. Jemanden so nah an sich heranzulassen, dass das Vergnügen im Bett eine besondere Bedeutung gewinnen würde, konnte er sich nicht erlauben. Nicht, dass er es nicht bereits versucht hätte, doch das Misstrauen seiner Partner und die ständige Heimlichtuerei seinerseits hatten ihn gestört. Es waren unter anderem auch Gründe, warum er die Beziehung mit Camille vor einigen Monaten beendet hatte.

Der Assassine war so versunken in seinen Gedanken, dass er nicht wahrnahm, wie der Herzog etwas zu ihm sagte. Erst als dieser mit einer Hand vor seinen Augen wedelte und Magnus den besorgten Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte, wurde ihm bewusst, dass Alec bereits mehrmals seinen Namen gerufen hatte.

“Sorry…. Uhm, was hast du eben gesagt?” 

“Ist alles in Ordnung, Magnus?”

“Ja, ja … Bin nur noch nicht richtig wach. Ohne meinen ersten Kaffee, bin ich zu nichts zu gebrauchen,” erklärte Magnus und gähnte. Er spürte wie seine Wangen sich erwärmten, als er sah wie sich Alec’s amüsiertes Schmunzeln zu einem Grinsen formte. 

Der Herzog schüttelte den Kopf und setzte sich zu ihm auf das Bett. Alec hatte seine Blöße nun bedeckt und trug jetzt einen passenden schwarzen Pullover. Magnus hatte nicht einmal mitbekommen, wie Alec sich diesen übergezoge hatte. Seit wann benahm er sich wie ein unerfahrener Teenager, der sich von einem gutaussehenden Mann so aus der Fassung bringen ließ? Er brauchte wirklich dringend einen Kaffee. 

Magnus beobachte wie Alec sich nach vorne beugte und sich ein Paar schwarze Socken überzog, die sein komplett schwarzes Outfit vervollständigten. Magnus fragte sich, wie Alec wohl in der Kleidung der Assassinen aussehen würde. Sicherlich atemberaubend, genau wie jetzt.

“Wir sollten weitere Regeln für unser Arrangement aufstellen”, sage Alec plötzlich, als er sich wieder aufrichtete.

“Du willst weitere Regeln zu der kein-Sex-Regel hinzufügen?” Magnus konnte den enttäuschten Unterton in seiner Stimme nicht verbergen. 

Alec nickte als Antwort auf seine Frage und strich sich mit der Hand durch seine Haare. Magnus fand, dass diese Geste für Alec verboten werden sollte. Beinahe hätte er den jungen Herzog an dessen Kragen gepackt, zu sich herangezogen und ihn wieder geküsst. Doch Magnus schaffte es im letzten Moment dieses Bedürfnis zu unterdrücken. Und so starrte er nur auf das wilde Durcheinander, dass Alec’s Haare in diesem Augenblick bot. Etwas, dass nicht weniger sexy wirkte.

“Magnus, ich mache mir langsam echt Sorgen. Du bist die ganze Zeit so abwesend. Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung?”

“Sorry… uhm… ja. Bin wieder da.”

“Wirklich?”

“Ja.”

Alec stand auf, baute sich mit verschränkten Armen neben dem Bett auf und runzelte skeptisch die Stirn.

“Was?!? Hast du mal in den Spiegel geschaut?” fragte Magnus ungläubig.

Der Assassine setzte sich nun vollends aufrecht hin und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an das Kopfteil des Bettes. Die Bettdecke rutsche dabei hinab und gab seinen nackten Oberkörper frei. Magnus entging nicht, wie Alec leise zischend die Luft einzog und erkannte, dass er nicht der einzige war, der von dem Anblick des anderen aus der Bahn geworfen wurde. Es bestätigte den Eindruck, den Magnus in der letzten Nacht gewonnen hatte und zeigte ihm, dass er sich die Reaktion von Alec nicht eingebildet hatte. Er grinste. Das machte die Situation wesentlich interessanter. 

“Also Alexander,” begann Magnus. “Welche Regeln willst du nun für uns aufstellen.”

Magnus entging nicht, dass Alec ihn noch für ein paar Sekunden anstarrte, bevor er sich losriss und anfing im Zimmer auf und ab zu gehen.

“Wie ich dir bereits gesagt habe, bin ich einverstanden, dass zu tun was notwendig ist, um diesen mysteriösen Auftraggeber ausfindig zu machen. Da uns beiden keine anderen Lösung einfällt, warum wir plötzlich so viel Zeit miteinander verbringen, bleiben wir bei unserer Vereinbarung. Wenn wir nicht alleine sind, dann ist alles erlaubt, was die anderen davon überzeugt, dass wir zusammen sind.” 

Magnus verfolgte das Schauspiel, dass Alec ihm bot. Der Herzog lief mit langen Schritten vor ihm auf und ab, unterstreichte dabei mit seinen Händen seine Worte, bevor er diese schließlich wie beim Militär hinter dem Rücken verschränkte. Er hielt den Blick konzentriert nach vorne gerichtet, fast so, als ob er vermeiden wollte Magnus anzuschauen.

“Das heißt ich darf dich küssen?”, fragte der Assassine.

“Ja.”

“Und ich darf dich berühren. Dir Zärtlichkeiten schenken.”

“Auch das.”

“Ich darf mich auf deinen Schoß setzen und dir verführerische Worte ins Ohr flüstern?”

“W-wenn es unbedingt sein muss.” 

Alec’s Stimme war bei jeder Antwort dunkler geworden, sodass er die letzten Worte fast nur noch raunte. Magnus schluckte schwer, als sich seine letzten Worte zu einem Bild vor seinen Augen formten. Hastig schob er dieses beiseite.

“Und was ist, wenn wir allein sind. Was ist dann erlaubt?”

Alec blieb ruckartig stehen und wandte sich ihm zu.

“Dann”, fing der Herzog an, holte tief Luft und strich sich mit der rechten Hand über den Nacken. “Ist nichts von dem allem erlaubt. Keine Küsse, keine Zärtlichkeiten und keine verführerischen Worte.” 

“Spielverderber”, murmelte Magnus. Er verschränkte schmollend die Arme vor der Brust und starrte beleidigt an die gegenüberliegende Wand. Ihm fiel dabei auf, dass das Zimmer recht schlicht eingerichtet worden und kaum etwas vorhanden war, dass dem Raum eine persönliche Note verlieh. Bis auf das Bett, die beiden Sessel, ein kleiner Tisch auf dem die Whiskygläser von letzter Nacht standen und einen schlichten Kleiderschrank, gab es keine weiteren Möbel. Es waren keine Bilder an der Wand oder Familienfotos, nichts was einen Einblick in das private Leben des Herzog bot, stellte Magnus irritiert fest.

“Magnus, kannst du dir bitte irgendetwas anziehen?”

Magnus richtete seinen Blick wieder auf Alec und zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch.

“Warum?” Er versuchte seine Frage so unschuldig wie möglich klingen zu lassen. Er biss sich auf die Lippen, um ein Grinsen aufzuhalten, als er die zarte Röte auf den Wangen des Herzogs erkannte. 

“Bitte”, flehte Alec.

Der Assassine verdrehte die Augen. Doch anstatt sich etwas überzuziehen, zog er die Bettdecke bis unter sein Kinn und bedeckte somit seine Blöße.

“Besser?”, fragte Magnus schließlich.

Alec nickte und ließ sich in einen der Sessel am Kamin fallen.

“Da wir die Regeln nun also geklärt haben, verrate mir doch bitte, wie du herausfinden willst, wer hinter dem Auftrag steckt.”

“Wir fangen bei Personen an, die dir nahe stehen. Überprüfen deine Angestellten und die deiner Familie. Das bedeutet, du solltest die nächsten Tage viel Zeit bei deiner Familie verbringen und ich werde dich begleiten”, erklärte Magnus.

“Ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, dass jemand von meiner Familie oder von unseren Angestellten dahinter steckt. Ich kenne jeden seit meiner Kindheit und niemanden würde ich so etwas zutrauen.”

“Du wirst überrascht sein, wie oft Personen, die einem nahe stehen, hinter solchen Taten bzw. Aufträgen stecken können.” 

Alec kniff die Augenbrauen zusammen. Magnus konnte sehen, dass Alec diese Vorstellung überhaupt nicht gefiel. Der Assassine hoffte, dass Alec recht behalten würde. Er wusste wie schmerzhaft es sein konnte, wenn jemand aus dem dem engsten Familienkreis einen hinterging.

“In zwei Tagen ist unser wöchentliches Familienessen, dass wir im Hause meines Vaters abhalten. Ich denke, dass wäre eine Gelegenheit, bei der wir unseren Plan in die Tat umsetzen könnten.”

“Gut. Ich werde da sein.”

Alec summte zustimmend und schloss die Augen, lehnte seinen Kopf zurück in die Polster des Sessels. Schweigen breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus und Magnus fragte sich, was in dem Kopf des Herzogs in diesem Moment vorging. Er nutzte die Gelegenheit Alec erneut genauer betrachten. Ihm fiel die Sorgenfalte auf, die sich zwischen den Augenbrauen des anderen gebildet hatte. Wie gerne würde er diese mit seinem Finger glätten und die Sorgen damit fortwischen. Wie gerne würde er Alec versichern, dass sie das Problem schon lösen würden. 

Das Grummeln seines Magens riss Magnus aus seinen Gedanken und durchbrach die Stille.

“Verzeih, Magnus. Ich bin ein schlechter Gastgeber. Du musst sicherlich bereits am Verhungern sein”, sagte Alec entschuldigend und erhob sich aus dem Sessel. “Du kannst dir gerne etwas von meinen Sachen ausleihen, wenn du etwas Bequemes anziehen möchtest.”

Magnus schaute Alec nach, wie er das Schlafzimmer verließ, ohne auf eine Antwort von ihm zu warten. Magnus wischte sich frustriert mit der Hand über das Gesicht. Er kannte Alec erst seit wenigen Tagen, eigentlich erst seit dem gestrigen Abend, doch der junge Herzog hatte es geschafft in dieser kurzen Zeit einen Riss in die Mauern zu reißen, die Magnus sorgfältig um sein Herz aufgebaut hatte. Und es machte ihm Angst. Er musste vorsichtig sein. Alec war nur jemand, den er beschützen musste, jemand der unschuldig war. Nicht mehr. Magnus durfte nicht zulassen, dass irgendwelche Gefühle mit ins Spiel kamen. Er durfte nicht zulassen, dass Alec ihm wirklich etwas bedeutete. Denn er wusste, sollte er es nicht rechtzeitig schaffen zu beweisen, dass die Hinweise gefälscht waren und den Auftraggeber zu finden, würde sein Vater ihn zwingen, das zu vollenden, was er vor zwei Nächten nicht zu Ende gebracht hatte.

***

Alec lehnte mit verschränkten Armen an der Arbeitsplatte in seiner geräumigen Küche und wartete darauf, dass der Kaffee durch die Maschine lief. Magnus Worte hallte in seinem Kopf wider und er überlegte fieberhaft, wer aus seinem Familien - und Bekanntenkreis wohl den Wunsch verspüren könnte, ihn die Vollmondmorde anzuhängen. Ihm fiel niemand ein. Er hoffte wirklich, dass der Auftraggeber niemand war, den er persönlich kannte. Alleine bei dem Gedanken daran schnürte sich ihm die Kehle zu und er räusperte sich, um die Enge in seinen Hals zu lösen. Seine Gedanken wanderten weiter zu dem jüngsten Opfer. Auch wenn er Viktor Aldertree nicht gekannt hatte, so machte es ihn unendlich traurig und wütend zugleich, dass wieder ein junges Leben sinnlos ausgelöscht worden war. Er fragte sich, warum der Täter immer Männer aussuchte, die ihre Volljährigkeit noch nicht erreicht hatten. War es reiner Zufall oder ausgeklügeltes Kalkül? 

Alec seufzte. Er betete, dass die Polizei dieses Mal Spuren fand, die zu dem wahren Täter führen würden. Er mochte sich nicht vorstellen, wenn die Hinweise, die dem Orden der Bayang Hitam vorlagen, an die Öffentlichkeit geraten würden. Er wusste zwar noch nicht genau, was diese Hinweise beinhalteten, doch nach Aussage von Magnus wiesen sie ihn eindeutig als Täter aus. Alec fragte sich warum jemand ihm die Morde anhängen wollte. War es, um die Schuld von dem eigentlich Täter abzuwenden oder steckte da etwas ganz anderes dahinter? 

Das Gurgeln der Kaffeemaschine unterbrach seine Überlegungen und Alec füllte die beiden Becher mit dem pechschwarzen Lebenselixier. Genau wie Magnus begann für Alec der Tag erst nach seinem ersten Kaffee. Ihm fiel auf, dass er gar nicht wusste, wie Magnus seinen Kaffee trank und so holte er die Milch aus dem Kühlschrank und suchte danach nach dem Zucker. Er selber trank seinen Kaffee am liebsten schwarz.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Jace schlurfte in die Küche und murmelte ein verschlafenes Guten Morgen. Er griff sich einen der beiden Becher und ließ sich anschließend in einen der Küchenstühle fallen.

Alec schüttelte nur den Kopf und holte einen weiteren Becher aus dem Schrank. Jace hob seine Kopf und beäugte misstrauisch den dritten Becher. 

“Haben wir Besuch?”, fragte Jace.

Bevor Alec die Frage von Jace beantworte, nahm er einen großen Schluck von seinem Kaffee und genoss den leicht bitteren Geschmack, der sich auf seiner Zunge ausbreitete und seine Lebensgeister augenblicklich weckte.

“Magnus hat hier übernachtet”, antwortete er schließlich. Alec versuchte so gleichgültig wie möglich zu klingen, doch in Wirklichkeit pochte seine Herz aufgeregt in seiner Brust. 

Jace verschluckte sich an seinem Kaffee und verspritze etwas von der dunklen Flüssigkeit auf dem Küchenboden. Ein Hustenanfall überrollte seinen besten Freund und Alec verdrehte die Augen. 

“Ich hatte gedacht, ich hätte das nur geträumt”, krächzte Jace, als er sich schließlich erholt hatte. “Magnus hat tatsächlich hier übernachtet?”, fragte Jace und schaute ihn ungläubig an.

“Was? Darf ich jetzt niemanden mehr mit in mein Bett nehmen?”, zische Alec und Jace hob sofort abwehrend seine Hände.

“Du kannst machen, was du willst, Alec. Aber Magnus Bane? Sooft wie er seine Partner wechselt. Der wird dich schneller fallen lassen, als du bis zehn zählen kannst.”

Alec zuckte mit den Schultern und gab Jace damit zu verstehen, dass es ihm egal war, was Magnus gemacht hatte, bevor sie sich kennengelernt hatten. Sein bester Freund musste nicht wissen, dass ihm dieses neue Erkenntnis über den Assassinen einen Stich versetzte. Es war schließlich nur ein Schauspiel, rief Alec sich in Gedächtnis. Nichts davon war echt. Und sollte es auch bleiben.

Das Klingeln der Haustür unterbrach die Stille, die sich zwischen ihnen ausgebreitete und Alec schaute Jace fragend an.

“Erwartest du jemanden?”

“Oh, das wird Izzy sein. Sie wollte zusammen mit uns Frühstücken. Hatte ich vergessen dir zu erzählen.”

“Izzy ist hier?”, fragte Alec überrascht.

Alec betete, dass Jace der panische Unterton in seiner Stimme nicht auffiel. Er hatte gedacht, dass Magnus und er erst einmal nur Jace überzeugen mussten. Er hatte gehofft, dass sie sich langsam in ihre Rollen einfinden konnten. Doch das seine Schwester jetzt zu Besuch kam änderte alles. Ein ungutes Gefühl breitete sich in Alec aus und er fragte sich, ob es wirklich so eine gute Idee gewesen, sich auf diese Arrangement mit Magnus einzulassen. Er atmete bewusst langsam aus und versuchte seine Nerven zu beruhigen. Sie mussten es einfach schaffen. Wenn sie Izzy überzeugen konnten, sollte der Rest ein Kinderspiel sein.

Alec folgte Jace aus der Küche, um seine Schwester zu begrüßen. Er sah wie Izzy seinem besten Freund gerade fröhlich um den Hals fiel, als sich plötzlich die Badezimmertür öffnete und Magnus den Flur betrat. Er trug nur ein Handtuch um die Hüften und seine Haare waren vom Duschen noch ganz feucht.

Alec hatte das Gefühl, als hätte ihm jemand in die Brust geschlagen und er verpasste ein paar Atemzüge, als er Magnus erblickte. Seine Knie wurden weich und Alec musste alle Willenskraft aufbringen, dass seine Beine nicht unter ihm nachgaben. Er starrte Magnus an und genau wie vorhin löste der Anblick von Magnus’ nackter Brust den Wunsch in ihm aus, seine Finger über die honigfarbene Haut wandern zu lassen, die sich um die ausgeprägten Muskeln spannte.

“Guten Morgen Izzy, guten Morgen Jace", begrüßte Magnus seine Schwester und seinen Leibwächter. Magnus schien es nichts auszumachen, dass er halbnackt vor ihnen stand, im Gegenteil. Alec hatte das Gefühl, dass der Assassine die Aufmerksamkeit fast sogar zu genießen schien.

“Guten Morgen Magnus”, antworte Izzy. Ihre Stimme klang neutral, doch Alec spürte den fragenden Blick, den sie ihm zuwarf. Er ignorierte sie. Er hätte es eh nicht geschafft seinen Blick von Magnus abzuwenden. 

Dieser kam auf jetzt ihn zu, bewegte seine Hüfte verführerisch und Alec hatte das Gefühl, dass das Handtuch ein Stück weiter nach unten rutschte. Er sandte ein Stoßgebet und betete, dass das Handtuch an Ort und Stelle blieb. Der Assassine blieb dicht vor ihm stehen, lehnte sich nach vorne und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf seine Lippen.

“Gefällt dir was du siehst, Darling?”, flüsterte Magnus ihm anschließend ins Ohr, sodass nur er es hören konnte. Alec schluckte, unfähig ein Wort zu erwidern. Magnus kicherte leise und zwinkerte ihm zu, bevor er sich umdrehte und in Alec’s Schlafzimmer verschwand.

Sobald sich die Tür hinter Magnus geschlossen hatte, stürmte Izzy auf ihn zu, packte ihn am Arm und zog ihn hinter sich her in die Küche. Sie platzierte ihn in einen der Küchenstühle, stellte die große Tüte mit dem Aufdruck des nahegelegenen Bäckers auf dem Küchentisch ab und setzte sich ihm gegenüber. Dann starrte sie ihn an, trommelte ungeduldig mit den Fingern auf dem Tisch. Alec wusste, dass sie darauf wartete, dass er erklärte, was Magnus Bane, halbnackt, in seiner Wohnung zu suchen hatte. Er räusperte sich, rutsche tiefer in den Stuhl und spürte wie er unter ihrem Blick immer kleiner wurde. Etwas, dass nur Izzy zustande bringen konnte.

“Ich warte auf deine Erklärung Bruderherz”, forderte sie ihn auf, als er immer noch kein Wort herausgebracht hatte.

“So wie es aussieht, haben die beiden die Nacht zusammen verbracht. In einem Bett”, antwortete Jace für ihn und betonte die letzten drei Wort fast schon vorwurfsvoll. Was war an der Vorstellung, dass Magnus und er miteinander schliefen nur so abwegig, fragte sich Alec. Nicht das sie es getan hätten, aber darum ging es in diesem Moment auch nicht.

Izzy’s Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe, als sie die Worte von Jace hörte. 

“Du und Magnus?”, fragte Izzy. Sie klang genauso ungläubig wie Jace vor wenigen Minuten.

“Was ist daran bitte so schwer vorzustellen, dass Magnus und ich miteinander geschlafen haben?”, fragte Alec genervt. 

“Nun…”, fing Izzy an, dehnte das Wort, als ob sie nach den richtigen Worten suchte. “Bei Magnus überrascht es mich nicht sonderlich, um ehrlich zu sein, aber du? Ich meine, ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass du jemals so schnell jemanden in dein Bett gelassen hast. Hast du nicht sogar eine Regel aufgestellt, kein Sex vor dem dritten Date?”

Alec stöhnte innerlich auf und wich ihrem Blick aus. Izzy kannte ihn einfach zu gut. Zum Glück erschien Magnus in diesem Moment in der Küche und ersparte ihm eine Antwort auf die Frage seiner Schwester.

“Ich hoffe ich störe euch nicht bei einer wichtigen Unterhaltung, aber Alec hatte mir einen Kaffee versprochen.”

Alec hob seinen Blick und zum dritten Mal an diesem Morgen verschlug es ihm die Sprache. Magnus trug eines seiner schwarzen T-Shirts. Es schmiegte sich eng um seinen Körper und passte fast perfekt. Es war nur ein kleines Stück zu lang angesichts der Tatsache, dass Magnus um einen halben Kopf kleiner war als er. Dazu hatte er seine grüne Anzughose von letzter Nacht an, die seine Beine genau an den richtigen Stellen betonten. Izzy stieß unter dem Tisch an und unterbrach seinen Starren, das Magnus jedoch nicht zu stören schien.

“Trinkst du deinen Kaffee mit Milch oder Zucker?”, fragt Alec und erhob sich von dem Stuhl.

“Mit Milch bitte.”

Alec fügte der schwarzen Flüssigkeit etwas Milch hinzu und reichte Magnus anschließend den Kaffee. Dieser nahm den Becher dankend entgegen und lehnte sich dicht neben Alec an die Arbeitsplatte. Alec musste sich zusammenreißen, dass er nicht automatisch von ihm abrückte. Stattdessen zwang er sich einen Arm um Magnus zu legen und zog ihn dichter an sich heran. Alec wurde mit einem warmen Lächeln von Magnus belohnt, dass er erwiderte.

“Also ihr zwei Turteltauben. Wer von euch hat den ersten Schritt gemacht”, wollte Izzy wissen.

“Das war ich”, antwortete Magnus und Alec stellte fest, dass es der Wahrheit entsprach. Alec dachte an den ersten Kuss, den sie vor zwei Nächten miteinander geteilt hatten. Der Kuss war heiß und fordernd gewesen und Alec erinnerte sich daran, wie er sich fast schon verzweifelt dem Kuss hingegeben hatte.

“Das war aber nicht auf dem Ball gewesen, richtig? Und soweit ich weiß, sind Alec und Jace alleine nach Hause gefahren.” Seiner Schwester entging aber auch nichts dachte Alec. Sie hatte schon immer das Talent gehabt, jegliche Ungereimtheiten in seinen Notlügen aufzudecken. 

“Das ist richtig, Izzy. Aber ich habe deinen Bruder den ganzen Abend mit meinen Charme umgarnt, sodass er mich zu sich nach Hause eingeladen hat. Doch wir wollten diskret sein, wollten nicht wie zwei hormongesteuerte Teenager den Ball seiner Majestät verlassen, also bin ich ihm später gefolgt”, beantworte Magnus Izzy’s zweite Frage und nahm einen weiteren Schluck von seinem Kaffee, zwinkerte ihm zu. Alec stellte erneut erstaunt fest, dass es nicht gelogen war. 

Magnus war geschickt darin seine Worte so zu wählen, dass diese ihren Plan untermauerten und gleichzeitig so dicht an der Wahrheit wie möglich blieben. 

“Das kann ich bestätigen. Habe die beiden dabei unterbrochen”, bestätigte Jace seine Aussage. 

“Du hast die beiden beim Sex unterbrochen?” Izzy schaute Jace mit großen Augen an.

“Nur bei einem Kuss, Izzy”, stellte Alec die Umstände richtig. 

“Aber ihr habt miteinander geschlafen, oder?”

Alec wusste, dass seine Schwester neugierig war, aber das ging ihm jetzt langsam doch ein wenig zu weit. 

“Izzy, bitte!”

“Schon gut Alexander. Es gibt nichts, wofür du dich schämen brauchst”, sagte Magnus und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

“Darum geht es mir auch gar nicht. Ich habe einfach nur nicht das Bedürfnis mit meiner Schwester über mein Sexleben zu reden,” schimpfte Alec. “Und schon gar nicht vor dem Frühstück,” fügte er grimmig hinzu.

Alec starrte in drei perplexe Gesichter, die ihn mit offenen Mut anschauten. Dann fing Izzy plötzlich an laut loszuprusten. Jace und Magnus stimmten in ihr Lachen mit ein und auch Alec konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken, dass an seine Lippen zuckte.

“Zum Glück hast du deinen ersten Kaffee bereits getrunken, sonst hättest du mir wahrscheinlich jetzt den Kopf abgerissen”, sagte Izzy und wischte sich dabei ein paar Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln.

Alec verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und versuchte das Grinsen zu unterdrücken, dass sich erneut in seinem Gesicht breit machen wollte.

“Du siehst zu süß aus, wenn du schmollst Alexander”, kicherte Magnus.

“Ich sehe nicht süß aus und ich schmolle nicht.”

“Doch das tust du.”

“Ich…”

“Genug ihr zwei. Lasst uns erstmal etwas frühstücken. Ich habe die Croissants schließlich nicht nur zur Dekoration mitgebracht", unterbrach Izzy sie.

Jace holte für sie die Teller aus dem Schrank und Izzy packte das mitgebrachte Gebäck aus. Magnus setzte sich zu ihnen an den Tisch und nippte genüsslich an seinen Kaffee, während Alec frisches Obst aus dem Kühlschrank holte und ihnen auf die schnelle einen Obstsalat zauberte.

Gemeinsam genossen sie das einfache Frühstück. Im Hause seines Vaters hätte die Dienerschaft ihnen jetzt ein üppiges Frühstück bereitet. Umso mehr schätzte Alec das einfache Leben, dass er in dem Schutz seiner Wohnung führen konnte.

Izzy und Magnus unterhielten sich über die neueste Modekreationen, die es zu kaufen gab und Jace prüfte seine Nachrichten auf seinem Handy. Alec lehnte sich zufrieden in seinem Stuhl zurück und erfreute sich einfach nur an dem friedlichen Augenblick, den er mit den Menschen teilen konnte, die ihm wichtig waren. Er verschluckte sich augenblicklich an seinem Croissant, als er sich seines Gedanken bewusst wurde und fing an zu husten. 

“Ist alles in Ordnung, Alexander?", fragte Magnus besorgt.

Alec nickte nur und trank eilig einen Schluck seines Kaffees, um das verirrte Stück Croissant hinunterzuspülen.

“Nur verschluckt”, keuchte Alec, nachdem der Hustenanfall sich gelegt hatte und versicherte den anderen, dass wirklich alles in Ordnung war, als sie ihn immer noch mit skeptischen Blick anschauten. Er entschuldigte sich kurz daraufhin und verließ die Küche, flüchtete eilig ins Badezimmer. 

Alec spritzte sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht und versuchte seine rasenden Gedanken zu beruhigen. Er fragte sich, seit wann er Magnus zu den Personen zählte, die ihm wichtig waren. Er konnte nicht zulassen, dass er Gefühle für diesen Mann entwickelte. Er durfte niemals vergessen, dass Magnus ein Auftragsmörder war. Jemand, der ihn ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken töten konnte. Magnus hatte gesagt, dass er ihn beschützen und ihm dabei helfen wolle, denjenigen zu finden, der ihm die Morde anhängen möchte. Dennoch war Alec von der Gnade des Assassinen abhängig und die Situation konnte sich jederzeit ändern. 

Alec wischte sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht. Dreizehn Tage hatten sie Zeit, um zu beweisen, dass die Hinweise haltlos waren. Sollten sie es nicht rechtzeitig schaffen, so wäre Magnus gezwungen seinen Auftrag zu vollenden. 

Außerdem könnte Magnus sich jederzeit umentscheiden, stellte Alec fest. Sollte er Alec plötzlich doch als schuldig ansehen, würde der Assassine ihn ebenfalls töten. Auch wenn Alec gesagt hatte, dass er Magnus vertraute, so schwor Alec sich, dass er von nun an vorsichtiger sein würde. Er würde den verliebten Liebhaber spielen, wie sie besprochen hatten, würde zulassen, dass Magnus ihn in der Öffentlichkeit umgarnen durfte. Doch sobald sie alleine waren, würde er den nötigen Abstand zwischen sie bringen. Sobald sie alleine waren, würde er in Magnus nur noch den Assassinen sehen, der er wirklich war.


	7. Alles in Ordnung?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte der Assassine.
> 
> Alec wusste nicht warum, aber dass Magnus sich Sorgen um ihn machte, schnürte ihm auf einmal die Kehle zu. Er räusperte sich, versuchte den Kloß in seinem Hals zu lösen.  
> Alec legte seinen Arm um Magnus' Schultern und erwiderte die Umarmung. Er drückte den Assassinen an sich, suchte für einen Moment Geborgenheit in den Armen des anderen. Gab sich der Illusion hin, dass das zwischen Ihnen nicht nur ein Schauspiel war.
> 
> "Ja. Es ist alles ok", sagte Alec nach einem kurzen Moment des Schweigen. Seine Stimme klang ein wenig belegt. Sollte der Assassine es wahrgenommen haben, ließ er es sich nicht anmerken. Magnus lächelte ihn an und Alec's Herzschlag setzte für einen Atemzug aus, vergessen war sein Schwur sich selbst gegenüber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, da bin ich wieder. Das nächste Kapitel ist endlich fertig. Es wesentlich länger geworden als geplant. Ich musste sogar einen Teil in das nächste Kapitel schieben. 
> 
> In diesem Kapitel muss Alec sich in einer Ratsversammlung homophoben Äußerungen stellen. Dies als kleine Warnung.
> 
> Und wir lernen Lydia, Valentine und auch Luke kennen.
> 
> Danke wieder an meine Beta-Leserin @Tiffy1307steph.
> 
> Ich wünsche euch wieder viel Spaß beim Lesen. 💖
> 
> Liebe Grüße  
> April :)

Alec ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und es kostete ihn alle Mühe die in seinem Inneren tobenden Gefühle im Zaum zu halten. Wut und Trauer pulsierten durch seinen Körper und Alec wusste nicht wie lange er den Schilderungen des Polizeichefs von Alicante noch zuhören konnte. Bereits seit zwanzig Minuten listete Luke Garroway die Ergebnisse der bisherigen Untersuchungen des letzten Vollmondmordes auf und genau wie bei den anderen vier Berichten ließ er keine Einzelheiten aus. Zum Glück verzichtete er dieses Mal auf Fotos.

Alec ließ seinen Blick durch den Saal schweifen. Er bemerkte, dass die anderen Ratsmitglieder genauso mit den bildhaften Bericht des Polizeichefs zu kämpfen hatten wie er. Lydia, die engste Beraterin des Königs, hatte Mühe ihre ausdruckslose Miene aufrecht zu erhalten. Alec konnte den Schimmer von Tränen in ihren Augen erkennen, die sie versuchte um jeden Preis zurückzuhalten. Normalerweise wäre sie bei dieser Versammlung heute gar nicht anwesend gewesen. Doch der König hatte sich entschieden dem Treffen des Rates fernzubleiben, da er seit dem frühen Morgen mit Unwohlsein zu kämpfen hatte. 

Will Herondale, der ältere Bruder von Jace und Herzog von Brocelind, hatte genau wie Alec die Hände zu Fäuste geballt. Alec konnte dessen Gesicht nicht sehen, da er von ihm abgewandt saß. Er erkannte aber an der Körperhaltung des anderen Herzog, dass dieser Mühe hatte die Selbstbeherrschung nicht zu verlieren. 

Auf der anderen Seite des Tisches, gegenüber von Will, saß Valentine Morgenstern mit ernsthafter Miene. Der Herzog von Renwick versuchte zu wirken, als würden ihm die Morde nicht nahe gehen. Doch die tiefe Falte zwischen seinen Augenbrauen verriet Alec, dass der ältere Herzog nicht so eiskalt und unbeteiligt war, wie er vorgab. 

Und dann war da noch Magnus. Er saß Alec direkt gegenüber und lauschte dem Bericht von Luke konzentriert, fast schon mit unbewegter Miene. Normalerweise vertrat der Anwalt der Familie den Herzog von Edom. Magnus jedoch hatte seinen Vater darum gebeten anstelle von Ragnor Fell an der Versammlung teilnehmen zu dürfen. Alec wusste, dass es für Magnus ein Leichtes gewesen war seinen Vater davon zu überzeugen, denn schließlich hatte der junge Assassine so die Gelegenheit Alec besser zu beschützen ohne seine Identität als Mitglied der Bayang Hitam in irgendeiner Weise zu verraten. Der Oberhaupt des Assassinenordens wusste nicht, dass Alec das Geheimnis um das Doppelleben der Familie Bane kannte. Sollte Asmodeus jemals herausfinden, dass sein Sohn die wichtigste Regel des Ordens gebrochen hatte, so würde Alec sterben. Und zwar schneller, als es dem Herzog lieb wäre. 

Der Assassine musste seinen Blick auf sich gespürt haben, denn Sekunden später trafen sich ihre Blicke. Alec hatte das Gefühl von dem gefährlichen Lodern, das in den Augen des anderen tobte, förmlich verbrannt zu werden. Magnus war wütend, genau wie er. Alec nickte ihm kaum merklich zu, gab Magnus damit zu verstehen, dass er wusste, was in dem anderen in diesem Moment vorging. Fast glaube Alec, dass der Assassine sein Nicken nicht wahrgenommen hatte, doch dann wurde es erwidert. Sie waren sich einig. Sie würden den Mörder ausfindig machen und dafür sorgen, dass dieser seine gerechte Strafe bekommen würde.

Alec wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Luke zu, als dieser auf die Verletzungen des Opfers einging. Obwohl die Opfer vor ihrem Tod vergewaltigt worden waren, hielten sich die Verletzungen in Grenzen. Nach Aussage der Polizei hatte alle fünf Männer unter Drogen gestanden, sodass sie vermutlich nicht einmal in Erwägung gezogen hatten, sich zu wehren. Das Rauschmittel, welches der Vollmondmörder benutzt hatte, war unter dem Namen “Der Atem des Teufels” bekannt. Es war bei Kriminellen besonders beliebt. Denn jeder, der nur eine minimale Menge des Pulvers einatmete, wurde augenblicklich gefügig wie eine Marionette. 

Ein kalter Schauer lief Alec den Rücken hinunter. Zu wissen, dass der Täter mit seinen Opfer machen konnte was er wollte, ohne dass er mit Widerstand rechnen musste, machte die Taten für den jungen Herzog noch ungeheuerlicher. 

"Leider muss ich Ihnen mitteilen, dass wir bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch keine Spur zu dem Täter haben. Wie immer hat der Mörder den Tatort klinisch sauber hinterlassen. Es gibt nicht die geringste DNA-Spur, die uns Aufschluss auf die Identität des Täters geben würde", sagte Luke und beendete damit seinen Bericht.

Stille breitete sich in dem Saal aus und jeder der Anwesenden hing für einen Moment seinen Gedanken nach, versuchte die Schilderungen des Polizeichefs zu verarbeiten. Alec hatte so gehofft, dass die Polizei dieses Mal eine Spur finden würde. Enttäuschung machte sich in ihm breit, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass sie wieder vor dem Nichts standen. Der Täter war wie ein Schatten. Würde es keine Leichen geben, könnte man fast glauben, dass dieser Mann gar nicht existierte.

“Gibt es zu dem Bericht noch irgendwelche Fragen?”, unterbrach Luke nach wenigen Minuten schließlich das Schweigen der Ratsmitglieder.

Bis auf Valentine verneinten alle die Frage und Alec stöhnte innerlich auf. Er hoffte, dass der Herzog von Renwick zu dem eigentlichen Tathergang keine weiteren Fragen hatte, denn auf weitere detaillierte Schilderungen konnte Alec gut und gerne verzichten. Wie es schien erging es nicht nur ihm so.

"Ich denke der Polizeichef hat alles ausreichend erläutert, meinen Sie nicht Valentine?", fragte Will.

"Keine Sorge. Die detaillierten Schilderungen reichen aus, um mir genügend Alpträume zu bescheren", beruhigte Valentine den jüngeren Herzog und lehnte sich weiter in die weichen Polster des Stuhles. "Worüber ich mich jedoch wundere ist, dass nach fünf Monaten Ermittlungsarbeit keine Ergebnisse vorliegen. Auch wenn Sie sagen, dass der Tatort klinisch gereinigt wurde, kann ich mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass es keine einzige Spur geben soll. Ich meine wir haben fünf Leichen. Es sollten doch eigentlich genug Spuren vorhanden sein."

Alec beobachtete wie sich die Miene des Polizeichefs angesichts der Kritik an ihm und seinen Mitarbeitern verdunkelte. Luke wollte gerade auf die Vorwürfe eingehen, als Valentine weiter sprach.

"Ich frage mich langsam, ob Sie noch geeignet sind für diesen Job. Wie viele Leichen soll es noch geben, bis Sie endlich den Täter gefunden haben?"

Luke's Stimme war sachlich, als er antwortete und Alec hatten großen Respekt für den Polizisten, der in diesem Moment so ruhig blieb.

“Ich versichere Ihnen, Eurer Hoheit, dass meine Mitarbeiter alles gründlich untersucht haben. Der Täter ist ein Profi und weiß, wie er seine Spuren beseitigen kann. Ich gebe Ihnen mein Wort, dass wir alles Erdenkliche unternehmen um den Mörder zu finden.” 

"Nun gut. Wenn Sie mir ihr Wort darauf geben, dass auch wirklich alles unternommen wird…” Valentine ließ den Rest des Satzes unausgesprochen, doch jeder der Anwesenden wusste, sollte der Polizeichef und sein Team den Mörder nicht bald finden, dann würde der Herzog von Renwick sich darum bemühen, dass Luke seinen Schreibtisch räumen durfte.

“Gibt es denn schon Hinweise auf ein Tatmotiv?”, fragte Lydia und versuchte so von den Vorwürfen seitens des Herzog von Renwick abzulenken.

“Da können wir leider nur Vermutungen aufstellen”, antwortete Luke.

“Und die wären?”, fragte Will.

Bevor Luke darauf antworten konnte, räusperte sich Valentine und gab damit zu verstehen, dass er erneut das Wort ergreifen wollte. Wenn Blicke töten könnten, wäre der Herzog von Renwick wahrscheinlich in diesem Augenblick tot vom Stuhl gefallen. Lukes Augen glitzerten förmlich vor unterdrückter Wut. Alec sah, dass es dem Polizeichef alle Mühe kostete, seinen Zorn unter Kontrolle zu behalten.

“Ich denke, dass ist doch ziemlich offensichtlich. Wie es mir scheint, möchte der Täter seine unnatürliche Sexualität ausleben und sucht sich schwache Männer, an denen er sich vergnügen kann.”

“Selbst wenn dem so wäre, erklärt es immer noch nicht, warum er seine Opfer hinterher umbringt", konterte Lydia. 

“Das ist doch ganz einfach," tadelte Valentine ganz so, als ob er mit einem kleinen Kind spräche und nicht mit der engsten Beraterin des Königs. "Er möchte nicht, dass seine Identität bekannt wird.”

Alec verdrehte innerlich die Augen angesichts der Worte des älteren Herzogs.

“Vielleicht wäre es hilfreich, wenn uns jemand erläutert, wie es sein kann, dass man den Beischlaf mit dem gleichen Geschlecht sucht. Vielleicht können wir dann Schlüsse auf das Tatmotiv ziehen. Was meinen Sie, meine Herren?”

Valentine blickte erwartungsvoll in die Runde. “Meine Dame?”, fügte er hinzu, als er Lydia anschaute.

Niemand der Anwesenden antwortete Valentine und Alec hoffte inständig, dass der Herzog von Renwick das Thema angesichts des Desinteresses der anderen Ratsmitglieder nicht weiter verfolgen würde. Doch leider war Valentine niemand, der sich leicht von seinem Vorhaben abbringen ließ.

Der ältere Herzog schaute jedem seiner Amtsgenossen direkt und lange ins Gesicht, fast so, als wollte er sie dazu zwingen, auf seine Frage zu antworten. Als seine Augen schließlich auf Alec ruhten, musste dieser sich zwingen nicht unruhig auf dem Stuhl hin und her zu rutschen, so intensiv war der Blick des anderen. Alec wusste genau was gleich kommen würde, doch er sah keine Möglichkeit das Folgende abzuwenden ohne unhöflich zu werden.

"Auch wenn keiner von Ihnen den Wunsch verspürt Näheres darüber zu erfahren, so interessiert es mich brennend, wie es sein kann, dass ein Mann den Beischlaf mit einem anderen Mann vollziehen möchte. Schließlich hat die Natur etwas anderes vorgesehen. Es wäre doch interessant zu erfahren, worin da der Reiz liegt. Vielleicht kann uns der Herzog von Alicante hierzu Näheres erläutern?”

Lydia schnappte hörbar nach Luft. Alec sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Magnus ihr warnend eine Hand auf den Arm legte, um zu verhindern, dass sie sich in die Unterhaltung einmischte. Alec atmete erleichtert aus. Es war nicht so, dass er sich nicht von Lydia hätte verteidigen lassen wollen. Sie waren seit Kindertagen sehr gute Freunde und Alec schätze Lydia sehr. Doch in den Augen der meisten Männer in Idris, besonders bei denen aus der adeligen Gesellschaft, waren es immer noch verpönt, wenn ein Mann sich von einer Frau in Schutz nehmen ließ. Die meisten der Bewohner dieses Landes waren immer noch nicht im 21. Jahrhundert angekommen und verkrochen sich in den alten gesellschaftlichen Formen. Auch wenn die jüngsten Generationen dafür kämpften, dass Idris ein offenes und modernes Land wurde, so waren sie noch lange nicht am Ziel angekommen.

Auch Valentine gehörte noch zu der Generation, die an alten Traditionen festhielt und in dessen Augen würde Alec schwach und unfähig wirken sollte er zulassen, dass Lydia für ihn sprach. Das der Herzog von Renwick sich damit einverstanden erklärte, dass Lydia den König im Rat vertrat, war schon erstaunlich. Doch Valentine konnte nichts sagen, sonst würde er an den Entscheidungen des Königs zweifeln.

Alec wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem älteren Herzog zu und zwang sich den Blick des anderen stand zuhalten. Wenn er jetzt seine Augen abwandte, würde er Valentine nur zeigen wie unangenehm ihm die aktuelle Situation war und diesen Triumph wollte er dem Herzog von Renwick nicht können. Gleichzeitig fragte Alec sich, was der Herzog mit dieser Frage beabsichtigte.

"Seien Sie nicht so schüchtern. Klären Sie uns doch bitte auf. Warum ist der Beischlaf mit einem Mann in Ihren Augen besser als der mit einer Frau?"

Alec hätte dem anderen Herzog in diesem Moment gerne das selbstgefällige Grinsen aus dem Gesicht gewischt, doch er riss sich zusammen und tat so, als ob er den sarkastischen Unterton in Valentine's Worten nicht gehört hätte. Alec lehnte sich nach vorne, stützte seine Arme auf dem Tisch vor sich ab. Er hielt dem Blick von Valentine weiterhin stand, als er schließlich dessen Frage beantwortete.

“Wie Sie wissen sollten habe ich keinerlei Erfahrungen darin, wie es ist mit einer Frau zu schlafen. Ich kann ihnen also den Unterschied dazu bedauerlicherweise nicht erläutern.”

“Jammerschade,” erwiderte Valentine theatralisch.

Alec zuckte nur mit den Schulter und versuchte so gleichgültig wie möglich zu wirken. Er hoffte, dass das Thema damit beendet war, doch sein Wunsch wurde nicht erfüllt.

“Aber Sie schlafen mit Männern, habe ich recht Alexander?”

Alec zuckte leicht zusammen, als Valentine von seinem vollen Vornamen Gebrauch machte. Bis auf seinen Eltern gestatte er eigentlich niemanden ihn mit Alexander anzusprechen. Das stimmte jedoch nicht ganz, stellte Alec augenblicklich fest. Er hatte nicht widersprochen, als Magnus seinen vollen Vornamen benutzt hatte. Doch bei ihm störte es Alec nicht. Aus Magnus Mund klang sein Name eher wie eine sanfte Liebkosung, als wie ein Tadel. 

Alec schaute demonstrativ zu dem Assassinen hinüber. Als dieser ihm offen zu zwinkerte, bejahte Alec die Frage schließlich. Alec konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen, als er den überraschten Ausdruck in den Augen des Herzogs von Renwick sah. Doch dieser erholte sich schnell von der neuen Entdeckung und klatschte fast schon erfreut in die Hände und Alec fragte sich erneut was der ältere Herzog mit diesem Schauspiel beabsichtigte.

“Dann sind die Gerüchte also war? Der Herzog von Alicante und seine Lordschaft Magnus Bane haben das Bett miteinander geteilt.”

Alec sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Magnus die Augen zusammen kniff. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass der Assassine sich ebenfalls fragte, was Valentine im Schilde führte. Doch es war Lydia, die schließlich die unausgesprochene Frage stellte.

“Eurer Hoheit, ich würde gerne wissen worauf Sie hinauswollen. Ihre Fragen führen uns in diesem Moment nicht weiter und ich wüsste auch nicht, was es uns angeht mit wem der Herzog von Alicante schläft oder nicht.”

“Meine liebe Lydia", begann Valentine mit seiner Erklärung. "Unser lieber Alexander hat soeben zugegeben, dass er nur daran interessiert ist den Beischlaf mit Männern beizuwohnen und er hat bestätigt, dass er seinen Bedürfnissen auch nachkommt.” Der Herzog schaute in die Runde und blickte jeden der Ratsmitglieder direkt in die Augen, bevor er weiter sprach. "Finden Sie es nicht auch alle etwas merkwürdig, dass die Morde dann angefangen haben, als der Herzog zurück nach Idris gekommen ist?”

Ein erstauntes Raunen ging durch den Raum, doch keiner wagte es ein Wort zu sagen. Alec ballte seine Hände zusammen. Er konnte die Blicke der Anwesenden auf sich spüren. Bereits zum zweiten Mal mit dieser Anschuldigung konfrontiert zu werden überraschte Alec. Diese wiederholte Anschuldigung jedoch war schwerwiegender, da sie in der Öffentlichkeit erfolgte. Alec wurde schlecht, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass sich tatsächlich jemand vorstellen konnte er habe einen dieser jungen Männer das Leben genommen oder gar gegen deren Willen geschändet. Er holte tief Luft, versuchte die aufkommende Übelkeit hinunter zu schlucken. 

"Nun...", fing Alec an und dehnte das Wort, versuchte sich somit etwas mehr Zeit zu verschaffen, um seine Gedanken zu ordnen. "Es ist in der Tat auffällig, dass die Morde angefangen haben, als ich auf Wunsch meiner Eltern nach Idris zurückgekehrt bin, um die Aufgaben meines Vaters zu übernehmen. Da gebe ich Ihnen recht. Ich versichere Ihnen jedoch, dass das nur ein reiner Zufall ist. Ich habe diese ungeheuerlichen Morde nicht begangen." Alec stellte erleichtert fest, dass seine Stimme gelassen wirkte und seine innere Unruhe nicht widerspiegelt.

"Können Sie das beweisen?", setzte Valentine nach.

Alec wollte gerade etwas darauf erwidern, als Magnus plötzlich das Wort ergriff.

"Es stellt sich ja wohl eher die Frage, ob Sie irgendwelche Beweise haben, die den Herzog von Alicante als Mörder überführen würden, meinen Sie nicht, Eurer Hoheit?"

Alec hätte sich beinahe an seiner eigen Spucke verschluckt. Das die Frage ausgerechnet von Magnus kam, war fast schon paradox. Alec wusste, dass Magnus die Unterlagen bei sich hatte, die dazu führen konnten, dass man Alec an Ort und Stelle verhaften lassen würde. Alec hatte die falschen Beweise zwar immer noch nicht gesehen, aber Magnus hatte deutlich gemacht, dass sie sehr eindeutig waren. Der Assassine hatte ihm versprochen, dass er ihm diese nach Beendigung der kurzfristig einberufenen Ratsversammlung zeigen würde.

"Nein”, antwortete Valentine schließlich, nachdem er offensichtlich nach einer Möglichkeit gesucht hatte, um seine Vorwürfe zu untermauern und riss Alec damit aus seinen Gedanken. Alec atmete erleichtert aus. Kurz hatte er gedacht, dass vielleicht Valentine der mysteriöse Auftraggeber war, den sie suchten.

“Dann wäre ich an Ihrer Stelle vorsichtig, wen Sie hinsichtlich dieser abscheulichen Morde beschuldigen. Ich denke, Sie wissen, dass man wegen falscher Verdächtigung auch belangt werden kann?"

Der Herzog von Renwick zog missmutig die Augenbrauen zusammen, nickte jedoch.

"Nachdem wir das also geklärt haben, schlage ich vor, wir überlegen uns, wie wir verhindern können, dass weitere Morde passieren", setzte Lydia die Ratsversammlung augenblicklich fort und ließ somit niemanden die Gelegenheit weiter auf die haltlosen Anschuldigungen Alec gegenüber einzugehen. Der junge Herzog hatte das Gefühl, dass Lydia die eben geführte Unterhaltung so schnell wie möglich hinter sich lassen wollte und er dankte ihr im Stillen dafür. "Hat jemand von Ihnen einen Vorschlag?"

Der Herzog von Brocelind ergriff als erster das Wort.

"Wir könnten eine Ausgangssperre nach Einbruch der Nacht verhängen. So verhindern wir, dass zu viele Bewohner zu später Stunde noch unterwegs sind. Sollte der Täter erneut zuschlagen, wäre die Wahrscheinlichkeit denjenigen zu finden dadurch eventuell höher. Zudem schlage ich vor, dass jeder der sich nicht an die Ausgangssperre hält, ohne Begründung festgenommen werden kann."

Alec sah, wie Magnus angesichts dieses Vorschlages die Stirn kräuselte. Für den Assassinen und seine Ordensbrüder würde es dadurch noch gefährlicher sein sich im Schutz der Dunkelheit durch die Stadt zu bewegen. Fast glaubte Alec, dass Magnus dem Vorschlag widersprechen würde. Stattdessen presste der Assassine seine Lippen fest aufeinander, ganz so, als ober verhindern wollte, dass seine Gedanken sich freiwillig einen Weg ins Freie bahnten.

"Ich finde den Vorschlag gut", überlegte Lydia laut. "Ich denke aber, dass die Bevölkerung nicht damit einverstanden wäre, wenn sie in ihrem Leben derart eingeschränkt wird. Auch wenn es ihrer eigenen Sicherheit dienen würde."

"Man könnte die Ausgangssperre auf zwei Tage vor und zwei Tage nach Vollmond beschränken. So würden wir um den nächsten möglichen Tatzeitpunkt die Wahrscheinlichkeit erhöhen, den Täter fassen zu können. Die Bewohner müssten dann aber nur für einen kurzen Zeitraum die Einschränkungen in Kauf nehmen," schlug Alec vor. Er hoffte natürlich, dass es kein weiteres Mal geben würde und die Polizei oder er und Magnus einen Weg fanden, den Täter vorher ausfindig zu machen.

"Ein guter Vorschlag." Lydia nickte ihm anerkennend zu. "Wer ist dafür?"

Alle Anwesenden hoben einstimmig die Hand und somit war die eingeschränkte Ausgangssperre beschlossen. Alec beobachtete wie Raj, der Protokollführer des Rates, zum Leben erwachte und das stetiges Klackern der Tastatur erfüllt den Raum. Raj hatte die sich ganze Zeit still und unauffällig im Hintergrund gehalten, sodass Alec ihn erst gar nicht wahrgenommen hatte. Er saß an einem separaten Schreibtisch schräg hinter Lydia. Ein aufgeklappter Laptop verdeckt dessen Gesicht zur Hälfte, doch Alec entging nicht das leise Lächeln, das auf den Lippen des Schriftführers lag. 

"Können wir sonst noch etwas unternehmen?" Lydia stellte die Frage direkt an den Polizeichef.

"Ich werde meine Leute weiterhin vermehrt Streife fahren lassen, aber ich denke wir können nicht mehr tun, als Augen und Ohren offen zu halten und darauf hoffen, dass jemand aus der Bevölkerung einen entscheidenden Hinweis liefert."

"Danke, Luke. Ich hoffe, dass der Täter geschnappt wird, bevor er die Gelegenheit zu einem weiteren Mord bekommt. Gibt es sonst noch etwas, dass wir in Hinblick auf die Morde besprechen müssen?"

Als alle wortlos den Kopf schüttelten, war die Ratsversammlung damit beendet und das Rücken von Stühlen durchdrang kurz darauf den Raum. 

Alec wollte gerade Magnus aus dem Saal folgen, als Lydia ihm eine Hand auf den Arm legte und ihm damit bedeutete, stehen zu bleiben. Der junge Herzog schaute Lydia an und zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Ich möchte gerne mit Ihnen unter vier Augen sprechen, Eurer Hoheit. Wenn es Ihnen recht ist."

Alec fragte sich, was es noch Wichtiges zu besprechen gab, doch als er ihr sanftes Lächeln sah wurde ihm bewusst, dass es schon lange her war, dass er mit Lydia außerhalb seiner Pflichten gesprochen hatte. Seine Aufgaben als Herzog hatten ihn in den letzten Wochen derart eingespannt, dass er kaum Zeit für seine Freunde gehabt hatte.

Alec beugte sich zu Magnus, der wartend neben ihm stand.

"Warte draußen auf mich. Ich komme in wenigen Minuten nach. In Ordnung?" Er sprach so leise, das nur Magnus ihm hören konnte.

Magnus ergriff seine Hand und drückte sie kurz, gab Alec damit zu verstehen, dass er auf ihn warten würde. Alec schaute dem Assassinen hinterher, wie er den anderen Ratsmitgliedern aus dem Raum folgte. Die Tür schloss sich leise hinter Magnus und Alec war mit Lydia alleine. Er drehte sich wieder zu ihr um und hatte kaum Zeit zu reagieren, da lag sie auch schon in seinen Armen und drückte ihn ganz fest. Alec hatte Mühe das Gleichgewicht zu halten und trat mit seinem rechten Fuß einen Schritt nach hinten, um seinen Körper zu stabilisieren.

"Wow, Lydia...", entfuhr es ihm überrascht.

Er packte sie an den Schultern, schob sie von sich, damit er ihr Gesicht sehen konnte. Sie sah besorgt aus und ungeweinte Tränen glänzten in ihren Augen. 

"Hey, was ist los? Warum sehe ich Tränen In deinen Augen?"

"Ich bin nur so wütend." Lydia riss sich von ihm los, wirbelte herum, sodass ihr knielanger, dunkelblauer Rock sich wie eine Glocke um ihren Körper aufbauschte. Sie fing an vor ihm auf und ab zu gehen. Bevor Alec überhaupt etwas sagen konnte, fing sie an ihren Unmut kundzutun. 

"Dieser Bastard von einem Herzog… wie kann er es wagen, dich öffentlich als Täter der Vollmondmorde zu beschuldigen. Stell dir vor, der König wäre anwesend gewesen… ." Lydia unterbrach sich, nur um Luft zu holen. Kaum hatte sie ihre Lungen mit ausreichend Sauerstoff versorgt, sprudelten weitere Worte aus ihr heraus. "Ich würde diesem aufgeblasenen Kerl am liebsten gehörig in den Hintern treten und zwar so heftig, dass er es noch Wochen spürt."

Alec schaute sich das Schauspiel, welches Lydia ihm gerade bot, schon fast mit einem amüsierten Lächeln auf den Lippen an. Genau wie Izzy ließ sie immer wieder gerne alle gesellschaftlichen Etiketten fallen, um ihre wirkliche Meinung zu äußern. Zwar musste sie sich aufgrund ihrer Stellung als engste Beraterin des Königs auf Momente beschränken, in denen es keine unerwünschten Zuhörer gab, doch wenn sie dann Gelegenheit bekam, kostete sie es in vollen Zügen aus.

"Lydia, lass gut sein. Valentine ist es nicht wert, dass du dir so viele Gedanken um ihn machst," versuchte Alec seine langjährige Freundin zu beruhigen.

"Du hast recht", gab sie zu und blieb vor ihm stehen, die Hände seitlich in die Hüfte gestemmt. Ein Strähne hat sich aus ihrem Haarknoten gelöst und hing ihr ins Gesicht. Genervt pustete sie diese aus dem Weg, doch die Haare fielen ihr augenblicklich wieder in die Stirn. Sie versuchte es erneut, doch vergeblich.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich und beide fingen plötzlich an zu lachen. Sekunden später liefen ihnen Tränen über die Wangen und Alec hielt sich den Bauch, ließ sich nach Luft schnappend auf seinen Stuhl fallen. Lydia tat es ihm gleich. Alec konnte gar nicht sagen, was so komisch an der Situation war. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass die Anspannung, welche während der Versammlung geherrscht hatte, allmählich abfiel. Er wusste es nicht. Langsam beruhigten sie sich und Alec holte tief Luft, schüttelte damit das letzte bisschen Unwohlsein ab, welches ihn in der letzten halbe Stunde fest im Griff gehabt hatte.

Lydia wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und griff seiner rechten Hand, die auf dem Tisch ruhte.

"Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung mit dir? Du weißt, du kannst mir alles erzählen."

Ein unangenehmes stechendes Gefühl durchzuckte Alec bei ihren Worten. Lydia war tatsächlich eine der wenigen Freunde, denen er wirklich vertraute. Er hatte im Grunde keine Geheimnisse vor ihr. Doch er konnte ihr nicht von den jüngsten Vorkommnissen erzählen. Es würde sie in Gefahr bringen und das wollte Alec auf gar keinen Fall riskieren.

"Glaub mir Lydia, es ist alles ok. Ich lasse mich von solchen leeren Drohungen nicht aus der Ruhe bringen." Er drehte seine Hand und umfasste ihre, strich mit seinem Daumen über ihren Handrücken, als wolle er ihre Sorgen damit fortwischen. Es schien zu funktionieren, denn Alec sah, dass sie sich merklich entspannte.

Sie schaute ihn für einen Moment schweigend an, dann nickte sie und lächelte ihn an.

"Aber eines möchte ich trotzdem von dir wissen."

"Und das wäre?" Alec hatte schon eine Ahnung was als nächsten kommen würde und ihre nächste Frage bestätigte seine Vermutung.

"Wie kommt es, dass du und Magnus aus heiterem Himmel etwas am Laufen habt?"

"Das ist ganz einfach Lydia", antwortete Alec.

"Ich höre."

Alec senkte seinen Blick und schaute auf ihre verschränkten Hände.

"Magnus ist sehr charmant", fing er an.

"Weiter."

"Er sieht gut aus."

"Mhmm…", summte Lydia zustimmend.

"Er kann gut küssen."

"Und…?" 

Alec hob seinen Kopf und blickte Lydias breitem Grinsen entgegen. Als Alec keine Anstalten machte weiter zu erzählen, zog sie ihre rechte Augenbraue nach oben und forderte ihn damit auf weiter zu sprechen. Alec verdrehte theatralisch die Augen und entlockte Lydia damit ein Kichern.

"Und der Sex ist unglaublich", log Alec. Er konnte ihr schließlich nicht sagen, dass es alles nur ein Schauspiel war. "Bist du jetzt zufrieden?"

Lydia lachte laut auf, nickte aber eifrig. Alec spürte wie seine Wangen sich erwärmten. Er wusste nicht warum er errötete. Schließlich hatten Magnus und er ja nicht wirklich miteinander geschlafen. Sie hatten zwar zusammen das Bett geteilt, aber da war ja nicht dasselbe. 

"Du magst ihn?"

Alec zögerte einen Moment. Ihm gefiel es nicht, dass er Lydia anlügen musste. Doch es ging nicht anders. Das wusste er. Und so zwang er sich sich auch diese Frage zu beantworten und stellte erstaunt fest, das ihm die Worte leichter über die Lippen kamen, als er angenommen hatte.

"Ja, ich mag ihn."

"Wie lange kennt ihr euch jetzt? Drei Tage? Meinst du nicht, dass das alles ein bisschen schnell geht?

Alec zuckte nur hilflos mit den Schultern.

"Ich weiß, dass klingt alles sehr verrückt, aber als Magnus das erste Mal sah, da hat es sofort gefunkt. Es fühlte sich so an, als würde sich plötzlich alles zusammenfügen... wie bei einem Puzzle, dem ein Teil gefehlt hatte."

"Ah, das klingt so romantisch. Wusste gar nicht, dass du so eine Seite in dir hast, Alec."

Alec strich sich verlegen mit der Hand durch die Haare. Er wusste nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte.

"Ich habe es vermisst mit dir zu plaudern," seufzte Lydia nach einen kurzen Augenblick des Schweigens.

"Geht mir genauso", stimmte er ihr zu.

"Wir sollten das in nächster Zeit wiederholen. Aber jetzt will ich dich nicht weiter aufhalten."

Lydia erhob sich und Alec tat es ihr gleich. Sie kam auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn erneut. Alec erwiderte die Geste und drückte Lydia fest an sich. Bevor sie sich voneinander lösten, flüsterte sie ihm noch etwas ins Ohr.

"Pass auf dich auf, Alec. Hörst du?'

"Versprochen." Er sprach genauso leise wie sie, als ob sie beide Angst hätten, dass unerwünschte Ohren sie belauschen könnten. Was total absurd war, schließlich waren sie alleine in dem riesigen Saal.

"Dann lass deinen Holden nicht länger warten."

Sie zwinkerte ihm zu und ging dann hinüber zur Tür. Alec folgte ihr hinaus auf den Flur. Sie verabschiedete sich von ihm und nahm Alec erneut das Versprechen ab, dass sie sich in der nächsten Zeit mal wieder treffen würden. Alec blickte ihr nach, bis sie durch den Ausgang verschwunden war.

Alec spürte wie jemand neben ihn trat und Sekunden später umfingen ihn starke Arme. Der junge Herzog wandte seinen Kopf zur Seite und blickte in das besorgte Gesicht von Magnus.

"Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte der Assassine.

Alec wusste nicht warum, aber dass Magnus sich Sorgen um ihn machte, schnürte ihm auf einmal die Kehle zu. Er räusperte sich, versuchte den Kloß in seinem Hals zu lösen.  
Alec legte seinen Arm um Magnus' Schultern und erwiderte die Umarmung. Er drückte den Assassinen an sich, suchte für einen Moment Geborgenheit in den Armen des anderen. Gab sich der Illusion hin, dass das zwischen Ihnen nicht nur ein Schauspiel war.

"Ja. Es ist alles ok", sagte Alec nach einem kurzen Moment des Schweigen. Seine Stimme klang ein wenig belegt. Sollte der Assassine es wahrgenommen haben, ließ er es sich nicht anmerken. Magnus lächelte ihn an und Alec's Herzschlag setzte für einen Atemzug aus, vergessen war sein Schwur sich selbst gegenüber.

Ein Räuspern unterbrach die intime Blase, die sich um sie gelegt hatte und Alec löste sich aus der Umarmung des anderen. Jace trat dichter zu ihnen heran, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

"Ich möchte euch zwei ja nur ungern unterbrechen, aber Sebastian ist bereits vorgefahren und wartet auf uns."

"Ok. Wir kommen."

Alec wollte gerade nach Magnus' Hand greifen, als dieser ihm seine Hand auf den Arm legte.

"Ich muss noch etwas Wichtiges erledigen, Alexander. Ich komme später nach."

Alec stellte überrascht fest, dass sich Enttäuschung in ihm breite machte und versuchte das Gefühl rasch beiseite zu schieben. Doch anscheinend schaffte er es nicht schnell genug, denn Magnus hob seine Hand und strich ihm sanft über die Wange.

"Hey, Darling. Schau nicht so traurig. Es wird nicht lange dauern. Zwei, drei Stunden und ich bin dann bei dir."

Alec lehnte sich in die Berührung von Magnus Hand auf seiner Wange. Er drehte sein Kopf ein wenig und presste einen Kuss in dessen Handfläche. Für einen Außenstehende mussten sie wie ein Paar aussehen, dass tiefe Gefühle füreinander empfand. Niemand würde in diesem Moment glauben, dass das alles nur vorgetäuscht wäre. Selbst Alec musst sich in diesem Moment wiederholt daran erinnern, dass das alles nicht echt war.

"Beeil dich", flüsterte Alec. Magnus nickte ihm zu und ein Schimmer eines Lächeln lag in dem Gesicht des Assassinen.

Alec drehte sich um und folgte Jace, der bereits am Ausgang des Gebäudes auf ihn wartete. Alec war schon fast bei seinem besten Freund angekommen, als er jemanden erblickte, der ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen anstarrte. Alec erkannte, dass es sich dabei um Baroness Camille Belcourt handelte.

"Mylady", grüßte Alec sie, schenkte ihr aber sonst keine weitere Beachtung. So sah er nicht den giftigen Blick, den sie ihm hinterher warf, als er durch die Tür trat, die Jace für ihn aufhielt.

"Kommt Magnus nicht mit uns?", fragte Jace verblüfft.

"Er hat noch etwa zu erledigen und kommt später nach."

Jace nahm die Erklärung hin, ohne etwas dazu zu sagen. Alec trat hinaus an die frische Luft. Es war in den letzten Tagen merklich kühler geworden und der Sommer neigte sich langsam dem Ende zu. Alec genoss die frische Luft auf seiner Haut für einen Moment, bevor er die letzten Meter zu seiner Limousine überbrückte.

Sebastian sprang aus dem Auto als er sie erblickte und hielt ihm die Tür auf. Alec stieg ein und die Tür schlug mit einem dumpfen Geräusch hinter ihm zu. 

Jace stieg auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Wagens ein und ließ sich neben Alec in die weichen Polster der Limousine fallen.

Kaum hatte Alec sich angeschnallt, da startete Sebastian das Fahrzeug und manövrierte sie durch den Verkehr von Alicante.

Jace drückte auf einen der vielen Knöpfe an seiner Tür und eine getönte Scheibe fuhr vor ihnen hoch, teilte die Limousine in zwei Bereiche. Die Scheibe verhinderte, dass der Fahrer ihnen zuhören konnte.

"Magnus hat mir erzählt, was während der Versammlung vorgefallen ist. Ist alles in Ordnung bei dir Alec?"

Jace war bereits der Dritte an diesem Tag, der ihm diese Frage stellte. Und so sehr ihn das Mitgefühl seiner Freunde auch rührte, so war er niemand, der aus Porzellan geformt war und wegen ein paar haltlosen Verdächtigungen und homophoben Äußerungen zerbrechen würde.

"Es ist alles ok, Jace. Valentine ist ein Arsch, der einfach nur gerne im Mittelpunkt steht und Unruhe verbreiten möchte."

"Wenn du aber darüber reden willst… ich bin für dich da."

"Ja, das weiß ich, Jace. Danke, aber es ist wirklich alles in Ordnung."

Und es stimmte. Was den Vorfall während der Ratsversammlung anging, war wirklich alles in Ordnung. Er konnte damit umgehen. Auch wenn es unangenehm und nicht leicht war, so würde er sich von Valentine nicht aus der Ruhe bringen lassen. Doch es gab ein anderes Problem, das ihm weitaus mehr zu schaffen machte. Ein Problem, über das er mit niemanden sprechen konnte. Nicht, wenn er nicht riskieren wollte, dass Unschuldige dadurch im schlimmsten Fall getötet werden konnten. Und dieses Problem war ein gewisser Assassine, der sich gegen seinen Willen langsam in sein Herz schlich. 

Alec hatte sich zwar gestern Morgen geschworen, dass er in Magnus nur noch den Auftragsmörder sah, doch das Lächeln dieses Mannes reichte aus, um seine Widerstandskraft auf die Probe zu stellen. Alec kniff die Augen zusammen, als ein bekanntes Pochen sich hinter seiner Stirn meldete. Er musste stark bleiben, durfte nicht zulassen, dass er Magnus so nah an sich heran ließ. Alec strich mit der Hand über die rechte Wange, dort wo Minuten zuvor Magnus ihn sanft berührt hatte. Ein Seufzen entwich ihm, als er das Echo von Magnus Hand auf seiner Haut spüren konnte.

Alec ließ seine Hand sinken, ballte sie zu einer Faust zusammen.

"Es ist alles in bester Ordnung", wiederholte er und ignorierte das leise Schnauben, dass Jace von sich gab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wie immer freue ich mich über euer Feedback 😊


	8. Ein Blick in die Seele

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec starrte Magnus weiterhin in die Augen, unfähig sich zu bewegen und dann sah er plötzlich etwas, dass hell aufleuchtete. Es fing als kleiner Punkt in den Augen des Assassinen an und breitete sich schnell aus. Es blendete ihn, doch Alec konnte seinen Blick nicht abwenden. Er wusste nicht wie er das beschreiben sollte, was er sah, außer dass es hell und rein strahlte. War das etwa seine Seele, die er da erblickte? Doch dann fiel ihm ein Schatten auf, der sich an dem Rand des leuchtenden Etwas zeigte. Hatte Magnus nicht gesagt, dass seine Seele komplett rein war? Es dauerte einen winzigen Moment bis Alec erkannte, dass es nicht seine Seele war in die er blickte, sondern in die von Magnus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo ihr Lieben,
> 
> hier kommt das nächste Kapitel.  
> Wir erfahren endlich, welche Beweise Magnus vorliegen und noch etwas über seine besondere Gabe.
> 
> Ich wünsche euch erneut viel Spaß beim Lesen.
> 
> Liebe Grüße  
> April

Alec starrte auf die beiden Fotos, die vor ihm auf seinem Schreibtisch lagen. Er hatte seine Hände in seine Haare vergraben, die Ellbogen auf dem Tisch abgestützt. 

"Das sind nicht nur irgendwelche eindeutigen Hinweise, Magnus", sagte Alec entsetzt. Das Gefühl von Übelkeit, das ihn auch schon vorhin während der Ratsversammlung überkommen hatte, drückte schwer gegen seine Kehle. Alec musste sich stark zusammenreißen, um sich nicht wirklich zu übergeben. "Wenn diese Fotos in die falschen Hände geraten, dann sitze ich lebenslang hinter Gittern. Niemand wird mir glauben, dass ich nicht der Mörder bin."

Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren und Alec hatte das Gefühl, dass er kurz davor stand eine weitere Panikattacke zu bekommen. Normalerweise ließ er sich nicht so leicht aus der Ruhe bringen, doch diese Vollmondmorde erreichten langsam ein Level, welches ihn aus der Bahn zu werfen drohte.

Alec blickte auf und schaute zu Magnus, der auf der anderen Seite des Schreibtisch in einem schwarzen Ledersessel saß.

"Wie kommt es, dass du mich trotz dieser...," Alec unterbrach sich und holte tief Luft. "Beweise nicht getötet hast? Wie konntest du glauben, dass ich unschuldig bin? Ich meine, wenn ich diese Fotos sehe, beginne ich ja fast selber an meiner eigenen Unschuld zu zweifeln."

Magnus faltete seine Hände in seinem Schoß und fing an seine Finger zu kneten. Alec entging die nervöse Geste nicht. Es war das erste Mal, dass Alec ein unsicheres Verhalten an Magnus feststelle und es zeigte ihm, dass hinter der sonst selbstbewussten Fassade von Magnus mehr steckte, als Alec bisher zu sehen bekommen hatte. 

Es war still in seinem Arbeitszimmer. Fast glaubte der junge Herzog, dass Magnus ihm seine Frage nicht beantworten würde, doch dann sagte er:

"Ich habe eine Gabe, die es mir ermöglicht tief in die Seele eines Menschen zu blicken. Das mag für dich jetzt merkwürdig klingen, aber dadurch kann ich sehen, ob jemand zu solchen Taten fähig ist oder nicht und deine Seele ist frei von dunklen Schatten. Sie leuchtet rein und hell."

Alec schnaubte ungläubig. Magnus Erklärung klang für ihn eher wie eine Beschreibung eines Fantasyromanes als das es der Wirklichkeit entsprechen könnte.

„Du willst mir ernsthaft weismachen, dass du eine Fähigkeit besitzt, mit der du einen Blick in die Seele eines Menschen werfen kannst? Und das du danach entscheidest, ob jemand sterben soll oder nicht?“

„Ich weiß, das klingt im ersten Moment seltsam, aber ich besitze diese Gabe wirklich.“

Alec war sprachlos, als er merkte, dass Magnus es tatsächlich ernst meinte. Alec konnte es nicht glauben. Ungläubig und frustriert fuhr er sich mit der Hand durch seine Haare. Er richtete seinen Blick wieder auf die Fotos vor ihm. Sein eigenes Gesicht schaute ihm von dem beiden Fotos entgegen, ein triumphierendes Grinsen auf den Lippen. Doch das erschreckende an den Aufnahmen war, dass Alec fast schon liebevoll die Hand um den Hals einen jüngeren Mannes gelegt hatte. Und nicht nur irgendeinen. Es waren zwei der Opfer der Vollmondmorde, die ihn mit glasigen Augen anschauten. Alec wusste nicht wie diese Fotos zustande gekommen waren. Er hatte diese jungen Männer nie vorher in seinem Leben getroffen gehabt. Laut Aussage des Auftraggebers waren diese Bilder entstanden kurz bevor die Opfer vergewaltigt und getötet worden waren. An dem glasigen Ausdruck in den Augen der jungen Männer konnte Alec erkennen, dass diese bereits unter Drogen standen. Diese Fotos sahen so echt aus, dass Alec wirklich an seiner eigenen Unschuld zu zweifeln begann.

Und nun wollte Magnus ihm weismachen, dass er sein Leben nur verschont hatte, weil er ihm in seine reine und unbefleckte Seele geblickt hatte? Sein Leben lag in den Händen eines Verrückten schoss es Alec plötzlich durch den Kopf. Alec sah aus dem Augenwinkel, dass Magnus plötzlich zusammen zuckte und ihm wurde bewusst, dass er seinen letzten Gedanken laut ausgesprochen hatte. Der junge Herzog kniff die Lippen zusammen, hatte nicht vor seine Worte zurückzunehmen. Alec schaute den Assassinen an, suchte nach einem Anzeichen, dass dieser sich gerade nur einen unpassenden kleinen Spaß mit ihm erlaubte. Doch Magnus wich seinem Blick aus und hielt den Kopf gesenkt. Der Assassine knetete immer noch seine Finger. Dabei sah er so verletzlich aus, dass Alec am liebsten aufgesprungen wäre, um ihn fest in seine Arme zu schließen. Doch er widerstand dem Drang.

Sekunden verstrichen, in denen sie sich im völligen Schweigen gegenüber saßen und Alec fragte sich, was er als nächstes unternehmen sollte. Konnte er Magnus wirklich noch vertrauen? Konnte er wirklich darauf hoffen, dass dieser Mann ihm half, diesen mysteriösen Auftraggeber und den Mörder dieser jungen Männer zu finden? Verzweiflung machte sich in dem Herzog breit. Er schloss seine Augen und lehnte sich in die weichen Polster seines Stuhles zurück, versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Es dauerte einen Moment bis Alec registrierte, dass Magnus angefangen hatte zu sprechen.

„… das erste Mal, dass sich meine Gabe zeigte, war nach meinem achten Geburtstag. Ich blickte in die Seele eines der Söhne unserer Angestellten." Magnus verstummte und Alec sah, dass dessen Hände zitterten. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis der Assassine weitersprach.

"Natürlich glaubte ich im ersten Moment, dass meine Augen mir einen Streich spielten. Ich behielt es damals zunächst für mich, doch als es einige Tage später wieder passierte, erzähle ich meiner Mutter davon. Sie nannte es ein Hadiah Tuhan - ein Geschenk Gottes. Sie sagte, nicht jeder hat das Glück mit so einem Geschenk gesegnet zu sein und ich solle es stets respektvoll und weise einsetzen. Sie warnte mich davor, dass andere es nicht verstehen würden, wenn ich es ihnen erzählte und so behielt ich die Fähigkeit lange für mich. Es war unser kleines Geheimnis.“ Magnus schluckte schwer. Alec hatte den Eindruck, dass es dem Assassinen nicht leicht fiel darüber zu reden.

„Als ich vierzehn wurde, weihte mein Vater mich in die Geschäfte des Ordens ein und es dauerte nicht lange bis ich meinen ersten Auftrag erhielt.“

Alec schnappte hörbar nach Luft, als er hörte, dass Magnus seinen ersten Mord bereits mit vierzehn Jahren begangen hatte. Was für ein Vater muss Asmodeus sein, dass er seinem Sohn so früh die Illusion der Kindheit raubte. Alec Herz zog sich bei diesem Gedanken schmerzhaft zusammen.

„Ich fing an vor jedem Mord, den ich begann, die Seele unserer Zielpersonen auf deren Reinheit zu überprüfen. Die meisten waren so schwarz und verkommen, dass ich kein Mitleid hatte, als ich ihnen mein Messer schließlich in den Hals rammte. Doch eines Tages sollte ich jemanden töten, dessen Seele genauso rein und unschuldig war, wie des Jungen von damals. Ich weigerte mich. Mein Vater war natürlich fuchsteufelswild, als ich ihm davon berichtete und so er erzählte ich ihm in von meiner Gabe.“

Ein Seufzen entwich Magnus und er griff nach dem Glas Wasser, dass Alec ihm vorhin angeboten hatte. Ein trauriges Lächeln umspielte die Lippen des Assassinen. Alec hätte Magnus gerne gefragt, warum er ihm das alles erzählte, doch er befürchtete, dass Magnus sich dann davon abbringen lassen würde, weiter zu sprechen und so schwieg Alec.

„Er glaubte mir im ersten Moment nicht. Genau wie du jetzt. Doch ich schaffte es ihn zu überzeugen und es stellte sich wenige Tage später heraus, dass ich Recht gehabt hatte. Der Mann war unschuldig gewesen.“ Magnus verstummte erneut.

„Hast du mich auch vorher überprüft?“, fragte Alec plötzlich in die Stille hinein.

„Nein“, gab Magnus zu. Seine Stimme war in diesem Moment kaum hörbar, fast so, als ob er sich schuldig fühlte, dass er es nicht vorher getan hatte, bevor er sich auf den Weg gemacht hatte, um ihn zu töten.

„Warum nicht?“

„Die Bilder waren Beweis genug für mich.“

Alec konnte es ihm nicht verübeln. Er hätte wahrscheinlich genauso entschieden.

„Aber du hast es dann doch getan.“

„Ja… in dem Moment, als ich über dir hockte und sich unsere Blicke ineinander verfingen.“

Alec erinnerte sich an den Augenblick. Er hatte damals das Gefühl gehabt, als ob etwas Warmes ihn in seinem Inneren berührte hatte. Und dieses Gefühl hatte er mehr als einmal gespürt, stellte Alec überrascht fest. Immer dann, wenn sie sich tief in die Augen geschaut hatten. War das der Moment, wo Magnus seine Gabe einsetzte?

„Wie hast du deinen Vater überzeugen können?“, wollte Alec wissen.

Magnus stellte das nun leere Wasserglas zurück auf den Schreibtisch, bevor er ihm antwortete.

„Ich kann es dir zeigen.“

„Wie?“

Alec beobachtete wie Magnus sich von seinem Sessel erhob und anschließend den Schreibtisch umrundete. Er blieb dicht neben ihm stehen und Alec drehte sich zu ihm. Magnus streckte ihm seine Hand entgegen und nach einem kurzen Zögern ergriff Alec die ihm dargebotene Hand, ließ sich von Magnus auf die Füße ziehen. Das fast schon gewohnte Kribbeln tanzte über seine Hand, dort wo sich ihre Haut berührte, doch Alec ignorierte es.

Der Assassine führte ihn aus seinem Arbeitszimmer ohne ein Wort zu sagen und zog ihn in sein Schlafzimmer. Magnus ließ sich auf seinem Bett nieder, kreuzte die Beine zu einem Schneidersitz und bedeutet Alec es ihm nachzutun.

Alec setzte sich Magnus gegenüber und kopierte die Haltung des anderen. Sie saßen sich einen Moment schweigend gegenüber, studierten das Gesicht des jeweils anderen.

„Du vertraust mir weiterhin?“, fragte Magnus.

Alec ließ sich die Frage durch den Kopf gehen, begutachtete für einen Moment das Für und Wieder. Magnus hatte ihm bisher gezeigt, dass er wirklich vorhatte sein Leben zu schützen. Hatte sogar eine der wichtigsten Regeln seines Ordens gebrochen, um sein Vertrauen zu gewinnen. Auch wenn Alec sich in diesem Moment sich nicht sicher war, ob Magnus sich doch einen Scherz mit ihm erlaubte, so stellte er fest, dass er Magnus immer noch vertraute. Alec nickte schließlich.

„Gut“, sagte Magnus und griff nach seinen Händen. „Ich vertraue dir auch. Ich vertraue dir, dass du mit dem was ich dir gleich zeigen werde, respektvoll umgehen wirst.“

Alec kniff für einen Moment irritiert die Augen zusammen, doch dann drückte er Magnus Hände, gab ihm somit zu verstehen, dass er dessen Vertrauen nicht missbrauchen würde. Magnus verstand und ein Lächeln formte sich auf dessen Lippen.

„Dann lass uns anfangen.“

„Was muss ich tun“, fragte Alec ein wenig unsicher.

„Schau mir einfach tief in die Augen. Mehr nicht.“

Alec schluckte schwer, doch er tat wie ihm geheißen und blickte Magnus in die Augen. Wie auch beim ersten Mal war er erstaunt zu sehen, wie farbenreich die Augen des Assassinen waren. Sie waren Dunkelgrün, gesprenkelt mit goldenen Tupfen, die in unterschiedlichen Facetten funkelten. Ein dunkelbrauner Ring umrandet die Iris und Alec fand, dass Magnus Augen einfach nur wunderschön aussahen.

Magnus erwiderte den Blick mit der gleichen Intensität und wenige Sekunden später spürte Alec dieses warme wohlige Gefühl, das er bereits mit Magnus verbannt. Es durchströmte seinen Körper und sammelte sich in seiner Brust, dort wo sein Herz wild klopfte. Das Gefühl wurde stetig intensiver und auf einmal hatte Alec den Eindruck zu fallen. Der einzige Anker waren Magnus Hände. Sie verhinderten, dass Alec umgekippte und er verstand, warum Magnus die Demonstration seiner Fähigkeit im Sitzen vollführte. Hätte Alec jetzt gestanden, wäre er mit Sicherheit zu Boden gegangen.

Alec starrte Magnus weiterhin in die Augen, unfähig sich zu bewegen und dann sah er plötzlich etwas, dass hell aufleuchtete. Es fing als kleiner Punkt in den Augen des Assassinen an und breitete sich schnell aus. Es blendete ihn, doch Alec konnte seinen Blick nicht abwenden. Er wusste nicht wie er das beschreiben sollte, was er sah, außer dass es hell und rein strahlte. War das etwa seine Seele, die er da erblickte? Doch dann fiel ihm ein Schatten auf, der sich an dem Rand des leuchtenden Etwas zeigte. Hatte Magnus nicht gesagt, dass seine Seele komplett rein war? Es dauerte einen winzigen Moment bis Alec erkannte, dass es nicht seine Seele war in die er blickte, sondern in die von Magnus.

Alec schnappte nach Luft, als ihn die Erkenntnis traf. Magnus hatte ihm wirklich die Wahrheit gesagt. Doch wie war es möglich, dass er in Magnus Seele blicken konnte. Hatte er etwa auch diese Gabe? Bevor Alec weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, verschwand das Leuchten vor seinen Augen. Alec blinzelte, als sich seine Sicht klärte und Magnus Gesicht wieder vor ihm auftauchte.

Alec öffnete seinen Mund, doch es kam kein Ton heraus, zu überwältigt von dem, was er soeben gesehen hatte.

„Glaubst du mir jetzt?“, fragte Magnus. Alec nahm den unsicheren Ton war, den der Assassine nicht verbergen konnte.

„Ich...“, fing Alec an, doch seine Stimme versagte. Er räusperte sich und versucht es noch einmal. „Ja… ja, ich glaube dir.“

Magnus atmete hörbar aus und Alec bemerkte, wie die Anspannung aus den Körper des anderen wich.

„Es war deine Seele, in die ich blicken konnte, richtig?“, fragte Alec nach einer Weile.

Magnus nickte.

„Habe ich diese Fähigkeit auch?“

„Nein. Ich kann aber andere in meine Seele blicken lassen, wenn ich möchte. Es funktioniert in beide Richtungen.“

Magnus entzog ihm seine Hände und schlang sie sich um den Körper, ganz so, als wolle er sich schützen, nachdem er Alec einen so tiefen Einblick gewährt hatte.

„Wie sieht sie aus, Alexander?“, wollte Magnus wissen. Seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

„Sie ist wunderschön. Sie leuchtet hell. So hell, dass sie mich geblendet hat.“

Magnus Kopf schoss in die Höhe und er schaute Alec mit großen aufgerissen Augen an. Alec sah, dass der Assassinen an seiner Aussage zweifelte.

„Kein schwarzer Schatten?“

„Nur am Rande. Aber das fällt kaum auf.“

„Oh“, sagte Magnus mit dünner Stimme.

„Was hat der Schatten zu bedeuten?“, fragte Alec nach einem kurzen Moment, obwohl er sich die Antwort fast schon denken konnte. Doch er wollte von Magnus bestätigt wissen.

„Das ist der Preis, den ich dafür zahlen muss, dass ich anderen das Leben nehme. Das ist das Verdorbene, das sich auf deine Seele legt, wenn du etwas Schlimmes begehst.“

„Hast du schon viele umgebracht?“

„Zu viele“, antwortete Magnus nur.

Alec war überrascht angesichts der Antwort. Müsste Magnus Seele dann nicht weitaus verdorbener sein? Müsste der schwarze Schatten dann nicht größere Teile verdunkeln?

„Du bist übrigens neben meinem Vater der einzige, dem ich einen Blick in meine Seele bisher gestattet habe“, sagte Magnus plötzlich und senkte erneut unsicher den Kopf.

„Wirklich…?“, war alles Alec in diesem Moment sagen konnte. Sein Herz klopfte ungewöhnlich schnell in seiner Brust und der Gedanke, dass Magnus ihm so sehr vertraute, obwohl sie sich erst seit wenigen Tagen kannte, schnürte Alec die Kehle zu. Alec hob seine Hand und fasste Magnus unter das Kinn, hob dessen Kopf wieder an.

„Danke“, flüsterte Alec leise.

Magnus zuckte mit den Schultern, so als ob er ihm sagen wollte, dass es keine große Sache war, doch das sanfte Lächeln, welches sich in dem Gesicht des Assassinen breit machte, verriet Alec das Gegenteil.

Alec überlegte nun, was sie angesichts der gefälschten Fotos machen sollten, als ihm plötzlich siedend heiß einfiel, dass sie diese offen auf seinem Schreibtisch hatten liegen lassen.

"Oh, verdammter Mist. Die Fotos!"

Alec sprang vom Bett und rannte hinüber in sein Arbeitszimmer. Magnus folgte ihm und rammte ihn von hinten, als Alec wie versteinert in der Tür zu seinem Arbeitszimmer stehen blieb. Jace stand hinter seinem Schreibtisch und starrte ihn mit einem entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck an, die Fotos in den Händen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danke wieder an meine liebe Betaleserin @Tiffy1307Steph
> 
> ***
> 
> Eines noch zur Gabe von Magnus. Wenn man zum ersten Kapitel zurückspringt, wird sie dort eher als Gefühl beschrieben. Da ich ursprünglich nur ein "one-shot" schreiben wollte, hatte ich die Idee dazu noch nicht vollständig entwickelt. 
> 
> ***
> 
> Natürlich freue ich mich wieder über eure Kommentare. Diese motivieren mich stets weiter an dieser Geschichte zu schreiben.


	9. Der zu hohe Preis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus schwieg für einen Moment. Sollte er Alec wirklich davon erzählen?
> 
> "Du musst es mir nicht sagen, wenn du nicht magst", sagte Alec, als Magnus nicht sofort antwortete.
> 
> "Nein, ist schon ok." Magnus holte einmal tief Luft, bevor er weiter sprach. "Sollte ich den Eid nicht erfüllen können und wir nicht herausfinden, wer hinter dem Auftrag steckt, dann werde ich durch die Hand des Ordens sterben."
> 
> "Bitte was?" Alec setzte sich ruckartig auf und drehte sich zu ihm, die Augen weit aufgerissen. "Das meinst du nicht ernst, oder?"
> 
> "Doch", antwortete Magnus.
> 
> "Aber... warum?"
> 
> "Es ist nun einmal Gesetzt bei uns im Orden, dass, wenn wir eine Aufgabe nicht erfüllen können, mit einem Preis zahlen müssen."
> 
> "Und der Preis ist dein Leben?" Unglauben schwang in Alecs Stimme mit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo ihr Lieben,
> 
> das nächste Kapitel ist endlich fertig. Wie wird Jace wohl auf die Fotos reagieren und was machen Alec und Magnus nun?
> 
> Das erfahrt ihr hier.
> 
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen  
> April 😘

Magnus trat hinter Alec hervor und sah, dass Jace die Fotos in den Händen hielt, die Alec mit zwei der Opfer zeigten. Die Hände des blondes Mannes zitterten. Ob vor unterdrückter Wut oder Entsetzen konnte Magnus jedoch nicht sagen. Der Assassine fluchte innerlich. Sie hätten die Fotos nicht einfach auf dem Schreibtisch liegen lassen dürfen.

"Alec... bist du der Mörder? Hatte Valentine etwa Recht?" Die Stimme des Leibwächters triefte vor Fassungslosigkeit. Alec zuckte angesichts der Worte zusammen.

"Bei den Engeln, nein!"

Jace schaute zwischen Alec und den Fotos hin und her, versuchte eine Erklärung für die beiden Aufnahmen in seinen Händen zu finden.

"Jace, es ist nicht so wie es aussieht", versuchte Alec seinem besten Freund die Situation zu erklären und trat einen Schritt in Richtung Schreibtisch.

"Bleib da wo du bist, Alec. Komm mir nicht zu nahe", rief Jace laut. Die Worte peitschten wie ein Schlag durch die Luft und Magnus sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Alec erschrocken stehen blieb, die Hände beschwichtigend erhoben.

"Jace, du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich zu solchen Taten fähig bin?" Der Herzog konnte den Schmerz angesichts der Worte von Jace nicht aus seiner Stimme fernhalten.

"Ich...nein... aber.... diese Fotos..." Jace stolperte über seine eigenen Worte und schaute erneut auf die Aufnahmen in seinen Händen.

"Die Fotos sind eine Fälschung", mischte Magnus sich ein.

Jace Kopf schoss in die Höhe und er starrte Magnus an, ganz so, als ob er erst jetzt wahrnahm, dass der Assassine ebenfalls anwesend war.

"Und das weißt du woher?", wollte Jace wissen und kniff die Augen misstrauisch zusammen.

"Alexander ist unschuldig". Magnus wusste, dass die Erklärung den Leibwächter nicht zufrieden stellen würde, doch noch war er nicht bereit, sein Geheimnis preiszugeben, nicht, wenn es sich irgendwie verhindern ließe.

Jace schnaubte ungläubig.

"Die Fotos sagen mir etwas anderen."

"Jace, bitte... du musst mir glauben. Ich bin unschuldig."

Jace Gesichtsausdruck verdunkelte sich weiter. Magnus sah wie der junge Leibwächter mit seinen Gefühlen rang. Er sah, dass Jace so gerne an Alecs Unschuld glauben wollte, doch die Aufnahmen ließen ihn zweifeln. Der Assassine konnte es ihm nicht verübeln. Die Fotos waren so täuschend echt, dass jeder an der Unschuld des Herzogs zweifeln würde, egal wie nahe man ihm stand.

Magnus behielt Jace die ganze Zeit genau im Auge. Sollte dieser auch nur mit dem Gedanken spielen, Alec in diesem Moment zu nahe zu kommen, würde er einschreiten. Magnus langte hinter sich und griff nach dem unter seinem Hemd verborgenen Messer, ohne es hervorzuziehen. Der Assassine würde nicht zögern im Notfall davon Gebrauch zu machen. Doch er hoffte, dass es nicht so weit kommen würde.

Schweigen breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus und die Luft war zum Zerreißen gespannt. Keiner der drei Männer wagte es den nächsten Schritt zu tun. Magnus überlegte, wie sie Jace von Alecs Unschuld überzeugen konnten. Sollten sie es nicht schaffen, dann müssten sie verhindern, dass Jace mit irgendjemanden darüber sprach. Über das Wie mochte sich Magnus sich in diesem Moment noch keine Gedanken machen. Es würde Alec auf jeden Fall nicht gefallen. Da war sich der Assassine sicher.

"Ok," sagte Jace schließlich überraschend und riss Magnus damit aus seinen Gedanken, "ich glaube dir, Alec. Für den Moment."

Alec atmete hörbar aus und auch Magnus spürte wir ein Teil der Anspannung von ihm abfiel. Seine Hand ließ er jedoch weiterhin auf dem Knauf des Messer hinter seinem Rücken ruhen. Nur für den Fall.

"Ich will aber alles wissen", forderte der Leibwächter die beiden auf, ihm eine plausible Erklärung für die Fotos zu geben.

"Jace..."

"Nein, Alec. Wenn ich dir glauben soll, dann verlange ich die Wahrheit zu wissen", unterbrach der Leibwächter ihn.

Alec ließ sich frustriert in einen der Ledersessel fallen, die vor dem Schreibtisch standen. Er wischte sich ein paar Strähnen aus dem Gesicht, die ihm in die Stirn gefallen waren. Jace legt die Fotos vor sich auf dem Schreibtisch und stützte sich mit den Händen auf der Holzplatte ab. Er blickte Alec an und forderte ihn stumm auf endlich eine Erklärung abzugeben, doch der Herzog schwieg.

Magnus beobachtete die beiden für einen Moment, trat dann neben Alec und legte ihm ein Hand auf die Schulter. Alec schaute zu ihm auf und als Magnus ihm ermutigend zunickte, holte Alec tief Luft und fing an seinem besten Freund von dem mysteriösen Auftraggeber zu erzählen. Alec berichtete Jace alles, bis auf die Tatsache woher er von dem Auftraggeber wusste. Genauso behielt er Magnus Geheimnis für sich.

"Du willst mir also weismachen, dass es jemanden gibt, der dir die Morde anhängen möchte, du aber nicht weißt warum. Dann soll ich dir glauben, dass du nur zufällig in Besitz dieser Fotos gekommen bist, mir aber nicht erzählen kannst wie und zusätzlich willst du mir erzählen, dass der Unbekannte einen Assassinenorden beauftragt hat, der Assassine sich dann jedoch entschieden hat dich nicht zu töten. Ohne eine weitere Erklärung?" Jace verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Die Augen des Leibwächter funkelten gefährlich, zeigten ihnen damit, dass er sich nicht mit der erhaltenen Erläuterung zufrieden gab.

"Ich weiß, das klingt alles sehr vage, aber ich kann dir nicht mehr erzählen Jace." Auch Alec war ebenfalls nicht entgangen, dass Jace noch nicht überzeugt war.

"Alec, das reicht mir nicht. Warum vertraust du mir nicht?"

"Aber das tue ich, Jace. Es hat nichts mit Vertrauen zu tun."

"Magnus kennt die ganze Wahrheit, oder?"

"Jace..."

"Er weiß alles, richtig?"

Alec schwieg.

"Habe ich recht, Alec?"

"Ja", gab Alec zu. Er wirkte dabei so verloren, dass Magnus ihm am liebsten sofort in den Arm genommen hätte. Doch er hielt sich zurück.

"Warum, Alec? Warum vertraust du ihm mehr als mir? Du kennst ihn jetzt wie lange? Zwei Tage?", fragte Jace. Die Stimme des Leibwächter zitterte vor unterdrücktem Zorn.

"Ich sagte doch, dass es nichts mit Vertrauen zu tun hat", wiederholte Alec.

"Womit dann?" Jace konnte seine Wut nicht länger zurückhalten und die Worte donnerten durch das Arbeitszimmer.

Magnus erkannte, dass Jace keine Ruhe geben würde, bis er nicht die komplette Wahrheit kannte. Und das bedeutete, dass er Jace über sein Geheimnis aufklären musste. Der Assassine seufzte leise. Ihm blieb anscheinend keine andere Wahl.

"Wie weit bist du bereit zu gehen, um Alexander zu beschützen?", fragte Magnus den Leibwächter.

Magnus ignorierte den entsetzten Blick, den Alec ihm zuwarf.

"Warum willst du das wissen?", fragte Jace skeptisch.

"Das was ich dir jetzt erzähle, könnte dazu führen, dass du stirbst, wenn gewisse Leute herausfinden sollten, dass du darüber Bescheid weißt."

Magnus schaute Jace direkt in die Augen. Er spürte wie seine Fähigkeiten zum Leben erwachte, doch er unterdrückte den Impuls dem Leibwächter in die Seele zu blicken. Es ging in diesem Moment schließlich nicht darum herauszufinden, ob Jace eine reine Seele hatte, sondern ob Magnus ihm sein Geheimnis anvertrauen konnte. Und die Wahrheit las man am besten in den Augen eines anderen. So hatte es ihm sein Vater zumindest beigebracht.

"Ich würde alles tun, um Alec zu beschützen."

"Auch dein Leben opfern?"

"Ja", antwortete Jace ohne zu zögern.

Magnus forschte nach der Ehrlichkeit in den Augen des anderen und war zufrieden, mit dem was er dort fand.

"Magnus, nicht...", bat Alec leise.

"Du vertraust Jace doch, oder?", fragte Magnus und blickte hinab zu Alec.

"Ja, das tue ich, aber..."

"Dann sollten wir ihm die Wahrheit erzählen", unterbrach Magnus ihn. Alec kniff die Augenbrauen zusammen, nickte aber schließlich.

Der Assassine wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Jace zu und griff anschließend nach der Kette seines Amulettes, welches er um den Hals trug. Der Anhänger war bisher unter seinem Hemd verborgen gewesen. Er legte es vor Jace auf dem Schreibtisch, direkt neben die beiden Fotos.

Jace Augen weiteten sich, als er das Symbol auf dem Anhänger erkannte.

"Du bist ein Assassine des Ordens der Bayang Hitam?", fragte Jace ungläubig.

"Nicht nur irgendein Assassine des Ordens, sonder der, der geschickt worden war, um Alexander zu töten."

Kaum hatte Magnus die Worte ausgesprochen, da schoss Jace hinter dem Schreibtisch hervor und griff ihn an. Magnus hatte damit gerechnet. Nein, er hatte es sogar erhofft. Er wäre enttäuscht gewesen, wenn Jace diese Informationen einfach so hingenommen hätte. Schließlich war er Alecs Leibwächter und dafür verantwortlich das Leben des Herzogs zu beschützen.

Magnus wich dem Schlag aus, der ihn im Gesicht hätte treffen sollen. Es folgten weitere Schläge, die der Assassine mühelos parierte. Das jahrelange Training zahlte sich aus. Jace änderte seine Technik, als er merkte, dass er Magnus so nicht bezwingen konnte. Er packte Magnus am rechten Arm und nutze sein ganzes Gewicht, um ihm nach hinten zu drängen. Magnus ließ es geschehen und Sekunden später prallte der Assassine mit dem Rücken gegen eines der Bücherregale. Der Aufprall presste ihm die Luft aus dem Körper und ein dumpfer Schmerz schoss ihm durch den Rücken, den er jedoch ignorierte. Bücher fielen aus dem Regal und landeten mit einem lauten Knall neben ihnen auf dem Boden. Jace grinste triumphierend, glaubte, dass er nun die Oberhand gewonnen hatte. Doch der Leibwächter freute sich zu früh. Jace war gut, das konnte Magnus nicht anders sagen, aber nicht so gut wie er. Blitzschnell griff Magnus nach dem Arm, der ihn gegen das Regal drückte und drehte diesen in einer fließenden Bewegung um, presste Jace nun mit den Rücken zu sich heran. Jace jaulte vor Schmerz auf, als sein Arm in dem unnatürlichen Winkel gehalten wurde. Magnus nutzte die Gelegenheit und zog sein Messer hervor und drückte es an die Kehle des blonden Mannes.

"Magnus nicht!", rief Alec panisch auf.

"Keine Sorge, Alexander. Ich habe nicht vor deinem Leibwächter etwas anzutun. Zumindest solange nicht, wie er sich benimmt."

Jace versuchte sich aus der Umklammerung zu befreien, doch Magnus warnte ihn. Sollte er nicht stillhalten, würde er von seinem Messer Gebrauch machen. Erleichtert stellte Magnus fest, dass seine Worte den gewünschten Effekt hatten, denn Jace hörte augenblicklich auf sich zu bewegen.

"Also können wir uns nun wieder wie zivilisierte Menschen unterhalten?", fragte Magnus. Seine Stimme klang ein wenig atemlos, angesichts des Kampfes mit Jace, doch er bemühte sich um einen zwanglosen Plauderton.

Magnus blickte zu Alec hinüber, der mit geweiteten Augen vor dem Schreibtisch stand. Seine Augen ruhten auf der Klinge, die Magnus immer noch an den Hals von Jace presste, ohne dass sie jedoch in die Haut des Leibwächters drang. Alec hob seine Hand und fasste sich an seinen Hals, dort wo Magnus ihn vor wenigen Tagen mit einem seiner Messer verletzt hatte. Ein schmerzhafter Stich schoss Magnus durch sein Herz als er die Geste von Alec beobachtete und er verfluchte sich innerlich, dass er sich von den Fotos hatte blenden lassen.

Rasch schob er das unangenehme Gefühl beiseite und konzentrierte sich wieder auf Jace.

"Jace, du kannst Magnus vertrauen. Er wird mir nichts tun."

Überrascht blickte Magnus erneut zu Alec und sah, dass der Herzog nun wieder das gewohnte Selbstbewusstsein ausstrahlte. Der verletzliche Ausdruck, der noch wenigen Sekunden im Gesichts des Herzog zu sehen gewesen war, war komplett verschwunden.

Magnus spürte wie Jace schließlich nickte und der Assassine zog rasch die Klinge seines Messer fort, damit der Leibwächter sich nicht selbst verletzte.

"Ok, ich werde nichts machen. Doch vertrauen kann ich dir nicht, Magnus."

"Jace...", bat Alec.

"Nein Alec. Ich vertraue ihm nicht, aber ich vertraue dir", sagte Jace.

"Ok, damit kann ich leben", sagte Magnus und gab Jace frei. Dieser strich sich sofort mit der Hand über seinen Hals und atmete erleichtert auf, als er merkte, dass seine Haut unverletzt war.

Magnus ging zum Schreibtisch hinüber, griff nach seinem Amulett und hängte es sich wieder um den Hals. Sein Messer hatte er noch immer in der Hand.

"Bevor wir über irgendetwas sprechen, habe ich aber noch eine Bedingung."

"Und die wäre?", fragte Jace misstrauisch.

"Ich möchte, dass du schwörst, dass alles, was wir hier heute in diesem Raum besprechen, auch hier bleibt. Du darfst keinem davon erzählen. Niemand darf davon erfahren, dass du weißt wer ich bin.", forderte Magnus den Leibwächter auf.

"Magnus, ist das wirklich nötig?", fragte Alec.

"Genauso wie Jace mir nicht vertraut, vertraue ich ihm nicht. Daher möchte, ich, dass er einen Eid schwört. Und nicht nur irgendeinen Eid, sondern einen Bluteid."

Jace zuckte nur mit den Schultern und stimmte der Bedingung zu.

"Ok, ich schwöre, dass ich keinem etwas erzählen werden, was hier in diesem Raum heute besprochen wird und ich werde dein Geheimnis niemanden erzählen. Meine Lippen sind versiegelt bis du mich von diesem Eid entbindest", schwor Jace. Magnus ignorierte den leicht genervten Unterton in Jace's Stimme.

"Bist du nun zufrieden Magnus?"

"Fast."

Magnus griff nach dem Handgelenk des jungen Leibwächters und bevor Jace reagieren konnte, hatte Magnus sein Messer über die Handfläche des anderen gezogen. Jace zuckte nur leicht zusammen und schaute ihn fragend an. Magnus wiederholte die Bewegung und schnitt sich ebenfalls in die Hand. Anschließend griff er nach der Hand von Jace, um den Bluteid zu besiegeln. Der Assassine murmelte ein paar Worte in der Sprache seiner Mutter. Dann beugte er sich nach vorne zu dem Leibwächter.

"Wenn du deinen Eid brichst, dann weiß ich es sofort", flüsterte der Assassine. Jace schaute ihn irritiert an, doch Magnus schwieg, gab keine weitere Erklärung an. Er ließ die Hand des anderen los.

Magnus wich dem Blick von Alec aus, der ihn fragend musterte und setzte sich in einen der Sessel. Dankend nahm Magnus das Taschentuch entgegen, dass Alec ihm anbot. Er wickelte es um seine rechte Hand, um die Blutung zu stoppen.  
  
Alec ließ sich in den anderen Sessel fallen und Jace lehnte sich kurz darauf mit verschränkten Armen an den Schreibtisch.

"Ich habe eine Frage", ergriff Jace das Wort.

Magnus bedeutete ihm diese zu stellen.

"Warum hast du Alec verschont? Wie ich weiß, sind die Assassinen des Ordens der Bayang Hitam dafür bekannt, dass sie niemals einen Auftrag unerledigt lassen."

"Ich töte keine Unschuldigen. Nur die, die es wirklich verdient haben."

Jace schnaubte. "Oh, spielen wir jetzt den Engel der Gerechten?"

"Jace...", warnte Alec seinen besten Freund, der darauf nur mit den Schultern zuckte.

"Alec, der Mann ist ein Assassine. Es ist sein Job Menschen zu töten. Er hätte auch dich beinahe auch mit auf seine Liste gesetzt."

"Er hat es aber nicht getan."

"Bis jetzt", erwiderte Jace.

"Jace...", seufzte Alec, "Magnus hatte genug Gelegenheiten seinen Auftrag zu Ende zu bringen. Aber er hat es nicht getan. Er hat mir geschworen, dass er mir helfen möchte, den zu finden, der mir die Morde anhängen möchte."

"Und das glaubst du ihm einfach so?", fragte Jace ungläubig. Dann wandte sich der Leibwächter an Magnus.

"Nimm es nicht persönlich, aber wie ich bereits sagte, Magnus. Ich vertraue dir nicht."

Magnus konnte es ihm nicht verübeln. Er war ein Assassine, jemand der ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken Menschen tötete. Nur weil er ein Leben verschont hatte, macht es ihn dadurch nicht zu einem vertrauenswürdigen Mann. Auch wenn Jace ihn mit seinem Misstrauen und Fragen auf die Nerven ging, so empfand er doch Respekt für den Leibwächter. Jace war nicht jemand, der einfach blauäugig sein Vertrauen verschenkte.

"Jace, ich habe einen Eid geschworen Alexander zu beschützen und aufzuklären, wer hinter dem Ganzen steckt. Ich werde nichts tun, was Alexander in Gefahr bringen würde."

"Eide sind nur Worte. Sie können gebrochen werden."

Magnus zog überrascht eine Augenbraue hoch. Jace bemerkte seinen Blick und seine Wangen verfärbten sich ein wenig als dem Leibwächter seine eigenen Worte bewusst wurden. Schließlich hatte er wenige Minuten erst solch einen Eid geschworen.

"Nicht für mich und auch nicht für unseren Orden. Wenn ich diesen Eid breche, dann steht mehr als nur meine Ehre auf dem Spiel", erklärte Magnus.

Der Assassine wusste nicht genau warum, aber diese Worte schienen den Leibwächter zu überzeugen.

"Also, fein. Wenn Alec bereit ist dir sein Leben anzuvertrauen, dann werde ich es akzeptieren. Ob es mir nun gefällt oder nicht", gab Jace nach. "Solltest du mir aber auch nur einen Grund geben daran zu zweifeln, dann ist der Eid, den ich heute geschworen habe, hinfällig."

"Einverstanden.", sagte Magnus und blickte Jace direkt in die Augen, zeigte ihm damit, dass er das bisschen Vertrauen, welches der Leibwächter ihm schenkte, nicht missbrauchen würde.

"Gut, da wir das jetzt geklärt haben, was machen wir jetzt?", lenkte Alec das Gespräch in eine andere Richtung.

"Wir müssen beweisen, dass diese Fotos eine Fälschung sind", antwortete Magnus.

"Warum verbrennen wir die Fotos nicht einfach. Dann können sie auch nicht in die falschen Hände geraten", fragte Alec.

"Das ist schon richtig. Wir wissen aber nicht, ob derjenige oder diejenige noch Kopien von den Aufnahmen hat. Daher ist es umso wichtiger, so schnell wie möglich beweisen zu können, dass diese Fotos gefälscht sind", erklärte Magnus.

"Ich kenne da jemanden, der uns helfen könnte", sagte Jace plötzlich.

Magnus zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch und auch Alec schien im ersten Moment überrascht zu sein.

"An wen hast du gedacht?", fragte Alec.

"Maia."

"Hast du deinen Eid etwa so schnell wieder vergessen?" Magnus und kniff die Augen zusammen.

"Keine Sorge. Sie wird nichts erfahren."

"Und du meinst nicht, dass sie fragen wird, woher du diese Fotos hast und was es damit auf sich hat? Oder irgendjemand von den Fotos berichten?", wollte Magnus wissen.

"Wir können ihr vertrauen. Sie ist die Verschwiegenheit in Person."

Magnus gefiel es nicht, dass noch jemand die Fotos zu Gesicht bekam. Je mehr darüber Bescheid wussten, um so größer war die Gefahr, dass Informationen durchsickern würden. Dass Alec und Jace bereits so viel wussten, war bereits ein gewaltiges Risiko. Magnus bewegte sich auf dünnem Eis und er hoffte inständig, das es halten würde.

"Wenn du eine anderen Lösung hast. Ich bin ganz Ohr", forderte Jace ihn auf einen anderen Ausweg zu nennen, als er schwieg.

Es nervte Magnus, dass Jace Recht hatte. Sicherlich gäbe es im Orden jemand, der diese Aufgabe ebenfalls übernehmen könnte, doch dann müsste Magnus seinen Vater involvieren. Er war der einzige im Orden, der die Identität aller Ordensmitglieder kannte. Außerdem konnte es Tage, wenn nicht sogar Wochen dauern, bis sich ein Ordensmitglied zurückmelden würde. Die Zeit darauf zu warten hatten sie nicht.

"Also schön", gab Magnus schließlich nach. "Aber wenn sie auch nur irgendetwas weiter trägt...", drohte Magnus.

"Wir können Maia vertrauen. Sie ist eine langjährige Freundin von mir und ich vertraue ihr mit meinem Leben", versicherte Jace.

Magnus nickte ihm zu und damit war es beschlossen. Maia würde damit beauftragt werden, die Echtheit der Fotos zu widerlegen. Jace grinste zufrieden, doch dann schoss dem Leibwächter anscheinend eine weitere Frage durch den Kopf und er wurde wieder ernst.

"Wie kommt es, dass wir nicht wissen, wer hinter dem Auftrag steckt? Das erschließt sich mir nicht?", wollte Jace wissen.

Magnus klärte Jace über die Umstände auf. Der Leibwächter verzog missmutig das Gesicht, als er erfuhr, dass die Aufträge anonym an den Orden übermittelt wurden.

"Wir müssen also Augen und Ohren offen halten und jeden genauestens unter die Lupe nehmen", sagte Magnus.

"Ich habe bereits eine Liste mit möglichen Verdächtigen erstellt gehabt."

"Sind da auch alle Personen aus eurem engeren Umfeld drauf?", hakte Magnus nach.

"Nicht alle", gestand Jace.

"Dann ergänze diese bitte. Wir müssen jeden ins Auge fassen. Jeder ist verdächtig, bis das Gegenteil bewiesen werden kann."

"Magnus, wir können Izzy, meinen Vater und auch meine Mutter auf jeden Fall ausschließen. Genauso meinen Schwager Simon und auch Lydia."

"Ich sagte doch, jeder kommt auf diese Liste."

"Magnus, das ist meine Familie. Ich vertraue ihnen. Keiner von denen steckt dahinter."

"Und ich habe dir bereits erklärt, dass du überrascht sein wirst, wozu gerade die engsten Familienmitglieder fähig sein könnten", konterte der Assassine.

Alec’s Augen blitzten zornig auf, als dieser merkte, dass Magnus nicht klein beigeben würde. Sie starrten sich an. Keiner der beiden war bereit von seinem Standpunkt abzuweichen. Es war Alec, der schließlich nachgab, jedoch nicht kompromisslos.

"Fein, aber setze sie ans Ende der Liste. Und sobald auch nur der geringste Hinweis da ist, dass sie unschuldig sind, werden sie sofort von der Liste gestrichen."

"In Ordnung", stimmte Magnus zu.

"Wie und wann willst du alle überprüfen?", fragte Jace.

"Wir fangen morgen bei eurem Familienessen damit an", gab Magnus als Erklärung ab.

"Das erklärt aber immer noch nicht, wie du Leute überprüfen willst", ließ Jace nicht locker.

"Du wirst überrascht sein, was man anhand der Körpersprache alles erfahren kann. Bei denjenigen, die mir verdächtig erscheinen, werden wir tiefer graben und deren Wohnungen nach Hinweisen suchen."

"Du willst bei den Leuten einbrechen?", fragte Alec überrascht.

"Eine meiner Spezialfertigkeiten." Magnus zwinkerte Alec zu. 

Alec grunzte missmutig. 

"Das ist illegal", murmelte der Herzog leise, sagte jedoch nichts weiter.

"Ok, wir haben also einen Plan. Für's erste. Gibt es sonst noch etwas, dass wir besprechen wollen?",fragte Jace.

"Ich denke für heute reicht es erst einmal." 

"Gut. Ich werde dann mit Maia Kontakt aufnehmen." Jace griff nach den beiden Fotos und ging in Richtung Tür. Er hatte das Arbeitszimmer bereits fast verlassen, als er plötzlich stehen blieb und sich noch einmal zu ihnen umdrehte.

"Das zwischen euch ist also nicht echt, richtig?"

Bevor Magnus etwas sagen konnte, hatte Alec das Wort ergriffen.

"Nein Jace. Es dient nur der Tarnung, damit Magnus in meiner Nähe sein kann."

Magnus schaute Alec überrascht an. Bildete er sich das nur ein, oder konnte er einen enttäuschten Unterton in Alecs Stimme hören? Magnus musterte den Herzogs genauer, konnte aber keine Bestätigung in dessen Gesicht finden. Er musste sich getäuscht haben. Magnus schob dem Gedanken beiseite und wandte sich Jace zu.

"Denk daran. Ein Wort zu irgendjemanden und du bist schneller tot, als du bist drei zählen kannst."

"Keine Sorge. Ich habe nicht vor den Eid zu brechen." Jace hob seine rechte Hand, um die ebenfalls ein Taschentuch gewickelt war. Dann trat der Leibwächter in den Flur und ließ Magnus mit Alec alleine zurück.

Kaum hatte Jace den Raum verlassen, da beugte sich Alec nach vorne und vergrub sein Gesicht in seine Hände, die Ellenbogen auf seine Oberschenkel abgestützt.

"Ist alles ok?", fragte Magnus besorgt.

"Ja...nein... ich weiß es nicht", gestand Alec. "Ich hätte daran denken müssen, die Fotos nicht einfach auf dem Schreibtisch liegen zu lassen. Es ist meine Schuld, dass Jace sie gefunden hat."

"Ich hätte genauso gut daran denken müssen", gab Magnus zu.

"Er hätte nie davon erfahren dürfen. Jetzt ist sein Leben ebenfalls in Gefahr." Alec rieb sich verzweifelt mit den Händen über das Gesicht.

"Jace wird nichts zustoßen. Solange er sich an den Eid hält, wird alles gut werden", versuchte Magnus den Herzog zu beruhigen.

Alec ließ seine Hände sinken und lehnte sich in die Polster des Sessels. Magnus beobachtete wie Alec mit einer Hand an seine Schulter fasste, ganz so, als ob er damit Verspannungen lösen wollte.

Einem Impuls folgend, stand Magnus auf und stellte sich hinter Alec. Er legte dem jungen Herzog die Hände auf die Schultern und begann diese zu massieren. Fast glaube Magnus, dass Alec sich seiner Berührung entziehen würde. Schließlich waren sie alleine und Alec hatte deutlich gemacht, dass er keine Berührungen wünschten, wenn dem so war. Doch Alec ließ es geschehen und Magnus fuhr fort seine verkrampften Schultern zu bearbeiten.

Ein leises Stöhnen entwich Alec, als Magnus anscheinend eine besonders empfindliche Stelle knetete.

"Das ist gut", hauchte Alec und Magnus spürte, wie der Herzog sich unter seinen Fingern entspannte.

Eine angenehme Stille breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus und Magnus genoss es die festen Muskeln des anderen unter seine Händen zu spüren. Wie gerne würde Magnus die Sorgen aus Alecs Gedanken vertreiben, ihm helfen, dass es ihm gut ging und wenn es nur für den Moment war. Doch Alec hatte deutlich gemacht, dass es dies nicht wollte und Magnus hatte versprochen diese Grenze nicht zu überschreiten.

"Ich habe eine Frage." Alec flüsterte, ganz so, als ob er den friedlichen Moment nicht stören wollte.

"Und die wäre?", fragte Magnus genauso leise.

"Du hast Jace erzählt, dass mehr als nur deine Ehre auf dem Spiel stehen würde, wenn du deinen Eid brechen würdest. Was meinst du damit?"

Magnus schwieg für einen Moment. Sollte er Alec wirklich davon erzählen?

"Du musst es mir nicht sagen, wenn du nicht magst", sagte Alec, als Magnus nicht sofort antwortete.

"Nein, ist schon ok." Magnus holte einmal tief Luft, bevor er weiter sprach. "Sollte ich den Eid nicht erfüllen können und wir nicht herausfinden, wer hinter dem Auftrag steckt, dann werde ich durch die Hand des Ordens sterben."

"Bitte was?" Alec setzte sich ruckartig auf und drehte sich zu ihm, die Augen weit aufgerissen. "Das meinst du nicht ernst, oder?"

"Doch", antwortete Magnus.

"Aber... warum?"

"Es ist nun einmal Gesetzt bei uns im Orden, dass, wenn wir eine Aufgabe nicht erfüllen können, mit einem Preis zahlen müssen."

"Und der Preis ist dein Leben?" Unglauben schwang in Alecs Stimme mit.

Magnus zuckte mit den Schultern und wich Alecs Blick aus. Er hätte es eh nicht verhindern können, oder? Die andere Alternative wäre gewesen, den Auftrag zu vollenden. Und das wäre für Magnus unter keinen Umständen in Frage gekommen. Er hatte sich geschworen niemals einem Unschuldigen das Leben zu nehmen.

"Und es gab keinen anderen Weg?", wollte der junge Herzog wissen. Fast kam es Magnus vor, als hätte Alec seine Gedanken gelesen.

"Alexander, mir blieb nur die Wahl den Auftrag auszuführen oder dich unter meinen Schutz zu stellen. Da ich jedoch ohne irgendeinen Gegenbeweis dastand, musste ich einen Preis nennen, der meinen Vater davon überzeugte, dass ich es auch wirklich ernst meinte."

"Aber was ist mit deiner Gabe? Du sagtest, dass dein Vater dir glauben würde."

"Er glaubt mir. Das ist richtig. Aber die anderen Mitglieder des Ordens würden es nicht. Wie ich dir bereits erzählt hatte, hat man mir dreizehn Tage Zeit gegeben, zu beweisen, dass du unschuldig bist und denjenigen zu finden, der dir die Morde anhängen und dich töten lassen will. Wenn ich es nicht schaffe, dann werde ich gezwungen den Auftrag zu Ende zu bringen. Denn wie Jace schon richtig sagte, der Orden der Bayang Hitam ist dafür bekannt, seine Aufträge zu vollenden und zwar jeden einzelnen." Magnus schaute hinab auf seine Hände, welche die Rückenlehne des Sessels fest umklammert hielten. "Dass mein Vater mir überhaupt die Chance gegeben hat zu beweisen, dass ich Recht habe, zeigt, dass er mir glaubt. Auch wenn er den Orden anführt, ist es immer noch eine Bruderschaft und die anderen Mitglieder können verlangen, dass der Auftrag zu Ende geführt wird."

"Aber..."

"Die Regeln sind hart, aber so sind nun einmal. Sie dienen dafür, das der Orden funktioniert und überleben kann", unterbrach Magnus ihn und wandte sein Gesicht wieder dem Herzog zu. Alec kniff die Augenbrauen zusammen und musterte ihn aufmerksam.

"Das mag ja alles sein, aber warum musstest du dein Leben als Preis geben? Gab es nichts anderes, was du hättest nennen können?"

Magnus seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. Der Assassine hatte überhaupt nicht darüber nachgedacht einen anderen Preis einzusetzen. Er hatte auf jeden Fall verhindern wollen, dass sein Vater und die anderen Ordensmitglieder seine Entscheidung in Frage stellen würde. Und die einfachste und schnellste Methode, war sein Leben als Pfand dafür zu geben.

"Wir werden es schaffen, Magnus. Ich lasse nicht zu, dass du sterben musst. Das schwöre ich dir", sagte Alec ernst und schaute ihm dabei tief in die Augen.

Magnus Herz setzte für einen Schlag aus angesichts der Worte und er spürte, wie ihm plötzlich Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Hastig wandte sich er von Alec ab und versuchte unter allen Umständen zu verhindern, dass er anfing zu weinen. Er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und schluckte schwer. Warum gingen ihm diese Worte so nahe? Es war für ihn schließlich nichts ungewöhnliches dem Tod ins Auge zu blicken. Jeder seiner Aufträge war gefährlich und es war bereits mehr als einmal vorgekommen, dass er beinahe erwischt worden war. Magnus wusste, dass die Polizeibeamten Anweisungen hatten, Mitglieder von Assassinenorden auf der Stell zu erschießen, da sie als höchste Bedrohung eingestuft wurden.

Der Assassine hörte wie Alec sich aus dem Sessel erhob und hinter ihn trat. Kurz darauf spürte Magnus ein Hand, die seine Schulter sanft drückte. In dem Moment löste sich eine einzelne Träne und der Assassine musste sich auf die Lippen beißen, um ein Schluchzen zu unterdrücken. Verdammt, was war nur los mit ihm?

"Magnus? Was ist los?"

Rasch wischte sich Magnus die Tränenspuren aus dem Gesicht. Er zwang sich ein Lächeln aufzusetzen, bevor er sich zu Alec umdrehte.

"Nichts. Es ist alles in Ordnung."

Der Blick, den Alec ihm daraufhin zu warf, zeigte deutlich, dass er ihm nicht glaubte. Der Assassine blinzelte und versuchte die Tränen aus seinen Wimpern zu vertreiben.

"Wirklich, es ist alles ok. Deine Worte haben mir nur ein wenig überrascht. Das ist alles."

"Ok", sagte Alec zögernd. Er schien zu spüren, dass Magnus nicht weiter darüber reden wollte und ließ es auf sich beruhen. "Doch wenn du darüber reden willst, kannst du gerne zu mir kommen."

Magnus legte Alec beruhigend ein Hand auf den Arm. "Danke, aber es ist wirklich alles in Ordnung." Magnus entging der zweifelnde Blick jedoch nicht, der weiterhin in Alecs Gesicht verweilte.

"Was hältst du davon, wenn wir frühzeitig schlafen gehen?", versuchte Magnus vom Thema abzulenken. Es war bereits dunkeln draußen geworden. Normalerweise ging Magnus erst in den Morgenstunden zu Bett, doch heute fühlte er sich erschöpft und er sehnte sich danach in die weichen Kissen zu versinken, in denen der erdige Geruch von Alec hing.

"Du möchtest erneut hier übernachten?"

"Nichts gegen Jace, aber ich vertraue meinen Fähigkeiten mehr, als den seinen". Magnus zwinkerte Alec zu und konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken, als er die leichte Röte auf den Wangen des Herzogs sah. Magnus bewegte sich in Richtung Tür. "Außerdem kann es jederzeit passieren, dass jemand anderes kommt, um meinen Auftrag zu vollenden. Ich glaube nicht, dass der unbekannte Auftraggeber bereits aufgegeben hat."

Magnus verließ das Arbeitszimmer, ohne sich zu vergewissern, ob Alec ihm auch folgte und steuerte direkt auf das Schlafzimmer des Herzogs zu. Das Lächeln fiel in dem Moment von seinen Lippen, als er Alec den Rücken zudrehte. Er hoffte, dass Alec seine Tränen nicht als Schwäche ansah. Das konnte Magnus sich unter keinen Umständen erlauben. Er musste stark sein. Dafür Sorgen, dass Alec ihm glaubte, dass es in seiner Macht lag, den Unbekannten zu finden, der ihm die Morde anhängen wollte. Er seufzte. Magnus wusste nicht, wann er das letzte Mal Tränen vergossen hatte. Seit seiner Kindheit hatte sein Vater ihm verdeutlicht, dass Tränen nur etwas für schwache Menschen waren, dass er niemals jemanden zeigte durfte, dass auch er eine verletzliche Seite in sich trug. Denn das würden andere nur ausnutzen und gegen ihn verwenden. Und so hatte Magnus eine Mauer um sich aufgebaut, die ihn davor schützte, dass andere Menschen hinter die selbstbewusste Fassade blicken konnten. Alec war der erste, der es geschafft hatte, Risse in diese Mauer zu schlagen. Er war auch der erste, dem Magnus sein Vertrauen schenkte, ohne einen Eid abzuverlangen. Magnus seufzte erneut und betrat das Schlafzimmer. Er entkleidete sich rasch. Der Assassine ließ nur seine Boxershorts an, genau wie in der Nacht zuvor. Anschließend kuschelte er sich unter die Decke und erst als er sein Gesicht in die weichen Kissen vergrub, stellte Magnus fest, dass der Herzog ihm nicht gefolgt war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Schreibt mir in die Kommentare wie ihr das Kapitel gefunden habt 😊
> 
> Danke auch wieder an meine Betaleserin @Tiffy1307Steph


	10. Der Giftanschlag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Der Arzt ist auf dem Weg. Wird jede Minute hier sein.", informierte Alec sie.
> 
> Kaum hatte dieser die Worte ausgesprochen, da waren bereits Sirenen zu hören. Der Assassine sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Jace aus dem Raum stürmte.
> 
> "Das ist alles meine Schuld."
> 
> Magnus blickte auf. Alec war blass im Gesicht, seine Augen vor Schock weit aufgerissen. Der Herzog wiederholte die Worte. Immer wieder. Seine Hände zitterten stark und er schwankte gefährlich. Magnus erhob sich rasch und platzierte Alec auf einen der Stühle.
> 
> "Du kannst nichts dafür, Alexander", sagte Magnus leise, sodass nur Alec ihn hören konnte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ihr Liebe,
> 
> da bin ich wieder. In diesem Kapitel wird es gefährlich für jemanden, aber keine Sorge... noch stirbt niemand. :)
> 
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen
> 
> Eure April 😘

Magnus starrte aus dem Fenster der Limousine. Die Häuser, die sie passierten, zeugten von Wohlstand und Reichtum. Er schenkte ihnen jedoch keine große Beachtung. Wenn ihn jemand später fragen würde, welchen Weg sie genommen hätten, würde er die Frage nicht beantworten können. 

Das stetige Gemurmel von Jace und Sebastian aus dem Vorderen Teil des Wagens drang zu ihnen nach hinten. Der Assassine konnte jedoch nicht ausmachen, worüber die beiden sich unterhielten und wenn er ehrlich war, interessierte ihn es in diesem Moment auch nicht.

Magnus drehte seinen Kopf ein wenig, sodass er Jace aus dem Augenwinkel beobachten konnte. War es wirklich richtig gewesen, den Leibwächter über sein Geheimnis in Kenntnis zu setzen? Er vertraute ihm nicht, doch Alec tat es. Das sollte eigentlich Grund genug sein, nicht an seiner Entscheidung zu zweifeln, oder? Seit über fünfzehn Jahren war er nun ein offizielles Mitglied des Ordens und hatte sich stets an die Regeln gehalten. Nie hatte er sich einen Fehltritt erlaubt. Doch nun hatte er die wichtigste Regel bereits zum zweiten Mal gebrochen und das innerhalb von drei Tagen. Eine Meisterleistung.

Magnus wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit Alec zu, der neben ihm auf der Rückbank der Limousine saß. Der Herzog schaute aus dem Fenster, anscheinend ebenfalls in Gedanken versunken. Magnus wusste nicht wie das passieren konnte, aber Alec hatte es geschafft ihn von seinem Weg abzubringen. Er hatte ihn innerhalb von wenigen Tagen ins Unbekannte katapultiert und das gefiel ihm nicht. Der Assassine hatte das Gefühl die Kontrolle zu verlieren, etwas, das ihn verunsicherte. Die kalte Faust, die seinen Magen seit dem gestrigen Abend fest umklammert hielt, verstärkte sich bei dem Gedanken. Sein Vater würde ihn jetzt wahrscheinlich erbärmlich nennen. Von klein auf hatte Magnus gelernt, dass Gefühle ihm nur im Wege stehen würden. Dass sie einem daran hinderte, die richtige Entscheidung zu treffen. Stets hatte Magnus den Rat seines Vaters befolgt. Bis jetzt.

Er seufzte leise und schaute wieder aus dem Fenster. Magnus konnte nicht einmal sagen, warum er diese Angst überhaupt verspürte. Das Gefühl entstammte nicht der bestehenden Wahrscheinlichkeit bald sterben zu können. Da war er sich sicher. Dem Tod ins Auge zu blicken, machte ihm nichts aus. Er hatte es akzeptiert, dass sein Leben jederzeit zu Ende sein könnte. Doch was war es dann?

Magnus unterdrückte ein Gähnen, das von der zu kurzen Nacht zeugte. Der Assassine hatte noch lange wach gelegen, nachdem er gemerkt hatte, dass Alec ihm nicht ins Bett gefolgt war. Er hatte sich von einer Seite auf die andere gedreht in der Hoffnung Schlaf zu finden, doch seine rasenden Gedanken hatten ihn davon abgehalten. Es war bereits weit nach Mitternacht gewesen, als ihn ein unruhiger Schlaf endlich übermannt hatte. Alec war irgendwann in der Nacht zu ihm ins Bett gekrochen. Magnus war zwar kurz wach geworden, war aber gleich wieder in die Welt der Träume eingetaucht. Enttäuscht hatte der Assassine heute Morgen das Bett neben sich verwaist vorgefunden. Nur die leichte Wärme im Bettlaken zeugte davon, dass Alec sich wirklich ein paar Stunden Schlaf gegönnt hatte.

Der Assassine hatte den Herzog heute kaum zu Gesicht bekommen. Fast den ganzen Tag hatte Alec in seinem Arbeitszimmer verbracht und war seinen Verpflichtungen nachgegangen. Magnus hatte indes die Zeit genutzt die Liste durchzugehen, die Jace ihn gegeben hatte. Es standen viele Namen von Bediensteten darauf, aber auch Namen von Freunden und Familienmitgliedern. So, wie Magnus es gefordert hatte. Er hatte Jace Fragen zu den Personen gestellt, die er nicht kannte, hatte sich deren Aufgaben und Verbindungen zu Alec erklären lassen. Die Stunden vergingen schnell und es war bereits Nachmittags gewesen, als Jace für sie etwas vom Taiwanesen bestellt hatte. Magnus fand es verwunderlich, dass Alec in seiner Wohnung auf Bedienstete komplett verzichtete. Er hatte Alec daraufhin angesprochen. Doch Alec hatte nur mit den Schultern gezuckt und war ihm eine Erklärung schuldig geblieben.

Beim Essen hatten sie über ihre weitere Planung gesprochen und waren übereingekommen, dass es einfacher wäre, wenn Magnus für die nächste Zeit bei Alec einziehen würde. Es würde sicherlich für Gesprächsstoff bei der Idriser Gesellschaft sorgen, aber es diente ihrem Plan. So war Magnus am Nachmittag nach Hause gefahren, um ein paar Sachen zu holen. Er war erst wieder zu Alec zurückgekehrt, kurz bevor es an der Zeit gewesen war, um zum Herrenhaus von Alecs Familie aufzubrechen.

Ein sanfte Berührung riss Magnus aus seinen Gedanken. Er blickte hinab in seinen Schoß. Alec strich mit langsamen Bewegungen über seine Hand und versuchte dadurch seine verkrampften Finger zu lösen. Der Assassine hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie er seine Hand zu einer Faust geballt hatte und erst jetzt spürte er wie sich seine Fingernägel schmerzhaft in seine Haut gruben. Magnus blinzelte perplex, als der Herzog seine Hand plötzlich zu sich heran zog und seine Handfläche mit sanften Küssen übersäte, dort wo seine Nägel dunkelrote Halbmonde hinterlassen hatten. Die Berührung von Alec’s weichen Lippen auf seiner Haut kribbelte. Ein leises Wimmern entfuhr Magnus und er biss sich rasch auf die Lippen, um den Laut zu unterdrücken. Alecs Lippen tanzten weiter über seine Handfläche und Magnus schloss seine Augen, gab sich dem warmen Gefühl hin, das sich in seinem Körper ausbreitete. Der Assassine schluckte schwer. Die kalte Umklammerung in seinem Magen begann sich langsam zu lösen. Die Liebkosung fühlt sich gut an und er wünschte sich, dass Alec niemals damit aufhören würde. Magnus entspannte sich und ein Seufzen perlte von seinen Lippen.

"Besser?", fragte Alec leise. Magnus öffnete seine Augen und nickte nur, traute sich nicht seine Stimme zu benutzen. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und ein Lächeln formte sich auf den Lippen des Herzogs. Magnus war froh, dass er in diesem Moment saß. Würde er jetzt stehen, würden seine Beine unter ihm nachgeben. Da war er sich sicher.

Ein Räuspern durchdrang den Wagen und Magnus schaute irritiert nach vorne. Er hatte total vergessen, dass sie nicht alleine waren. Dem Assassinen fiel der Blick auf den Sebastian ihm durch den Rückspiegel zuwarf. War es Abscheu? Magnus wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Herzog zu. Ein Grinsen zuckte an den Lippen von Alec und seine Schultern hoben und senkten sich kaum merklich. Magnus hatte das Gefühl, dass Alec ihm damit verdeutlichen wollte, dass er sich aus Sebastians Meinung nichts machen solle. Es war ja schließlich nur alles Show. Magnus fühlte sich, als hätte man ihn mit einem Eimer kaltem Wasser übergossen. Wie konnte er nur gedacht haben, dass diese Liebkosungen echt gewesen waren? Sein Vater hatte mal wieder Recht behalten. Gefühlte vernebelten das Urteilsvermögen. Alec erfüllte nur seinen Teil ihrer Abmachung und spielte den fürsorglichen Liebhaber. Wie hatte er das nur vergessen können? Er selber hatte schließlich dieses Schauspiel inszeniert. Magnus fluchte innerlich. Was war nur los mit ihm?

Bevor Magnus weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, wurde die Tür auf Alecs Seite von Sebastian geöffnet und der Herzog stieg aus, jedoch nicht, ohne ihm noch einen fragenden Blick zu zuwerfen. Magnus verließ ebenfalls die Limousine und er sah gerade noch, wie Sebastian fast schon zärtlich über den Arm von Alec strich, bevor dieser die Wagentür wieder zuschlug. Alec schien es nicht zu bemerken und Magnus kniff die Augen zusammen.

Er wollte Alec gerade darauf ansprechen, als ein freudiger Aufschrei vom Haus her zu ihnen hinüber hallte. Ein Junge im Alter von ungefähr zehn Jahren kam auf sie zu gerannt. Er hatte genauso rabenschwarzes Haar wie Alec und sah aus wie eine kleinere Ausgabe des Herzogs. Magnus vermutete, dass es sich dabei um Max, den jüngsten Spross der Familie handelte. Alec hatte ihm erzählt, dass seine Mutter mit Anfang vierzig noch einmal schwanger geworden war. Zur Überraschung aller.

Der Junge warf sich Alec in die Arme und kicherte fröhlich. Er schlang seine dünnen Arme um Alec und dieser erwiderte die Umarmung mit der gleichen Intensität. Alecs Gesicht strahlte vor Liebe für seinen kleinen Bruder und Magnus Herz zog sich wehmütig zusammen.

"Alec, ich muss dir unbedingt meine neuen Dinosaurierfiguren zeigen. Mom hat mir endlich einen Brachiosaurus und einen Spinosaurus gekauft."

"Nun aber mal langsam, Max. Wir haben heute einen Gast. Es ist unhöflich ihn nicht zu begrüßen", tadelte Alec seinen jüngeren Bruder.

Max verzog geknirscht das Gesicht und Magnus konnte einen Lachen gerade noch unterdrücken. Der junge Lord drehte sich zu ihm um.

"Guten Abend, Eure Lordschaft. Es freut mich, dass Sie heute Abend mit meiner Familie zusammen speisen möchten." Max verbeugte sich und Magnus befürchtete fast, dass der Junge den Boden küssen würde, so tief beugte er seinen Oberkörper hinab.

"Die Freude liegt ganz bei mir", antwortete Magnus und nickte dem jungen Adeligen zu.

Kaum hatte der Assassine diese Worte ausgesprochen, da sprang Max aufgeregt vor Alec auf und ab und bettelte darum, dass sein Bruder sich seine neue Errungenschaften anschaute.

Alec warf Magnus einen entschuldigenden Blick über die Schulter zu, als dieser von Max ungeduldig die Auffahrt hinauf gezogen wurde. Magnus schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf und grinste. Zusammen mit Jace folgte er den beiden zum Herrenhaus.

Magnus hatte bisher noch nie die Gelegenheit gehabt, das Haus der Familie Lightwood von Innen zu sehen. Es war dem Haus seines Vater nicht unähnlich, stellte er fest. Groß, viel Marmor und eine Menge teure Gegenstände, die jeden freien Platz einnahmen. Doch es gab einen gewaltigen Unterschied. Bilder der Familienmitglieder hingen in der Eingangshalle und gaben dem Haus zumindest einen gewissen persönlichen Charme.

Alecs Mutter wartete bereits in der Eingangshalle auf sie und begrüßte sie fröhlich. Magnus war ihr auf vergangenen Veranstaltungen der adligen Gesellschaft schon mehrfach begegnet. Das letzte Mal, dass er sie jedoch gesehen hatte, lag aber bereits einige Monate zurück. Sie hatte ihre Haare gekürzt und Magnus fand, dass sie dadurch jünger und weniger streng wirkte.

"Eurer Hoheit." Magnus begrüßte die Herzogsmutter und verbeugte sich, so wie es das Protokoll verlangte.

"Bitte nenne mich Maryse", bat Alecs Mutter. "Wir sind hier unter uns. Keine Notwendigkeit für solche Förmlichkeiten. Es ist schließlich ein Familienessen und kein Staatsbankett."

Sie kam auf ihn zu und zog ihn in ihre Arme. Magnus war ein wenig überrumpelt von dieser Geste, doch er erwiderte die Umarmung.

"Schön, dass du heute Abend dabei bist, Magnus. Auch wenn ich gestehen muss, dass ich ein wenig überrascht bin, dass Alec dich bereits zu uns nach Hause eingeladen hat. Verstehe mich jetzt bitte nicht falsch, aber wie ich hörte, habt ihr euch erst vor wenigen Tagen kennengelernt." Maryse führte ihn in den angrenzenden Salon, der für den Empfang von Gästen gedacht war.

"Das ist richtig. Aber was soll ich sagen, Maryse. Dein Sohn hat mein Herz innerhalb von Minuten im Sturm erobert und ich seins." Er zwinkerte ihr zu und Maryse lachte herzhaft.

Magnus blickte zu Alec, der vor Max hockte und sich die neuesten Figuren der Dinosauriersammlung anschaute. Alec wuschelte seinem Bruder liebevoll durch das dichte Haar und Max strahlte angesichts der Bewunderung, die Alec ihm für seine neuen Figuren aussprach.

Magnus entging der wissende Blick nicht, den Maryse ihm zuwarf. Es versetzte ihm einen Stich und es kostete ihn alle Mühe nicht zusammen zu zucken. Er musste ein weitaus besserer Schauspieler sein, als er gedacht hatte.

Izzy und ihr Ehemann Simon waren ebenfalls schon anwesend und Magnus begrüßte die beiden.

"Wie schön, dass es dir wieder besser geht Simon. Izzy erzählte, dass du vor einigen Tagen mit einer Grippe zu kämpfen hattest."

"Das ist richtig, aber dank ihrer Pflege, geht mir schon wesentlich besser. Danke der Nachfrage, Magnus." Dem Assassinen entging nicht wie sich die Ohren von Simon rot verfärbten und Izzy kicherte leise in sich hinein.

Jace gesellte sich zu ihnen. Normalerweise wäre seine Freundin Clary ebenfalls anwesend gewesen, doch der Leibwächter erzählte, dass ihre Mutter ihre Unterstützung bei der neuen Kunstausstellung brauchte. Jemand hatte sich im letzten Moment krank gemeldet.

Einer der Bediensteten kam auf sie zu und flüsterte Maryse etwas ins Ohr. Sie nickte ihm dankend zu.

"Das Essen ist bereit.", wiederholte sie die Worte und bat alle sich im Speisesaal einzufinden.

Maryse hakte sich bei Magnus ein und führte ihn in das kleine Speisezimmer, dass nur für private Zusammenkünfte der Familie genutzt wurden. Die anderen folgten ihnen und jeder nahm seinen Platz an der großen Tafel ein. Alecs Vater nahm nicht am Essen teil. Sein Gesundheitszustand ließ es in der letzten Zeit nicht zu, dass er das Bett verlassen konnte. 

Die Stimmung am Tisch war ausgelassen und fröhliches Lachen erfüllte den Speisesaal. Alle unterhielten sich miteinander und tauschten Neuigkeiten der letzten Tage aus.

Magnus hielt sich ein wenig im Hintergrund und beantwortete nur Fragen, wenn er direkt angesprochen wurde. Izzy warf ihm hin und wieder einen fragenden Blick zu, schließlich hatte sie ihn noch sie so zurückhaltend erlebt. Doch Magnus wollte den Abend nicht nur nutzen, um Alecs Familie kennenzulernen, sondern auch, um die Familienmitglieder und auch die Bediensteten genau unter die Lupe zu nehmen.

Es dauerte nicht lange und das Essen wurde aufgetragen und erst jetzt merkte der Assassine wie hungrig er wirklich war. Die Gespräche verstummten auf ein Minimum und bald erfüllte das Geklapper von Besteck den Raum.

Magnus griff nach seinem Weinglas und führte es an seine Lippen. Ein leichter Geruch von Bittermandeln stieg ihm in die Nase. Er runzelte die Stirn und roch erneut an der roten Flüssigkeit.

"Ist was mit dem Wein nicht in Ordnung, Magnus?", fragte Maryse.

Magnus ignorierte ihre Frage und nahm einen winzigen Schluck. Ein brennendes Gefühl breitete sich augenblicklich auf seiner Zunge aus. Hastig spuckte er den Wein zurück in das Glas.

Der Assassine sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Alec sein Weinglas an den Mund führte. Panisch schlug er Alec das Glas aus der Hand. Es fiel zu Boden und zerbarste dort mit einem lauten Klirren. Der Wein ergoss sich augenblicklich über den hellen Fußboden, breitete sich wie eine Blutlache aus.

"Magnus, was zur Hölle…"

"Der Wein ist vergiftet', unterbrach Magnus laut.

Jeder am Tisch blickte auf und Maryse schnappte erschrocken nach Luft. Keiner sagte ein Wort. Alle starrten Magnus mit offenem Mund an.

Das Geräusch einen weiteren zerbrechenden Glases durchbrach die Stille. Izzy fasste sich an den Hals und ein erstickter Laut entfuhr ihr.

"Ich… keine Luft…", japste sie. Ihre Augen waren panisch geweitet.

Magnus erfasste die Situation sofort.

"Ruft einen Arzt. Sofort! Jemand hat Zyankali in den Wein gemischt."

Er sprang vom Stuhl auf, der mit einem Knall zu Boden fiel. Das laute Geräusch holte alle aus ihrer Schockstarre und Chaos brach los. Simon rannte zu Izzy, die verzweifelt versuchte Luft in ihre Lungen zu pressen. Ihre Brust hob und senkte sich hektisch. Alec kramte eilig in seiner Hosentasche nach seinem Telefon. Kaum hatte er es in der Hand, da wählte er auch schon die Nummer des Notrufs. Maryse schnappte sich Max und führte ihn eilig aus dem Zimmer. Ihr Gesicht war blass vor Angst.

Magnus eilte ebenfalls zu Izzy und kniete sich neben sie. Simon hatte sie vorsichtig auf den Boden gelegt, ihren Kopf in seinen Schoß gebettet. Immer noch versuchte Izzy ihre Atmung unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, doch die lähmende Wirkung des Gifts verhinderte dies.

Magnus hoffte inständig, dass der Notarzt in wenigen Minuten hier eintreffen würde. Mit einer Zyankalivergiftung war nicht zu spaßen. Eine geringe Menge reichte bereits aus, um tödlich zu sein. Zum Glück wurde das Gift durch den Wein stark verdünnt, sodass die Überlebenschancen dadurch um einiges höher waren, als wenn man es in konzentrierter Form einnahm.

Krämpfe schüttelten den Körper von Izzy und ihre Augen fielen immer wieder zur. Magnus sprach auf sie ein, versuchte sie bei Bewusstsein zu halten.

"Der Arzt ist auf dem Weg. Wird jede Minute hier sein.", informierte Alec sie.

Kaum hatte dieser die Worte ausgesprochen, da waren bereits Sirenen zu hören. Der Assassine sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Jace aus dem Raum stürmte.

"Das ist alles meine Schuld."

Magnus blickte auf. Alec war blass im Gesicht, seine Augen vor Schock weit aufgerissen. Der Herzog wiederholte die Worte. Immer wieder. Seine Hände zitterten stark und er schwankte gefährlich. Magnus erhob sich rasch und platzierte Alec auf einen der Stühle.

"Du kannst nichts dafür, Alexander", sagte Magnus leise, sodass nur Alec ihn hören konnte.

"Aber…wenn…ich…sie darf nicht sterben. Izzy darf einfach nicht sterben, Magnus."

Bevor Magnus darauf etwas erwidern konnte, stürmte der Notarzt in den Speisesaal, dicht gefolgt von zwei Sanitätern mit einer Trage und Jace. Bedienstete tummelten sich an der Tür zum Flur. Einige schluchzten leise.

Der Arzt kniete sich neben Izzy und untersuchte Izzy kurz. Dann holte er etwas aus seiner riesigen Tasche und spritzte ihr eine klare Flüssigkeit. Das Gegenmittel, vermutete Magnus. Er hoffte, dass es noch nicht zu spät war. Izzy wurde auf eine Trage gehoben und von einem der Sanitäter und dem Notarzt aus dem Raum geschoben. Simon und Jace folgten ihnen. Der zweite Sanitäter kam auf Magnus und Alec zu.

"Ist alles in Ordnung, Eurer Hoheit?", fragte der junge Mann. Magnus schätzte ihn nicht älter als Anfang zwanzig ein.

Magnus blickte zu Alec hinab. Seine Augen waren immer noch weit aufgerissen, doch er hatte wieder ein wenig Farbe im Gesicht.

"Eurer Hoheit?" Alec reagierte immer noch nicht. Der Sanitäter kniete sich vor Alec und schaute ihn besorgt an, fühlte nach seinem Puls. "Sie kommen am besten mit ins Krankenhaus."

"Ich fürchte das wird nicht möglich sein." Die tiefe Stimme des Polizeichefs hallte durch den Raum.

"Verzeihung Sir, aber ich denke es besser wenn seine Hoheit mit ins Krankenhaus kommt." widersprach der Sanitäter. Er drehte sich zu Luke um und warf dem Polizeichef einen ernsten Blick zu.

"Ist sein Leben in Gefahr, wenn er hier bleibt?"

"Nein, aber…"

"Dann bleibt er hier. Er ist ein wichtiger Zeuge und ich habe ein paar Fragen an ihn. Genauso an seine Lordschaft Bane."

Bevor der Sanitäter erneut widersprechen konnte, ergriff Alec das Wort.

"Es geht schon. Ich fühle mich bereits wesentlich besser."

"Sind Sie sich wirklich sicher? Ich kann darauf bestehen, dass Sie mit ins Krankenhaus kommen."

"Nein. Das ist nicht nötig." Alec schüttelte den Kopf.

Der Sanitäter sah nicht überzeugt aus.

"Ich werde mich um ihn kümmern", bot Magnus an.

Das schien den Sanitäter ein wenig zu beruhigen und er stand auf.

"Also gut. Aber sollten Sie sich wieder schlechter fühlen, dann rufen Sie bitte einen Arzt."

Alec nickte. Der Sanitäter verabschiedete sich daraufhin von ihnen und verließ den Raum.

Luke kam auf sie beide zu, gefolgt von einem seiner Detectives. Der Polizeichef stellte seinen Angestellten als Alaric Rodriguez vor. Magnus war ein wenig überrascht, dass Luke persönlich aufgetaucht war. Normalerweise wurde solch ein Einsatz von seinen Detectives übernommen.

"Es tut mir leid meine Herren, aber muss ich Ihnen ein paar Fragen stellen."

"Natürlich. Ich denke es ist besser, wenn wir dafür in das Arbeitszimmer meines Vaters gehen." Alec stand auf und Magnus stellte erleichtert fest, dass es Alec tatsächlich wieder besser ging. Seine Hände zitterten nicht mehr und der Schock war aus seinen Augen verschwunden.

Sie folgten dem Herzog in ein angrenzendes Zimmer. Magnus fragte sich wo Maryse geblieben war, aber wahrscheinlich kümmerte sie sich immer noch um Max oder war bereits ins Krankenhaus aufgebrochen.

Der Arbeitszimmer von Robert Lightwood unterschied sich gewaltig von dem von Alecs in seiner Wohnung. War das Arbeitszimmer von Alec hell mit einem modernen Touch eingerichtet, so konnte man dieses Raum nur als altmodisch beschreiben. Dunkle grüne Vorhänge hingen vor den Fenstern, die vom Boden bis zu Decke reichten und schluckten viel von dem Tageslicht. Schwere Möbel aus Mahagoni nahmen den meisten Platz ein und über dem Kamin hing ein Gemälde von Alicante, umfasst von einem schweren goldenen Bilderrahmen.

Alec ging direkt zu einer kleinen Bar schenkte sich und Magnus einen Whisky ein.

"Ich würde Ihnen ebenfalls einen Drink anbieten meine Herren, aber ich gehe davon aus, dass Sie ihm Dienst nichts trinken dürfen."

Alec wartete nicht auf eine Antwort und setzte sich hinter dem Schreibtisch seines Vaters. Er bat die beiden Polizisten in den beiden Ledersessel Platz zu nehmen, die für Besucher vorgesehen waren. Magnus ging zu Alec hinüber und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen an den Schreibtisch. Der Assassine nippte an der bernsteinfarbenen Flüssigkeit und genoss das brennende Gefühl des Alkohols, dass seine Kehle hinab lief.

Alec beantwortete die Fragen der beiden Polizisten. Sie wollten von ihm genau wissen, was passiert war. Alec wirkte weitestgehend gefasst. Nur als er davon berichtete wie Izzy zusammengebrochen war, zitterte seine Stimme ein wenig. Magnus gab ebenfalls seine Zeugenaussage ab und bestätigte damit den Bericht von Alec.

"Woher wussten Sie, dass der Wein vergiftet war?", hakte Luke nach.

Magnus hielt den Blick des Polizeichefs stand, der ihn aus zusammengekniffenen Augen musterte.

"Der Wein roch nach Bittermandel. Außerdem brannte der Wein höllisch, als ich davon probiert habe. Beides ein klares Anzeichen für Zyankali."

"Sie haben davon probiert?", fragte Detective Rodriguez überrascht.

"Nur einen winzigen Schluck. Ich habe den Wein sofort wieder ausgespuckt."

"Sie kennen sich anscheinend damit sehr gut aus?"

"Was wollen Sie damit sagen, Luke?", fragte Alec.

"Ich muss nur alle Möglichkeiten in Betracht ziehen, Eurer Hoheit." Der Polizeichef zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern.

"Sie glauben, dass Magnus das Gift in den Wein getan hat?"

"Ich…"

"Magnus hat nichts damit zu tun", unterbrach der Herzog sofort.

"Eurer Hoheit…"

"Nein. Ich verbürge mich für ihn. Außerdem hat er selbst den Wein probiert. Das würde ja wohl kaum jemand machen, wenn derjenige weiß, dass der Wein vergiftet ist." Zorn schwang in Alec's Stimme mit.

Luke seufzte angestrengt.

"Ich möchte dennoch wissen, woher Seine Lordschaft so gut darüber Bescheid weiß. Es ist ungewöhnlich, dass jemand das Gift so schnell erkennen konnte.

"Luke…"

"Ist schon in Ordnung, Alexander", unterbrach der Assassine ihn.

Magnus schloss für einen Moment die Augen und griff mit dem Daumen und Zeigefinger an den Rücken seiner Nase. Bilder von seiner Mutter tauchten vor seinem inneren Auge auf und er schluckte schwer. Jeder in Idris wusste, dass seine Mutter kurz nach seinem zehnten Geburtstag gestorben war. Die genauen Todesumstände waren nicht bekannt, zumindest nicht für die Idriser Gesellschaft und die Polizei. Magnus wusste nicht genau wie sein Vater es geschafft, hatte, dass die Umstände verborgen geblieben waren und wenn er ehrlich war, wollte er es auch lieber nicht wissen.

"Es gab in meiner Familie vor vielen Jahren einen tragischen Todesfall. Es stellte sich heraus, dass das Zyankali die Todesursache gewesen war. Mein Vater hatte daraufhin bestanden, dass jeder in der Familie darüber unterrichtet wurde, wie man dieses Gift erkennen kann."

"Mir ist nicht bekannt, dass jemand aus der Familie Bane an diesem Gift gestorben ist." Der ältere Polizist runzelte skeptisch die Stirn.

"Es ist niemand, der uns sehr nahe stand. Er lebte nicht einmal in Idris." 

"War es Mord?"

"Ja."

"Und der Täter? Hat man ihn festnehmen können?"

Magnus schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

"Haben Sie noch weitere Fragen, Luke?", wollte Alec wissen. "Es ist bereits spät."

"Nein. Ich möchte mir aber gerne noch Ihren Weinkeller anschauen."

"Ich werde unseren Haushälter Hodge bitten Ihnen den Weg zu zeigen."

Alec stand auf und begleitete die beiden Polizisten aus dem Raum. Magnus ließ sich in einen der Ledersessel fallen und nippte weiter an seinem Whisky. Erinnerungen aus seiner Kindheit tauchten immer wieder vor seinen Augen auf. Bilder von seiner Mutter, wie sie ihm Geschichten vorgelesen hatte, als er wieder einmal nicht schlafen konnte. Oder wie sie ihn und seinen Vater Gesellschaft geleistet hatte, wenn sie zusammen trainiert hatten, ein Buch auf dem Schoss. Sie hatte Bücher geliebt. Nie war sie ohne einen ihrer Schätze unterwegs gewesen.

"Magnus?"

Magnus schreckte aus seinen Gedanken. Er hatte nicht mitbekommen, dass Alec wieder zurück gekommen war. Anscheinend hatte der Herzog schon mehrfach seinen Namen gerufen.

"Verzeih. Ich musste nur an etwas denken. Wie geht es dir? Hast du schon etwas aus dem Krankenhaus gehört?"

"Ich habe eben mit Jace telefoniert. Izzy ist außer Lebensgefahr. Der Arzt hatte ihr das Gegenmittel noch rechtzeitig spritzen können. Sie wollen sie noch ein, zwei Tage im Krankenhaus behalten, nur um sicher zu gehen, dass das Gift keine bleibenden Schäden hinterlassen hat."

"Das sind gute Nachrichten." Magnus fiel ein Stein vom Herzen.

Alec setzte sich zu Magnus in den anderen Sessel und beugte sich nach vorne, die Arme auf seine Oberschenkel abgestützt.

"Ja, es war knapp, aber sie hat Glück gehabt."

"Willst du noch ins Krankenhaus fahren?"

"Nein. Es ist bereits spät und die Besuchszeiten sind vorbei. Simon wird die Nacht bei ihr bleiben. Mom und Jace sind schon wieder auf dem Weg hierher."

Magnus hatte gar nicht mitbekommen wie die Zeit vorangeschritten war. Er war einen Blick auf die Uhr, die auf dem Kaminsims stand. Es ging bereits auf zehn Uhr zu.

"Gibt dir das Gift Aufschluss darüber wer dahinter stecken könnte?", fragte Alec.

"Es war auf jeden Fall kein weiterer Assassine."

"Woher weißt du das?"

"Wir töten nur die, für die wir geschickt werden. Zwar benutzen wir unter Umständen auch Gift, aber wir würden niemals andere damit hinein ziehen, es sei denn es ist so gewollt."

"Das heißt wir stehen wieder vor dem Nichts?"

"Nicht ganz. Wir können deine Familie auf jeden Fall von der Liste streichen. Jeder der bei dem Essen dabei war, ist definitiv unschuldig."

Alec atmete erleichtert auf und lehnte sich müde in die Polster des Sessels. Magnus würde sich den Weinkeller morgen auf jeden Fall selber anschauen müssen. Er hoffte, dass er dort irgendwelche Hinweise finden würde, wer hinter dem Anschlag steckte. Ein Gähnen bahnte sich seinen Weg ins Freie und Magnus schlug die Hand vor dem Mund.

"Wir sollten schlafen gehen. Ich habe Hodge gebeten, dass ein Zimmer für uns zurecht gemacht wird."

Magnus nickte und folgte Alec hinauf in den ersten Stock. Das Gästezimmer war ähnlich altmodisch eingerichtet wie das Arbeitszimmer, nur waren die Vorhänge dieses Mal dunkelblau. Ein riesiges Doppelbett nahm den meisten Platz des Zimmers ein. Fast erwartete Magnus, dass eine Magd mit einer Kerze um die Ecke kam, um den Raum zu erleuchten. Magnus verstand langsam, warum Alec es vorzog in seiner eigenen Wohnung zu leben. Dieses Haus fühlte sich eher wie ein Museum aus dem letzten Jahrhundert an.

Sie zogen sich schweigend bis auf die Boxershorts aus. Magnus warf Alec verstohlene Blicke zu, als dieser sich entkleidete und es entging ihm nicht, dass Alec auch ihn immer wieder musterte. Doch keiner der beiden sprach den anderen darauf an. 

Magnus legte sich ins Bett und versank in der weichen Matratze. Er rollte augenblicklich in Richtung Mitte des Bettes, als Alec sich zu ihm legte.

Rasch robbte er zurück an den Rand des Bettes, drehte sich von Alec weg und vergrub sein Gesicht in die weichen Kissen.

"Magnus?"

"Mhmmm...." Er war schon kurz davor einzuschlafen.

"Du hast Luke nicht die komplette Wahrheit gesagt, was den Todesfall in deiner Familie anging."

"Wie kommst du darauf?"

Magnus schlug die Augen auf und drehte sich zu Alec. Dieser lag auf dem Rücken und starrte an die Decke. Die Hände hatte er über der Brust verschränkt. Alec drehte seinen Kopf und schaute ihn direkt an.

"Du hast einen deiner Ringe die ganze Zeit gedreht. Meine Mom macht das auch, wenn sie etwas zu verbergen hat."

Magnus war überrascht. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass Alec eine so gute Beobachtungsgabe hatte. Es stimmte, dass er mit seinen Ringen spielte, wenn er nervös war. Ein Angewohnheit auf die sein Vater in immer wieder aufmerksam gemacht und die er mühsam abgelegt hatte. Das er jetzt damit wieder anfing, war ein eindeutiges Zeichen, dass er seine Schutzmauer in Alecs Gegenwart immer weiter hinunter fuhr.

"Wer war der Verwandte, der an der Vergiftung gestorben ist?"

"Es war mein Onkel gewesen und es stimmt. Er ist an einer Zyankalivergiftung gestorben."

"Aber?"

"Es war mein Vater der meinen Onkel, seinen eigenen Bruder, vergiftet hat."

Magnus Sicht hatte sich bereits gut genug an die Dunkelheit in dem Schlafzimmer gewöhnt, dass er sehen konnte wie Alec die Augen weit aufriss.

"Dein Vater hat seinen eigenen Bruder umgebracht?"

"Ja. Mein Onkel ist dafür verantwortlich gewesen, dass meine Mutter Selbstmord begangen hat."

"Aber ich dachte..."

"Das niemand weiß, wie meine Mutter gestorben ist? Das stimmt. Mein Vater hat dafür gesorgt, dass niemand die genauen Umstände kennt."

"Magnus, es tut mir leid."

"Das braucht es nicht. Es ist ja bereits Jahre her."

"Trotzdem. Auch wenn es schon so weit zurückliegt, es ist bestimmt immer noch nicht leicht für dich."

"Nein. Und das wird es auch nie sein. Es wurde leichter mit der Zeit, aber es wird nie leicht sein."

Magnus drehte sich auf den Rücken und blickte jetzt ebenfalls an die Decke. Jahrelang hatte er die Erinnerungen an den tragischen Tod seiner Mutter verdrängt, hatte sich verboten auch nur eine Sekunde daran zu denken.

"Du musst es mir nicht sagen, aber warum hat deine Mutter sich umgebracht?"

Magnus schwieg. Er war noch nicht bereits dieses Geheimnis mit jemandem zu teilen und Alec verstand. Anstatt ihn zu drängen, griff der Herzog nach seiner Hand und hielt sie fest. Magnus war zu überrascht von dieser Geste, sodass er es geschehen ließ.

Keiner der beiden sagte etwas und so lagen sie zusammen in diesem riesigen Bett, dass besser in ein historisches Museum gepasst hätte, als in ein Familienhaus. Magnus lauschte den regelmäßigen Atemzügen von Alec, die mit der Zeit tiefer wurden. Ein Zeichen, dass der Herzog eingeschlafen war. Der Assassine spürte ebenfalls wie seine Augen immer schwerer wurden und auch er driftete langsam in die Welt der Träume. Ein letzter Gedanke schoss ihm durch den Kopf. Er hatte Alec noch auf das Verhalten von Sebastian von vorhin ansprechen wollen, doch noch bevor er diesen Gedanken zu Ende gedacht hatte, war er bereits eingeschlafen, seine Hand immer noch in der von Alec.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Und wie immer... danke an meine Betaleserin @Tiffy1307Steph ❤
> 
> Schreibt gerne in die Kommentare wie eich das Kapitel gefallen hat.


	11. Besuch im Waisenhaus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nur vage nahm Alec wahr wie die Kinder um ihn herum ihn anschauten und es war schließlich Ms. Loss, die Alec aus seiner Starre holte.
> 
> "Hat einer von euch noch ein Frage?"
> 
> Ein ältere Junge hob seine Hand und Ms. Loss bat ihn seine Frage zu stellen. Alec schätzte ihn auf dreizehn oder vierzehn Jahre.
> 
> "Woher wussten Sie, dass sie sich nicht für Mädchen, sondern für Jungs interessierten, Eurer Hoheit?" Der Junge sprach leise, ganz so, als ob es ihm unangenehm war, die Worte auszusprechen. Alec hatte eine Ahnung, warum der Junge ihm diese Frage stellte und er bewunderte dessen Mut dafür.
> 
> "Wie heißt du?"
> 
> "Erik, Eurer Hoheit."
> 
> "Hast du schon einmal ein Mädchen geküsst, Erik?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo ihr Lieben,
> 
> Izzy erholt sich von dem Giftanschlag und Alec springt für sie ein, um einen Termin im Waisenhaus wahrzunehmen. Doch der Besuch endet anders als geplant...
> 
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen  
> Eure April 😘

"Du bist was?"

Alec schaute seine Schwester mit großen Augen an. Izzy war heute Morgen aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen worden. Zwei Tage hatten die Ärzte sie dort behalten, bis sie sich gänzlich sicher waren, dass das Gift keinen Schaden hinterlassen hatte. Sie sah immer noch ein wenig blass um die Nase herum aus, aber ansonsten schien es ihr gut zu gehen.

"Ich bin schwanger, Alec. In der sechsten Woche", wiederholte sie leise und grinste ihn an.

"Oh mein Gott, das ist unglaublich." Alec nahm seine Schwester in die Arme und drückte sie vorsichtig an sich. "Ich freue mich so für dich."

"Danke." Izzy erwiderte die Umarmung.

"Wer weiß bereits davon?"

"Simon, du und Mom. Aber bitte erzähle es sonst noch niemanden."

"Meine Lippen sind versiegelt."

Izzy setzte sich auf das Sofa und Alec ließ sich neben ihr in die weichen Polster fallen. Kaum hatte er es sich bequem gemacht, da legte seine Schwester ihre Beine über seinen Schoß, so wie sie es immer machte. Alec entging die Sorgenfalte auf der Stirn seiner Schwester nicht.

"Wie geht es dir?"

Izzy wischte sich ein paar verirrte Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und ihr Lächeln verschwand für einen Moment.

"Wenn ich ehrlich bin... beschissen. Aber bitte sage es niemanden. Ich will nicht, dass sich Simon oder Mom zu viele Sorgen machen."

"Izzy... du bist vergiftet worden. Es total normal, dass du das nicht einfach so wegsteckst."

Alec strich ihr fürsorglich über die Unterschenkel und massierte ihre verspannten Muskeln.

"Ich bin nur so froh, dass das Gift nicht… ."

Izzy verstummte und hielt sich eine Hand über den Bauch.

"Es tut mir alles so leid, Iz"

"Hey, du kannst ja nichts dafür."

Izzy drückte kurz seine Schulter und sprach weiter, bevor Alec etwas sagen konnte.

"Hat die Polizei schon herausgefunden, wer dahinter steckt oder irgendeine Idee für ein Tatmotiv?"

Alec schüttelte den Kopf und seine Miene verdunkelte sich.

Die Polizei tappte weiterhin im Dunkeln. Genau wie Magnus und er. Der Assassine hatte sich wie angekündigt den Weinkeller angeschaut, doch er hatte ebenfalls keine Spuren gefunden, die zum Täter finden würden. Es waren auch keine weitere Flaschen mit Zyankali gefunden worden. Die Polizei hatte letztendlich festgestellt, dass der Täter das Gift in den Wein getan haben musste, kurz bevor er serviert worden war. Daher konnte nur einer der Bediensteten in Frage kommen. Aber natürlich hatten alle bestritten, dass sie etwas damit zu tun gehabt hatten. Die Polizei hatte die Räumlichkeiten der Bediensteten die letzten zwei Tage gründlich durchsucht und auch Magnus hatte bei Gelegenheit einen Blick in die Zimmer geworfen. Es wurde nichts gefunden. Trotzdem hatte seine Mutter das Küchenpersonal bis auf Weiteres von deren Aufgaben entbunden. Nur, um auf Nummer sicher zu gehen.

Natürlich war der Vorfall mit dem Gift nicht unbemerkt geblieben. Alec hatte in den letzten zwei Tagen viele Emails erhalten, in denen Bürger und Mitglieder anderer Adelsfamilien ihren Beistand aussprachen. Sogar die Presse hatte um ein Interview gebeten, doch das hatte er vehement abgelehnt. Zum Glück sorgte die Polizei dafür, dass niemand dem Haus seiner Familie zu Nahe kam und auch vor seiner Wohnung hatten sich zwei Beamte in einem zivilen Fahrzeug platziert. Sehr zum Missfallen von Magnus. Doch Alec konnte nichts dagegen unternehmen. Die Polizei machte schließlich nur ihre Arbeit.

"Es ist alles sehr mysteriös. Wer möchte unserer Familie schaden? Ich verstehe es einfach nicht. Wir liegen mit keiner anderen Familie im Streit oder haben sonst etwas getan, dass solch einen Anschlag erklären würde."

"Ich weiß es leider nicht Izzy. Ich kann es mir selbst nicht erklären."

Alec ignorierte das unangenehme Gefühl in seiner Magengegend. Seine Schwester anlügen zu müssen war nie leicht für ihn. Sie hatten sich bereits als Kinder geschworen, dass sie immer offen und ehrlich miteinander umgehen wollten. Aber Alec konnte seiner Schwester nicht sagen, dass der Anschlag eigentlich nur ihm galt. Er konnte ihr nicht sagen, dass jemand ihm die Morde anhängen und seinen Tod wollte. 

"Die Polizei wird den Täter schon noch finden. Da bin ich mir sicher", versuchte er seine Schwester zu beruhigen.

"Ich hoffe es."

Alec drückte ihre Hand und sie lächelte ihn an. Er hatte sich geschworen, dass er nicht eher ruhen würde, bis er herausgefunden hatte, wer dahinter steckte. Alec hoffte nur, dass ihm die Zeit nicht davonlief. Das Ultimatum, welches der Orden Magnus gesetzt hatte, lief in sieben Tagen aus. Viel Zeit blieb ihnen also nicht mehr.

Magnus hatte ihn gestern Morgen auf das merkwürdige Verhalten von Sebastian angesprochen. Alec war im ersten Moment überrascht gewesen. Er hatte es nicht einmal gemerkt gehabt, dass sein Fahrer ihn am Abend des Giftanschlages so persönlich berührt hatte.

Alec glaubte nicht, dass Sebastian irgendetwas damit beabsichtigt hatte. Es war schließlich nur das eine Mal vorgekommen. Der junge Brite war jetzt bereits seit zwei Jahren im Dienst seiner Familie und hatte sich stets korrekt verhalten. Sicherlich war es nur ein Zufall gewesen und Alec war zunächst dagegen gewesen, dass Magnus in Sebastians Wohnung einbrechen wollte. Der Assassine hatte jedoch darauf bestanden und meinte, dass sie jeder noch so kleinen Spur nachgehen mussten. Jace hatte Magnus Recht gegeben und so kam es, dass Alec seine Mutter am gestrigen Abend ins Theater eingeladen hatte, um den Chauffeur von dessen Wohnung fernzuhalten. Leider hatte Magnus nichts Auffälliges finden können und Alec wusste nicht, ob er erleichtert darüber sein sollte oder nicht. Sie standen somit wieder vor dem Nichts. Es fühlte sich langsam an wie die Suche nach der Nadel im Heuhaufen.

"Aber nun genug davon." Izzy holte einmal tief Luft und besorgte Ausdruck verschwand aus ihrem Gesicht. "Ich habe eine Bitte an dich."

Alec beäugte seine Schwester misstrauisch.

"Die Ärzte haben mir geraten, dass ich mich noch schonen sollte. Ich habe meine Termine für die nächsten Tage daher abgesagt, aber morgen eröffnet das neue Waisenhaus und möchte dich bitten bei der Eröffnung dabei zu sein."

Alec überschlug seine Kalender im Kopf. Er hatte keine wichtigen Termine, die morgen auf dem Plan standen und selbst wenn, war er noch nie in der Lage gewesen seine Schwester etwas abzuschlagen. Nicht, wenn sie ihn so mit großen flehenden Augen anschaute wie jetzt.

"Also fein. Ich werde den Termin für dich wahrnehmen."

"Du bist der Beste!" Sie beugte sich zu ihm hinüber und presste ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

"Glaube nicht, dass es zur Gewohnheit wird", scherzte Alec.

Izzy streckte ihm die Zunge heraus. Sie wechselten zu belangloseren Themen und unterhielten sich noch eine Weile, doch Alec merkte bald, dass seine Schwester aufgrund der Ereignisse der vergangenen Tage immer noch ziemlich erschöpft war und so schickte er sie nach Hause.

Kaum hatte er die Tür hinter Izzy geschlossen, da trat Magnus in den Flur.

"Ich werde dich morgen begleiten."

Alec drehte sich zu dem Assassinen um und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

"Du hast uns belauscht."

Magnus zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

"Verzeih. Das ist eine Angewohnheit, die ich einfach nicht ablegen kann."

Magnus verschwand in der Küche und Alec hörte Sekunden später wie er Wasser für Tee aufsetzte.

Alec schüttelte den Kopf angesichts des Verhaltens des Assassinen und ging in sein Arbeitszimmer. Er wollte noch unbedingt die unbeantworteten Emails durchgehen. Außerdem musste er seinen Terminplan für morgen ändern und ein paar Absagen aussprechen. Eigentlich wäre das eine Aufgabe eines Sekretärs, doch Alec mochte es nicht, wenn man ihn von vorne bis hinten betüdelte. Nur auf einen Chauffeur verzichtete er nicht. Seine Mutter hatte ihm deutlich gemacht, dass es nach außen hin unangebracht erscheinen würde, wenn er als Herzog von Alicante selber fuhr. Nicht das erste Mal vermisste er das Leben, das er in New York gehabt hatte. Dort hatte niemand gewusst, dass er aus einer adeligen Familie stammte. Es war umso vieles einfacher gewesen. Alec seufzte und öffnete seinen Laptop. Er starrte für einen Moment auf das Bild der Brooklyn Brücke, das er als Desktophintergrund eingerichtet hatte. Dann machte er sich daran die Emails der letzten Tage zu beantworten.

 

***

 

"Es ist eine so große Ehre, dass Sie heute an der Eröffnung des Waisenhaus teilnehmen, Eurer Hoheit. Unsere Kinder können es kaum erwarten Sie persönlich zu treffen."

Catarina Loss, die Leiterin des Waisenhauses strahlte ihn freudig an.

"Ich hoffe, Ihrer Schwester geht es schon wieder besser. Sie hatte sich so gefreut, dass ein neues Waisenhaus eröffnet werden sollte."

"Ja, ihr geht es den Umständen entsprechend gut. Danke der Nachfrage, Ms. Loss."

"Ich bin erleichtert das zu hören, Eurer Hoheit."

Alec schaute über die Schulter zu Magnus, der ihnen schweigend folgte. Er hielt sich in paar Schritte hinter Alec, so wie es das Protokoll vorgab. Ihre Blicke trafen sich kurz und ein Lächeln erschien auf den Lippen des Assassinen.

Ms. Loss führte sie in eine Aula, in der bereits Journalisten und viele der Kinder des Waisenhaus auf ihn warteten. Alec betrat die Bühne und Applaus empfing ihn. Der Herzog wartete bis Ruhe eingekehrt war und hielt dann die Rede, die Izzy für diese Feierlichkeit vorbereitet hatte. Kaum hatte er das letzte Wort gesprochen, da fuhren die Hände der Journalisten in die Höhe, bereit ihre Fragen zu stellen, die Alec geduldig beantwortete. Im Anschluss folgte ein Fototermin mit einigen der Waisenkinder und er wurde gebeten das rote Band am Eingang des Waisenhaus durchzuschneiden, um es damit offiziell zu eröffnen. Von allen Seiten prasselten weiter Fragen auf ihn ein. Unter anderem auch zu dem Giftvorfall von vor zwei Tagen, doch Alec weigerte sich immer noch diese zu beantworten.

Alec war erleichtert, als er sich wenig später einen Moment der Ruhe gönnen konnte. Öffentlichkeitsarbeiten waren stets sehr anstrengend, egal wie gut diese geplant waren und so war es heute nicht anders. Zudem fühlte er sich immer noch ein wenig unwohl, wenn er im Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit aller stand. Auch wenn er sein ganzes Leben von seinen Eltern darauf vorbereitet worden war, so hatte er sich bis heute noch nicht komplett daran gewöhnt.

Alec stand am Fenster in einem der Aufenthaltsräume. Ein riesiger Spielplatz erstreckte sich über den Hinterhof und einige Kinder nutzten das gute Wetter und tobten ausgelassen über den Platz. Magnus lehnte neben ihm an der Wand und beobachtete ihn schweigend.

"Danke, dass du mich heute begleitest."

Alec sah aus dem Augenwinkel wie Magnus mit den Schulter zuckte.

"Ich bin nur hier, um deinen bezaubernden Hintern zu schützen."

Alec blickte den Assassinen an und zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Bezaubernd?"

"Nun, ich hatte heute genug Gelegenheiten mir deine Rückseite genauer anzuschauen und ich muss sagen dein Hintern kann sich sehen lassen."

Magnus grinste ihn breit an.

"Magnus, flirtest du etwa mit mir?"

"Ich sage nur die Wahrheit, Alexander." Magnus kicherte plötzlich. "Außerdem bist du offiziell mein Freund. Meinst du nicht die Leute würden es seltsam findet, wenn ich dich nicht mit meinen Augen verschlingen würde. Wir sind schließlich in der Honeymoon-Phase und frisch verliebt."

Alec schnaubte amüsiert.

"Wahrscheinlich wird es morgen einen Artikel über uns geben und mit der Überschrift: Wir hören schon die Hochzeitsglocken. Wann wird es endlich so weit sein?"

Magnus lachte auf. 

"Ja, wahrscheinlich."

Die Tür öffnete sich plötzlich und Ms. Loss trat in den Aufenthaltsraum. Sie erzählte ihnen, dass sich die Kinder jetzt zusammengefunden haben und auf sie warteten.

Izzy hatte sich gewünscht, dass Alec sich zusätzlich zu dem offiziellen Teil der Eröffnung, auch Zeit für ein paar der Kinder nahm und persönlich mit ihnen sprach. Er hatte nichts dagegen. Im Gegenteil. Er liebte Kinder und dieses Treffen war etwas, auf das er sich wirklich gefreut hatte.

Die Gruppe bestand aus Kinder unterschiedlichsten Alters. Das jüngste Kind war gerade einmal drei Jahre alt, das älteste wurde in wenigen Monaten siebzehn. Die Jungen und Mädchen saßen in einem Stuhlkreis und Magnus und er nahmen auf den beiden freien Stühlen Platz.

Die Kinder bombardierten sie beide mit Fragen zu ihrem Leben. Alle Augen glänzten verträumt, als Alec von einem der Bälle mit dem König erzählte. Eines der jüngeren Kinder - nicht älter als vier Jahre - war besonders von Magnus fasziniert und starrte den Assassinen die ganze Zeit mit großen Augen an.

Alec entging der neugierige Blick des kleinen Mädchens nicht. Plötzlich sprang es von seinem Stuhl und rannte zu dem Assassinen. Es zupfte aufgeregt an seiner Hose und Magnus hob das Kind auf seinen Schoß. Das Mädchen quietschte vergnügt und strampelte mit seinen kurzen Beinchen. Alec blinzelte überrascht und konnte seine Augen nicht von dem Assassinen lösen. Magnus hielt das Mädchen in seinen Armen, als ob er nie etwas anderes gemacht hatte. Er beugte sich hinab und flüsterte dem Kind auf seinem Schoß etwas in Ohr, dass darauf sofort anfing zu kichern und Alec verstohlene Blicke zuwarf.

Nur vage nahm Alec wahr wie die Kinder um ihn herum ihn anschauten und es war schließlich Ms. Loss, die Alec aus seiner Starre holte.

"Hat einer von euch noch ein Frage?"

Ein ältere Junge hob seine Hand und Ms. Loss bat ihn seine Frage zu stellen. Alec schätzte ihn auf dreizehn oder vierzehn Jahre.

"Woher wussten Sie, dass sie sich nicht für Mädchen, sondern für Jungs interessierten, Eurer Hoheit?" Der Junge sprach leise, ganz so, als ob es ihm unangenehm war, die Worte auszusprechen. Alec hatte eine Ahnung, warum der Junge ihm diese Frage stellte und er bewunderte dessen Mut dafür.

"Wie heißt du?"

"Erik, Eurer Hoheit."

"Hast du schon einmal ein Mädchen geküsst, Erik?"

Der Junge nickte und wurde rot im Gesicht. Ein paar der Kinder verzogen das Gesicht und Alec musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen.

"Nun, als ich das erste Mal ein Mädchen küsste, da war ich ungefähr in deinem Alter. Ich erinnere mich noch genau, als ob es erst gestern passiert wäre. Es war gut, aber mehr auch nicht. Kein Kribbeln im Bauch. Nichts. Erging es dir ähnlich?"

Wieder nickte Erik.

"Nun…, fuhr Alec fort, "ein paar Wochen später kam ein neuer Junge an unsere Schule. Er war groß, hatte rabenschwarzes Haar und dunkelblaue Augen. Es war der schönste Junge, denn je gesehen hatte."

"Aber ich dachte Lord Bane ist der schönste Junge den Sie je gesehen haben, Eurer Hoheit?", warf ein zierliches Mädchen mit engelsblonden Locken ein.

Alec hörte wie Magnus leise kicherte und Alec warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu, bevor er die Frage beantwortete.

"Das ist richtig. Aber ich kannte Lord Bane zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht." Er zwinkerte dem Mädchen zu.

"Also… als ich damals diesen Jungen das erste Mal sah, spürte ich wie plötzlich Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch tanzten. Es dauerte noch weitere zwei Monate bis ich den Mut hatte, den Jungen direkt anzusprechen. Wir trafen uns schließlich auch außerhalb der Schule und dann küsste er mich eines Tages. Von da an wusste ich, dass ich mich für Jungs interessierte und nicht für Mädchen."

"Das heißt ich muss nur einen Jungen küssen, um es herauszufinden, Eurer Hoheit?"

"Das wäre eine Möglichkeit."

Das Gesicht von Erik leuchtete auf und ein entschlossener Ausdruck stand in seinen Augen.

"Aber vergewissere dich, ob der andere Junge es auch möchte, bevor du es tust."

Erik nickte zum dritten Mal.

"Küssen Sie Lord Bane auch?" Der Junge, der diese Frage stellte, war nicht älter als sechs oder sieben Jahre. Ms. Loss warf dem Kind einen entsetzten Blick zu und der Junge murmelte schnell ein "Eurer Hoheit".

Alec bejahte die Frage woraufhin die Kinder ihn aufforderten Magnus einen Kuss zu geben. Ms. Loss versuchte die Jungen und Mädchen zu beruhigen und ermahnte sie sich zu benehmen, doch vergeblich. Sie zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern. Alec gab ihr zu verstehen, dass es ihm nichts ausmachen würde..

Er stand auf und ging langsam zu dem Assassinen hinüber. Magnus verfolgte jeden seiner Bewegungen. Langsam beugte sich Alec zu dem anderen hinab und drückte dem Assassinen einen Kuss auf den Mund. Schmetterlinge erwachten in seinem Bauch und seine Lippen kribbelten. Das Mädchen auf Magnus Schoss jauchzte vor Freude und auch die anderen Kinder brachen in Jubel aus.

Der Kuss dauerte nur wenige Sekunden. Alec konnte das Lächeln nicht verbergen, dass sich auf seinen Lippen formte. Er trat einen Schritt zurück und schaute zu Magnus hinab. Seine Lider waren geschlossen und eine leichte Röte zeichnete sich auf dessen Wangen ab. Der Anblick raubte Alec den Atem. Magnus öffnete seine Augen und Alec vergaß für einen Moment wo sie sich befanden. Ein verlegenes Räuspern riss sie aus ihrer intimen Blase und Alec beeilte sich wieder Platz zu nehmen.

Es folgten noch ein paar weitere Fragen bis Ms. Loss das persönliche Treffen schließlich beendete. Sie verabschiedete sich von ihnen und verließ gemeinsam mit den Kindern den Raum.

Magnus und er blieben alleine zurück und Alec bemerkte, dass der Assassine seinem Blick auswich.

"Verzeih, ich wollte dich nicht in Verlegenheit bringen."

"Alles gut, Alexander. Es war nur ein Kuss." Alec glaubte ihm nicht, doch er sagte nichts dazu.

"Es war ja auch nicht das erste Mal und du vergisst, dass es mein Plan war diese Beziehung zu inszenieren"

"Das stimmt."

Alec fuhr sich mit einer Hand über den Nacken. Die Schmetterlinge tanzen immer noch in seinem Inneren und es irritierte ihn. Warum fühlte sich der Kuss so an, als ob er etwas bedeutete. Irgendetwas war anders gewesen und er hatte das Gefühl, dass es nicht nur ihm so erging. Dabei war es nur eine kurze Berührung ihrer Lippen gewesen. Nichts im Vergleich zu den Küssen die sie bereits geteilt hatten.

Alec schluckte. Es wurde zunehmend schwerer die Gefühle zu ignorieren, die der Assassine in ihm weckte. Doch er durfte das nicht zulassen. Unter keinen Umständen.

Er schob die Gedanken beiseite und folgte Magnus aus dem Klassenzimmer. Sie trafen im Flur auf Jace, der bereits auf sie wartete. Keiner der beiden sagte ein Wort und Alec ignorierte die fragenden Blicke seines besten Freundes.

Sie gingen schweigend den Flur entlang und Jace hielt ihm die Eingangstür auf. Alec trat hinaus ins Freie. Plötzlich blitzte etwas im Sonnenlicht auf und blendete ihn für einen Moment. Bevor der Herzog begreifen konnte was es war, riss Magnus ihn zu Boden.

Alec schlug hart auf dem Boden auf und der Aufprall presste ihm die Luft aus der Lunge. Magnus landete auf ihn und ein Schmerzenslaut entfuhr dem Assassinen.

Chaos brach um sie herum los und Alec nahm gerade noch wahr, wie Jace an ihnen vorbei rannte und in die Richtung verschwand, von wo das grelle Licht ihn geblendet hatte.

Magnus bewegte sich über ihn und setzte sich langsam auf.

"Bist du verletzt, Alexander?"

Alec schüttelte den Kopf. Plötzlich verzog der Assassine das Gesicht und fasste sich an seine rechte Schulter. Alec erkannte erschrocken, dass ein Messer in dem Rücken des anderen steckte. Das Herz rutschte ihm augenblicklich in die Hose.

"Oh mein Gott, Magnus! Du bist verletzt!"

Alec richtete sich auf und ignorierte das Brennen an seinem linken Arm.

Von überall kamen Menschen auf sie zu gerannt. Jemand schrie man möge einen Krankenwagen rufen. Ms Loss kniete auf einmal neben ihnen und weitere Angestellte des Waisenhauses umringten sie.

"Bleiben Sie ruhig sitzen, Mylord. Der Arzt wird jeden Moment hier sein."

"Es ist nichts los. Mir geht es gut."

"Magnus, es steckt ein Messer in Ihrer Schulter. Das ist nicht nichts", schimpfte Ms. Loss und vergaß dabei die höfische Etikette.

Alec hörte, wie der Assassine "Ich habe schon Schlimmeres überstanden" murmelte.

Es dauerte nicht lange und der Krankenwagen traf am Waisenhaus ein. Sanitäter sprangen aus dem Wagen und kamen auf sie zugelaufen.

Sie kümmerten sich umgehend Magnus und führten ihn zum Krankenwagen. Einer der Sanitäter bestand darauf sich Alecs Arm genauer anzuschauen.

"Das sind nur ein paar harmlose Abschürfungen."

"Verzeihen Sie, Eurer Hoheit, aber sie werden uns mit ins Krankenhaus begleiten. Ein Arzt sollte sich das anschauen."

Alec gab nach und so saß er wenige Minuten später neben Magnus im Krankenwagen. Den Assassinen hatten sie vorsichtig auf der Trage platziert.

Mehrere Polizeiwagen trafen ein und gleich darauf wuselte überall vor Polizeibeamten. Sie sperrten das Gebiet weiträumig ab und verscheuchten die Schaulustige.

"Sie scheinen Gefahr momentan anzuziehen, Eurer Hoheit."

Alec blickte auf. Der Polizeichef stand mit in die Hüfte gestemmten Hände an der Tür des Krankenwagens und musterte ihn kritisch.

"Sieht ganz danach aus," sagte Alec ausweichend.

Einer der Sanitäter bedeutete, dass sie nun losfahren wollten und machte sich daran die Türen des Krankenwagen zu schließen.

"Wir reden später, Eurer Hoheit", sagte Luke.

Alec nickte dem Polizeichef zu, dann fielen die Türen ins Schloss.

***

In den nächsten drei Stunden hatte Alec keine Möglichkeit mit Magnus unter vier Augen zu sprechen.

Kaum waren sie im Krankenhaus angekommen, wurde der Assassine in einen der Operationssäle gebracht.

Ein Arzt kam zu Alec und untersuchten seinen linken Arm. Wie Alec bereits vermutet hatte, waren die Abschürfungen nur oberflächlich. Der Arzt reinigte diese und trug eine antiseptische Salbe auf.

"Alec, ist alles in Ordnung? Bist du schwer verletzt?" Seine Mutter kam auf ihn zugerannt. Izzy folgte ihr.

"Mir ist nichts passiert, Mom. Es ist alles gut."

Er drückte sie kurz an sich.

"Wo ist Jace?"

Izzy zog ihren Bruder in ihre Arme.

"Er ist mit zum Präsidium gefahren, um seine Zeugenaussage zu machen. Er wird später nachkommen." 

"Was ist nur momentan los? Erst das Gift, jetzt ein Anschlag mit einem Messer. Ich kann mir das überhaupt nicht erklären", schluchzte seine Mutter.

"Mom, beruhig dich. Die Polizei wird das alles sicherlich schnell aufklären können."

"Ich hoffe es."

Izzy drückte ihrer Mutter ein Taschentuch in die Hand. Dann saßen sie schweigend im Warteraum und warteten darauf, dass Magnus aus dem Operationssaal herauskam. Jace stieß irgendwann hinzu und berichtete, dass der Messerwerfer leider entkommen konnte. Jace hatte versucht den Täter noch zu fassen, doch er war zu schnell zwischen den Häusern verschwunden. Der Leibwächter konnte noch nicht einmal sagen, ob es sich um einen Mann oder eine Frau handelte.

Es dauerte noch einer weitere Stunde bis ein Arzt endlich auf sie zu kam und ihnen berichtete, dass Magnus die Entfernung des Messers gut überstanden hatte. Alec atmete erleichtert auf. Magnus hätte Glück gehabt und keine schlimmen Verletzungen davongetragen. Nach Aussagen des Arztes könnte Magnus das Krankenhaus auch heute wieder verlassen.

Alec betrat das Zimmer des Assassinen, dicht gefolgt von seiner Familie. Magnus saß auf dem Bett und eine Schwester half ihm gerade in sein Hemd. Ein dicker weißer Verband lugte unter dem dunkelroten Stoff hervor und Alecs Magen zog sich bei dem Anblick zusammen. Magnus hatte ihm nun bereits zum zweiten Mal das Leben gerettet. Er hoffte, dass es kein weiteres Mal geben würde und sie schnellsten herausfinden würden, wer dahinter steckte.

"Danke Magnus. Du bist wahrlich ein Schutzengel. Wenn du nicht gewesen wärst, dann hätte ich Isabelle und jetzt auch beinahe Alec verloren."

Seine Mutter nahm den Assassinen vorsichtig in den Arm und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Magnus strich sich über die Wange und lächelte verlegen.

"Etwas, was eigentlich meine Aufgabe gewesen wäre", murmelte Jace und ballte seine Hände wütend zu Fäuste.

"Jace." zischte Alec warnend, doch niemand im Raum hatte die Worte seines Leibwächters mitbekommen.

Izzy und seine Mutter blieben nicht lange und sie verabschiedeten sich von ihnen. Jeder der beiden drückte Magnus noch einmal zum Dank und Alec versprach seiner Mutter, dass sie in den nächsten Tagen zu Besuch kommen würden.

"Ich werde Sebastian Bescheid geben, dass er uns abholen kommt", sagte Jace und verließ ebenfalls das Krankenzimmer.

Alec setzte sich neben Magnus auf das Bett und blickte auf seine Hände in seinem Schoß.

"Du hast mir erneut das Leben gerettet. Danke."

"Ich habe nur meinen Eid erfüllt, Alexander."

Alec hob seine Kopf und drehte sich zu dem Assassinen.

"Magnus… ."

"Lass gut sein." Magnus sprang vom Bett und drehte ihm den Rücken zu. "Ich muss mit meinem Vater sprechen."

"Wir können dich später vorbeifahren."

"Nein. Das wäre unklug. Ich muss ihm in Angelegenheiten des Ordens sprechen."

Alec musterte Magnus und er hatte den Eindruck, dass der Assassine ihm etwas verschwieg.

"Du weißt wer das Messer geworfen hat, richtig?"

Alec erhob sich und stellte sich vor Magnus. Der Assassine antwortete nicht sofort, ganz so, als ober er damit rang Alec die Wahrheit zu erzählen.

"Ihr Name is Naga Hitam. Sie ist eine von uns."

"Was… aber wie… woher?" Alec war zu überrascht um in ganzen Sätzen zu sprechen.

"Woher ich es weiß, dass sie es war…" Magnus wischte sich mit beiden Händen über das Gesicht und holte tief Luft bevor er weitersprach. "Ich habe das Messer gesehen. Es war ihr Zeichen darauf. Jeder bei uns im Orden verziert seine Waffen mit einem Tiersymbol. So können wir uns untereinander erkennen."

"Aber warum schickt dein Vater einen weiteren Assassinen? Ich dachte, dass man dir diese dreizehn Tage zugestanden hatte?"

"Aus diesem Grund muss ich mit ihm sprechen. Es macht für mich einfach keinen Sinn."

Magnus zog sich zu Ende an und ging Richtung Tür. Alec griff nach dem Arm des Assassinen, bevor dieser den Raum verlassen konnte.

"Wo willst du hin?"

Magnus blickte auf seine Hand und kräuselte irritiert die Stirn.

"Ich sagte doch, ich will mit meinem Vater sprechen." Seine Stimme klang leicht verärgert.

"Jetzt sofort? Willst du dich nicht erstmal ausruhen?"

Magnus seufzte angestrengt.

"Alexander, uns läuft die Zeit davon. Je eher ich das aufkläre, um so besser."

"Aber wie kommst du zu deinem Vater?"

"Ich habe die Assistentin meines Vaters bereits angerufen. Sie wird jeden Moment hier eintreffen."

Alec ließ Magnus los. Er würde den Assassinen nicht aufhalten können und er hatte schließlich Recht. Ihnen lief die Zeit davon.

"Also gut. Rufst du mich an, sobald du etwas in Erfahrung gebracht hast?"

Magnus nickte und dann verließ er ohne ein weiteres Wort das Krankenzimmer. Alec hoffte inständig, dass es für den Vorfall heute eine plausible Erklärung gab. Der Herzog kreiste seine Schultern, um seine verspannten Muskeln zu lösen. Ein Zustand, der immer häufiger vorkam. Eindeutig ein Zeichen dafür, dass er sich in letzter Zeit zu viele Sorgen machen musste.

Alec ging in Gedanken versunken den langen Krankenhausflur hinab. Das Bild eines schwarzen Panthers, der sich elegant um den Schaft eines Messer wand, tauchte vor seinen Augen auf. Es war das Messer von Magnus. Jenes, das er in der Nacht vor fünf Tagen zurückgelassen hatte. Alec hatte der Verzierung zunächst keine besondere Beachtung geschenkt, doch jetzt wo der Assassinen ihm erklärt hatte, dass es sich um ein Erkennungsmerkmal der Assassinen handelte, gewann das Tiersymbol eine neue Bedeutung. Der Panther war ein kraftvolles und majestätisch Tier. Eines, dass sich elegant und unbemerkt durch die Dunkelheit der Nacht bewegen konnte. Genau wie Magnus. Es passte perfekt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wer ist diese Naga Hitam und was für eine Erklärung wird Magnus Vater für ihn haben. Was glaubt ihr? Freue mich wie immer über eure Kommentare.
> 
> ***
> 
> Danke wieder an meine Betaleserin @Tiffy1307Steph 
> 
> .


	12. Naga Hitam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Der jüngere Assassine griff in seine Manteltasche und zog ein Assassinenmesser hervor. Jenes, dass er wenige Stunden zuvor mit seinem Körper abgewehrt hatte, um Alec zu schützen. Er hatte es heimlich aus dem Behandlungszimmer mitgehen lassen. Sicherlich fragte man sich bereits wo der Dolch abgeblieben war, doch das interessierte Magnus in diesem Moment herzlich wenig. 
> 
> Asmodeus warf einen skeptische Blick auf das Messer in Magnus Hand. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen warf der jüngere Assassine den Dolch auf den Schreibtisch und dieser rutschte klappernd über den Tisch, blieb kurz vor den Ellenbogen seines Vaters liegen. Asmodeus zog fragend ein Augenbraue hoch.
> 
> "Hast du Naga geschickt?", fragte er seinen Vater.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo ihr Lieben,
> 
> es geht endlich weiter. Magnus macht sich auf den Weg zu seinem Vater, um herauszufinden, was es mit dem zweiten Assassinen auf sich hat. Doch wer ist diese Naga Hitam?
> 
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen  
> April :*

Magnus stand vor der verschlossenen Tür des Arbeitszimmers seines Vaters. Eine Ader pochte an seiner Schläfe und er ballte seine Hände immer wieder zu Fäusten. Seine rechte Schulter stand in Flammen und er wusste, dass er es nicht mehr lange aushalten würde ohne ein Schmerzmittel zu nehmen. Doch im Moment ankerte ihn der Schmerz und verhinderte, dass er etwas Unüberlegtes tat. 

Der Assassine holte tief Luft und versuchte seine Wut zu bändigen. Bilder des Tages tauchten immer wieder vor seinen Augen auf und machten es ihm umso schwerer seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Magnus war nie ein gläubiger Mensch gewesen, doch er hatte in der letzten Stunde mehr Dankesgebete gen Himmel gesandt, als er zählen konnte. Wäre er auch nur für einen Moment abgelenkt gewesen oder hätte langsamer reagiert, dann hätte das Messer sein Ziel gefunden. Angst mischte sich mit seinem Zorn und sein Körper bebte angesichts der in seinem Inneren tobenden Gefühle.

Plötzlich wurde die Tür zum Arbeitszimmer aufgerissen und sein Vater stand vor ihm. Magnus blinzelte erschrocken und er trat unbewusst einen Schritt zurück.

"Wie lange willst du noch auf dem Flur herumlungern?" 

Magnus schluckte eine zornige Antwort hinunter. Er durfte nicht vorschnell handeln. Noch konnte sein Vater eine plausible Erklärung für das Auftauchen des anderen Assassinen haben. Magnus sich richtete auf. So gut, wie es mit seiner Verletzung möglich war.

"Ich muss mit dir über etwas Wichtiges sprechen, Tuan."

"Dann komm rein."

Asmodeus trat einen Schritt zur Seite und bedeutete ihm das Zimmer zu betreten. Magnus ging an seinem Vater vorbei und er setzte sich in einen der beiden Ledersessel, die vor dem Schreibtisch standen. Sie waren aus dunklem Leder gefertigt und Magnus erinnerte sich daran, dass er als kleiner Junge gerne in die weichen Polster versunken war, um seinem Vater bei der Arbeit zuzuschauen. Doch das war lange her. 

Der ältere Assassine ging um seinen Schreibtisch herum und ließ sich in seinen Stuhl fallen. Das er sich trotz seiner Verletzung noch so geschmeidig bewegen konnte, verwunderte Magnus immer wieder aufs Neue. 

Asmodeus stützte seine Arme auf dem Tisch ab und verschränkte seine Hände vor seinem Gesicht wie zu einem Gebet.

"Was verschafft mir die Ehre, Ajan?"

Magnus konnte sich nicht mehr erinnern, wann sein Vater ihn das letzte Mal mit seinem richtigen Namen angesprochen hatte. In den letzten Jahren waren sie immer mehr zu Tuan und Ajan Hitam geworden.

Der jüngere Assassine griff in seine Manteltasche und zog ein Assassinenmesser hervor. Jenes, dass er wenige Stunden zuvor mit seinem Körper abgewehrt hatte, um Alec zu schützen. Er hatte es heimlich aus dem Behandlungszimmer mitgehen lassen. Sicherlich fragte man sich bereits wo der Dolch abgeblieben war, doch das interessierte Magnus in diesem Moment herzlich wenig. 

Asmodeus warf einen skeptische Blick auf das Messer in Magnus Hand. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen warf der jüngere Assassine den Dolch auf den Schreibtisch und dieser rutschte klappernd über den Tisch, blieb kurz vor den Ellenbogen seines Vaters liegen. Asmodeus zog fragend ein Augenbraue hoch.

"Hast du Naga geschickt?", fragte er seinen Vater.

Magnus brauchte dem älteren Assassinen nicht erklären worum es ging. Er war sich sicher, dass dieser bereits über die Vorkommnisse des Tages in Kenntnis gesetzt worden war. Als Anführer der Bayang Hitam hatte er seine Augen und Ohren überall.

"Nein."

"Wer dann? Hat jemand aus dem Orden den Auftrag für sich beansprucht?"

Wieder verneinte sein Vater seine Frage. 

Die Wut, die bereits die ganze Zeit in seinem Körper brodelte, flammte auf. Magnus sprang vom Sessel auf, griff den erstbesten Gegenstand, den er zu fassen bekam und schleuderte diesen gegen die Wand. Der kugelförmige Briefbeschwerer aus Glas zerplatzte in hunderte Einzelteile.

Der Assassine atmete schwer. Ein heftiger Schmerz durchzuckte seinen oberen Rücken und er fasste sich an die Schulter. Den Schmerzenslaut, der seinen Lippen entwich, konnte er nicht mehr aufhalten. Magnus hoffte, dass die Naht der Wunde nicht aufgerissen war.

"Bist du schwer verletzt?"

Magnus hätte mit allem gerechnet, aber dass sein Vater sich Sorgen um ihn machte, traf ihn unvorbereitet. Er öffneten den Mund, doch es kam kein Laut heraus. Er starrte den älteren Assassinen an. Echte Sorge stand in den Augen seines Vaters geschrieben. 

Magnus räusperte sich, versuchte die Enge in seinem Hals zu vertreiben und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. 

"Nein, es ist nichts Dramatisches."

Er ließ sich wieder in den Sessel fallen und wischte sich frustriert mit den Händen über das Gesicht.

"Verzeih, dass ich so ausgerastet bin."

Sein Vater bedeutete ihm, dass er sich darum keinen Kopf machen solle und Magnus Wut verrauchte ein wenig. 

"Ich brauche ihren wahren Namen, Tuan."

"Es tut mir leid, aber den kann ich dir nicht geben."

Magnus atmete angestrengt aus.

"Es gibt nur zwei mögliche Gründe für den heutigen Anschlag auf den Herzog. Entweder Naga Hitam hintergeht deine Anweisungen und hat sich der Sache angenommen ohne den Orden darüber zu informieren oder sie ist diejenige, die diesen Auftrag überhaupt inszeniert hat. Wie auch immer, ich brauche ihren Namen."

Sein Vater kniff die Augen zusammen und schaute ihn schweigend an. Magnus wartete geduldig.

"Du hast Gefühle für ihn."

Magnus zuckte kaum merklich zusammen. 

"Was...?"

Asmodeus deutete mit einer Hand auf seinen Schoss und Magnus sah, dass er einen seiner Ring die ganze Zeit unbewusst drehte. Es war nicht das erste Mal in den letzten Tagen, dass diese Geste ihn verriet. Er musste dringend an seiner Selbstbeherrschung arbeiten. 

"Du spielst mit dem Feuer, Magnus."

"Ich habe alles unter Kontrolle." Er senkte seinen Blick.

Sein Vater seufzte und griff nach einem Füllfederhalter. Das Kratzen der Metallfeder füllte die Stille zwischen ihnen und das Geräusch jagte Magnus einen Schauer über den Rücken. Wortlos schob sein Vater das Stück Papier über den Schreibtisch und Magnus nahm es in die Hand.

"Pass auf dich auf, Magnus."

Der jüngere Assassine nickte dem älteren Assassinen zu und schaute auf den Zettel in seiner Hand.

Sein Vater hatte ihm den wahren Namen von Naga Hitam und gegeben. Magnus wusste jetzt wer der rote Drache wirklich war. Er stand auf und verließ das Arbeitszimmer. Er später fiel ihm auf, dass sein Vater ihm mit seinem richtigen Namen angesprochen hatte.

***

"Machst du dir etwa Sorgen um mich, Alexander?"

Magnus klemmte das Telefon zwischen sein Ohr und seine Schulter und zog mit einem Eyeliner den unteren Lidstrich nach.

"Sei einfach nur vorsichtig, ok?" 

"Ich weiß, was ich tue."

"Trotzdem... versprich es mir. Pass auf dich auf."

"Versprochen. Bist du nun zufrieden?"

"Ja."

"Gut. Ich melde mich dann, wenn ich auf dem Rückweg bin."

Magnus beendete das Gespräch und legte den Eyeliner auf die kleine Kommode zurück, auf der er sein Schminkutensilien aufbewahrte. Der Assassine blickte in den Spiegel und überprüfte ein letztes Mal sein Make Up. Er hatte sich für etwas Dramatisches entschieden und dunkler Lidschatten betonte seine goldgrünen Augen, brachte sie zum Leuchten. 

Magnus warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr. Eine Stunde hatte er noch Zeit, bis die Nacht gänzlich ihre Schatten ausgebreitet hatte und er sich unbemerkt in der Dunkelheit bewegen konnte.

Bevor er aufbrach und sich zu Naga Hitams Wohnung begab, musste er noch zusehen, dass er den Verband loswurde. Er schnürte seinen Oberkörper wie ein Korsett ein und das war mehr als hinderlich. Er verließ sein Zimmer und machte sich auf die Suche nach Dot.

Er fand die Assistentin seines Vaters schließlich in der Bücherei. Magnus blieb im Eingang stehen und blickte sich um. Die Wände waren komplett mit schweren Holzregalen zugestellt und Bücher über Bücher reihten sich nebeneinander in den Regalen. Magnus war schon lange nicht mehr in diesem Raum gewesen. Er erinnerte ihn zu sehr an seine Mutter. Doch er brauchte Dots Hilfe und so schob er seine Gedanken an seine Mutter beiseite.

Die Assistentin saß in einem riesigen Sessel, der die zierliche Frau förmlich verschluckte. Sie hatte die Füße unter ihre Beine geschlagen und ein schweres Buch lag auf ihren Oberschenkeln. Der Sessel war alt und die Armlehnen waren bereits stark abgenutzt, zeugten von den vielen Lesestunden, die Dot und früher seine Mutter dort verbracht hatten. 

Magnus räusperte sich leise und die Assistent seines Vaters blickte überrascht auf. Sie wusste wie ungern er sich in der Bibliothek aufhielt.

"Was gibt es Magnus?"

"Ich muss heute Nacht etwas Wichtiges erledigen und dieser Verband schränkt mich zu sehr ein. Ich brauche etwas, dass mir mehr Bewegungsfreiheit bietet."

Dot legte das Buch, in dem sie eben noch gelesen hatte, beiseite und erhob sich aus dem Sessel.

"Ich helfe dir."

"Danke."

Die junge Frau aus Salem war nicht nur die Assistentin seines Vaters. Sie hatte vor einigen Jahren eine Ausbildung zur Krankenschwester absolviert und schon mehr als einmal hatte sie seine Verletzungen und die seines Vater versorgt. Magnus folgte ihr in das kleine Behandlungszimmer, dass der ältere Assassine extra für sie hatte einrichten lassen. Sicherlich konnte sie keinen Arzt ersetzen, doch ihre Fertigkeiten reichten für die meisten Verletzungen aus.

Magnus zog seine schwarze Tunika aus und warf diese achtlos auf die Behandlungsliege. Anschließend ließ er sich auf einen kleine Hocker nieder und drehte Dot seinen Rücken zu. Vorsichtig begann diese den Verband zu entfernen.

"Wie ich hörte, hast du dem Herzog bereits zweimal das Leben gerettet."

Magnus nickte.

"Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, warum du dein Leben als Pfand gegeben hast?"

Der Assassine warf Dot einen Blick über die Schulter zu.

"Er ist unschuldig. Du weißt, ich habe mir geschworen niemals jemanden zu töten, der eine reine Seele hat." 

Dot wusste zwar nichts von seiner Gabe, doch sie vertraute seinem Urteil. Sie summte zustimmend und klebte ein Pflasterverband über die frisch genähte Wunde. Es schmerzte, obwohl sie es vorsichtig anbrachte und Magnus presste die Lippen zusammen, um ein Wimmern zu unterdrücken. 

"Aber musste es gleich dein Leben sein? Du hättest einen anderen Preis nennen können." 

Ihre Stimme klang erstickt und Magnus wusste, dass er Tränen in ihren Augen finden würde, wenn er sich jetzt zu ihr umdrehte.

"Es ging nicht anders."

Dot atmete frustriert aus und klopfte ihm dann auf die linke Schulter, bedeutete ihm damit, dass sie fertig war. Magnus griff nach seiner Tunika und streifte sich diese wieder über. Dann drehte er sich zu der Assistentin um.

"Versprich mir nur eins", sagte Dot.

"Und das wäre?"

"Pass auf dich auf, ok?"

"Warum sagen das plötzlich alle? Selbst er spielt plötzlich den fürsorglichen Vater. Ich meine, bin ich jemals unvorsichtig gewesen?"

Magnus verdrehte genervt die Augen. Er war es nicht gewohnt, dass andere sich um ihn sorgten. Es gab ihm das Gefühl unfähig zu sein. Er schaute hastig zur Seite, als er den prüfenden Blick von Dot bemerkte.

"Magnus, es ist ok, wenn andere sich um einen sorgen. Das machen sie nicht, weil sie denken, dass du schwach bist, sondern weil du ihnen wichtig bist. Ich weiß, dass du seit dem Tod von deiner Mutter dein Herz hinter einer dicken Mauer verborgen hältst und versuchst deine Gefühle zu ignorieren."

Dot legte ihm eine Hand auf die Wange und zwang ihn sie anzuschauen.

"Ich weiß auch, dass dein Vater das von dir verlangt. Doch es ist nicht gut für dich. Du bist einsam und ich weiß, wie sehr du dir jemanden wünscht, der an deiner Seite ist. Jemanden, dem du vertrauen, dem du dein Herz öffnen kannst. Lasse nicht zu, dass der Orden dein Leben bestimmt, Magnus. Du bist nicht nur Ajan Hitam, Assassine und Schatten, der die vernichtet, die Unheil und Verderben bringen. Du bist auch Magnus Bane, zukünftiger Herzog von Edom und ein Mann mit einem Herz voller Liebe. Lasse nicht zu, dass Ajan komplett die Kontrolle übernimmt."

Magnus schaute seine langjährige Freundin sprachlos an. Sie hatte Recht, dass wusste er. In den letzten Jahren hatte er sich immer mehr dem Orden verschrieben. Er hatte einen Auftrag nach dem nächsten angenommen und sich kaum noch gestattet sein anderes Leben zu führen. Wenn er nicht aufpasste, würde Magnus Bane verschwinden und nur noch Ajan Hitam zurückbleiben. Magnus wusste, dass er davon rannte und sich immer weiter in die Dunkelheit der Nacht flüchtete, immer mehr zu einem Schatten wurde. Sein Blick fiel auf die Uhr, die über der Tür hing. Es war spät und er musste los. 

"Danke, für... ." Er deutete mit einer Hand auf seinen Rücken.

Sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern und musterte ihn schweigend.

"Du hast Gefühle für diesen Herzog, richtig?", sagte Dot plötzlich.

"Fang du nicht auch noch an." Magnus seufzte. "Ich meine, ja er sieht gut aus und ist charmant und fürsorglich, aber ich habe keine tieferen Gefühle für ihn."

"Lügner", murmelte Dot leise.

Magnus blinzelte ein paar Mal, und bevor er darauf reagieren konnte, hatte sie das Zimmer bereits verlassen.

Der Assassine fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht und lachte dann leise auf. Dot hatte recht. Wieder einmal. Er konnte nicht länger leugnen, dass er etwas für Alec empfand. Der Herzog hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, durch die schützende Mauer um sein Herz hindurchzubrechen. Hatte sie in den letzten Tagen Stein für Stein niedergerissen, ohne das Magnus es zunächst bemerkt hatte. Magnus wusste, dass er mit dem Feuer spielte. Wie sein Vater ihn das gesagt hatte. Doch auf wessen Rat sollte er hören? 

Der Assassine stieß einen frustrierten Laut aus und holte anschließend einmal tief Luft. Er hatte keine Zeit sich in diesem Moment weiter Gedanken darüber zu machen. Jetzt galt es erst einmal Naga Hitam zu finden. Danach konnte er sich mit seinem Gefühlsleben auseinander setzen.

***

Eine Stunde später hockte Magnus auf dem Dach eines Wohnhauses, verborgen in den Schatten der Nacht und schaute hinab in die Wohnung, in der Naga Hitam wohnen sollte. Es brannte kein Licht und auch sonst gab es auf dem ersten Blick keine Anzeichen, dass jemand zu Hause war. 

Die Wohnung lag im dritten Stock und hatte keinen Balkon. Magnus zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Es würde nicht leicht werden unbemerkt hineinzukommen, doch bisher hatte der Assassine jedes Hindernis überwinden können.

Magnus ließ seinen Blick über das mehrstöckige Mehrfamilienhaus schweifen. Es war eine unscheinbare Gegend. Die Menschen, die hier lebten, gehörten zur einfachen Mittelschicht. Der Assassine senkte den Blick und schaute ein letztes Mal auf den Zettel, den sein Vater ihm gegeben hatte. Er hatte ihm zum Glück nicht nur den Namen, sondern auch die Adresse aufgeschrieben. Sorgfältig faltete Magnus das Stück Papier wieder zusammen und verstaute es in der Innentasche seines Mantels.

Es war kalt in dieser Nacht und der Wind wehte über die Dächer. Das Bild des schlafenden Herzogs tauchte vor seinen Augen auf. Magnus hatte das Gefühl in einem Déjà-vu gefangen zu sein. Hastig schüttelte er den Kopf, um das Bild zu vertreiben. Er musste sich konzentrieren. Naga Hitam war nicht einfach nur irgendeine einfache Assassine. Sie gehörte mit zu den Besten des Ordens. Wenn Magnus nicht aufpasste, konnte sie seinem Leben ganz schnell ein Ende setzen.

Der Assassine zog seine Kapuze tiefer in die Stirn und schob sich ein Tuch über das Gesicht, sodass nur seine Augen zu erkennen waren. Magnus scannte die Gegend, suchte nach einer Möglichkeit in die Wohnung einbrechen zu können, ohne dabei erwischt zu werden. Plötzlich ging das Licht im Treppenhaus an. Der Assassine sah durch das Treppenhausfenster, wie ein junger Mann aus der oberen Wohnung in den Flur trat. Ein Idee formte sich in seinem Kopf. Es war riskant, aber der schnellste Weg in die Wohnung zu kommen. 

Hastig stieg er vom Dach und huschte von Schatten zu Schatten auf die andere Seite der Straße. Magnus hatte die Ecke des Haus gerade erreicht, da verließ der junge Mann das Wohnhaus. Vorsichtig setzte er einen Schritt vor dem anderen und schob sich so schnell es ging an der Häuserwand entlang ohne den jungen Mann aus den Augen zu lassen. Im letzten Moment schob Magnus einen Fuß in die Tür, bevor diese ins Schloss fiel. Sicherlich hätte er das Schloss auch aufbrechen können, aber so ging es am schnellsten. Er schlüpfte durch den Spalt ins Treppenhaus. Das Licht ging aus und Magnus wartete einen Moment in der Dunkelheit bevor er so leise wie möglich die Treppen in den dritten Stock hinaufstieg. Der Assassine hoffte, dass kein weiterer Bewohner den Wunsch für einen nächtlichen Spaziergang hegte und wenige Augenblicke später stand er vor der Tür zu der Wohnung des roten Drachen.

Er lauschte, doch kein Geräusch drang aus der Wohnung. Der Assassine machte sich daran das Schloss zu knacken. Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden und Magnus hatte sich Zugang verschafft. 

Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür und schlüpfte in den dunklen Flur. Wieder lauschte er. Doch bis auf das Ticken einer Uhr war es still in der Wohnung. Magnus stutzte und runzelte die Stirn.

Er zog eines seiner Messer hervor und ging ein paar Schritte in die Wohnung. Angespannt lauschte er nach einem Anzeichen von Leben. Er kam zuerst an einem kleinen Badezimmer und schließlich an einer schmalen Küche vorbei. Er blickte beim Vorbeigehen in die beiden Räume, stellte aber nichts Auffälliges fest.

Die Tür zum Schlafzimmer war verschlossen. Langsam drückte er den Türgriff hinab und stieß die Tür vorsichtig auf. Das Messer hielt er schützend vor seinem Körper, jederzeit bereit einen Angriff abzuwehren. Dann blieb er wie erstarrt stehen. Ein Fluch entwich seinen Lippen und hallte unnatürlich laut in der in Wohnung wieder. Im Schlafzimmer sah aus, als ob eine Bombe eingeschlagen hätte. Schränke und Schubladen waren aufgerissen und Kleidungsstücke waren im ganzen Zimmer verteilt worden. Ein Nachttischlampe lag auf dem Boden, in der Eile vermutlich umgerissen. Ein Bild war von der Wand gerissen worden und gab einen leeren Safe preis.

Magnus fluchte erneut. Er war zu spät. Lilith hatte gewusst das er kommen würde und sich bereit aus dem Staub gemacht.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, Lilith konnte sich rechtzeitig aus dem Staub machen. Wird Magnus es dennoch schaffen, sie zu finden? Und was hat sie mit all dem zu tun? 👀
> 
> ***
> 
> Hinterlasst gerne eure Kommentare uns erzhält mir, was ihr von diesem Kapitel haltet. Ich freue nich jedes Mal darüber. :) Es motivert ungemein zu Weiterschreiben. ❤
> 
> ***
> 
> Und wie inmer, ganz lieben Dank an meine Betaleserin @Tiffy1307Steph


	13. Lass dein Herz entscheiden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec wusste, dass er eine Entscheidung treffen musste. Er schloss die Augen und horchte tief in sich hinein, versuchte das erste Mal in seinem Leben dem Ruf seines Herzen zu folgen. Es war nicht einfach, doch es gelang ihm schließlich Stimmen in seinem Kopf zum Schweigen zu bringen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo zusammen,
> 
> Kapitel 13 ist endlich fertig. Es gehört bis jetzt zu meinen Lieblingskapiteln. 
> 
> Alec wird eine Entscheidung treffen und wir erfahren ein wenig mehr über Magnus als Assassinen. 👀
> 
> Bin gespannt, wie euch das Kapitel gefällt.
> 
> LG  
> April:*

Alec wusste nicht, was ihn geweckte hatte und er schlug widerwillig die Augen auf. Es war still im Schlafzimmer. Zu still, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Alec tastete blindlings neben sich, fand die andere Seite des Bettes jedoch kalt und leer vor. 

Ein Blick auf den Wecker zeigte ihm, dass es kurz nach zwei Uhr morgens war. Frustriert wischte er sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht, versuchte die Müdigkeit zu vertreiben, die ihn wieder in den Schlaf ziehen wollte. 

Alec quälte sich aus dem Bett und gähnte. Ohne das Licht anzuschalten, griff er nach seinem Pullover und seiner Jogginghose, die er vor dem Schlafengehen über einen der beiden Sessel geworfen hatte. Eine Gänsehaut bildete sich auf seinem Oberkörper und gerne wäre Alec wieder unter die warme Decke gekrochen. Doch er wollte nach Magnus sehen. Rasch zog er sich den Pullover und die Hose über und augenblicklich wurde ihm wärmer.

Es war bereits die zweite Nacht in Folge, in der Magnus nicht wirklich schlief. Alec hatte den Assassinen die letzten beiden Tage kaum zu Gesicht bekommen, denn Magnus versuchte verzweifelt herauszufinden wo sich Lilith aufhielt. Der Assassine war sich inzwischen sicher, dass sie diejenige war, die den Auftrag inszeniert hatte. Doch warum? Das blieb weiterhin ein großes Rätsel. Auch die Durchsuchung ihrer Wohnung hatte nichts ergeben.

Alec fand Magnus auf dem Balkon. Der Assassine stand mit dem Rücken zur Balkontür, die Arme hatte er auf die Brüstung, den Kopf leicht in den Nacken gelegt. Magnus trug nur einen dünnen Morgenmantel und eine dazu passende Pyjamahose. Alleine bei dem Anblick rann dem Herzog ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. 

Alec beschloss für sie beide Tee zu kochen und ging in die Küche, um Wasser aufzusetzen. Er suchte nach den Teebeuteln, die Izzy bei einem ihrer Besuche mitgebracht hatte und fand sie in der hintersten Ecke im Vorratsschrank. Die Verpackung war noch nicht einmal angebrochen, stellte Alec fest. Er bevorzugte in der Regel Kaffee, doch er fand, dass Tee für einen nächtlichen Trunk besser geeignet wäre.

Der Duft nach Zimt und Orange strömte aus der Verpackung, als er diese öffnete und Alec warf einen genaueren Blick auf die Umverpackung. Glückstee stand dort drauf. Er schüttelte ungläubig mit dem Kopf.

Alec jonglierte die beiden Teetassen mit einer Hand und griff auf dem Weg zum Balkon nach einer Wolldecke. Leise öffnete er die Glastür und gesellte sich zu Magnus.

"Ich hoffe du magst Zimt und Orange. Ich habe leider nichts anderes da", sagte Alec entschuldigend.

Magnus drehte sich zu ihm um. Er wirkte nicht einmal überrascht ihn zu sehen. Der Assassine nahm ihm einen der beiden Becher aus der Hand und lächelte ihn dankbar an.

"Danke, Alexander. Orange und Zimt ist perfekt."

Alec erwiderte das Lächeln. Er stellte seinen Becher auf den kleinen Beistelltisch und faltete die mitgebrachte Wolldecke auseinander. Anschließend legte er diese Magnus über die Schulter. Der Assassine schaute ihn überrascht an.

"Du zitterst".

"Oh, das habe ich gar nicht bemerkt".

"So in Gedanken versunken?"

"Mhmm…"

"Worüber denkst du nach?"

"Alles und nichts", sagte der Assassine nur.

Alec zog eine Augenbraue hoch, doch er schwieg. Wenn der Assassine darüber reden wollen würde, würde er es tun. Es half nichts ihn zu bedrängen. Das hatte Alec in den letzten Tagen bereits über Magnus gelernt.

Schweigend tranken sie ihren Tee und genossen für den Moment die Gesellschaft des anderen.

"Hast du dich schon einmal gefragt, ob auf einem dieser Sterne jemand wohnt?", fragte Alec plötzlich und schaute zu den Sternen hinauf.

Magnus kicherte leise.

"Was?" Alec schaute kurz zu Magnus, dann richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder gen Himmel. Einige Sterne funkelten wie kleine Diamanten im Sonnenschein.

"Ich meinte die Frage ernst. Ich kann mir einfach nicht vorstellen, dass wir die einzigen sind, die in diesem riesigen Universum leben."

Magnus summte zustimmend, sagte aber nichts. Minuten vergingen im erneuten Schweigen und jeder der beiden hing seinen Gedanken nach.

"Meinst du meine Mom wohnt auf einem dieser Sterne?"

Alec schaute den Assassinen überrascht an. Magnus bemerkte seinen Blick und schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

"Vergiss es. Das war jetzt etwas kindisch."

"Nein. Nein überhaupt nicht", beeilte Alec sich zu sagen.

"Ich vermisse sie."

Alec drehte sich vollends zu Magnus. Der Assassine ließ den Kopf hängen und hielt die Brüstung fest umklammert. Magnus schniefte und eine Träne lief ihm über die Wange. Hastig wischte er diese weg.

"Hey…", sagte Alec leise und legte Magnus tröstend eine Hand auf die Schulter.

"Verzeih. Ich weiß nicht, was in letzter Zeit mit mir los ist. Ich bin normalerweise nicht so sentimental."

"Du brauchst dich dafür nicht entschuldigen, Magnus. Es ist ok sie zu vermissen."

Magnus wischte sich erneut über die Wangen. Dann richtete er sich auf und Alec sah, wie aus ihm wieder der Assassine wurde. 

"Hat Jace inzwischen was von dieser Maia gehört?"

Alec schüttelte den Kopf.

"Er wollte sie morgen kontaktieren und nachfragen, wie weit sie ist."

"Ok. Ich hoffe, dass wir bald was hören. Uns bleiben nur noch fünf Tage."

"Ich weiß", sagte Alec leise.

Alec nippte an seinem Tee. Fünf Tage noch, dann würde der Orden entscheiden ob er weiterleben durfte oder nicht. Fünf Tage noch, die dem Assassinen blieben Alecs Unschuld zu beweisen. Fünf Tage noch und es wurde entschieden, ob Magnus seinen Preis zahlen musste.

Alecs Herz zog sich schmerzhaft bei dem Gedanken zusammen und er keuchte auf. Er fasste sich an die Brust und rieb sich über die Haut, versuchte den Schmerz in seinem Herzen zu lindern, wohl wissend, dass es nicht so einfach war.

"Ist alles in Ordnung, Alexander?" 

Der Assassine klang ernsthaft besorgt.

"Ja. Es ist nichts. Nur ein Krampf."

"Du bist ein schlechter Lügner."

Alec spürte wie seine Wangen sich erwärmten und er war dankbar für die Dunkelheit der Nacht.

"Wirklich. Es ist alles in Ordnung."

Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter und Magnus tauchte in seinem Blickfeld auf.

"Du weißt, du kannst mir alles sagen."

Konnte er das? Konnte er Magnus sagen, dass er dabei war wider jeglicher Vernunft tiefere Gefühle für ihn zu entwickeln? Konnte er Magnus sagen, dass er der erste Mann in seinem Leben war, mit dem er sich mehr als nur eine kurze Zeit zusammen wünschte? Konnte er dem Assassinen sagen, dass er dabei war sich in ihn zu verlieben? Die Erkenntnis traf Alec wie ein Schlag und es raubte ihm für einen Moment den Atem. Alec fluchte innerlich. Er kannte Magnus jetzt knapp über eine Woche und noch nie hatte er so stark für jemanden empfunden wie für den Assassinen. Dabei hatte er sich geschworen, dass das nicht passieren würde. Er musste dagegen ankämpfen.

Alec leckte sich unbewusst über seine Lippen und zu spät bemerkte er, dass Magnus die Bewegung seiner Zunge verfolgt hatte. Der Assassine schaute auf und ihre Blicke verhakten sich ineinander. Alec hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, als ob sein Körper in Flammen stand, so intensiv war Magnus Blick. Sein Atem beschleunigte sich und sein Herz flatterte aufgeregt gegen seine Brust wie ein Vogel in einem Käfig.

Magnus lehnte sich nach vorne und Sekunden später strichen dessen Lippen sanft über die seinen. Alec war unfähig sich zu bewegen und er schloss die Augen. Es war kaum mehr als eine leise Berührung die sie beide teilten, aber sie fühlte sich warm und weich an und jagte Alec ein Schauer durch seinen Körper. Es war, als ob hunderte Schmetterlinge in seinem Inneren tanzten und sich mit der Hitze in seinem Körper vereinten. Langsam, fast schon zögerlich erforschte Magnus seinen Mund und Alec wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als sich dem Versprechen hinzugeben, dass der Assassine ihm mit diesem Kuss gab. Doch Alec durfte das nicht zulassen. Er durfte den Gefühlen für Magnus nicht nachgeben und es kostete ihn jegliche Willenskraft diesen Kuss zu beenden. Sein Herz schrie, bat verzweifelt darum nicht aufzuhören, aber Alec war schon immer jemand gewesen, der seinem Verstand folgte und so war es in diesem Moment nicht anders.

Alec löste sich von Magnus und trat einen Schritt zurück, schob den Assassinen von sich. Der Herzog sah die Verzweiflung und den Schmerz in den Augen des anderen und beinahe hätte er den Assassinen wieder in seine Arme gezogen.

“Warum Alexander?”, flüsterte Magnus. 

“Warum was?”, fragte Alec, obwohl er genau wusste, was der Assassine von ihm wissen wollte.

“Warum hörst du nicht auf dein Herz? Ich weiß, das du genauso empfindest wie ich.”

“Es geht nicht. Ich kann einfach nicht, Magnus. Es wäre nicht richtig.”

“Ist es, weil ich ein Assassine bin?”

“Magnus…” Alec wandte sich ab, konnte den flehenden Ausdruck in den Augen des anderen nicht weiter ertragen. 

"Sag mir die Wahrheit, Alexander", bat Magnus.

“Du tötest Menschen. Das ist einfach nicht richtig.” Warum war es für Alec auf einmal so wichtig das klarzustellen?

“Ich töte diese Menschen aber nicht einfach nur so. Ich bin kein ruchloser Mörder und das weißt du. Ich tue nur das, wozu andere nicht fähig sind.”

“Aber du bist ein Mörder. Ein Auftragskiller”, sagte Alec. Seine Stimme zitterte vor unterdrücktem Zorn. Doch worauf er in diesem Moment wütend war, wusste er selber nicht.

"Ich bin ein Assassine des Ordens der Bayang Hitam. Ich diene dem Gleichgewicht zwischen Gute und Böse. Ich vernichte nur die, die es wirklich verdient haben."

“Es ist trotzdem nicht in Ordnung.”

Alec wusste, dass Magnus kein schlechter Mensch war. Er hatte schließlich einen Blick in die Seele des Assassinen werfen können. Sie strahlte rein und hell. Sie war kaum von den dunklen Schatten verschmutzt, die darauf hindeuteten, dass Magnus etwas Unverzeihliches getan hatte. Etwas, wie das Töten von Menschen. Alec ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. Er konnte diese Taten einfach nicht mit seinem Gewissen vereinbaren und durfte nicht zulassen, dass seine Gefühle für diesen Mann seinen Verstand vernebelten, doch sein Herz kämpfte verzweifelt um die Oberhand. Der Konflikt, der in seinem Inneren tobte, drohte ihn zu zerreißen.

“Hast du schon einmal versucht, die Situation aus einer anderen Perspektive zu sehen, Alexander?”, fragte Magnus plötzlich.

“Warum sollte ich das versuchen. Es gibt keinen Grund, der einen Mord rechtfertigen würde.”

“Wirklich nicht?”

“Nein”, sagte Alec hart und wandte sich Magnus wieder zu. "Töten ist eine Sünde." 

Magnus seufzte angestrengt und fuhr sich verzweifelt mit den Händen über das Gesicht.

“Du würdest also lieber unschuldige Menschen in den Tod schicken, wohl wissend, dass du es hättest verhindern können?”

Alec schwieg und wich dem Blick des Assassinen aus. 

“Antworte mir, Alexander”, forderte Magnus.

“Ich weiß es nicht, Magnus. Ich kann dir diese Frage nicht beantworten. Ich.. Ich weiß es einfach nicht…”

Magnus nickte ihm zu, ganz so, als ob er verstand, was in dem jungen Herzog in diesem Moment vorging.

“Ich habe auch einmal so gedacht wie du. Als mein Vater mich auf meine erste Mission geschickt hatte und ich meine erste Zielperson eliminiert sollte, da wünschte ich mir hinterher nichts sehnlicher, als aus meinen Leben auszubrechen. Ich verfluchte meinen Vater, dass er mich dazu zwang solche schrecklichen Taten zu begehen. Ich hasste mich dafür, dass ich zu schwach war, ihm zu widerstehen, dass ich nicht den Willen besaß nein zu sagen.”

“Magnus…”

“Nein. Lass mich zu Ende sprechen”, unterbrach der Assassine ihn. Alec ließ ihn gewähren.

“Es vergingen Jahre, bis ich endlich verstand, warum es auch etwas Gutes hatte, ein Assassine zu sein. Ich erinnere mich noch genau an den Tag, als ich es endlich verstand, was mein Vater mir immer wieder versuchte klar zu machen. Ich war damals gerade Volljährig geworden und anstatt meinen Geburtstag zu feiern, schickte mich mein Vater auf eine weitere Mission. Ich sollte einen Serienmörder töten. Wir hatten genug Beweise erhalten, die uns von der Schuld des Täters überzeugten. Sicherlich fragst du dich jetzt warum wir die Polizei nicht darüber informiert haben, aber die Beweise die wir hatten waren inoffiziell und der Täter hatte für jeden Tag, an dem die Morde passiert waren, ein Alibi aufbringen können. Wir wussten, dass ihn jemand deckte."

Magnus schloss die Augen.

"Die Nacht war kalt und ich hockte stundenlang auf dem Dach, fror mir fast die Finger ab. Als die Zielperson dann endlich schlief und ich ungehindert meinen Auftrag ausführen konnte, war die Sonne bereits schon fast aufgegangen. Ich saß solange an seinem Bett, bis ich sicher war, dass der Mann auch wirklich tot war. Gerade als ich die Wohnung wieder verlassen wollte, tauchte die Sonne sein Zimmer in helles Licht und mir fiel ein Zettel auf, der auf seinem Nachttisch lag. Es war eine Liste mit Namen. Einige waren durchgestrichen, doch die meisten waren es nicht. Ich begriff schnell, dass dies seine Liste mit den Opfern war, die er geplant hatte umzubringen. Wie viele es genau waren, weiß ich nicht mehr. Doch ich erkannte, dass ich all denen das Leben gerettet hatten, deren Namen noch nicht durchgestrichen worden waren und das nur weil ich ein anderes Leben beendet hatte.“ Magnus holte kurz Luft, bevor er fortfuhr.

“Ich weiß, dass es eine Sünde ist zu töten. Das will ich nicht bestreiten und ich hoffe jeden Tag, dass niemand in die Situation kommen möge, diese Grenze überschreiten zu müssen. Doch ich habe für mich entschieden, das ich diese Sünde auf mich nehme. Ich sage nicht, dass es mir Freude macht diesen Menschen das Leben zu nehmen. In dem Moment, wenn das warme Blut über meine Hände fließt, dann wünsche ich mir nichts sehnlicher, als jemand anderes zu sein. Wenn ich bei ihnen sitze, warte bis sie ihren letzten Atemzug getan haben. Wenn ich sehe, wie das Licht in ihren Augen erlischt. Wie gerne würde ich dann mein Leben ändern wollen. Es ist schrecklich. Jedes verdammte Mal. Aber ich führe mir dann vor Augen, warum ich töte. Warum ich ich diesen Menschen das Leben nehme. Ich habe dadurch die Möglichkeit andere zu retten. Und das hilft mir, es durchzustehen. Es macht es erträglicher." Magnus seufzte und er öffnete wieder seine Augen und schaute ihn direkt an.

"Ich bin nun einmal ein Assassine, Alexander. Dazu ausgebildet, anderen Menschen das Leben zu nehmen. Ich kann meine Vergangenheit nicht mehr ändern, kann meine Taten nicht ungeschehen machen. Ich kann nicht ändern, was und wer ich bin."

Magnus verstummte. Sein Atem ging stoßweise, fast so, als ob er gerannt wäre. Der Assassine schlang sich seine Arme um den Körper, versuchte sich selber den Trost zu spenden, den Alec ihm in diesem Moment nicht gab. Es zerriss den Herzog förmlich Magnus so zu sehen, doch sein Verstand verbot es ihm, Mitgefühl zu zeigen. Und anstatt Magnus in die Arme zu nehmen, so wie sein Herz es sich gerne wünschte, verschränkte Alec die Arme vor der Brust, versuchte so zu verhindern, dass sein Herz gewann.

"Das stimmt nicht. Jeder ist für seine Taten und Entscheidungen alleine verantwortlich. Du selbst bestimmst wer und was du bist." Alec’s Stimmte klang gefasst, ja fast schon kalt. Niemand würde in diesem Moment vermuten, dass in Alec ein Kampf tobte. Niemand würde glauben, dass seine Gefühle ihn fast um den Verstand verbrachten.

Magnus zuckte angesichts der Worte von Alec zusammen. Doch der Assassine hatte sich schnell wieder unter Kontrolle und schnaubte abfällig.

"Das musst du gerade sagen Alexander. Ich habe dich die letzten Tage ausreichend beobachten können, um sagen zu können, dass du nicht glücklich darüber bist, den Titel deines Vaters geerbt zu haben."

"Das ist etwas anderes."

"Wie bitte schön ist das etwas anderes?"

"Ich tue nur meine Pflicht. Ich bin in diese Familie hineingeboren. Seit meiner Geburt war dieses Leben für mich vorbestimmt. Ich kann nicht einfach sagen, dass ich keine Lust habe und dem ganzen meinen Rücken zukehren. So einfach ist es leider nicht. Es würde den Untergang meiner Familie bedeuten und dass kann ich nicht zulassen."

"Und du meinst bei mir ist es anders? Auch ich wurde in diese Familie hineingeboren. Auch von meiner Geburt an war es vorherbestimmt, dass ich in die Fußstapfen meines Vaters treten würde und zwar in beide. Auch ich kann nicht einfach sagen, dass ich dazu keine Lust habe. Wenn ich dem Orden einfach so den Rücken zukehren könnte, wenn es so leicht wäre, würde ich es sofort tun. Aber ich kann nicht. Ich bin gebunden durch Blut und Eid und es würde meinen Tod bedeuten, wenn ich den Bund verlasse. Ob es mir nun gefällt oder nicht, ich kann es nicht ändern. " 

In den letzten Worten schwang so viel Zorn mit, dass Alec schlagartig bewusst wurde, dass Magnus sein Leben wirklich hasste und zwar abgrundtief.

Und da verstand Alec. Verstand, dass Magnus nicht tötete, weil er es wollte, sondern weil er dazu gezwungen wurde. Er verstand, dass Magnus es hasste das Leben eines Assassinen zu führen. Auch wenn Magnus einen Weg gefunden hatte, einen Sinn in seinen Taten zu sehen, so erkannte Alec, dass Magnus sich nichts mehr wünschte, als einen Ausweg aus seinem Leben zu finden, aber nicht wusste wie. Bilder der letzten Tage tauchten vor seinen Augen auf. Bilder von Magnus, wie er sich um Izzy gekümmert hatte, als sie um ihr Leben gekämpft hatte, wie er das kleine Mädchen auf seinem Schoß genommen und sie damit so unglaublich glücklich gemacht hatte. Er sah Magnus, wie er über ihn hockte, nachdem er ihm das Leben zum zweiten Mal gerettet hatte und sich nach seinem Wohlbefinden erkundigte, obwohl er selber verletzt gewesen war. 

Ja, Magnus tötete, nahm anderen Menschen das Leben, doch er war kein böser Mensch. Er tat es um Böses abzuwenden und auch, wenn Alec nicht einverstanden war, dass Magnus das Leben eines Schatten führte, so konnte er endlich sehen, dass Magnus mehr als nur das war. Magnus war charmant, großherzig, mutig und jedes Mal, wenn er einen Raum betrat, dann war es so, als ob der Assassine alles und jeden um sich herum zum Strahlen brachte. So fühlte es sich zumindest für Alec an.

Alec wusste, dass er eine Entscheidung treffen musste. Er schloss die Augen und horchte tief in sich hinein, versuchte das erste Mal in seinem Leben dem Ruf seines Herzen zu folgen. Es war nicht einfach, doch es gelang ihm schließlich Stimmen in seinem Kopf zum Schweigen zu bringen. Er stellte sich vor, wie sein Leben in zehn, zwanzig, ja sogar fünfzig Jahren aussehen würde. Bilder entstanden vor seinem inneren Auge und er erkannte, dass Magnus jedes Mal an seiner Seite war. Ein warmes Gefühl durchströmte ihn. Etwas, das er noch nicht benennen wollte. Doch es fühlte sich gut an und ein Lächeln formte sich in seinem Gesicht. Alec öffnete die Augen und schaute auf Magnus hinab. Er hatte sich entschieden. Es würde nicht leicht für ihn werden, doch er würde an Magnus Seite stehen, ihm helfen einen Ausweg zu finden oder zumindest einen Kompromiss.

"Ich weiß zwar noch nicht wie, aber wir werden einen Weg finden, Magnus. Das verspreche ich dir."

Magnus lachte nervös auf, wich Alecs Blick aus. Doch Alec sah die Verzweiflung, die immer noch in den goldgrünen Augen des anderen tobte. 

Alec ging auf Magnus zu, zog ihn in seine Arme und drückte den Assassinen an sich. Er spürte, wie Magnus versuchte sich gegen die Umarmung zu wehren, doch Alec hielt ihn fest, unnachgiebig. Und nach einem kurzen Augenblick entspannte sich Magnus und erwiderte die Umarmung schließlich, klammerte sich wie ein Ertrinkender an ihn. Alec hörte das leise Schluchzen, dass Magnus entwich, als er sich dichter an seinen Körper presste und Alec fragte sich, ob Magnus in den Jahren nach dem Tod seiner Mutter jemals Liebe und Zuwendung erfahren hatte. Alec glaubte nicht, dass Asmodeus als liebevoller Vater je eine gute Figur gemacht hatte. Nicht, nachdem was er über diesen Mann in den letzten Tagen erfahren hatte.

Alec strich Magnus sanft mit einer Hand über den Rücken und murmelte zusammenhanglose beruhigende Worte. Er wiegte den Assassinen hin und her, solange, bis Magnus Tränen versiegt waren.

"Besser?"

Magnus löste sich aus der Umarmung und nickte.

Alec umfasste Magnus Gesicht mit beiden Händen, zwang den Assassinen ihn direkt anzuschauen. Sanft wischte Alec die Spuren der Tränen mit seinen Daumen fort, die noch auf den Wangen zu sehen waren.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Alec sah die Unsicherheit in Magnus Augen. 

“Ich möchte ehrlich mit dir sein. Es gefällt mir nicht, dass du ein Assassine bist und Menschen tötest. Ich weiß nicht nicht wie, aber ich werde versuchen diesen Teil deines Lebens zu akzeptieren. Solange du es aus den Gründen tust, die du mir genannt hast, so denke ich, dass ich lernen kann damit zu leben.”

“Alexander…”

“Bitte, lass mich erklären.”

Magnus nickte. Alec strich weiter liebevoll über die Wangen des Assassinen und holte tief Luft, versuchte sein Herz sprechen zu lassen.

“Du hast recht… ich… ich habe Gefühle für dich und das ist nicht nur irgendeine Schwärmerei.” Alec lachte leise. “Nein… jedes Mal, wenn ich dich sehe, dann raubst du mir buchstäblich den Atem, lässt mein Herz schneller schlagen, dass ich fürchte es zerspringt im nächsten Moment. Ich weiß noch nicht wohin unsere Reise gehen wird, aber eines weiß ich… ich habe noch nie so für jemanden empfunden, wie ich für dich empfinde und das macht mir Angst.” Alec schluckte schwer. “Ich meine… wir kennen uns jetzt gerade mal etwas über eine Woche. Doch du hast dich in der kurzen Zeit in mein Herz geschlichen, egal wie sehr ich mich dagegen gewehrt habe. Ich kann dir nicht versprechen, dass es funktionieren wird. Aber ich möchte es versuchen.” Alec unterbrach sich und blickte Magnus tief in die Augen, suchte nach einer Bestätigung, dass der Assassine genauso empfand wie er. Er wurde nicht enttäuscht. “Du hast mir in den letzten Tagen gezeigt, dass du nicht nur ein Assassine bist. Nein… du bist ein Mann, der das Wohl seiner Mitmenschen über sein eigenes stellt. Du bist charmant und liebevoll, einfach nur unglaublich.“ Der Assassine verdrehte die Augen, doch er erwiderte das Lächeln, welches auf Alecs Lippen lag. Magnus wollte etwas sage, doch Alec bedeutete ihm, dass er noch nicht zu Ende gesprochen hatte. “Du hast mich einen Blick in deine Seele werfen, lassen und hast mir dein Vertrauen geschenkt. Ich war verwundert, wie sie so hell strahlen kann angesichts der Sünden die du begehst. Doch ich weiß jetzt, dass du ein gutes Herz hast und das überstrahlt alles.”

“Hast du schon einmal versucht Gedichte zu schreiben? Du kannst ziemlich gut mit Worten umgehen.”

Alec lachte auf und schüttelte den Kopf. Er wollte etwas erwidern, doch der Assassine legte ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen.

“Danke für deine ehrlichen Worte, Alexander. Sie bedeuten mir alles.“ Magnus strich mit dem Daumen über seinen Mund, fuhr die Konturen seiner Lippen nach.” Auch ich habe noch nie so starke Gefühle für jemanden empfunden, wie ich sie für dich habe. Ich gebe dir recht, es ist beängstigend, doch gleichzeitig gibt es mir den Mut, für das einzustehen, was mir Wichtig ist.” Magnus langte plötzlich nach einem seiner Hände und legt sie sich auf die Brust. Alec spürte den schnellen Herzschlag unter seinen Fingern. Es raste im gleichen Rhythmus wie seines. “Wenn mein Herz noch schneller schlagen würde, würde ich wahrscheinlich sterben, aber glaube mir, wenn ich dir sage, ich würde als glücklicher Mann von dieser Welt schreiten.”

Der Schimmer eines Lächeln lag auf Magnus Lippen und bevor Alec reagieren konnte, zog Magnus seinen Kopf zu sich hinab und presste seine Lippen auf die seinen. Alec seufzte, gab sich endlich dem Versprechen hin, dass der Assassine ihm mit diesem Kuss gab. Er spürte wie Magnus die Arme um seinen Nacken schlug, die Finger in seinen Haaren vergraben.

Alec wusste, dass es nicht leicht für sie beide werden würde. Sie spielten ein gefährliches Spiel. Sollte der Orden herausfinden, dass Alec über Magnus Geheimnis Bescheid weiß, dann wäre ihre gemeinsame Reise zu Ende, bevor sie überhaupt angefangen hatte. Doch für diesen Moment wollte Alec nicht darüber nachdenken. Wollte nicht daran denken, dass ihnen nur noch wenige Tage Zeit blieben, bis der Orden von Magnus verlangen würde, Alecs Leben zu beenden, wenn sie nicht beweisen konnten, dass Alec unschuldig war. 

Alec zog Magnus weiter zu sich heran bis sie so dicht beieinander standen, wie es nur möglich war, doch selbst das war nicht nahe genug. Alec vertiefte den Kuss, wischte damit alle dunklen Gedanken aus seinem Kopf und versank weiter in dem friedlichen Augenblick, den die Vereinigung ihrer Lippen ihnen beiden bot. 

Alec folgte endlich dem Ruf seines Herzens und es war der glücklichste Moment, den er je erlebt hatte. Hier, auf seinem Balkon, unter den Sternen und in den Armen von Magnus Bane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danke wieder an meine treue und wundervolle Beta-Leserin @Tiffy1307Steph ❤


	14. Der Zoom zur Wahrheit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec legte die Stirn auf die seine, schloss die Augen und holte zittrig Luft.
> 
> "Alles ok?", fragte Alec.
> 
> "Ja, ich...", Magnus schluckt schwer, "ich brauche nur noch einen kleinen Augenblick."
> 
> Sie verharrten für einen Moment in dieser Position, versuchten beide die in Hitze in ihren Körpern zu bändigen. Alec strich mit den Lippen sanft über die von Magnus. Die Berührung war behutsam und flüchtig, dennoch jagt sie dem Assassinen einen Schauer über den Rücken. Er schloss die Augen und gab sich der Liebkosung von Alec hin. Wie gerne hätte er den Morgen mit Alec im Bett verbracht, hätte sich am liebsten wieder in dessen Arme gekuschelt. Doch sie mussten sich anschauen, was Maia herausgefunden hatte und Magnus konnte es zudem nicht erwarten seinem Vater von dem Erfolg zu berichten. Es würde Alec endlich entlasten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeey,
> 
> da bin ich wieder mit einem neuen Kapitel. :) Es gibt nicht viel zu sagen, außer viel Spaß beim Lesen.
> 
> Grüße  
> Aprl :*

Ein Herzschlag ertönte an seinem Ohr, dann ein weiterer, gefolgt von dem nächsten. Magnus lauschte dem stetigen Pochen von Alecs Herz, welches in dem gleichen Rhythmus wummerte wie sein eigenes als wären sie eins. Es war schon lange her, dass er sich so geborgen und sicher gefühlt hatte und er genoss den friedlichen Moment, den er hier und jetzt in Alecs Armen fand. Der Assassine kuschelte sich dichter an den warmen Körper neben sich und schloss die Augen, noch nicht bereit sich den Aufgaben des Tages zu stellen.

Alecs leise Schnarchgeräusche füllten die Stille im Schlafzimmer und Magnus lächelte in sich hinein. Er strich über den Bauch des Herzogs, fuhr mit den Fingern die Konturen der Muskeln nach, die er deutlich unter der Haut spüren konnte.

"Das kitzelt." Alec kicherte leise.

Magnus hob den Kopf und begegnete Alecs verschlafenen Blick, den er ihm aus halb geschlossenen Augen zuwarf.

"Verzeih, ich wollte dich nicht wecken."

"Alles gut, Babe."

Alec drückte ihm einen Kuss ins Haar. Magnus Herz flatterte angesichts des Kosenamen und ein warmes Gefühl machte sich in seinem Inneren breit. Der Assassine stützte sein Kinn auf eine Hand und strich Alec eine verirrte Strähne aus der Stirn. Ein stechender Schmerz schoss plötzlich durch seine rechte Schulter und Magnus zog zischend die Luft ein. Er hatte seine Verletzung für einen Augenblick tatsächlich vergessen gehabt.

"Ist alles in Ordnung?" Alec zog besorgt die Augenbrauen zusammen.

"Es geht schon."

Magnus setzte sich auf und fasste sich an die pochende Schultern.

"Wirklich?"

Der Assassine nickte und warf dann einen Blick auf den Wecker auf dem Nachttisch. Es war erst kurz nach neun Uhr. Für seinen Geschmack noch viel zu früh und er ließ sich wieder in die Kissen sinken, schaute hinauf zur Decke. Die Matratze bewegte sich und Alec erschien in seinem Blickfeld, die Stirn kraus gezogen.

"Du machst mir doch nichts vor, oder? Es ist wirklich alles ok?"

Magnus verdrehte die Augen, doch er lächelte.

"Es ist doch nur ein kleiner Kratzer, nichts weiter. In wenigen Tagen werde ich nichts mehr davon spüren." Magnus war es nicht gewohnt, dass man sich solche Sorgen um sein Wohlbefinden machte. Er hob seine Hand und strich Alec über die Stirn, glättete die Sorgenfalten auf seiner Haut.

Alec beugte sich weiter zu ihm hinab, war auf einmal nur noch wenige Zentimeter von ihm entfernt.

"Danke noch einmal."

"Wofür?"

"Dass du mir das Leben gerettet hast. Zweimal jetzt schon."

"Das ist doch selbstverständlich."

Der Herzog schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein, ist es nicht. Daher… danke."

Alec strich mit seiner Nase über die seine und blickte ihm dabei tief in die Augen. Magnus wurde warm ums Herz und er hatte sich noch nie so geliebt gefühlt wie in diesem Moment. Der Assassine blinzelte ein paar Male überrascht angesichts seiner Gedanken. Konnte er wirklich schon von Liebe sprechen?

Das warmes Gefühl in seinem Inneren breitete sich weiter aus, erfüllte ihn voll und ganz und Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen. Magnus kämpfte dagegen an, dennoch konnte er nicht verhindern dass sich eine Träne löste und ihm an der Schläfe hinab rann. Sofort war Alec da und wischte ihm diese mit seinem Daumen fort.

"Hey, was hast du?"

"Ich bin nur glücklich. Du machst mich glücklich Alexander."

Ein sanftes Lächeln erschien auf Alecs Lippen, spiegelte sich in dessen Augen wieder. Der Herzog beugte seinen Kopf und küsste ihn, strich zärtlich mit den Lippen über die seinen. Magnus seufzte und erwiderte den Kuss. Langsam und träge bewegten sie ihre Lippen im Einklang und sie genossen die sanften Berührungen des anderen. Doch schon bald wurde der Kuss drängender und Magnus öffnete bereitwillig seine Mund, ließ Alecs Zunge hinein.

Der Assassine hob seine Hände, legte diese um Alecs Nacken und vergrub seine Finger in dessen Haare. Hitze wallte in seinem Körper auf, pulsierte durch seine Adern und er zog Alec noch dichter zu sich heran. Dieser stützte die Arme links und rechts neben Magnus Kopf und passte dabei auf, dass er seine verletzte Schulter nicht belastete. Der Kuss dauerte an und der Assassine spürte, wie das Feuer in ihm seinen Körper zum Leben erweckte. 

Der Assassine hätte Alec ewig so küssen können, doch irgendwann wurde der Drang Luft zu holen zu stark und sie so lösten sich schwer atmend voneinander. Magnus biss sich auf die Unterlippe, unterdrückte ein Stöhnen, als Alec sein Gewicht verlagerte und dabei über seinen Schoss strich. Ihre Blicke trafen sich erneut. Alecs Augen waren dunkel vor Begehren und Magnus wusste, dass sich in seinen das gleiche drängende Gefühl widerspiegelte.

"Ich…." Alec schluckte.

Ein Klopfen ertönte plötzlich an der Schlafzimmertür und Alec schreckte hoch.

"Alec, seid ihr schon wach?"Jace Stimme drang gedämpft durch die Tür und Magnus gab einen frustrierten Laut von sich.

"Ja, Jace. Was gibt es?", rief Alec, ohne seine Position über Magnus zu verlassen. Seine Stimme klang ein wenig atemlos.

"Maia hat sich eben gemeldet. Sie kann endlich beweisen, dass die Fotos gefälscht sind. Sie macht sich gleich auf den Weg zu uns."

Magnus beobachtete wie eine Reihe von Emotionen über Alecs Gesicht liefen. Erleichterung, Erstaunen aber auch Enttäuschung darüber, dass der friedliche Morgen somit vorüber war. Die Realität hatte sie wieder eingeholt und ihre kleine intime Blase, in der sie wenige Sekunden vorher noch eingehüllt gewesen waren, zerplatzte.

"Alles klar. Wir stehen gleich auf."

Alec legte die Stirn auf die seine, schloss die Augen und holte zittrig Luft.

"Alles ok?", fragte Alec.

"Ja, ich...", Magnus schluckt schwer, "ich brauche nur noch einen kleinen Augenblick."

Sie verharrten für einen Moment in dieser Position, versuchten beide die in Hitze in ihren Körpern zu bändigen. Alec strich mit den Lippen sanft über die von Magnus. Die Berührung war behutsam und flüchtig, dennoch jagt sie dem Assassinen einen Schauer über den Rücken. Er schloss die Augen und gab sich der Liebkosung von Alec hin. Wie gerne hätte er den Morgen mit Alec im Bett verbracht, hätte sich am liebsten wieder in dessen Arme gekuschelt. Doch sie mussten sich anschauen, was Maia herausgefunden hatte und Magnus konnte es zudem nicht erwarten seinem Vater von dem Erfolg zu berichten. Es würde Alec endlich entlasten. 

"Wir sollten uns auf Maias Besuch vorbereiten."

Alec seufzte und nickte.

"Ich weiß."

Der Herzog erhob sich und stieg aus dem Bett. Magnus vermisste Alecs Nähe sofort. Der Assassine atmete ein paar Male bewusst ein und aus und hievte sich dann ebenfalls aus dem Bett. Er langte nach seinem Morgenmantel und folge Alec anschließend aus dem Schlafzimmer.

***

Alec stellte ihm einen dampfenden Becher Kaffee vor die Nase und stahl sich einen Kuss von seinen Lippen. Magnus lächelte in sich hinein und widmete sich dann dem French Toast, welches Alec ihm zubereitet hatte. Maia würde in einer halben Stunde vorbeikommen, um ihnen dann die Unterlagen mit den Vergrößerungen der beiden Aufnahmen zu übergeben. 

"Habe ich irgendetwas verpasst?", fragte Jace und Magnus konnte den skeptischen Blick förmlich spüren, den der Leibwächter ihnen beiden zuwarf.

Magnus presste die Lippen aufeinander und verhinderte so, dass sich das Lächeln in seinem Gesicht ausbreiten konnte. Er wollte Alec die Chance geben zu erklären, was zwischen ihnen beiden vorgefallen war. Schließlich war Jace sein bester Freund und engster Vertrauter und nicht Magnus.

"Nun nicht wirklich…", wich Alec der Frage seines Leibwächters aus und schenkte sich ebenfalls einen Kaffee ein. Magnus sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Alec ihm einen Blick zuwarf und er grinste in seinen Becher.

Jace schnaubte und murmelte leise, dass er das nicht glaubte. Alec beugte sich zu Magnus hinab, hob sein Kinn an und presste einen weiteren Kuss auf seinen Mund.

"Ich springe schnell unter die Dusche. Frühstücke du ruhig zu Ende, Babe."

Jace verschluckte sich an seinem Kaffee und fing an zu husten. Alec lachte auf und verließ mit der Kaffeetasse in der Hand die Küche. Der Leibwächter warf seinem besten Freund einen erstaunten Blick hinterher, bevor er sich an Magnus wand.

"Babe?" Jace Stimme war kaum mehr als ein heiseres Krächzen und er räusperte sich.

Magnus zuckte die Schultern und schob sich den nächsten Bissen seines French Toast in den Mund.

"Warum beantwortet mir heute Morgen keiner von euch beiden auch nur irgendeine Frage?", fragte Jace genervt.

"Ganz einfach, Jace. Es geht dich nichts an."

Der Leibwächter verdrehte die Augen.

"Mein Gott, ich will ja keine Einzelheiten wissen." Jace klang frustriert. Doch dann verdunkelte sich der Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht plötzlich. "Es ist mir im Grunde egal, ob das zwischen euch nur ein Schauspiel ist oder nicht, aber sei gewarnt Magnus. Wenn du auch nur in irgendeiner Weise seine Gefühle verletzt oder sonst irgendetwas machst, dass ihn in Gefahr bringt, dann bekommst du es mit mir zu tun."

Magnus blickte von seinem Frühstück auf und legte langsam sein Besteck zur Seite. Anschließend stützte er seine Arme auf dem Tisch ab und platzierte seinen Kinn auf seine verschränkten Hände.

"Ich weiß deine Sorge zu schätzen, doch ich versichere dir, dass ich nicht vorhabe Alexander weh zu tun. In keinster Weise. Er ist etwas Besonderes und ich werde mein Möglichstes tun, um ihn glücklich zu machen."

Jace kniff die Augen angesichts seiner Worte zusammen und musterte ihn eine Zeit. Magnus hielt den prüfenden Blick von Jace stand, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Sekunden verstrichen, ohne dass einer der beiden sich auch nur einen Zentimeter bewegte. Dann entspannte der Leibwächter sich und grinste.

"Gut, dann verstehen wir uns. Passt nur auf, dass ihr es nicht zu schnell angehen lasst."

Nun war es an Magnus ein genervten Laut von sich zu geben.

"Das geht dich nun wirklich nichts an."

"Ich mein ja nur." Jace zuckte mit den Schultern und vergrub sein Gesicht dann wieder in seinem Kaffeebecher.

Magnus schüttelte amüsiert mit dem Kopf. Auch wenn Jace ihm mit seinem Gerede auf den Geist ging, so war er dennoch froh, dass Alec jemanden hatte, der sich um ihn sorgte.

***

Sein Vater starrte auf die Fotos, die vor ihm auf dem Schreibtisch lagen. Daneben hatte er die vergrößerten Ausschnitte platziert, auf denn man genau erkennen konnte, dass die Fotos gefälscht worden waren. Maia hatte mithilfe eines speziellen Programmes die unnatürlichen Übergänge deutlich gemacht und farbig markiert. Ohne diese spezielle Bearbeitung der Fotos, hätte man nie erkennen können, dass die Aufnahmen nicht echt waren. 

Der ältere Assassine tippte immer wieder mit einem Finger auf einen der Ausdrucke. Es war jene Vergrößerung, auf der das Symbol von Naga Hitam zu sehen war. Magnus war immer noch überrascht, dass sie ihr Zeichen in die Fotos eingearbeitet hatte, auch wenn dieses mit dem bloßen Auge nicht zu erkennen gewesen war. Er wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Hatte die Assassine es mit Absicht getan und hatte gewollt, dass sie die Wahrheit herausfanden oder war es einfach nur purer Hochmut gewesen?

"Ich möchte, dass du gleich morgen früh aufbrichst und Lilith aufspürst." Die Stimme seines Vaters zitterte vor unterdrücktem Zorn. Es war selten, dass der ältere Assassine seine Gefühle in irgendeiner Weise zu erkennen gab und Magnus wusste, dass Lilith mit den Fotos ihr eigenes Todesurteil unterschrieben hatte.

Magnus gefiel es nicht, dass er Alec verlassen sollte und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. Sie hatten immer noch nicht herausgefunden wer hinter den Morden steckte und der Täter hatte bereits einmal versucht Alec mit Gift zu töten. Magnus war sich immer noch sicher, dass Lilith nicht hinter diesem einen Anschlag steckte. Es passte einfach nicht zu ihr. Doch so gerne er lieber bei Alec geblieben wäre, um ihn zu beschützen, so wusst er, dass die Assassine momentan die einzige vorhandene Spur war, um den Mörder zu finden. Magnus glaubte, dass sie den Täter kannte und versuchte ihn zu schützen. Auf jeden Fall wollte sie versuchen, die Morde auf jemanden anderen zu schieben. Warum sie sich jedoch für Alec entschieden hatte, war Magnus immer noch nicht klar. Lilith wollte aber unbedingt, dass jeder den Herzog für den Täter hielt und hatte dafür gesorgt, dass sich der Orden um diese Angelegenheit kümmerte. Auch wenn die Assassinen der Bayang Hitam als Gesetzlose angesehen wurden, so wusste jeder in der Bevölkerung, dass sie nur den Menschen das Leben nahmen, die auch wirklich schuldig waren.

Sein Vater lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und schaute ihn an.

"Dank dieser Beweise, ist dein Auftrag, was den Herzog von Alicante anbelangt, erledigt. Du hast deinen Eid erfüllt und bewiesen, dass die Fotos gefälscht und somit die Anschuldigungen haltlos sind. Solange uns keine anderen Hinweise vorgebracht werden, sehen wir den Herzog als unschuldig an."

Magnus nickte dem älteren Assassinen zu. Er presste die Lippen zusammen, verhinderte so, dass sich die Freude über die Worte seines Vaters sich in einem breiten Grinsen zeigte. 

"Du bist entlassen. Sage mir umgehend Bescheid, wenn du deinen neuen Auftrag erledigt hast." Asmodeus wedelte abweisend mit der Hand.

"Jawohl, Tuan." 

Magnus verbeugte sich leicht, drehte sich um und es kostete ihn all seine Willenskraft, dass er nicht wie ein kleiner Junge aus dem Raum rannte. Er musste Alec sofort anrufen.

*** 

"Es ist also vorbei. Einfach so?"

"Ja. Das Lilith ihr Zeichen in die Fotos eingearbeitet hatte, war unser Glück. Dadurch ist eindeutig bewiesen, dass sie dahinter steckte und dass die Fotos gefälscht worden waren. Der Orden hat nun kein Grund mehr zu glauben, dass du der Täter bist."

Alec atmete erleichtert aus und Magnus wechselte das Handy an das andere Ohr, entlastete somit seine verletzte Schulter.

"Wie lange wirst du fort sein?"

"Das weiß ich nicht. Lilith ist gut und es wird schwer werden sie aufzuspüren."

"Du wirst sie töten, richtig?"

Magnus seufzte, sagte jedoch nichts.

"Antworte mir Magnus."

"Ja."

Alec schwieg und die Stille zwischen ihnen lag schwer auf Magnus Schultern. 

"Alexander, sie hat den Orden hintergangen und...."

"Du brauchst dich nicht erklären, Magnus", unterbrach Alec ihn. Magnus schloss die Augen und lehnte sich an die Wand.

"Es tut mir leid." Sein Stimmte war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, dennoch hallten die Wort unnatürlich laut durch die große Eingangshalle des Herrenhauses.

"Stop. Entschuldige dich nicht dafür, wer du bist. Ich verstehe, dass du nicht einfach aus deinem Leben als Assassine ausbrechen kannst und ich weiß, dass du das nicht machst, weil du es möchtest. Ich weiß, dass du es hasst. Es gefällt mir nicht, aber ich weiß, dass du nur die Befehle deines Vaters ausführst."

"Ich muss erst morgen früh aufbrechen und habe noch ein paar Dinge, die ich für meine Reise vorbereiten muss," Magnus schluckte. "aber kann ich anschließend zu dir kommen... wenn du möchtest." Er konnte das Zittern in seiner Stimme nicht verbergen. 

"Ob ich möchte?", fragte Alec ungläubig.

"Ich kann verstehen, wenn..."

"Hör auf damit!" Der Assassine zuckte zusammen angesichts der lauten Worte. Erneut war es still zwischen ihnen.

Alec atmete aus und das Geräusch klang laut an Magnus Ohren.

"Verzeih, Magnus. Ich wollte nicht laut werden. Ich...ich bin normalerweise nicht so leicht aus der Ruhe zu bringen."

"Ist schon in Ordnung. Ich verstehe ich das", Magnus schluckte. "Glaub mir, du bist nicht der einzige, der sich momentan verletzlich fühlt."

Alec summte zustimmend.

"Was hältst du davon, wenn wir den Abend ganz alleine verbringen? Ich schmeiße Jace aus der Wohnung und koche etwas Schönes für uns."

"Du kannst kochen?" Magnus riss überrascht die Augen auf und seine Kinnlade fiel hinab. Er musste in diesem Moment sicherlich komisch aussehen und war froh darüber, dass Alec ihn nicht sehen konnte.

Alec lachte.

"Ja, ich kann kochen. Ich wäre sonst schon vor langer Zeit verhungert. Jace Kochkünste sind einfach grausam und immer nur Essen zu bestellen ist nicht mein Ding."

Magnus lachte leise.

"Also, was meinst du?", fragte Alec.

"Wie ein richtiges Date?"

"Ja, wie ein richtiges Date."

"Meinst du wirklich, dass wäre jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür?"

"Magnus, es wird immer etwas geben, dass einem Sorgen bereitet. Umso wichtiger ist, zwischendurch auch einmal durchzuatmen. Sich auch Zeit für die Dinge zu nehmen, die einem wichtig sind."

Magnus fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht. Er fühlte sich erschöpft und ein gemütlicher Abend mit Alec klang einfach zu verlockend. 

"Du hast recht. In Ordnung. Ich könnte um 8 Uhr bei dir sein."

"Perfekt."

Sie verabschiedeten sich und Magnus starrte noch einen Moment auf sein Telefon. Er hatte ein Date. Mit Alexander. Heute Abend. Ein Grinsen breitete sich in seinem Gesicht aus und sein Herz flatterte aufgeregt in seiner Brust. Doch er hatte noch einiges zu erledigen und wenn er nicht zu spät zu Alec kommen wollte, dann musste er sich beeilen. Rasch lief die Treppen hinauf, rannte den Flur hinab in Richtung seines Zimmers und hätte beinahe Dot umgelaufen. Sie schaute ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

"Ich habe ein Date", rief er ihr zu, ohne stehen zu bleiben

"Dann viel Spaß.", rief sie ihm hinterher und ihr Lachen begleitete ihn bis auf sein Zimmer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wieder danke an meine Beta-Leserin @Tiffy1307Steph.
> 
> ***
> 
> Ich möchte an dieser Stelle auch Danke sagen an alle die mich bei dieser Geschichte begleiten, Kudos hinterlassen und Kommentare schreiben. Es bedeutet mir eine Menge 💖💖


	15. Das Feuer in mir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec rang nach Atem. Der Kuss hatte in ihm ein Feuer geweckt, das nach mehr verlangte. Es loderte unablässig in seinem Körper und Alec biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. Der verzweifelte Wunsch nach Nähe und Zuneigung gemischt mit Verlangen stand in den Augen des Assassinen und Alec hatte das Gefühl unter dem intensiv Blick von Magnus zu verbrennen. Fragend schaute er Magnus an, suchte nach einem Hinweis, dass der Assassine ebenfalls mehr wollte und fand die Antwort in dem nächsten hungrigen Kuss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey zusammen,
> 
> sorry, es hat dieses Mal etwas länger gedauert. Mein Urlaub kam dazwischen :p.
> 
> Magnus und Alec haben ihr erstes echtes Date und nun ja, sie nehmen sich Jace's Ratschlag nicht zu Herzen 😬.
> 
> ***
> 
> Dieses Kapitel führt dazu, dass die Story nun als explizit gelistet ist. ;)
> 
> ***
> 
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen  
> April*

Magnus stand vor der Tür zu Alecs Apartment, eine Flasche Wein in der Hand, die er aus dem Weinkeller seines Vaters stibitzt hatte. Schmetterlinge tanzten in seinem Bauch und er wusste nicht, wann er das letzte Mal so aufgeregt gewesen war wie in diesem Moment.  
Es war schon lange her, dass Magnus solche Emotionen überhaupt zugelassen hatte. Doch Alec hatte etwas in ihm geweckt und es fühlte sich gut an. Ja, fast schon berauschend. Ein Lächeln huschte über Magnus Gesicht, als er an die wenigen Küsse dachte, die sie miteinander geteilt hatten. Die Berührungen von Alec fühlten sich jedes Mal wie ein elektrischer Strom an, der über seine Haut tanzte und sie hinterließen ein wohliges Kribbeln in seinem Inneren zurück. Alleine bei dem Gedanken daran, dass sich ihre Lippen erneut berühren würden, schlug sein Herz schneller und ein angenehmer Schauer jagte über seinen Rücken. Er wusste nicht, wie Alec es geschafft hatte, aber er hatte Magnus innerhalb weniger Tage aus dem dunklen Leben gerissen, in das er sich mehr und mehr verkrochen hatte. Er hatte ihm die Hoffnung zurückgegeben, doch jemanden zu finden, der den leeren Platz in seinem Herzen füllen konnte.

Der Assassine holte einmal tief Luft, atmete anschließen bewusst aus und dann klingelte er schließlich. Magnus hatte sich zunächst überlegt, ob er sich sie wie gewohnt einfach Zugang zu der Wohnung des Herzog verschaffen sollte, doch er hatte sich letztendlich dagegen entschieden. Heute Abend war er nicht als Assassine hier, sondern als Magnus Bane und es wär schlichtweg unhöflich gewesen, nicht darauf zu warten, dass Alec ihm Einlass in seine Wohnung gewährte.

Ein Gedanke an die nächste Mission schoss ihm durch den Kopf. Es würde sicherlich nicht leicht werden Lilith zu finden und auch nicht ungefährlich. Zwar waren die Assassine und er sich ebenbürtig, doch er durfte sie unter keinen Umständen unterschätzen, wenn er heil und gesund zurückkehren wollte. Ein Fehltritt oder eine Unachtsamkeit und es könnte böse für ihn ausgehen.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Alec begrüßte ihn mit einem strahlenden Lächeln, das die Sonne blass aussehen ließ. Magnus blinzelte ein paar Mal und schob rasch seine Gedanken an Lilith beiseite. Er wollte sich an diesem Abend voll und ganz auf Alec konzentrieren und die gemeinsame Zeit mit ihm nicht von seinem Leben als Assassine überschatten lassen.

"Hi, Alexander." Seine Stimme klang ein wenig atemlos.

"Hey. Komm rein."

Der Assassine betrat die Wohnung und hauchte einen Kuss auf Alecs Lippen, schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Dann stieg ihm ein wohlriechender Duft in die Nase und er schnupperte.

"Mhmm… das riecht gut."

"Ich hoffe es schmeckt genauso gut, wie es riecht. Ist schon länger her, dass ich Lasagne gemacht habe," gestand Alec und wischte sich mit der Hand über den Nacken.

"Dann lass es uns am besten gleich herausfinden."

Magnus zwinkerte Alec zu und folgte ihm dann in die Küche.

***

Eine gute Stunde später hatte Magnus das Gefühl, dass er platzen würde, wenn er auch nur noch einen Bissen aß. Er legte sein Besteck zur Seite und rieb sich über den vollen Bauch.

"Das war unglaublich. Wo hast du gelernt so zu kochen?"

Alec legte sein Kinn in seine Hände, die Ellenbogen auf dem Tisch abgestützt und ein zufriedenes Lächeln erschien in seinem Gesicht.

"Von Rosa."

Magnus legte den Kopf schief.

"Wer ist Rosa?"

"Unsere ehemalige Köchin. Ich habe mich als kleiner Junge oft in die Küche geschlichen und ihr beim Kochen zugeschaut. Später durfte ich ihr dann helfen."

"Sie war nicht auf der Liste, die Jace erstellt hatte."

Alecs Gesicht verdunkelte sich für einen Moment.

"Sie ist vor über drei Jahren von uns gegangen."

"Oh, das tut mir leid."

"Schon ok." Alec winkte ab und das Lächeln verschwand aus seinem Gesicht. Magnus bereute es sofort, das Thema angeschnitten zu haben. Alec stand auf und fing an den Tisch abzuräumen, mied es Magnus dabei anzuschauen. Mit vollen Händen ging er in die Küche und wenige Sekunden später konnte Magnus das Klappern von Geschirr hören.

Der Assassine wartete ein paar Minuten und folgte ihm dann in die Küche. Alec stand vor der Spüle mit dem Rücken zu ihm und hatte angefangen die Teller abzuwaschen, obwohl ein Geschirrspüler vorhanden war. Unschlüssig stand Magnus in der Tür zur Küche, überlegte für einen Moment, ob er Alec lieber alleine lassen sollte. Doch dann entschied er sich dagegen und ging zu ihm. Er schlang seine Arme von hinten um Alec und presste seine Stirn gegen dessen Rücken.

"Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung?"

Alec seufzte leise. Er hörte auf, dass Geschirr weiter abzuwaschen und drehte sich in Magnus Armen um. Er lächelte auf ihn herab und Magnus war froh zu sehen, dass dieses Lächeln auch tatsächlich Alecs Augen erreichte.

'Ich vermisse die gute alte Seele, aber mir geht es gut."

Magnus beobachtete Alec genau, suchte nach einem Hinweis, dass er etwas vor ihm verbarg, doch er fand nichts dergleichen. Bevor Magnus etwas erwidern konnte, fuhr Alec fort.

"Sie war die einzige unserer Angestellten, die mich nicht so behandelt hätte, als wäre ich etwas Besseres, nur weil ich in eine adlige Familie hineingeboren wurde." Alec schmunzelte. "Wenn Rosa nicht gewesen wäre, würde ich heute meine Nase wahrscheinlich so hoch tragen, dass ich mir diese jedes Mal an der oberen Türzarge stoßen würde."

"Klingt, als ob Rosa jemand ganz Besonderes gewesen war."

"Ja, das war sie."

Alec beugte sich zu ihm hinab und drückte ihm ein Kuss auf Nasenspitze. Magnus blinzelte. Wie schaffte es Alec immer wieder so süß zu sein, selbst in Momenten wie diesen?

"Was hältst du davon, wenn wir die Flasche Wein, die du mitgebracht hast, öffnen und uns nach draußen auf den Balkon setzen?", wechselte Alec das Thema.

"Ok", lenkte Magnus ein. Er wusste, wie schwer es war über den Verlust eines Menschen zu reden, ob nun direkt verwandt oder nicht. Wenn der Mensch einem etwas bedeutet hatte, gab es keinen Unterschied. Der Schmerz des Verlustes war der gleiche.

Alec holte zwei Gläser aus dem Schrank und langte nach der Weinflasche, die Magnus auf der Arbeitsfläche abgestellt hatte. Magnus folgte ihm und schnappte sich auf dem Weg zum Balkon zwei Wolldecken vom Sofa. Der Assassine trat hinaus und die kalte Luft der Septembernacht jagte ihm augenblicklich eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken. Rasch wickelte er sich in eine der Decken und reichte Alec die andere, ließ sich anschließend in einem der beiden Balkonstühle nieder. Magnus nahm das Weinglas entgegen, dass Alec ihm reichte. Der Herzog zündete ein paar Kerzen an, bevor er es sich selbst in dem anderen Stuhl bequem machte.

Schweigend genossen sie die Gesellschaft des anderen. Die Stille war angenehm. Beruhigend. Ja, fast schon tröstlich. Magnus nippte an der roten Flüssigkeit und schaute genau wie am Abend zuvor hinauf zu den Sternen. Für den Assassinen hatte die Nacht schon immer etwas Angenehmes gehabt. Nie hatte er sich vor der Dunkelheit gefürchtet und mehr als einmal hatte sein Vater ihn als Kind erwischt, wie er sich weit nach Mitternacht aus dem Haus geschlichen hatte. Ein leises Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen, als an diese Zeit aus seiner Kindheit zurückdachte.

"Worüber denkst du nach?"

"Nichts Besonderes."

Alec gab einen skeptischen Laut von sich.

"Wenn es dich zum Lächeln bringen kann, dann kann es nur etwas Besonderes gewesen sein."

Magnus verdrehte die Augen, doch das Lächeln zupfte stärker an seinen Lippen.

"Als Kind bin ich oft aus dem Haus geschlichen… mitten in der Nacht, um die Sterne zu zählen." Magnus schmunzelte. "Mein Vater hat mich jedes Mal erwischt, doch anstatt mich auszuschimpfen, hat er sich zu mir auf den Boden gelegt und mir die Namen aller Sterne beigebracht, die er kannte."

Alec schaute ihn erstaunt an und Magnus zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Mein Vater war nicht immer so gefühlskalt zu mir wie heute. Das fing erst nach dem Tod meiner Mutter an." Wie immer zog sich sein Herz zusammen, wenn er an sie dachte. Alec ergriff seine freie Hand und drückte sie. Magnus schaute kurz auf ihre verschränkten Hände und blickte dann wieder zu Alec. Der Assassine war froh, dass er in Alecs Augen kein Mitleid sah, sondern nur aufrichtige Anteilnahme. Wieder fielen sie für einen Moment in tröstendes Schweigen.

"Wann wirst du morgen aufbrechen?", fragte Alec. Magnus war dankbar für den Themenwechsel.

"So früh wie möglich."

Alec gab einen enttäuschten Laut von sich und senkte seinen Blick. Das Licht der Kerzen tanzte auf seinen Wangen und seine Wimpern warfen Schatten auf seine Haut.

"Ich werde so schnell zurück sein, wie ich nur kann."

"Das ist gut… I- Ich werde dich vermissen", flüsterte Alec so leise, dass Magnus ihn fast nicht verstand. Er hatte den Herzog noch nie so unsicher erlebt und es brach ihm beinahe das Herz ihn so zu sehen. Magnus stand auf und die Wolldecke rutschte zu Boden. Er stellte sein Weinglas auf den Beistelltisch und stellte sich dicht vor Alec, fasste unter dessen Kinn. Alec hob seinen Blick. Ihre Hände waren immer noch verschränkt und Alec zog ihn noch weiter zu sich heran. Magnus ließ es geschehen und stand nun zwischen Alecs Beinen.

"Bleibe die Nacht."

"Alexander, ich…"

"Bitte."

Magnus fühlte sich mit einmal zurückversetzt in die Nacht, als er Alec das erste Mal begegnet war. Genau wie in jener Nacht hatte Alec ihn mit nur diesem einen Wort gebeten zu bleiben und auch wie damals lagen so viele Gefühle in diesem einen Wort. Auch wenn Magnus die letzten Nächte bei Alec übernachtet hatte, so würde dies die erste Nacht sein, in der er nicht aufgrund eines Auftrages oder eines Eids bei Alec blieb. Er würde bleiben, weil er es selbst wollte. 

"Ok, ich bleibe."

Alec schaute ihm tief in die Augen und Magnus Kehle fühlte sich mit einmal wie zugeschnürt an.  
Der Assassine beugte sich nach vorne, legte seine Hände auf Alecs Schulter, um nicht nach vorne zu fallen. Ihre Lippen trafen sich und Magnus seufzte. Alec schmeckte nach dem süßlichen Wein und Magnus leckte mit der Zunge über Alecs Unterlippe, entlocke ihm damit ein leises Keuchen. Der Herzog packte ihn an der Hüfte und zog ihn zu sich auf den Schoß, ohne den Kuss dabei zu unterbrechen. Eine Wärme erwachte in Magnus, wirbelte durch seinen Körper und sank hinab in seine Magengrube. Der Assassine vertiefte den Kuss und schluckte das tiefe Wimmern, welches Alecs Kehle entwich. Magnus fühlte sich leicht schwindelig angesichts des Luftmangels und nur widerwillig beendete er den Kuss, holte zittrig Luft. Sein Herz pochte so laut, dass er die Herzschläge in seinen Ohren hören konnte und er schluckte schwer. Begehren pulsierte in seinem Körper, floss heiß durch seine Adern und er wünschte sich in diesem Moment nichts sehnlicher, als sich Alec hingeben zu können.

***

Alec rang nach Atem. Der Kuss hatte in ihm ein Feuer geweckt, das nach mehr verlangte. Es loderte unablässig in seinem Körper und Alec biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. Der verzweifelte Wunsch nach Nähe und Zuneigung gemischt mit Verlangen stand in den Augen des Assassinen und Alec hatte das Gefühl unter dem intensiv Blick von Magnus zu verbrennen. Fragend schaute er Magnus an, suchte nach einem Hinweis, dass der Assassine ebenfalls mehr wollte und fand die Antwort in dem nächsten hungrigen Kuss.

Alec erhob sich und schob Magnus dabei von seinem Schoß. Seine Wolldecke fiel zu Boden, landete neben der anderen, doch keiner der beiden achtete darauf. Er griff nach Magnus Hand und zog ihn wortlos hinter sich her, führte ihn in sein Schlafzimmer. Kaum hatte Alec die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, da packte Magnus ihn am Kragen seines Pullovers und küsste ihn erneut.

Alec umfasste Magnus Gesicht, erwiderte den Kuss leidenschaftlich und drückte ihn gegen die geschlossene Tür, presste seinen Körper gegen den des anderen. Er knabberte an der Unterlippe des Assassinen und bat um Einlass. Magnus keuchte auf und Alec nutzte den Moment, um den Kuss zu vertiefen. Doch bald war das nicht mehr genug. Alec wollte Magnus Haut auf seiner spüren, wollte ihm noch näher sein, ohne eine Schicht Klamotten dazwischen. Ungeduldig fing er an Magnus Hemd zu öffnen. Seine Hände zitterten und er fluchte leise, als er es nicht schnell genug schaffte, die Knöpfe durch die Löcher zu schieben. Doch schließlich gelang es ihm und er schob das Hemd von Magnus Schultern, warf es achtlos zu Boden. Alec beugte seinen Kopf und fuhr mit seinem Mund über Magnus Hals. Der Assassine ließ seinen Kopf nach hinten fallen und zog zischend die Luft ein, als Alec eine besonders empfindliche Stelle liebkoste.

Magnus zerrte an seinem T-Shirt und schaute ihn durch halb geöffnete Augen an, die Pupillen dunkel wie Honig.

"Du hast zu viel an."

Alec schaute an sich hinab und dann ließ er seinen Blick über Magnus wandern.

"Du auch."

Sie zerrten an den Klamotten des anderen und wenige Minuten später lagen diese zu ihren Füßen, unachtsam zu Boden geworfen. Alec nahm Magnus Körper in Augenschein. Auch wenn er Magnus bereits mehr als einmal fast komplett nackt gesehen hatte, so raubte es Alec dennoch den Atem ihn nun gänzlich sehen zu können.

"Du bist wunderschön." Seine Stimme klang rau, war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. Magnus lächelte ihn an.

"Das Kompliment kann ich nur zurückgeben."

Alec beugte sich hinab und hauchte einen weiteren Kuss auf Magnus Lippen. Dabei drängte er den Assassinen langsam in Richtung Bett und stieß ihn vorsichtig auf die Matratze.

Magnus ließ sich fallen und verzog plötzlich das Gesicht.

"Oh, verdammt. Ist alles ok?", fragte Alec besorgt. 

Der Assassine rollte sich auf die Seite und fasste sich an seine verletzte Schulter. Alec war augenblicklich bei ihm und strich Magnus besorgt ein paar Strähnen aus dem Gesicht.

"Hey, sprich mit mir, Magnus."

"Es geht schon. Gib mir nur einen kleinen Moment, bis der Schmerz wieder nachlässt."

Alec legte sich neben Magnus und fuhr zärtlich über dessen Arme.

"Wir können auch aufhören, wenn es nicht geht."

"Nein! Bitte nicht!", rief der Assassine laut, fast schon bestürzt. 

Alec schaute den Assassinen verdutzt an, dann lachte er leise auf und vergrub sein Gesicht in einem der Kissen. Wenige Augenblicke später spürte er, wie Magnus sich über ihn beugte.

"Lachst du etwa über mich?", fragte der Assassine, doch Alec konnte das Grinsen in dessen Stimme hören. Ein weiteres Kichern entfuhr dem Herzog, dass sich jedoch in ein Wimmern wandelte, als Magnus plötzlich an seinem Nacken knabberte. Der Assassine fuhr mit seinen Lippen immer wieder über die empfindliche Haut und Alec krallte seine Finger in das Bettlaken. Plötzlich biss Magnus in sein Ohrläppchen und Alec keuchte auf. Er drehte den Kopf, damit der Assassine besseren Zugang hatte.

"Wie möchtest du es machen?", flüsterte Magnus an seinem Ohr und der warme Atem jagte Alec einen Schauer über den Rücken.

"Für mich ist beides ok. Entscheide du."

Magnus saugte weiter an seinem Ohr und Alec stöhnte erstickt auf. Hitze schoss durch seinen Körper und sammelte sich in seinem Schoß. Er spürte, wie er gänzlich hart wurde.

"Ich möchte dich in mir spüren, Alexander."

Alec drehte sich um, fuhr mit seinem Daumen über Magnus Wange und küsste ihn.

"Ok", hauchte Alec an den Lippen des anderen. Er fuhr mit seinem Mund über Magnus Hals, wanderte stetig tiefer und der Assassine zog zischend die Luft ein, als Alec erneut eine besonders empfindliche Stelle fand.

Magnus ließ sich vorsichtig in die Kissen fallen und Alec schaute zu ihm hinauf, leckte sich einmal über die Lippen. Dann schloss er seinen Mund um Magnus hartes Glied, ohne den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen. Ein tiefes Stöhnen entwich dem Assassinen und er bog den Kopf nach hinten, die Augen nun geschlossen.

Alec senkte den Blick, fuhr immer wieder mit seiner Zunge an Magnus Länge entlang und saugte an der empfindlichen Haut. Magnus griff plötzlich in sein Haar und zog daran. 

"Alexander… ich…" Die Worte des Assassinen gingen in einem Stöhnen unter, als Alec ein weiteres Mal saugte und ihn dann mit einem lauten Plopp freigab. Schweiß glänzte auf Magnus Haut und seine Brust hob und senkte sich schnell. Mit lustverhangenden Augen schaute der Assassine ihn an, spiegelten die gleichen Emotionen wider, die durch Alec rauschten. Alec leckte sich über seine Lippen und schmeckte Magnus Duft auf seiner Zunge.

Der Herzog rollte sich schließlich zum Rand des Bettes und holte Gleitgel und Kondome zum Vorschein. Magnus beäugte die kleinen Päckchen aus zusammengekniffenen Augen.

"Meinetwegen brauchen wir diese kleinen Biester nicht. Ich bin sauber. Lasse mich regelmäßig überprüfen."

Alec schaute auf die Kondome in seiner Hand. Auch er bevorzugte es lieber ohne. Es fühlte sich viel natürlicher, intensiver an, wenn er keine benutzte.

"Ich auch."

Er vertraute Magnus und so warf er die Päckchen zurück in die Schublade. Alec öffnete die Tube mit dem Gleitgel und fing an Magnus vorzubereiten, erst mit einem Finger und bald folgten der zweite und dann schließlich der dritte Finger. Dabei entlockte er dem Assassinen Laute der Lust, die wie Musik in seinen Ohren klangen.

Bald war Magnus genug gedehnt und er warf dem Assassinen einen fragenden Blick zu. Dieser wusste sofort, was er wissen wollte und zog Alec über sich.

"Bist du dir sicher? Denk an deine Schulter."

"Ich bin mir sicher. Und ich vertraue dir, dass du vorsichtig sein wirst."

"Ok, aber wenn es nicht mehr geht, dann..."

Magnus verdrehte die Augen und brachte ihn mit einem Kuss zum Schweigen. Alec stützte sich auf seine Arme, dann positionierte er sich zwischen Magnus Beinen und drang langsam in ihn ein.

Er griff zwischen ihre Körper und streichelte Magnus, versuchte ihn von dem brennenden Gefühl abzulenken, von dem Alec wusste, dass er es in diesem Moment spüren würde. Egal wie viel Zeit man sich nahm, um den anderen vorzubereiten, der erste Moment der Vereinigung war nie gänzlich angenehm. Alec beobachte Magnus genau. Er suchte nach dem geringsten Anzeichen von Unwohlsein und war froh, als er nichts dergleichen fand.

Immer weiter schob Alec sich in die warme Enge von Magnus und sein Körper zitterte vor Anstrengung seine Bewegung zu kontrollieren. Schweiß brach ihm auf der Stirn aus und ein Keuchen entwich seiner Kehle.

Alec stützte sich auf seine Unterarme, die er links und rechts neben Magnus in die Matratze drückte. Mit seinen Händen umfasste er sanft Magnus Kopf und übersäte das Gesicht des anderen mit zärtlichen Küssen. Immer wieder. Bis er schließlich gänzlich in Magnus eingedrungen war.

Sein Herz klopfte wie wild in seiner Brust und das Gefühl mit Magnus auf diese intime Art verbunden zu sein, war unglaublich. Ihre Blicke verhakten sich ineinander und Alec versank in den Augen des anderen, suchte Halt.

Der Herzog zwang sich stillzuhalten und gab Magnus damit die nötige Zeit, die dessen Körper brauchte, um sich an seine Größe und das Gefühl der Dehnung zu gewöhnen.

Die ganze Zeit hielt Alec Blickkontakt mit den Assassinen, strich zärtlich mit den Daumen über Magnus Wangen und war erschrocken, als er plötzlich Tränen in den Augen des anderen sah.

"Oh Gott, habe ich dir etwa weh getan?" Alec wollte sich schon aus Magnus herausziehen, als dieser seine Bewegung rasch stoppte. Magnus legte ihm eine Hand auf seinen unteren Rücken und schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

"Nein. Es ist alles in Ordnung." Die Stimme des Assassinen klang atemlos, als er sprach.

Eine weitere Träne löste sich und rollte an Magnus Schläfe hinab.

"Warum weinst du dann?", fragte Alec besorgt.

"Ich... es ist nur so... ."

"... überwältigend?" beendete Alec den Satz, als die Stimme des anderen versagte.

Magnus nickte und Alec beugte sich hinab, um einen Kuss auf die Lippen des Assassinen zu hauchen.

"Ich fühle genauso", murmelte Alec an dem Mund des anderen. Mit keinem seiner bisherigen Partner hatte es sich je so intensiv angefühlt wie mit Magnus. Sein Herz quoll über vor Gefühlen, zu viele, um sie benennen zu können.

Sie verharrten noch eine Weile in diesem Moment und tauschten sanfte Küsse aus.

"Ich denke, ich bin soweit", murmelte Magnus schließlich zwischen den nächsten beiden Küssen und Alec nickte. Er zog sich langsam aus Magnus Körper heraus, nur um gleich darauf wieder in die warme Enge einzutauchen. Langsam steigert er das Tempo, bis sich ihre Körper gemeinsam in dem Rhythmus bewegten, der älter war als die Erinnerungen der Menschen. Sie überließen ihre Körper dem uralten Instinkt der Natur, folgten der Bewegung des anderen, als wären sie eins. Alec schloss die Augen und gab sich dem Gefühl hin von Magnus warmen Körper umgeben zu sein. Immer weiter steigerte er sein Tempo, dem Magnus problemlos folgte. Bald schon wurde aus Alec's Keuchen ein Stöhnen, welches sich mit dem lustvollen Wimmern des Assassinen vermischte.

Alec strich mit einer Hand an Magnus Seite entlang und griff nach dessen rechten Bein, das er sich um seinen Körper legte. Er veränderte den Winkel und als er das nächste Mal in Magnus hinein stieß, stöhnte der Assassine überrascht auf. Sein Körper bog sich Alec's entgegen, spannte sich wie eine Sehne an einem Bogen. Alec wiederholte die Bewegung und der Assassine umklammerte seine Oberarme, als Alec immer wieder den sensiblen Knoten von Nerven tief in dessen Körper traf.

Alec konnte spüren, dass Magnus Höhepunkt nicht mehr fern war und er steigerte sein Tempo erneut.

"Oh, Gott... Hör nicht auf... hör bloß nicht auf", stöhnte Magnus atemlos.

Kaum hatte Magnus diese Worte ausgesprochen, da wurde der Assassine von seinem Höhepunkt überrollt, rief seinen Namen. Alec spürte die Feuchte von Magnus Samen zwischen ihren Körper und hob seinen Kopf. Für einen Moment verlor er seinen Rhythmus, war zu sehr gefangen von dem Anblick den Magnus unter ihm bot. Der Assassine hatte den Kopf leicht nach hinten gebeugt und hielt die Augen geschlossen. Seine vom Küssen geschwollenen und dunkelroten Lippen waren leicht geöffnet. Schweiß benetzte Magnus Stirn und vermischte sich mit den Haaren. Seine Wangen waren gerötet, zeugten von seinem soeben erlebten Höhepunkt. Es war das Schönste, das Alec je gesehen hatte. Ein Lächeln formte sich auf seinen Lippen und er beobachte die Welle von Emotionen, die sich auf dem Gesicht des Assassinen zeigten. Langsam kam Magnus wieder zu sich, öffnete seine Lider und schaute Alec mit glasigen Augen an. Magnus erwiderte sein Lächeln, hob die rechte Hand und zog Alec zu sich hinab. Ihr Lippen trafen sich erneut in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss und der Assassine keuchte an seinem Mund, als Alec den verlorenen Rhythmus wieder aufnahm. Alec begann sich schneller zu bewegen und es dauerte nur wenige Stöße bis er ebenfalls seinen Höhepunkt erreichte. Er vergrub das Gesicht an Magnus Schulter, presste seine Lippen in einem offenen Kuss an dessen Hals, um sein Stöhnen zu dämpfen. Der Assassine drückte einen Kuss auf seine Schläfe, als sein Körper vor Ekstase zuckte und er seinen Samen in den Körper von Magnus entlud.

Alecs Arme gaben unter ihm nach und er sackte über Magnus zusammen. Dieser schlang augenblicklich seine Arme um seinen Körper und hielt Alec dicht an sich gedrückt. Mit sanften Bewegungen strich der Assassine über seinen Rücken und Alec summte zufrieden, gab sich der wohligen Wärme hin, die Magnus Körper ausstrahlte.

"Ist mit deiner Schulter alles ok?", fragte Alec und drückte einen Kuss an Magnus Hals.

"Ja. Alles in Ordnung."

Magnus fuhr weiter mit seinen Fingern über seinen Rücken und Alec war fast schon eingeschlafen, als Magnus unter ihm plötzlich bebte. Fragend hob Alec seinen Kopf, schaute Magnus aus halb geschlossenen Augen an.

"Was ist so lustig?", wollte Alec wissen.

"Du schnurrst wie eine Katze. Das ist süß."

Man hatte ihn schon mit vielem betitelt. Aber süß war neu. Alec grinste. Es gefiel ihm. Er drückte einen Kuss auf Magnus Nasenspitze, der darauf erneut kicherte. Der Herzog löste sich von dem Assassinen und ließ sich neben ihm auf die Matratze fallen. Ein Blick auf den Wecker zeigte Alec, dass es bald Mitternacht war. Er gähnte, zwang sich jedoch aufzustehen. Ohne seine Blöße zu bedecken, ging er in das Badezimmer und reinigte sich. Anschließend kehrte Alec mit einem feuchten Lappen bewaffnet ins Schlafzimmer zurück.

Magnus hatte sich keinen Zentimeter bewegt, doch in der kurzen Zeit, in der Alec im Badezimmer gewesen war, war der Assassine eingeschlafen. Seine Brust hob und senkte regelmäßig. Magnus sah in diesem Moment so friedlich aus und Alec blieb einen Moment in der Tür stehen, lächelte in sich hinein. Schließlich löste er sich aus seiner Position an der Tür und ging zum Bett hinüber. Vorsichtig wischte er die Spuren ihrer nächtlichen Aktivität mit dem Lappen fort und warf diesen danach achtlos auf den Boden. Anschließend krabbelte er zurück ins Bett und breitete die Bettdecke über sie beide aus. Er knipste das Licht aus und zog den Assassinen vorsichtig in seine Arme. Magnus murmelte leise vor sich hin, doch er wachte nicht auf. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln lag auf Alecs Lippen, als er spürte, wie Magnus sich enger an ihn schmiegte. Er drückte dem Assassinen ein Kuss auf die Stirn, bevor er schließlich selber in die Welt der Träume eintauchte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Malec haben den nächsten Schritt getan und Magnus wird am nächten Morgen seinen neue Mission beginnen. Ob das alles gut geht? Und dann haben wir ja auch noch die ungelösten Vollmondmorde... 👀
> 
> ***
> 
> Freue mich, wie immer, über euer Feedback. ❤
> 
> ***
> 
> Danke wieder an meine Beta Tiffy.


	16. Ein Anruf mit Folgen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace nickte ihm zu und Alec machte sich auf in sein Badezimmer. Kaum hatte er das Arbeitszimmer verlassen, da sackte er gegen die Wand. Seine Knie fühlten sich wie Gummi an und seine Hände fingen an zu zittern. Alec schloss für einen Moment die Augen und holte einmal tief Luft, um anschließend bewusst und langsam auszuatmen. Wenn er jetzt die Nerven verlor, wäre niemanden damit geholfen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo ihr Lieben,
> 
> es geht weiter mit unserem Herzog und seinem Assassinen.
> 
> Magnus ist immer noch auf der Suche nach Lilith und Alec sieht sich plötzlich mit Situationen konfrontiert, die sein Leben mächtig durchrütteln.
> 
> ***  
> Ich wünsche euch wie immer viel Spaß beim Lesen
> 
> Liebe Grüße  
> April*

Seit fast drei Wochen war Magnus bereits fort, um Lilith zu finden und auch wenn sie regelmäßig telefonierten, so vermisste Alec ihn schrecklich. Noch immer war es für ihn unglaublich, wie schnell sich der Assassine einen Platz in seinem Herzen erobert hatte und manchmal fragte er sich, ob es alles nur ein Traum gewesen war. Doch dann schickte Magnus ihm eine Nachricht oder rief ihn an und jedes Mal machte sein Herz einen Satz, flatterte aufgeregt wie ein Vogel in seiner Brust.

Alec wusste nicht, wo sich Magnus derzeit aufhielt. Der Assassine wollte nicht, dass sein aktueller Aufenthaltsort in irgendeiner Weise durchsickerte und so hielt er ihn auch vor Alec geheim. Nur, um ganz sicher zu sein.

Eigentlich hatten sie gehofft, dass Magnus nach wenigen Tagen wieder zurück sein würde, doch die Suche nach Lilith gestaltete sich schwieriger als gedacht. Bisher hatte der Assassine keine Spur gefunden, die tatsächlich zu ihr führte. Immer wieder war er in eine Sackgasse geraten und Alec wurde langsam unruhig.

Der Herzog atmete angestrengt aus und wischte sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht, presste seine Handballen gegen seine Augen, um die Müdigkeit zu vertreiben. Die Sonne war bereits lange untergegangen, doch er kam an diesem Abend einfach nicht zur Ruhe. Zu viele Gedanken rasten durch seinen Kopf und so hatte er sich wieder aus dem Bett geschält, um noch ein paar E-Mails zu beantworten, doch auch dieses Vorhaben scheiterte. Immer wieder hatte er sich dabei erwischt, wie er versunken auf seinen Bildschirm starrte, seine Gedanken meilenweit entfernt. Alec machte sich Sorgen um Magnus und hatte Angst, dass ihm etwas zustoßen könnte, auch wenn er wusste, dass der Assassine auf sich aufpassen konnte. Zudem würde der nächste Vollmond in zwei Tagen am Himmel stehen und der Herzog befürchtet, dass sie am Morgen danach erneut mit einer Todesmeldung in den Nachrichten aufwachen würden. Niemand aus der Bevölkerung hatte sich bei der Polizei gemeldet und auch die Ausgangssperre hatte bisher nicht dazu geführt einen Hinweis auf den Täter zu finden.  
Seit dem Giftanschlag und dem Vorfall beim Waisenhaus hatte es keine weiteren Zwischenfälle gegeben. Alec fragte sich, ob der Täter es aufgegeben hatte, ihm die Morde anzuhängen. Jetzt wo der Assassinenorden sich aus der Angelegenheit zurückgezogen hatte, würde der Vollmondmörder einen anderen Weg finden müssen, um sein Vorhaben in die Tat umzusetzen.

Alec war die Geschehnisse von vor drei Wochen immer wieder durchgegangen und er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht erklären, warum der Unbekannte ihn aus dem Weg schaffen wollte. Magnus und er hatten immer wieder darüber gesprochen und sie waren beide zu keinem Ergebnis gekommen. Der Assassine vermutete, dass der Mörder mit dem Gift die Sache selbst in die Hand nehmen wollte, nachdem der Weg über den Assassinenorden gescheitert war. Dass sich dann Lilith eingemischt hatte und versucht hatte den Auftrag auf eigene Faust zu vollenden, konnte nur bedeuten, dass sie den eigentlichen Täter in irgendeiner Weise beschützen wollte.

Alec wischte sich ein weiteres Mal mit den Händen über das Gesicht. Plötzlich wurde die Tür zu seinem Arbeitszimmer aufgerissen und Jace kam in den Raum gestürmt.

"Wir haben ein Problem, Alec"

"Was ist los?", fragte Alec, ohne den Kopf zu heben.

"Schaub es dir selber an."

Jace ging zum Fernseher und schaltete diesen ein.  
Alec linste zwischen seinen Finger hindurch und starrte auf den Bildschirm. Valentine Morgenstern schaute ihm entgegen, einen besorgten Ausdruck im Gesicht, den Alec ihm in keinem Moment abkaufte.

"...denke, dass der Täter in der nächsten Vollmondnacht wieder zuschlagen wird und es ist eine Schande, dass die Polizei den Mörder immer noch nicht aufspüren konnte."

"Haben Sie eine Idee, wer der Vollmondmörder seine könnte, Euer Hoheit?" Die Nachrichtensprecherin hielt das Mikrofon Valentine so dicht unter das Kinn, dass dieser genervt einen Schritt zurückwich.

"Nun, ich habe einen Verdacht und versichere Ihnen, dass ich nicht alleine mit damit bin."

Die blonde Sprecherin bedeutete Valentine fortzufahren.

"Ich denke, dass der Vollmondmörder niemand anderes ist als unser Herzog von Alicante..."

Alec setzte sich abrupt auf und zog scharf die Luft ein. Wie kam Valentine Morgenstern dazu ihn öffentlich zu beschuldigen?

"Sie glauben, dass seine Hoheit Alexander Lightwood dahinter steckt?" Die Stimme der Nachrichtensprecherin klang mehr als skeptisch.

“Ja, die Morde fingen kurz nach seiner Rückkehr an und …”

Was Valentine weiter erzählen wollte, sollte Alec nicht mehr mitbekommen, da Jace mit einem lauten Fluchen den Fernseher ausschaltete.

Alec starrte ungläubig auf den nun schwarzen Bildschirm und wandte Jace nach einem Moment seinen Blick zu, der sich inzwischen in einem der Sessel fallen gelassen hatte.

"Du wusstest, dass er das Interview geben wird?"

"Clary rief mich vor wenigen Minuten an. Sie hat zufällig davon erfahren."

"Was machen wir jetzt?"

Bevor Jace ihm darauf eine Antwort geben konnte, klingelte sein Telefon. Alec schaute auf das Display und sah, dass es Magnus war.

“Hi Magnus…”

“Alexander, bist du ok? Ist Jace bei dir?“, unterbrach Magnus ihn. Er klang besorgt.

“Du hast das Interview also bereits gesehen.” Alec wischt sich mit der freien Hand durch die Haare, verursachte ein noch größeres Durcheinander auf seinem Kopf, als es eh schon herrschte.

“Du bist überall in den Nachrichten, Alexander. Natürlich habe ich es bereits gesehen.” Magnus fluchte leise. “Wenn ich Valentine das nächste Mal sehe, dann…”

Die nächsten Worte des Assassinen gingen in einem lauten Klirren unter und Alec schaute erschrocken auf.

“Alexander, was war das?”

“Ich weiß es nicht. Ich…”

Jace bedeutete ihm leise zu sein und Alec schluckte seine nächsten Worte hinunter. Sein Leibwächter verschwand im Flur, um nachzusehen, was das Klirren zu bedeuten hatte. Wenige Minuten später kam er mit einem großen Stein in der Hand zurück.

“Sieht ganz danach aus, als ob jemand Valentines Worte sehr ernst nimmt. Die Scheibe in der Küche ist zerbrochen.”

Alec starrte auf den Stein in Jace Hand. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass jemand Valentines Worten tatsächlich Glauben schenken würde. Es dauerte einen Moment bis Alec merkte, dass Magnus seinen Namen rief.

“Verzeih, Magnus. Was hast du eben gesagt.”

“Verdammt Alexander, was ist bei euch los?”

“Jemand hat einen Stein durch mein Küchenfenster geworfen. Sicherlich nur irgendein Spinner, der nicht erkennt, dass Valentines Worte totaler Unsinn sind.”  
Alec wusste nicht, ob er mit den Worten eher Magnus oder sich selbst beruhigen wollte.

Jemand rief draußen seinen Namen und bevor Alec reagieren konnte, zerbrach die nächste Scheibe direkt hinter ihm. Der Stein verfehlte ihn nur um wenige Zentimeter und Glasscherben rieselten auf ihn nieder.  
Instinktiv hielt sich Alec die Arme über den Kopf. Jace packte ihn und zog ihn hinter dem Schreibtisch hervor in die Mitte des Raumes. Das Telefon fiel Alec aus der Hand und die nächsten Worte von Magnus wurden von dem Teppich verschluckt.

“Bist du verletzt? Hat der Stein dich getroffen?”, fragte Jace besorgt.

Alec schüttelte den Kopf und ein paar Glasscherben lösten sich aus seinem Haar.

“Alles gut. Mir ist nichts passiert.“ Alec war erstaunt, wie ruhig seine Stimme in diesem Moment klang. 

Hätte der Stein ihn tatsächlich getroffen, dann hätte er schlimme Verletzungen davontragen können. Sein bester Freund ging zum Fenster und zog die Vorhänge zu, warf vorher jedoch vorsichtig einen Blick nach draußen.

"Niemand zu sehen."

Alec bückte sich, um nach seinem Telefon zu greifen und ein paar weitere Glasscherben fielen zu Boden.  
"...xander. Hörst du mich?"

“Mir geht es gut Magnus. Es ist alles gut.”

“Gott sein Dank.” Magnus seufzte erleichtert. “Ein weiterer Stein?”

Alec nickte, doch dann fiel ihm ein, dass Magnus ihn ja nicht sehen konnte.

“Ja. Dieses Mal im Arbeitszimmer.”

“Ich komme nach Hause.”

“Nein, Magnus. Du musst Lilith finden.”

“Alexander…”

“Sie ist unsere einzige Chance, herauszufinden, wer wirklich hinter den Morden steckt.”

“Ich…”

“Jace wird schon aufpassen, dass mir nichts passiert.”

“Also gut." Alec hörte wie Magnus einmal tief Luft holte. "Magst du mir Jace kurz geben? Ich will mit ihm etwas besprechen.”

Alec trat zu Jace an das Fenster und reichte ihm das Telefon.

“Magnus möchte mit dir sprechen. Ich… uhm… gehe kurz ins Bad und entferne die restlichen Scherben.”

Jace nickte ihm zu und Alec machte sich auf in sein Badezimmer. Kaum hatte er das Arbeitszimmer verlassen, da sackte er gegen die Wand. Seine Knie fühlten sich wie Gummi an und seine Hände fingen an zu zittern. Alec schloss für einen Moment die Augen und holte einmal tief Luft, um anschließend bewusst und langsam auszuatmen. Wenn er jetzt die Nerven verlor, wäre niemanden damit geholfen.

Der Herzog wartete einen Moment bis das Schwindelgefühl nachließ und begab sich schließlich ins Badezimmer. Er warf einen kurzen Blick zum Fenster hinüber und fast erwartete er, dass der nächste Stein durch die Scheibe flog. Alec versucht das ungute Gefühl abzuschütteln. Er durfte sich von dem Anschlag mit den Steinen nicht einschüchtern lassen. Das wäre genau das, was der Steinwerfer damit beabsichtigen würde.

Alec ging zum Waschbecken hinüber und blickte in den Spiegel. Er sah blass aus und seine Pupillen waren ein wenig geweitet. Ein paar Scherben hingen noch in seinem Haar und Alec begann diese vorsichtig zu entfernen. Ein Schmerz durchzuckte plötzlich seinen Zeigefinger und er fluchte.

“So ein verdammter Mist.”

Reflexartig schob er sich den Finger in den Mund und schmeckte Blut auf seiner Zunge. Er hatte sich tatsächlich an einem dieser verdammten Scherben geschnitten. Alec stellte den Wasserhahn an und hielt seinen Finger unter das kalte Wasser. Ein paar rote Tropfen mischten sich mit dem Wasser und färbten es für einen Moment rosa. Doch zum Glück war der Schnitt nicht tief und bald schon hörte die Wunde auf zu bluten. Alec spürte seinen Herzschlag in der verletzten Fingerkuppe pochen und er starrte auf den feinen Schnitt. Erinnerungen an dem Morgen nach Magnus nächtlichen Besuch in seinem Schlafzimmer durchzuckten seine Gedanken und fast glaubte er den Schmerz an seinem Hals erneut zu spüren, als die Klinge des Assassinen in seine Haut eingedrungen war. Alecs Hand verschwamm vor seinen Augen und er fing wieder an zu zittern.

Rasch suchte der Herzog Halt an dem Waschbecken und versuchte die Erinnerungen an diese Nacht beiseite zu schieben. Magnus würde ihm nie wieder etwas tun, würde ihn niemals wieder verletzen. Sie waren jetzt zusammen und vertrauten einander. Doch warum konnte Alec dann nicht aufhören zu zittern? Warum spürte er diese Angst in sich, die sein Herz immer fester umklammerte?

Es dauerte einen Moment bis er erkannte, dass die Angst nicht daher rührte, dass Magnus ihn in jener Nacht fast getötet hatte. Bilder des Assassinen tauchten vor seinen Augen auf, wie dieser mit aufgeschlitzter Kehle und leerem Blick vor ihm lag. Alec kniff die Augen so fest zusammen, dass es fast schmerzte. Er durfte solche Gedanken nicht zulassen. Magnus hatte ihm versprochen, dass er wieder zurückkommen würde. Er hatte ihm versprochen, dass er vorsichtig sein und Lilith nicht unterschätzen würde. Alec atmete tief ein und aus, versuchte sein rasendes Herz zu beruhigen. Langsam zählte er immer wieder bis zehn und schließlich hörte das Zittern auf. Er musste darauf vertrauen, dass Magnus sein Versprechen hielt.

***

Die nächsten zwei Tage verschanzte Alec sich in seiner Wohnung. Jace hatte am Morgen nach dem Anschlag mit den Steinen die Polizei informiert und Luke war umgehend gekommen und hatte den Fall aufgenommen. Seither stand Alec unter Polizeischutz und es parkte immer ein Wagen vor der Wohnung, genau wie vor drei Wochen nach dem Giftanschlag. Immer wieder tauchten Bürger und Journalisten vor seiner Wohnung auf und die Polizei hatte alle Hände voll zu tun, dass ihm niemand zu nahe kam.

Schließlich brach die Nacht des nächsten Vollmondes an. Alec lief in seinem Schlafzimmer auf und ab wie in eingesperrter Löwe in einem Käfig. Das Licht des Fernsehers flackerte in dem sonst dunklen Zimmer, tauchte es in ein unnatürliches Licht. Alec hatte den Ton ausgeschaltet, um Jace nebenan nicht zu wecken, da dieser bereits vor über einer Stunde schlafen gegangen war. Immer wieder warf der Herzog einen Blick auf den Bildschirm und erwartete, dass dort eine Eilmeldung über ein weiteres Opfer erschien. Doch bisher war nichts in den Nachrichten aufgetaucht.

Plötzlich summte sein Telefon und Alec blieb stehen, die Augenbrauen skeptisch zusammengezogen. Wer rief ihn um diese Uhrzeit noch an? Es war bereits nach Mitternacht. Magnus und er hatten an diesem Abend schon miteinander telefoniert. Alec eilte zu seinem Nachttisch und langte nach seinem Telefon und nahm den Anrufer entgegen.

“Izzy?”

Doch anstatt einer Antwort hörte er nur, wie seine Schwester laut aufschluchzte.

“Izzy, was ist los?”

Es dauerte einen Moment bis Izzy ihm antwortete.  
“Dad, es geht ihm sehr schlecht. Du musst kommen. Ich glaube, er wird die Nacht nicht überleben.”

Alecs Herzschlag setzte für einen Moment aus und fing dann an schneller zu schlagen, als zuvor.

“Habt ihr schon einen Arzt gerufen?”

“Ja, Mom telefoniert gerade mit dem Notruf. Alec du musst schnell kommen. Bitte.”

“Ich bin schon so gut wie auf dem Weg.”

“Bitte beeile dich.”

Izzy legte auf und Alec zog sich rasch einen Pullover über. Er rannte in den Flur, stürmte in Jace Zimmer und schaltete das Licht an. Der Leibwächter schimpfte verschlafen und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf.

“Jace, zieh dich an. Mein Vater…. er liegt im Sterben.” Alec konnte die Panik in seiner Stimme nicht verbergen.

Jace schreckte hoch und starrte ihn mit geweiteten Augen an, war plötzlich hellwach. Dann fluchte dieser und krabbelte eilig aus dem Bett. Alec senkte rasch den Blick, als er sah, dass sein bester Freund komplett nackt war. Jace sprang in seine Klamotten und wenige Minuten später eilten sie aus der Wohnung. Sie hatten entschieden Jace Wagen zu nehmen, das es zu lange dauern würde Sebastian aus seinem Schlaf zu holen und darauf zu warten, dass der Chauffeur sie abholen kam.

Kaum hatte sie das Haus verlassen, fing es an zu regnen. Rasch sprinteten sie zu Jace Auto,das nur eine Straße weiter stand. Alec riss die Tür auf und sprang in den Sportwagen. Er stieß sich den Kopf an der tiefen Decke, ignorierte jedoch den pochenden Schmerz an seiner Stirn. Jace ließ sich auf den Fahrersitz fallen. Wenige Sekunden später dröhnte der Motor auf und sie rasten los in Richtung des Herrenhauses seiner Familie. Erst jetzt fiel dem Herzog auf, dass kein Polizeiwagen vor seiner Wohnung gestanden hatte. Doch Alec schob den Gedanken rasch wieder zur Seite und starrte aus dem Fenster. Er hatte jetzt keine Zeit sich darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Sicherlich waren sie nur zu einem nächtlichen Einsatz gerufen worden.

Der Herzog nahm kaum wahr, wie die Häuser an ihnen vorbeiflogen. Immer wieder sandte er ein Stoßgebet gen Himmel und hoffte, dass sie nicht zu spät kamen. Trotz der Prognose der Ärzte und des Wissens, dass sein Vater nicht mehr lange leben würde, war Alec nicht bereit seinem Vater Lebewohl zu sagen. Es war einfach noch zu früh. Er vergrub das Gesicht in seine Hände.

“Wir sind gleich da, Alec.”

“Ich hoffe, dass …”

Alec kam nicht dazu seinen Satz zu vollenden. Etwas Großes und Schweres rammte sie von der Seite und der Wagen von Jace wurde durch die Luft geschleudert, überschlug sich mehrmals. Alec schlug hart mit dem Kopf gegen die Beifahrertür und nahm benommen wahr, wie der Wagen auf dem Kopf zum Liegen kam. Schmerz pulsierte in seinem Kopf und er stöhnte auf.

Alec blinzelte ein paar Male, versuchte einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen und kämpfte gegen die plötzlich aufsteigende Übelkeit. Was war passiert?

“Jace …” Seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Krächzen.

Alec versuchte sich zu seinem besten Freund zu drehen, doch er konnte sich nicht bewegen. Der Herzog bemühte sich in der Dunkelheit etwas zu erkennen. Ein Licht flackerte auf einmal auf und Schritte waren zu hören. Alec drehte den Kopf ein wenig und ein heftiges Schwindelgefühl überkam ihn. Ein weiterer Schmerz explodierte in seinem Kopf und dann spürte er nichts mehr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh nein. Was ist bloß passiert? War das nur ein Unfall oder steckt da mehr dahinter?
> 
> Mehr dazu findet ihr im nächsten Kapitel heraus.
> 
> ***
> 
> Danke fürs Lesen. Ich hoffe, es macht euch immer noch so viel Spaß, wie mir das Schreiben.
> 
> Hinterlasst geren eure Kommentare mit euren Gedanken zu diesem Kapitel. Ich freue mich über riesig darüber von euch zu hören.


	17. Der Vollmondmörder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian kam langsam auf ihn zu und hob seine rechte Hand. Den Zeigefinger bewegte er hin und her, ganz so, als ob Alec ein ungezogenes Kind wäre, das gerade etwas Unüberlegtes getan hätte.
> 
> “Immer noch stellst du so viele Fragen. Du bist nicht gerade jemand von der geduldigen Art.”
> 
> Alec blickte zu Sebastian hinauf, der nun direkt vor ihm stand. Er erkannte den Mann, der ihn die letzten fünf Monate überall hingefahren hatte und sein Chauffeur gewesen war, kaum wieder. Der Ausdruck in den Augen war so kalt, dass Sebastian fast wie ein anderer Mensch wirkte.
> 
> “Wer bist du wirklich?”, fragte Alec.
> 
> “Endlich mal eine Frage, die in der Tat interessant ist."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo ihr Lieben,
> 
> Weihnachten ist nun so schnell wieder vorbei. Ich habe es endloch geschafft, dass nächste Kapitel zu beenden.
> 
> Es wird ein kleiner Höllenritt und wie die Überschrift es schon verrät, wir erfahren, wer der wahre Vollmondmörder ist.
> 
> Ich habe ebenfalls die tags aktualisiert. Bitte schaut euch diese an, wenn es Dinge gibt, die für euch unangenehm sind zu lesen.
> 
> Es steht jetzt quch fest, wie viele Kapitel es geben wird. :)
> 
> Nun viel Freude beim Lesen.  
> April :*

Magnus stand in einer schmalen Seitengasse, verborgen im Schatten der Nacht. Es war erstaunlich windstill an diesem späten Abend und der Vollmond verbarg sich hinter einer dichten Wolkendecke. Der Assassine lehnte mit verschränkten Armen an der Wand eines heruntergekommenen Hauses, in dem früher einmal ein Haushaltswarengeschäft gewesen sein musste und beobachte das Geschehen auf der Straße. Seine Kapuze hing ihm tief in der Stirn und verbarg sein Gesicht vor neugierigen Blicken. 

Magnus hatte Lilith gefunden. 

Endlich. 

Die Spur, welche er seit drei Tagen verfolgte, hatte ihn letztendlich zu ihr geführt. Alec hatte er während ihrer letzten Telefonate jedoch nichts davon erzählt. Magnus wollte ihn nicht zusätzlich beunruhigen.

Lilith stand mit dem Rücken zur Gasse nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt und telefonierte. Ihre Silhouette wurde von einer Straßenlaterne beleuchtet, deren Licht ihre Erscheinung in ein mystisches Leuchten tauchte. Immer wieder fuhr die Assassine mit ihren Fingern durch ihre langen, schwarzen Haare, die ihr über die linke Schulter fielen. Mehr als einmal ließ sie ihren Blick über die Menschen wandern, die an ihr vorbeigingen und es wirkte fast so, als ob sie auf jemanden wartete.

Magnus kniff die Augen zusammen und versuchte zu verstehen, über was Lilith am Telefon sprach. Doch leider redete sie so leise, dass ihre Worte sich im Rauschen der Nacht verloren. Der Assassine überlegte, welchen Schritt er als nächsten tun sollte. Sicherlich könnte er sie in die Seitengasse ziehen und das erledigen, wofür er gekommen war. Magnus wollte jedoch unauffällig bleiben und nicht die Aufmerksamkeit von irgendjemanden auf sich ziehen. Zudem wusste er nicht mit wem sie in diesem Augenblick telefonierte. Es könnte vielleicht sogar der Vollmondmörder sein und er hatte Alec versprochen, dass er herausfinden würde, was Lilith wusste. Das bedeutete, dass er sie nicht einfach so töten konnte.

Weitere Minuten vergingen und Magnus wartete geduldig darauf, was Lilith als Nächstes tun würde. Fast schon glaubte er, dass die Assassine hier auf der Straße Wurzeln schlagen würde, als sie plötzlich ihren Weg fortsetze. Magnus löste sich von der kalten Mauer und ging ihr nach. Zum Glück herrschte auf der Straße trotz der späten Stunden immer noch reges Treiben und so konnte der Assassine sich unauffällig zwischen den Bürgern der Stadt bewegen. 

Magnus folgte Lilith durch die Straßen von New York, bis sie schließlich vor einem einfachen Hotel halt machte, dass seine besseren Tage bereits lange hinter sich gelassen hatte. Die Lichter des Namensschildes waren zum Teil defekt und so stand nur noch Hotel Demon über dem unscheinbaren Eingang des Hotels. Nur hin und wieder zuckte das Licht in den anderen Buchstaben auf und der vollständige Name erschien für einen Augenblick in der Dunkelheit der Nacht. 

Pandemonium. 

Ein merkwürdiger Name für ein Hotel, dachte Magnus und er fragte sich, ob der Besitzer die kaputten Lichter mit Absicht nicht reparierte. 

Lilith beendete ihr Telefongespräch und warf noch einmal einen Blick über ihre Schulter, bevor sie das Hotel betrat. Magnus trat aus dem Schatten eines angrenzenden Gebäudes. Er schob sich die Kapuze seines Mantels aus dem Gesicht und folgte der Assassine in das Hotel. Die Drehtür quietschte laut und das Geräusch hallte unangenehm in seinen Ohren wieder. Die Tür könnte definitiv eine Kanne voll Öl vertragen. 

Magnus trat in die Eingangshalle und wurde augenblicklich von dem blumigen Geruch nach Jasmin empfangen, der in der Hotellobby hing. Es kam ihm fast so vor, als wäre gerade eine Gruppe von parfümierten Frauen an ihm vorbeigelaufen, so intensiv war der Geruch. Der Assassine ließ seinen Blick durch die schwach beleuchtete Eingangshalle wandern. Eine Gruppe von alten Ledersesseln stand verwaist zu seiner Rechten und warteten darauf, dass sich ein Gast des Hotels dazu hinreißen ließ, es sich dort bequem zu machen. Staubpartikel tanzten in der Luft und bis auf einen älteren Herrn, der gerade von einem Mitarbeiter am Tresen in Empfang genommen wurde, war die Lobby leer. Magnus runzelte die Stirn. Es war auf jeden Fall ein Hotel, von dem er nicht erwartet hatte, dass Lilith hier Unterschlupf suchen würde. 

Der Assassine beschleunigte seine Schritte und holte zu Lilith auf, die zielstrebig auf die Aufzüge zusteuerte. Er legte der Assassine seinen Arm um die Taille und zog sie dicht zu sich heran, ein Messer an ihrem Rücken, dass er aus seinem Ärmel hatte rutschen lassen. Sie zuckte zusammen und blickte zu ihm auf, ein überraschter Ausdruck in ihren Augen. Sie hatte definitiv nicht mit seinem Erscheinen an diesem Abend gerechnet. Magnus beugte seinen Kopf, drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Schläfe und spielte den verliebten Liebhaber. Der schwere, blumige Duft ihres Parfüms stieg ihm in die Nase und Magnus musste den Impuls unterdrücken, das Gesicht zu verziehen. 

"Kein Wort. Geh einfach weiter." 

Lilith kniff die Augen zusammen und der überraschte Ausdruck verschwand aus ihren Augen, wurde von einem zornigen Blick ersetzt. Ein Lächeln erschien auf Magnus Lippen und er zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch, erwiderte ihren Blick herausfordernd. Die beiden Assassinen starrten sich schweigend an, ohne dass das Lächeln von Magnus Lippen verschwand und schließlich erwiderte Lilith es. Sie gab sich in diesem Moment geschlagen und Magnus nickte ihr zu, zeigte ihr damit, dass er ihre Unterwerfung akzeptierte. Die Assassine wusste, dass, wenn sie jetzt eine Szene machte, sie den Abend nicht überleben würde. Magnus würde sie töten. Umgehend. Mitten in der Lobby dieses Hotels, ohne das es jemand mitbekam. Denn Magnus würde ihr das Messer in den Rücken rammen, den Punkt treffen, der direkt zu ihrem Herzen führte. Ihren Schmerzenslaut würde er durch einen Kuss verschlucken, und zwar so lange, bis sie ihren letzten Atemzug getan hätte. Es würde schnell gehen und für Außenstehende würde sie wie ein verliebtes Paar wirken, dass nicht genug voneinander bekommen konnte. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass Magnus das Leben eines Menschen auf diese Weise beendet hatte und er war sich sicher, dass Lilith das wusste.

Magnus drückte ihr das Messer fester in den Rücken, ritzte dabei ihren Mantel auf. Anstatt erneut zusammenzuzucken und von ihm abzurücken, schlang Lilith einen Arm um seine Hüfte. Sie legte den Kopf auf seine Schulter und eng umschlungen machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Fahrstuhl.

"Du hast dir ganz schön viel Zeit gelassen, mich zu finden." Ihre Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

"Du hast deine Spuren auch ziemlich geschickt verwischt", antwortete er genauso leise.

Magnus hatte kein Problem damit zuzugeben, dass Lilith es geschafft hatte, ihn so lange an der Nase herumzuführen. Sie war gut. Das wusste Magnus und Lilith war sich dessen ebenfalls bewusst. Doch auch Magnus gehörte zu den Besten des Ordens und so war es nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen, bis er sie fand. 

Die Tür des Fahrstuhls öffnete sich mit einem leisen Ping und die beiden Assassinen betraten die kleine Fahrstuhlkabine, die dem Erscheinungsbild des Hotels in nichts nachstand. Lilith drückte auf einen der Knöpfe und der Fahrstuhl setzte sich ruckelnd in Bewegung. Im zweiten Stock stieg ein weiterer Gast hinzu und dieser verzog verärgert das Gesicht, als er merkte, dass er die beiden bis in den sechsten Stock begleiten musste, bevor der Fahrstuhl ihn hinunter in die Lobby brachte. Keiner der beiden Assassinen sagte ein Wort und Lilith lehnte sich schwer gegen ihn, tat so, als ob sie erschöpft wäre. Der andere Gast musste im sechsten Stock mit aussteigen, da Magnus nicht bereit war, Lilith auch nur für einen Moment aus seinem festen Griff zu entlassen. Der Assassine ignorierte das wütende Gemurmel des anderen Mannes und betrat mit Lilith den Hotelflur.

"Wie lautet deine Zimmernummer?"

"Sechshundert sechsundsechzig"

"Das ist ein Scherz, oder?"

"Nein. Warum?"

Magnus schüttelte den Kopf und schnaubte fast schon amüsiert. Ohne ihre Frage zu beantworten, zog er die Assassine den Flur entlang bis sie vor ihrem Hotelzimmer ankamen. Lilith langte in ihre Manteltasche und Magnus beobachte ihre Bewegung genau, erwartete fast, dass sie eine Waffe zog. Doch es war nur die Hotelkarte, mit der sie die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer öffnete.

Er schob Lilith vor sich her, immer noch das Messer an ihrem Rücken und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Das Zimmer war spärlich eingerichtet und ein einfaches Bett nahm den meisten Platz ein. Das Blumenmuster der Bettdecke stach hervor und stand im harten Kontrast zu der sonst schlichten und geradlinigen Einrichtung des Hotels. Magnus fand, dass die Decke besser in das Schlafzimmer seiner verstorbenen Großmutter gepasst hätte, als in dieses Hotel. Ein Schreibtisch und ein Kleiderschrank waren neben dem Bett die einzigen weiteren Möbel in diesem Zimmer. Zu Magnus Linken führte eine Tür in ein kleines Badezimmer, in dem man sich nicht aufhalten sollte, wenn man unter Platzangst litt. 

Lilith ging zu dem Schreibtisch und griff nach einer Schachtel Zigaretten. Anschließend lehnte sie sich gegen die Tischplatte und überkreuzte ihre Füße auf der Höhe ihrer Knöchel. Sie schlang sich einen Arm um den Oberkörper und stützte den anderen Arm darauf ab. Die Zigarette glimmte zwischen ihren Fingern auf und sie zog einmal lange an dem Glimmstängel, verschwand danach für einen Moment in einer stinkigen Rauchwolke.

"Möchtest du auch eine Zigarette?"

"Nein, danke. Ich rauche nicht. Das solltest du wissen."

Lilith zuckte mit den Schultern und nahm einen weiteren Zug. Magnus blieb weiter im Eingangsbereich des Hotelzimmers stehen, das Messer noch immer in seiner Hand und nahm der Assassinen somit den einzigen Fluchtweg.

"Also Ajan...," Lilith unterbrach sich und zog ein weiteres Mal an der Zigarette, "oder möchtest du, dass ich dich lieber Magnus nenne?"

"Lass uns nicht mit solchen Nichtigkeiten aufhalten, Lilith. Warum hast du den Herzog versucht zu töten?"

"Ich habe nur versucht, dass zu Ende zu bringen, wozu du nicht fähig gewesen warst."

"Der Herzog ist unschuldig. Du hast sein Gesicht in die Bilder einfügen lassen, dass es aussehen würde, als wenn er der Vollmondmörder wäre. Warum?"

"Nur so." Wieder zuckte Lilith mit ihren Schultern und versuchte so gleichgültig zu wirken wie nur möglich. Doch Magnus wusste es besser. Sie verschwieg ihm etwas und er würde nicht aufgeben, bis er wusste was.

"Erzähl mir keinen Unsinn. Du machst nie etwas, ohne einen triftigen Grund dafür zu haben. Was hast du mit dem Vollmondmorden zu tun?"

"Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich etwas damit zu tun hätte?"

"Warum willst du, dass alle glauben, dass Alexander dahinter steckt?", fragte Magnus weiter, ohne auf ihre Frage einzugehen. Er wusste, dass Lilith nur ablenken wollte.

"Du nennst den Herzog jetzt schon bei seinem Vornamen. Interessant." Ein wissendes Lächeln erschien auf ihren Lippen und Magnus musste sich zusammenreißen, um es ihr nicht aus dem Gesicht zu wischen.

"Du magst diesen Herzog, habe ich recht?" Lilith stieß sich von dem Schreibtisch ab und kam auf Magnus zu. Sie ließ ihren Blick über sein Gesicht wandern und Magnus gab sich alle Mühe eine neutrale Maske aufzusetzen. "Wie tief sind deine Gefühle für diesen Herzog wirklich und erwidert er deine Gefühle?"

Magnus presste die Lippen aufeinander. Er würde Lilith nicht preisgeben, was er für Alec empfand. Sie würde nur versuchen, dass für ihre Zwecke zu missbrauchen. Bevor einer der beiden Assassinen noch etwas sagen konnte, vibrierte sein Telefon. Magnus ignorierte das Geräusch und hoffte, dass der Anrufer schnell wieder aufgeben würde. Doch seine Hoffnung löste sich in Rauch auf, als sein Telefon erneut anfing zu vibrieren.

"Nun geh schon ran, um Himmels willen." Lilith Stimme klang genervt.

Magnus langte in seine Manteltasche, ohne die Assassine aus den Augen zu lassen und nahm das Gespräch entgegen.

"Ja?"

"Magnus, Gott sei Dank. Ich dachte schon, du würdest gar nicht mehr rangehen."

Jace redete schnell und sein Atem kam stoßweise, fast so, als ob er gelaufen wäre. Sorge machte sich unmittelbar in Magnus breit, ließ sein Herz schneller schlagen.

"Was ist passiert? Geht es Alexander gut?"

"Er ist verschwunden."

"Was meinst du mit verschwunden?"

Magnus drehte sich ein wenig zur Seite, um einen Hauch von Privatsphäre für sich zu schaffen, dennoch beobachte er Lilith aus dem Augenwinkel weiterhin aufmerksam. Sie fing an leise ein Lied zu summen und studierte fast schon gelangweilt ihre Fingernägel, doch Magnus kaufte ihre die desinteressierte Masche keine Sekunde ab. Ihr selbstgefälliges Grinsen verriet ihm etwas anderes.

"Alec hatte einen Anruf erhalten, dass sein Vater im Sterben lag und auf dem Weg dahin hatten wir einen Unfall. Als ich wieder zu mir kam, war Alec verschwunden. Niemand weiß, wo er ist. Magnus, ich habe ein verdammt mieses Gefühl. Bitte sag mir, dass du schon etwas herausgefunden hast, das helfen könnt Alec zu finden."

"So ein verdammter Mist." Magnus fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Hatte der Vollmondmörder zugeschlagen? War Alec verletzt? Wo konnte er nur sein? Magnus war so in Gedanken versunken, dass er im ersten Moment nicht mitbekam, wie sich Lilith ihm langsam näherte. Zu spät erkannte er seinen Fehler. Ein stechender Schmerz explodierte plötzlich an seinem Hals und er wirbelte zu der Assassine herum, die Augen weit aufgerissen.

"Was...?"

"Keine Sorge Ajan. Du wirst davon nicht sterben. Das Mittel wird dich nur auf eine wunderschöne Traumreise mitnehmen."

Lilith nahm ihm das Telefon aus der Hand und legte auf. Magnus öffnete den Mund, wollte etwas darauf erwidert, doch was auch immer Lilith ihm soeben gespritzt hatte, entfaltete seine Wirkung schnell. Magnus wehrte sich mit aller Macht gegen die drohende Bewusstlosigkeit, doch die Dunkelheit zerrte unnachgiebig mit ihren Klauen an ihm und zog in ihn immer weiter hinab in einen finsteren Strudel. 

Magnus Beine gaben unter ihm nach und er sank auf die Knie. Hätte Lilith ihn nicht aufgefangen, wäre er der Länge nach auf dem Boden aufgeschlagen. Dunkle Flecken tanzten vor seinen Augen und breiteten sich immer schneller aus. Das Zimmer verschwamm vor seinem Blick und er schüttelte benommen den Kopf.

Vage nahm der Assassine wahr, wie sich Lilith plötzlich zu ihm hinab beugte. Ihr warmer Atem strich über seine Wange und der blumige Duft ihres Parfüms stieg ihm erneut in die Nase. Ihm wurde augenblicklich schlecht davon. Er wollte sich von ihr wegdrehen, doch sein Körper gehorchte ihm nicht mehr. Er war der Assassine vollkommen ausgeliefert.

"Schlaf schön, Ajan.", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr, ein selbstgefälliges Lächeln lag in ihrer Stimme. 

Magnus hätte gerne mit einer bissigen Bemerkung geantwortet, doch er fühlte sich wie in einer Art undurchdringlichen Nebel gefangen, der es ihm unmöglich machte auch nur einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Sein Herzschlag verlangsamte sich immer weiter und fast glaubte Magnus, dass es jeden Augenblick stehen bleiben würde. Doch Lilith hatte gesagt, dass es kein tödliches Gift gewesen war. Hatte sie auch wirklich die Wahrheit gesagt?

Der Assassine kniff die Augen in einem letzten Kampf gegen die aufkommende Bewusstlosigkeit zusammen, doch seine Bemühungen blieben vergeblich. Das letzte, was Magnus sah, bevor der finstere Nebel ihn vollkommen umschloss, war das Lächeln von Alec vor seinen inneren Augen, dann wurde es schwarz um ihn herum. 

 

***

Das erste, was Alec wahrnahm, war der kalte, nasse Boden an seinem Gesicht und die kleinen Steine, die ihm unangenehm in die Haut piksten. Im nächsten Moment spürte er seinen eigenen Herzschlag, der kräftig durch seinen Körper pochte und sich um ein Vielfaches verstärkt und schmerzhaft in seinem Kopf widerspiegelte. Eine dichte, undurchdringliche Finsternis umgab ihn und egal wie sehr Alec sich anstrengte, er konnte in der Dunkelheit nichts erkennen. Es dauerte einen Moment bis er erkannte, dass man ihm die Augen verbunden hatte.

Zwei weitere Empfindungen gesellten sich zu dem Schmerz und die Dunkelheit. Zum einen plagte ihn ein unglaublicher Durst und zum anderen war ihm speiübel. Alec atmete ein paar Male durch die Nase ein und kämpfte gegen die Übelkeit an, die gegen seine Kehle drückte. Die Luft roch feucht und modrig. Wo war er bloß? Er war sich sicher, dass er nicht sich nicht mehr in Jace Wagen befand. Der Gedanke an seinen besten Freund jagte eine kurze Panik durch seinen Körper. Hatte Jace den Unfall überlebt? Lag er vielleicht noch verletzt in dem Auto, alleine und hilflos? Die bleierne Ungewissheit und Sorge quälte ihn, doch Alec konnte in diesem Moment nichts dagegen unternehmen.

Alec wollte sich aufsetzten, doch seine Hände waren hinter seinem Rücken gefesselt. Die Schnüre waren so fest zusammengebunden, dass sie unangenehm in seine Haut schnitten. Alec überlegte fieberhaft, wie er sich aus dieser Lage befreien konnte. Wer auch immer ihn gefesselt und die Augen verbunden hatte, hatte sicherlich nichts Gutes mit ihm vor. Alec rollte sich auf den Bauch und zog seine Beine an. Es kostete ihn mehrere Anläufe, doch schließlich schaffte er es seine Beine unter seinen Oberkörper zu schieben. Eine neue Übelkeitswelle überrollte ihn und Alec blieb für einen Moment ruhig liegen, schluckte mehrfach, um sich nicht zu übergeben. Der Schmerz an seinem Hinterkopf trommelte unablässig gegen seine Schädeldecke und strahlte hinab bis in den Nacken. Er hatte anscheinend einen ordentlichen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf bekommen.

Gerade wollte er den nächsten Anlauf nehmen, um sich aufzusetzen, da ertönten Schritte in der Ferne. Alec stoppte seine Bemühungen umgehend und rollte sich zurück in die Ausgangsposition, versuchte sein rasendes Herz zu beruhigen. Eine Tür wurde geöffnete und quietschte laut in ihren Angeln. Das Geräusch jagte einen kalten Schauer über seinen Rücken. Wer auch immer gerade den Raum betreten hatte, blieb einen Moment später dicht neben seinem Kopf stehen. Ohne Vorwarnung wurde Alec an den Armen gepackt und aufgesetzt. Er keuchte angesichts der plötzlichen Bewegung auf und ein Schwindelgefühl erfasste ihn. Er wäre wahrscheinlich wieder zu Boden gegangen, hätte der Unbekannte ihn nicht gegen eine Wand gelehnt.

Im nächsten Moment wurde das Tuch von seinen Augen entfernt und die plötzliche Helligkeit blendete ihn. Alec kniff reflexartig die Augen zusammen, um sich vor dem hellen Licht zu schützen. Es dauerte einen Moment bis sich seine Augen an die Umgebung gewöhnte hatten. Er blinzelte ein paar Male und als sich seine Sicht endlich klärte, blickte er in das Gesicht seines Chauffeurs.

"Sebastian?!" Alecs Stimme war nicht mehr als ein heiseres Krächzen.

"Hallo Alexander. Wie schön, dass du endlich aufgewacht bist." Ein Lächeln formte sich in Sebastians Gesicht und es wirkte im ersten Moment so, als ob er tatsächlich erfreut darüber war, dass Alec wieder bei Bewusstsein war.

Alec versuchte erneut zu sprechen, doch dieses Mal gehorchte ihm seine Stimmbänder nicht. Seine Kehle war zu ausgedörrt und mehr als ein paar erbärmliche Laute kamen nicht über seine Lippen. Sebastian hielt ihm im nächsten Moment ein Glas Wasser an den Mund und Alec trank dankbar ein paar Schlucke. Er räusperte sich und versuchte erneut zu sprechen.

"Wo bin ich? Was soll das hier? Wo ist Jace? Geht es ihm gut?"

"Na, na, na.... nicht so viele Fragen auf einmal."

Sebastian erhob sich und stellte das Glas auf einen schmalen Tisch, auf dem zwei Monitore zu sehen waren. Daneben stand eine Kamera und ein paar Gegenstände, die Alec von seinem Standpunkt am Boden aus nicht weiter identifizieren konnte. Sebastian hantierte an der Kamera herum und Alec nutzte den Moment, um sich in dem Raum umzuschauen. Er war fensterlos und nur spärlich eingerichtet. Die Wände waren in einem kalten Grau gestrichen und eine seltsam aussehende Bank stand in der Mitte des Raumes. Anscheinend befand sich Alec in einem Kellerraum. Doch wo genau? Alec ließ seinen Blick weiter durch den Raum wandern. Zu seinem Entsetzen erkannte Alec, dass sich noch eine weitere Person in diesem Raum befand. Sie lag geknebelt und gefesselt auf einer Matratze zu seiner Rechten. Die Matratze hatte ihre besten Tage bereits lange hinter sich gelassen. Federn drangen durch den Stoff und es war sicherlich nicht angenehm auf dem alten Ding zu liegen. Erleichtert stellte Alec fest, dass die Brust der anderen Person sich gleichmäßig bewegte. Alec erkannte, dass es sich um einen Jungen handelte, dessen Alter er auf siebzehn oder achtzehn Jahre schätzte. Was hatte Sebastian nur mit ihnen vor? Ein Gedanke schoss Alec durch den Kopf, der ihn mit einem grauenvollen Gefühl zurückließ. Hatte Magnus etwa die ganze Zeit recht behalten? War Sebastian der Vollmondmörder?

"Sebastian, warum bin ich hier?"

Der Chauffeur drehte sich zu ihm und ließ den Blick über seinen Körper wandern. Der kalte und berechnende Ausdruck, der dabei in dessen Augen stand, versprach nichts Gutes. Hatte Sebastian ihn als nächstes Opfer ausgesucht? Doch das konnte nicht sein, oder? Er passte nicht in das sonst übliche Schema. 

"Kannst du dir die Frage nicht selbst beantworten, Alexander."

Es war bereits zum zweiten Mal, dass Sebastian ihn mit seinem vollen Namen ansprach und Alecs Magen zog sich dabei zusammen. So wie Sebastian den Namen aussprach, ähnelte es der Art und Weise wie Magnus ihn benutzte. Wie eine Liebkosung. Alec hätte sich am liebsten übergeben, doch er unterdrückte den Impuls.

"Es heißt Alec und für dich immer noch Euer Hoheit." 

Alec konnte das leichte Zittern in seiner Stimme nicht verbergen und er hoffte, dass Sebastian es auf seinen geschwächten Zustand zurückführen würde. Sebastian legte dem Kopf in den Nacken und lachte laut auf. 

"Ich glaube nicht, dass du gerade in der Position bist, irgendwelche Vorschriften aufzustellen. Ich nenne dich Alexander. Genauso wie dein neuer Assassinenliebhaber."

Alec zuckte zusammen, als Sebastian Magnus erwähnte. Woher wusste dieser von Magnus zweiter Identität? 

“Aber um deine Frage zu beantworten… Du bist hier, weil ich möchte, dass du etwas für mich erledigst.”

“Und das wäre?”

Sebastian kam langsam auf ihn zu und hob seine rechte Hand. Den Zeigefinger bewegte er hin und her, ganz so, als ob Alec ein ungezogenes Kind wäre, das gerade etwas Unüberlegtes getan hätte.

“Immer noch stellst du so viele Fragen. Du bist nicht gerade jemand von der geduldigen Art.”

Alec blickte zu Sebastian hinauf, der nun direkt vor ihm stand. Er erkannte den Mann, der ihn die letzten fünf Monate überall hingefahren hatte und sein Chauffeur gewesen war, kaum wieder. Der Ausdruck in den Augen war so kalt, dass Sebastian fast wie ein anderer Mensch wirkte.

“Wer bist du wirklich?”, fragte Alec.

“Endlich mal eine Frage, die in der Tat interessant ist.”

Sebastian zog einen Stuhl heran und ließ sich darauf nieder. Er spreizte die Beine und stützte sich mit den Ellenbogen auf seinen Oberschenkeln ab.

"Mein wirklicher Name ist Jonathan Morgenstern."

Alec riss die Augen auf und starrte Sebastian mit offenem Mund an. 

"Das ist.... das ist unmöglich. Jonathan Morgenstern starb vor vielen Jahren bei einem Autounfall."

Sebastian langte hinter sich und zog ein Messer hervor, dass dem von Magnus Dolchen nicht unähnlich war. Er inspizierte seine Finger und fing an mit der Messerspitze seine Fingernägel zu reinigen. Sebastian nahm sich einen Moment Zeit, bevor er weiter sprach.

"Das hatte mein Vater zumindest allen hier in Idris so verkauft. Doch in Wirklichkeit hatte er mich aus dem Land geschmuggelt und meinen Tod nur vorgetäuscht."

Alec schluckte schwer. 

"Aber warum?"

“Nun ja… mein Vater hatte mich nie akzeptiert so wie ich bin. Ich war für ihn das schwarze Schaf in der Familie. Nutzlos und abstoßend. Mehr als einmal hatte er mir deutlich gemacht, dass er wünschte, ich wäre nicht sein Sohn. Er himmelte immer diesen Herondale-Sprössling an, wünschte sich, dass er sein Sohn wäre.”

“Du meinst Will?”

Sebastian schüttelte mit dem Kopf. 

“Nein. Valentine wollte, dass ich wie Jace wäre.”

Alec kniff irritiert die Augen zusammen.

“Aber warum hätte Valentine sich so etwas gewünscht?” 

Alec konnte Jonathan immer noch nicht folgen. Warum würde ein Vater den eigenen Sohn verstoßen und dessen Tod vortäuschen wollen?

“Ganz einfach. Er tat es aus den gleichen Gründen, warum er dich nicht respektiert, Alexander. Ich bin schwul. Genau wie du.”

“Aber das ist doch kein…”

Sebastian sprang vom Stuhl auf, das Gesicht zu einer zornigen Fratze verzogen.

“Für meinen Vater schon. Er hat versucht mich zu ändern. Immer, wenn er mich mit einem anderen Jungen erwischte, hatte er mir das Gesicht windelweich geschlagen. Er hatte gehofft, dass ich so von meiner Krankheit geheilt werde.”

Alec erinnerte sich. Es war zu der Zeit gewesen, als er den Dienst bei der Armee absolviert hatten. Wie jeder Sprössling einer Adelsfamilie in Idris durchlief auch Jonathan die Ausbildung und gehörte damals mit zu seiner Einheit. Alec und Jonathan waren zwar nie gute Freunde gewesen, doch mehr als einmal hatte Alec versucht ihm zu helfen, nachdem Jonathan mit einem Gesicht voller Blutergüsse zum Dienst erschienen war. Doch Jonathan hatte es jedes Mal abgetan und behauptet, dass es nicht weiter tragisch wäre. Eines Tages war Jonathan nicht mehr erschienen und wenig später erfuhren alle, dass er bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen war. Alec hatte immer vermutet, dass mehr hinter dem Unfall steckte. Er hatte jedoch geglaubt, dass Jonathan sich mit Absicht das Leben genommen hatte, um der Situation zu entfliehen, in der er sich befunden hatte. Doch nie hätte er gedacht, dass Valentine den Unfall inszeniert hatte, um seinen Sohn unbemerkt aus dem Land zu schaffen. Warum dieser ganze Aufwand? Nur, weil Jonathan auf Männer stand?

“Aber dein Gesicht… du siehst so anders aus.”

“Dank der heutigen Medizin ist alles möglich.” Sebastian, nein Jonathan, drehte sich einmal um sich selbst, ganz so, als ob er Alec sein neuestes Outfit präsentieren wollte. “Gefällt es dir?”

Alec presste die Lippen aufeinander und schwieg. Jonathan zuckte mit den Schultern, als Alec keine Anstalt machte auf seine Frage eine Antwort zu geben. Der Chauffeur schob den Stuhl zur Seite und hockte sich nun ganz dicht vor Alec. So, dicht, dass er den Geruch von Knoblauch und Minze wahrnahm, den Jonathan verströmte. Es war eine widerliche Kombination und Alec verzog das Gesicht.

Jonathan streckte seine Hand aus und fuhr Alec fast schon zärtlich über seine Stirn, strich ihm eine verirrte Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Alec drehte den Kopf zu Seite, versuchte der Berührung des anderen zu entfliehen. Jonathan gab einen genervten Laut von sich, doch er ließ von Alec ab. Er erhob sich und wandte sich dann dem Jungen auf der Matratze zu. Jonathan packte den Jungen grob an den Armen und schüttelte ihn. Alec sah wie der Junge zum Leben erwachte und sich anschließend widerstandslos auf die Beine ziehen ließ. Jonathan zerrte den Jungen in die Mitte des Raumes und beugte ihn anschließend über die seltsam aussehende Bank. Danach schnallte er die Beine des Jungen mithilfe der vorgesehen Schnüre fest, sodass dessen Beine schulterbreit gespreizt wurden. Jonathan löste die Handfesseln und band die Hände an den vorderen Pfosten der Bank fest. Den Knebel und die Augenbinde ließ er an Ort und Stelle. Der Junge wehrte sich immer noch nicht. Alec war überrascht über das willenlose Verhalten und ihm wurde in diesem Moment bewusst, dass Jonathan ihn unter Drogen gesetzt haben musste. Genauso wie bei den anderen Opfern, die er bereits getötet hatte.

Jonathan fuhr dem Jungen mit einer Hand durch die Haare und anschließend über den gestreckten Rücken. Ein verträumter Ausdruck erschien auf dem Gesicht des blonden Mannes und langsam dämmerte es Alec, wofür diese Bank vorgesehen war. Bei dem Gedanken daran wurde ihm erneut speiübel und es gelang ihm kaum seinen Mageninhalt bei sich zu behalten. Wollte Jonathan diesen Jungen etwa vor seinen Augen vergewaltigen?

“Weißt du Alexander…. Ich habe dich damals bewundert. Du musstest dich nicht verstecken. Jeder in deiner Familie akzeptierte deine sexuellen Vorlieben. Jeder stand hinter dir. Dafür habe ich dich aber gleichzeitig gehasst. Du konntest das Leben führen, welches mir verwehrt geblieben war.”

“Jonathan, die Zeiten haben sich geändert. Auch du kannst dieses Leben führen. Du brauchst dich nicht mehr zu verstecken.”

“Doch das muss ich. Niemand darf es wissen, dass ich auf Männer stehen. Es ist nicht in Ordnung. Mein Vater hatte recht.”

“Jonathan….”

“Hör auf damit!” Jonathan wirbelte zu ihm herum, griff nach dem Messer, welches er auf den Stuhl abgelegt hatte. Er kam mit schnellen Schritten auf Alec zu und beugte sich über ihn, hielt ihm das Messer an den Hals.

“Aber ab morgen ist wieder alles in Ordnung. Ab morgen wird jeder wissen, wer diese Taten begangen hat und ich werde frei sein. Heute Abend werde ich es beenden. Nur noch ein letztes Mal und dann ist wieder alles gut."

Alec versuchte Abstand zwischen Jonathan und sich zu bringen, doch er war zwischen dem blonden Mann und der Wand eingekesselt. Jonathan nahm das Messer von seinem Hals und fuhr damit an Alecs Hemd entlang, löste einen Knopf nach dem nächsten von dem Stoff bis sein Hemd gänzlich offen stand und die darunter verborgene nackte Haut preisgab. 

"Nun sieh mal einer an. Wer hätte gedacht, dass der Herzog von Alicante einen so wohl trainierten Körper hat."

Jonathan schaute ihn an, als ob er gerade das schönste Geschenk seines Lebens erhalten hatte. Er streckte die freie Hand nach Alec aus und strich im fast schon zärtlich über die Brust. Alec zuckte unter der Berührung der kalten Finger zusammen.

"Gefällt es dir nicht, wenn ich dich so berühre? Ich vermute, wenn Magnus dich so berührt, zerfließt du unter seinen Händen."

Alec senkte den Blick. Er konnte den gierigen Ausdruck in den Augen von Jonathan nicht weiter ertragen. Der Chauffeur fasste unter Alecs Kinn und hob seinen Kopf an. 

"Schau mich an, Alexander." 

Alec ignorierte den Befehl und hielt seinen Blick weiterhin gesenkt.

"Ich sagte schau mich an!" Die kalte Klinge des Messers presste erneut gegen seinen Hals und Alec hob seinen Blick. 

"So ist es brav." 

Ein zufriedenes Lächeln erschien auf den Lippen des blonden Mannes. Alec schluckte schwer, als er den lustvollen Ausdruck in den Augen des anderen sah. Jonathan war ihm nun so nahe, dass er dessen warmen Atem in seinem Gesicht spüren konnte. Jonathan strich mit dem Daumen über Alecs Lippen und er unterdrückte den Impuls ihm in den Finger zu beißen. Es würde Jonathan nur wütend machen.

"Jetzt küss mich."

Jonathan beugte sich weiter hinab und presste die Lippen auf die seinen. Alec riss die Augen weit auf, unfähig sich zu bewegen. Der Kuss dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, doch es waren die schlimmsten Augenblicke in seinem Leben. Wie sehr sollte Alec sich in diesem Moment täuschen. 

Jonathan schaute auf ihn hinab. Ein enttäuschter Ausdruck machte sich in dessen Gesicht breit.

“Ich glaube, du brauchst ein wenig mehr Motivation.”

Alec kniff die Augen zusammen und fragte sich, was Jonathan damit meinte. Der blonde Mann ging zu dem Tisch hinüber und schalte die Monitore ein. Was Alec dann sah, ließ ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Magnus und Izzy erschienen auf den Bildschirmen, gefesselt und geknebelt. Izzy schluchzte leise und Tränen rannten ihr über das Gesicht. Magnus hingegen hatte die Augen geschlossen und wurde nur durch den Griff eines dunkelhaarigen Mannes aufrecht gehalten. Alec erkannte, dass die beiden sich in unterschiedlichen Räumen befanden. Die Farbe der Wände war nicht identisch. Alec schaute zwischen den beiden Monitoren hin und her, zu geschockt, um irgendeinen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können. Nackte Panik rollte durch seinen Körper.

Jonathan griff nach einem Telefon und sprach ein paar schnelle Befehle, ohne dass Alec die Worte wahrnahm. Kurz darauf ergriff der Mann neben Magnus einen Eimer und kippte den Inhalt über Magnus aus. Wasser lief dem Assassinen über das Gesicht und er schnappte erschrocken nach Luft. Der überraschte Ausdruck auf Magnus Gesicht hielt nur für wenige Sekunden, bevor Zorn in seinen Augen aufblitzte.

“Was hast du mit ihnen vor?”, fragte Alec entsetzt.

“Das kommt ganz auf dich an, Alexander.”

Jonathan grinste ihn an und Alec hätte jetzt am liebsten alles gegeben, um ihm dieses überhebliche Grinsen aus dessen Gesicht zu wischen. Wieder näherte sich Jonathan ihm und hockte sich zu ihm auf den Boden. 

“Also, versuchen wir es erneut. Küss mich.”

Alec schaute zu den beiden Monitoren und dann zu Jonathan und wieder zurück. Seine Gedanken rasten in seinem Kopf. Was sollte er jetzt nur machen? Wenn er sich nicht fügte, würde Jonathan Izzy oder Magnus etwas antun. Da war er sich sicher. Alec schluckte und gab schließlich nach. Es war ja nur ein Kuss und es würde Magnus und Izzy retten. So hoffte er zumindest.

“Also gut. Ich werde dich küssen.” Seine Worten klangen dünn und kamen nur schwer über seine Lippen.

Das Grinsen in Jonathan's Gesicht wurde breiter bis Alec glaubte, dass dessen Lippen im nächsten Moment reisen würden, dann beugte dieser sich zu ihm hinab. 

Alec schloss die Augen und stellte sich vor, dass es ein Kuss von Magnus war, den er erwiderte. Langsam strich Alec mit seinen Lippen über die des anderen und es kostete ihn alle Willenskraft den Kuss nicht zu beenden. Er wollte nicht, dass der Mistkerl Izzy oder Magnus irgendetwas antat. Jonathan summte zufrieden an seinem Mund.

"Schon viel besser, Alexander. Magnus kann sich glücklich schätzen."

Alec drehte den Kopf und versuchte sich den Mund an seinem Hemd abzuwischen.

"Hör auf damit!", rief Jonathan, doch Alec ignorierte ihn. 

Ein Fehler. 

Im nächsten Moment explodierte ein Schmerz auf seiner rechten Wange und Alec keuchte auf. Jonathan hatte ihm mit der flachen Hand ins Gesicht geschlagen. Ein metallischer Geschmack breitete sich auf seiner Zunge aus und er spuckte aus. Alec fing an leise zu lachen und schüttelte den Kopf, um die Benommenheit zu vertreiben, die von dem heftigen Schlag herrührte. 

"Was kommt als Nächstes? Soll ich dir jetzt etwa zuschauen, wie du diesen armen Jungen vor meinen Augen vergewaltigst? Wirst du mich jetzt ebenfalls unter Drogen setzen, damit ich zu einer deiner willenlosen Marionetten werde?" 

"Oh nein Alexander. Ich habe etwas viel Besseres vor. Dich unter den Einfluss dieses Rauschmittels zu setzen, würde doch allen den Spaß nehmen. Besonders mir. Niemand würde dir glauben, dass du es freiwillig machst."

“Ich verstehe nicht?” Alec kniff misstrauisch die Augen zusammen und blickte zu dem Jungen hinüber, der immer noch unbeweglich über der Bank gebeugt lag. Was hatte Jonathan nur mit ihnen beiden vor?

Sein ehemaliger Chauffeur packte ihn erneut am Kinn und zwang Alec damit ihn wieder anzuschauen. Ein erfreuter Ausdruck lag in dessen Augen und Alec wusste sofort, dass Jonathan etwas Grauenvolles geplant hatte. 

"Du wirst diesen Jungen hier zeigen wie es ist, von einem echten Mann genommen zu werden und ich werde es aufzeichnen. Alle werden es später zu sehen bekommen und sehen, dass du der wahre Vollmondmörder bist."

"Das werde ich ganz bestimmt nicht machen."

"Oh Alexander, du hast aber keine Wahl." Jonathan packte ihn am Arm und zog ihn auf die Füße. "Du wirst es machen. Haben wir uns verstanden?"

Alec riss sich los und taumelte ein paar Schritte rückwärts. Abscheu und eine unbändige Wut jagten durch seinen Körper. Er würde sich auf keinen Fall zur Marionette dieses krankhaften Mistkerls machen lassen. 

"Nein, werde ich nicht."

"Falsche Antwort." 

Jonathan ging wieder zu dem Tisch hinüber, ohne Alec dabei aus den Augen zu lassen.

"Weißt du Alexander, ich glaube ich muss dir zeigen, dass man sich meinen Anweisungen nicht widersetzen sollte. Es ist an der Zeit, dass du das lernst." 

Jonathan holte sein Handy erneut aus der Hosentasche.

“Raj, Samual, haltet euch bereit”, sprach Jonathan seinen Befehl in das Telefon. Die beiden Männer erschienen kurz im Blickfeld der Kameras und gaben ein Zeichen, dass sie verstanden hatten. 

"In den nächsten Minuten, wirst du eine Entscheidung treffen müssen, Alexander. Ich hoffe für dich, dass du weise wählst." 

“Was für eine Entscheidung?” Angst erwachte in ihm und vertrieb den Zorn, der die ganze Zeit in ihm brodelte.

“Ganz einfach, Alexander. Einer der beiden darf leben. Du entscheidest.”

Alec schnappte erschrocken nach Luft.

“Du bist verrückt, Jonathan.” 

“Ich warte.” Jonathan verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schaute Alec ungeduldig an.

Alec blickte zu den beiden Monitoren und sein Blick huschte zwischen Izzy und Magnus hin und her. Was sollte er jetzt machen?

“Alexander…” Jonathan dehnte seinen Namen und es klang fast so, als ob er ihn singen würde.

“Ich…” Alec schluckte. “Ich kann nicht….”

“Aber du musst. Sonst treffe ich für dich eine Entscheidung."

Alec schaute Jonathan an. Eine Träne löste sich aus Alecs Augenwinkel. Panik ergriff ihn, als er erkannte, dass Jonathan es ernst meinte.

“Bitte, Jonathan. Ich mache alles, was du willst, nur tue Izzy und Magnus nichts an. Bitte.”

“Das hättest du dir vorher überlegen müssen. Nun musst du für dein Verhalten bezahlen.”

Alec öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch es kam kein weiterer Ton über seine Lippen. Seine Kehle war auf einmal wie zugeschnürt. Verzweifelt versucht er gegen die Fesseln anzukämpfen, doch er erreichte damit nur, dass diese sich weiter in seine Haut gruben.

“Du willst nicht entscheiden? Gut… dann entscheide ich für dich. Raj…”

Der Mann neben Izzy zog eine Pistole aus einem Halfter und hielt diese an Izzys Stirn. Izzy riss die Augen auf. Ihr Wimmern erfüllt den stillen Kellerraum und sie fing an verzweifelt gegen ihre Fesseln zu kämpfen. Alec sah, wie Raj den Hebel umlegte, um die Sicherung der Waffe zu lösen. Das klickende Geräusch löste Alec aus seine Starre.

"Nein, nicht Izzy. Bitte. Sie ist schwanger."

"Also schön. Du hast deine Entscheidung getroffen. … erschieße den Assassinen, Samuel."

"Was? Nein, ich mache alles, was…" Die nächsten Worte gingen in einem lauten Knall unter, der über die Lautsprecher der Monitore zu hören war und Alec sah mit großem Entsetzen wie Magnus zusammensackte, nach vorne kippte und aus dem Blickfeld der Kamera verschwand.

Alec starrte geschockt auf den nun leeren Bildschirm. Ein Schrei hallte durch den Raum und es dauerte einen Moment bis Alec erkannte, dass es sein eigener war. Seine Beine gaben unter ihm nach und er sackte zu Boden. Sein Magen fühlte sich an, als ob eine Faust aus Stahl seine Eingeweide zusammenquetschte und er beugte sich nach vorne. Seine Sicht verschwamm vor seinen Augen und Tränen fielen zu Boden, benetzen den kalten Betonboden vor seinen Knien. Ein gequältes Wimmer entwich seinem Mund.

Magnus war tot. Erschossen. Einfach so. Alec ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten.

"Du verdammtes Schwein… du… ich werde…"

Jonathan hockte sich neben ihn und hob seinen Kopf. Alec schaute Jonathan hasserfüllt an. Dieser ignorierte Alecs Blick und fuhr mit dem Daumen fast liebevoll über seine Wange und versuchte den nicht endenden wollenden Strom von Tränen fortzuwischen.

"Ich verstehe deinen Zorn, Alexander. Oh ja glaube mir, dass tue ich. Aber ich hoffe, du hast die Botschaft verstanden. Werde zum Vollmondmörder und deine geliebte Schwester und ihr Ungeborenes werden leben. Es liegt in deiner Hand, Alexander."

Jonathans Worte standen in so einen krassen Gegensatz zu dessen zärtlichen Berührungen, dass Alec einen Moment brauchte, um die Worte zu begreifen. Alec blinzelte und versuchte die Tränen aus seinen Wimpern zu vertreiben.  
Immer noch pulsierte ein unglaublicher Hass durch seinen Körper, verband sich zu einem glühenden Knoten in seinem Magen. Alec blickte hinüber zu den Monitoren. 

Izzy. 

Sie lebte. Noch. 

Alec schluckte die zornigen Worte hinunter, die auf seiner Zunge lagen. Er musste sich zusammenreißen. Auf keinen Fall würde er zulassen, dass dieses Schwein auch noch seine Schwester tötete. Ihm blieb keine andere Wahl. Er würde sich fügen. Für den Moment.

"Ich werde langsam ungeduldig, Alexander. Hast du meine Botschaft verstanden? Antworte."

Alec schob das Gefühlschaos in seinem Inneren zur seite und nickte dann wie in Trance.

"Ich… ich werde tun, was du von mir verlangst."

"Das ist gut.”

Jonathan stand auf und zog Alec mit sich auf die Füße. Alec taumelte und wäre beinahe wieder zu Boden gegangen, hätte Jonathan ihn nicht am Arm festgehalten. Widerstandslos ließ sich Alec zu der Bank mit dem Jungen führen. Alecs Magen zog sich zusammen bei dem Gedanken, wozu Jonathan ihn nun zwingen würde und es kostete Alec alle Willenskraft, die er aufbringen konnte, um nicht zu versuchen Jonathan zu überwältigen. Solange dieser Izzy in seiner Gewalt hatte, konnte Alec nichts unternehmen, sonst würde sie sterben. So wie Magnus. Oh Gott, er würde Magnus niemals sagen können, dass er ihn liebte. Neue Tränen stiegen ihm bei diesem Gedanken in die Augen und er presste die Lippen zusammen, um das Schluchzen zu unterdrücken, dass sich in seiner Kehle formte.

Jonathan platzierte Alec direkt hinter den Jungen und Alec schloss die Augen, als Jonathan anfing, die Hose des Gefesselten mit dem Messer zu zerschneiden. Alec hatte das Gefühl keine Luft mehr zu bekommen. Wie sollte er das umsetzen, was Jonathan von ihm verlangte? Er würde es nicht schaffen. Er konnte es einfach nicht und Izzy würde dann sterben. Die Panik, die schon die ganze Zeit durch sein Inneres floss, erwachte nur vollends und raubte ihm den Atem. Nur vage nahm er wahr, wie Jonathan seine Hose öffnete und ihn berührte. Alec schluckte schwer und betete, dass das hier alles schnell vorbei sein würde. 

Plötzlich ertönten laute Rufe und Alec riss die Augen auf. Bevor er auch nur erfassen konnte was passierte, brach Chaos um ihn herum los. Schüsse ertönten und im nächsten Augenblick wurde Alec zu Boden geworfen. Alec wandte sich, versuchte denjenigen von sich herunterzustoßen, der ihm an Boden hielt.

"Alec, ich bin es. Jace."

Erleichterung strömte durch seinen Körper und Alec hörte auf sich gegen das Gewicht zu wehren. Jace hatte ihn gefunden. Er war in Sicherheit. Doch der erleichterte Gedanke hielt nur für einen Augenblick an. Izzy war noch in den Fängen von Raj und Magnus war… Einzelne Tränen fielen von seinen Augen und sein Herz pochte schmerzhaft in seiner Brust und fast wünschte Alec sich, dass ihm jemand von seinem Schmerz befreien würde.

Jace krabbelte von ihm herunter und zog Alec mit sich in eine aufrechte Position. Sein bester Freund befreite ihn von seinen Fesseln und strich ihm vorsichtig über die aufgeschürfte Haut.

"Bist du sonst noch irgendwo verletzt?"

Alec schüttelten den Kopf. Er entzog Jace seine Hände und schlang die Arme um seinen Oberkörper. 

"Hey… Alec." Jace wischte ihm das verschwitzte Haar aus der Stirn. "Es ist alles in Ordnung. Du bist in Sicherheit und Izzy haben wir auch befreit. Jonathan wird nie wieder jemanden etwas zu Leide tun können. Nie wieder. Es ist vorbei." Ein Arzt kam in den Raum gelaufen und kümmerte sich um den Jungen, nachdem Jace ihm versichert hatte, dass Alec keine schlimmen Verletzungen davongetragen hatte.

"Magnus ist tot." Alecs Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, aber Jace verstand ihn sofort und riss entsetzt die Augen auf.

"Was?" 

"Er hat Magnus erschießen lassen, als ich mich geweigert habe den Jungen zu verge...vergewa…" Ein heftiges Schluchzen entwich ihm und verschluckte das letzte Wort.

"Bist du dir sicher?"

Alec nickte und deutete auf die Monitore, die von den umherfliegenden Kugeln durchlöchert worden waren. Zwei Polizeibeamte standen an dem Tisch und waren gerade dabei die Kamera in eine Plastiktüte einzupacken. Jace schien sofort zu begreifen und ohne ein Wort zu sagen, zog er Alec in seine Arme. Alec sackte gegen die Brust seines besten Freundes und hielt sich an ihm wie ein Ertrinkender fest. Tränen rannten nun unkontrollierbar über sein Gesicht, doch es kümmerte Alec nicht. Schluchzend brach er in Jace's Armen zusammen, während um ihn herum seine Welt auseinander fiel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorrry.... 
> 
> Wie gerne würde ich Alec nun in eine warme Decke hüllen und ihm sagen, dass alles wieder gut werden wird, aber bis dahin....
> 
> ***
> 
> Danke fürs Lesen. Schreibt mir gerne in die Kommentare, wie ihr das Kapitel gefunden habt. 
> 
> Love y'all ❤


	18. Gefallene Rosen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec kniff die Augen zusammen als er an den Assassinen dachte und neue Tränen brannten hinter seinen geschlossenen Lidern. Er presste seine Lippen aufeinander, versuchte so das Schluchzen aufzuhalten, das sich in seiner Kehle formte. Er vermisste Magnus. Jede einzelne Sekunde und mit jedem Tag wurde es schlimmer. Alec hatte versucht zu trauern, hatte versucht über den Tod des Assassinen hinwegzukommen. Doch egal wie sehr er sich bemühte, wollte die offene Wunde in seinem Herzen einfach nicht heilen und nun kam eine zweite hinzu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo ihr Lieben,
> 
> das nächste Kapitel ist endlich fertig. Puh, was für eine Reise. Auch in diesem Kapitel wird es nicht leicht für Alec und was mit Magnus ist...? Das findet ihr in diesem Kapitel heraus.
> 
> Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen.  
> April :*

Alec starrte auf das frische Grab vor sich. Bunte Blumenkränze bedeckten die neu aufgeworfene, rotbraunen Erde und ein großer Grabstein kennzeichnete den Ort, an dem sein Vater nun seine letzte Ruhe finden würde. Einzelne rote Rosen lagen zwischen den floralen Arrangements, niedergelegt von den engsten Familienmitgliedern und Freunden. Nur eine einzige Rose fehlte noch. 

Die seine.

Alec blinzelte die ungeweinten Tränen aus seinen Wimpern fort und schluckte schwer. Er hatte gebeten, ohne ihn in das nahegelegene Gasthaus vorzugehen, in dem die übliche Trauerfeier stattfinden sollte. Izzy, seine Mutter und auch Jace hatten zunächst gezögert, doch nachdem er ihnen verdeutlicht hatte, dass er einen Moment für sich bräuchte, waren sie den anderen Gästen schließlich gefolgt. So stand Alec nun alleine vor dem frischen Grab seines Vaters und kämpfte gegen die aufsteigende Trauer und Tränen an. Seine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt und er ballte seine Hände immer wieder zu Fäusten. Die Dornen der roten Rose in seiner linken Hand gruben sich dabei schmerzhaft in seine Haut, doch es war nichts im Vergleich zu dem Schmerz, den er seit zwei Monaten in seinem Herzen spürte. Seit dem Moment, als er Magnus hatte sterben sehen. 

Alec kniff die Augen zusammen als er an den Assassinen dachte und neue Tränen brannten hinter seinen geschlossenen Lidern. Er presste seine Lippen aufeinander, versuchte so das Schluchzen aufzuhalten, das sich in seiner Kehle formte. Er vermisste Magnus. Jede einzelne Sekunde und mit jedem Tag wurde es schlimmer. Alec hatte versucht zu trauern, hatte versucht über den Tod des Assassinen hinwegzukommen. Doch egal wie sehr er sich bemühte, wollte die offene Wunde in seinem Herzen einfach nicht heilen und nun kam eine zweite hinzu. 

Eine einzelne Träne löste sich und rann ihm langsam über die Wange. Das zurückgehaltene Schluchzen in seiner Kehle bahnte sich schließlich einen Weg ins Freie und vermischte sich mit dem fernen Donnergrollen, das als Vorbote eines nahenden Unwetters über den Friedhof rollte. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis der Himmel seine Schleusen öffnete.

Alec hockte sich vor das Grab seines Vaters und legte die Rose zu den anderen. Ein paar Blutstropfen trockneten bereits auf seiner Handfläche, doch der Herzog beachtete diese nicht weiter. Weiteren Tränen fielen von seinen Augen und Alec holte ein paar Male zittrig Luft, wischte sich dabei immer wieder über die Wange, um die Tränenspuren zu beseitigen. 

"Ich hoffe, dort wo du jetzt bist, wirst du deinen Frieden finden." Alecs Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. 

Er schniefte leise. Auch wenn er seinem Vater nicht so nahe gestanden hatte wie Izzy oder seine Mutter, so vermisste er ihn dennoch. Er hatte immer gewusst, dass der Tag kommen würde, an dem er seinem Vater Lebewohl sagen musste. Dass dieser Tag nun so schnell eingetroffen war, schmerzte mehr, als Alec gedacht hatte. Er hatte immer gehofft, dass sein Vater ihn in den ersten Wochen als König begleiten würde, um ihn mit seinem Rat zur Seite zu stehen. Sie waren zwar nicht immer einer Meinung gewesen und Alecs Sexualität hatte eine Kluft zwischen ihnen geschaffen, dennoch war sein Vater ein guter Herzog gewesen, dessen Rat er trotz allem geschätzt hatte. Doch nun war er fort und Alec sah sich seinen neuen Pflichten alleine gegenüber. 

In zwei Tagen würde Alec zum König von Idris gekrönt werden, um seine siebenjährige Amtszeit zu beginnen. Aufgrund des Todesfalls in seiner Familie war die Zeremonie um eine Woche nach hinten verschoben worden. Er fühlte sich trotz aller Vorbereitung momentan nicht bereit eine solch verantwortungsvolle Aufgabe zu übernehmen. Wie sollte er jemals ein guter König werden, wenn er es nicht einmal schaffte die zu beschützen, die er liebte? Wie soll er dann ein ganzes Land führen und dafür sorgen, dass die Bewohner von Idris ein sorgenfreies Leben führen konnten? Alec stieß ein verzweifeltes Seufzen aus. So gerne er in diesem Moment in sein altes Leben in New York geflüchtet wäre, wusste er, dass er seinen Pflichten nicht den Rücken zukehren konnte. Er würde das tun, was man von ihm erwartete und erneut seine Gefühle an zweiter Stelle stellen. Alec wusste, dass er es schaffen würde, genauso wie er es in der Vergangenheit getan hatte. Doch genauso war ihm bewusst, dass es dieses Mal nicht leichter werden würde. Seit Magnus in sein Leben getreten war, fiel es ihm immer schwerer seine Gefühle einfach zu ignorieren. 

In den letzten zwei Monaten hatte es sogar Momente gegeben, in denen er sich gewünscht hatte, seinem Verstand wieder so leicht folgen zu können, wie vorher. In den dunkelsten Augenblicken hatte er seine Entscheidung sogar fast verflucht, dass er die Gefühle für Magnus überhaupt zugelassen hatte. Der Schmerz über den Verlust des Assassinen lag wie glühender Stein in seinem Magen und verbrannte ihn von Innen heraus. Unerbittlich.

Mit das Schlimmste an der ganzen Situation war, dass es nicht einmal einen Ort gab, an dem Alec um Magnus trauern konnte. Es gab kein Grab, an dem er Blumen niederlegen konnte, kein Grabstein, der an ihn erinnern würde. Magnus Körper war bis heute nicht gefunden worden und offiziell hieß es nur, dass der Sohn des Herzogs von Edom auf seiner Reise aus unerklärlichen Gründen verschollen sei. Niemand außer ihm und Jace, kannte die Wahrheit. Niemand wusste, dass Alecs Weigerung Jonathan gegenüber dazu geführt hatte, dass der Assassine erschossen worden war.

Mehr als einmal war Alec kurz davor gewesen zu Asmodeus zu gehen und ihn zu fragen, ob er etwas über den Verbleib von Magnus Körper wusste. Doch dann würde Alec das Geheimnis preisgeben, dass er von Magnus zweiter Identität gewusst hatte und das würde seinen eigenen Tod bedeuten. Etwas, dass er nicht zulassen konnte. 

Trotz allem würde Alec die kurze Zeit, die er mit Magnus zusammen hatte erleben dürfen, wie einen Schatz in seinem Herzen bewahren. Das und die Unterstützung seiner Familie und engsten Freunden, besonders die von Jace, waren etwas, dass ihm geholfen hatte, die letzten Wochen zu überstehen. Es hatte ihn davon abgehalten sich in eine dunkle Ecke seines Verstandes zu verkriechen.

Alec biss sich auf die Unterlippe und versuchte seine Gefühle und Gedanken wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Ein weiteres Donnergrollen hallte durch die aufgeladene Luft und erste Regentropfen fielen von dem dunkelgrauen Himmel, bildeten dunkle Flecken auf dem Stoff seines Anzugs. Der Herzog ließ sich auf seine Knie fallen und seine Schultern sackten von der Last der Geschehnisse der letzten Wochen hinab. 

Kurz nach der Festnahme von Jonathan, hatte man unzählige Tagebücher in einem der Kellerräume in dem Sommerhaus der Morgensterns gefunden, versteckt hinter losen Steinen in einem der Wände. Es hatte sich herausgestellt, dass die Vergewaltigungen alle im Keller dieses Hauses stattgefunden hatten und Jonathan seine Opfer erst anschließend an die Orte gebracht, wo man sie letztendlich gefunden hatte. Das erklärte auch das Fehlen von Spuren an den jeweiligen Orten. Dennoch war es für Alec immer noch erstaunlich, wie Jonathan dies unbemerkt geschafft hatte. Schließlich waren die Fundorte der Leichen nicht unbedingt die Einsamsten gewesen.

Die Polizei hatte sich erhofft Jonathan weiter dazu befragen zu können, doch dieser hatte das Bewusstsein nach der Verhaftung nicht wiedererlangt. Die Schussverletzungen, die er erlitten hatte, waren so schwerwiegend gewesen, dass er wenige Tage nach Alecs Rettung im Krankenhaus verstorben war. Unter Ausschluss der Öffentlichkeit hatte man den Vollmondmörder schließlich bestattet und niemand wusste, wo genau der Sohn von Valentine auf dem Friedhof begraben worden war. 

Die Beamten hatten die Tagebücher des Vollmondmörders hinreichend studiert. Viele brauchbare Information konnten sie aber nicht entnehmen. Man erhielt jedoch weitere Einblicke in die Planungen zu den Morden, die Jonathan in aller Einzelheit festgehalten hatte und Alec lief immer noch ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken, wenn er an das Beschriebene dachte. Sie erfuhren auch, dass Jonathan den Giftanschlag auf ihn und seine Familie geplant hatte, nachdem der erste Versuch über den Assassinenorden erfolglos geblieben war. In welcher Verbindung Lilith jedoch zu seinem ehemaligen Chauffeur stand, war nicht in den Büchern festgehalten worden. 

Dass Valentine Morgenstern nichts von den grauenhaften Taten seines Sohnes gewusst haben sollte, die in einem seiner eigenen Häuser stattgefunden hatten, war für Alec mehr als zweifelhaft. Aber man hatte dem Herzog nichts nachweisen und auch sonst keine Beweise finden können, die darauf hindeuteten, dass Valentine etwas gewusst haben könnte. Der Herzog hatte behaupte, dass das Sommerhaus die letzten Monate nicht von seiner Familie benutzt worden war und er somit nichts von den dortigen Gräueltaten mitbekommen hatte. Es waren auch keine Bediensteten in dem Haus einquartiert gewesen und der Hausmeister, der hin und wieder nach dem Rechten geschaut hatte, hatte ebenfalls nichts Auffälliges festgestellt. Jonathan hatte augenscheinlich genau gewusst, dass das Haus nicht benutzt wurde und diese Umstände für seine Pläne ausgenutzt. 

Valentine hatte der Polizei auch erklärt, dass er den Kontakt zu seinem Sohn verloren hatte, nachdem er diesen aus dem Land geschafft hatte. Somit hatte er auch nichts von dessen Rückkehr als Sebastian Verlac gewusst, geschweige von den medizinischen Eingriffen. 

Alec schob die Gedanken an Jonathan zur Seite und blinzelte die Regentropfen aus seinen Wimpern. Er war inzwischen bis auf die Haut durchnässt und immer stärker prasselte der Regen auf ihn nieder. Doch Alec rührte sich nicht. Er wusste, er hätte zum Schutz den anderen in das Gasthaus folgen sollen, doch fand er nicht den nötigen Antrieb sich den vielen Gästen und deren Beileidsbekundung zu stellen. Ein Zittern rollte durch seinen Körper und Alec schlang die Arme um seinen Körper, versuchte sich so ein wenig Wärme spenden.

Alec wusste nicht wie lange er so dort vor dem Grab seines Vaters kniete und sich langsam vor- und zurück wiegte. Es mochte nur wenige Minuten oder gar eine Ewigkeit gewesen sein. Doch plötzlich wurde ein Regenschirm über ihn gehalten und er blickte auf. Jace und seine Schwester standen neben ihn und schauten mit besorgten Blicken auf ihn hinab. Izzy hockte sich neben ihn und zog ihn in ihre Arme, ohne, dass sie sich an seinen durchnässten Zustand störte. Sie drückte ihm einen Kuss ins Haar und hielt in einer festen Umarmung, spendete ihm den Trost, den er dringend brauchte. Jace legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und zeigte ihm somit, dass er ebenfalls für ihn da war. Alec seufzte leise. Immer noch prasselte der Regen auf sie hinab und ließ die Blätter der Blumen am Grab seines Vaters traurig herunterhängen.

“Lass uns nach Hause gehen, Alec”, sagte Izzy nach einer Weile. Auch ihre Kleidung hatte sich inzwischen mit dem Regenwasser vollgesogen und Alec spürte wie sie zitterte.

Alec nickte und ließ sich von seiner Schwester auf die Füße ziehen. Jace und Izzy nahmen ihn in ihre Mitte und gemeinsam schritten sie durch den dichten Regen, zusammengedrängt unter dem großen Regenschirm, der sie nur kläglich vor dem Unwetter schützte. Schweigend fuhren sie zu dem Herrenhaus seiner Eltern und Izzy scheuchte ihn sofort unter eine warme Dusche. Widerstandslos folgte er ihren Anweisungen und trottete hinauf in sein altes Jugendzimmer. Er hinterließ eine feuchte Spur auf dem Holzboden und war das erste Mal in seinem Leben dankbar dafür, dass sich Diener darum kümmern würden, um hinter ihm aufzuräumen. Er hatte einfach nicht die Kraft es in diesem Moment selber zu tun. 

Alec schloss die Tür zu seinem Zimmer hinter sich und erst jetzt merkte er, wie kalt ihm eigentlich war. Er ging in das angrenzende Badezimmer und entledigte sich rasch seiner nassen Kleidung, ließ sie achtlos auf den Boden fallen. Dann drehte er das Wasser in der Dusche auf und warte einen Moment bis es die richtige Temperatur erreicht hatte, bevor er sich mit einem Seufzen auf den Lippen darunter stellte. Der Wasserstrahl traf auf seinen Rücken und er ließ den Kopf hängen, seine Arme baumelten locker neben seinem Körper. Das warme Wasser schmerzte auf seiner kalten Haut, doch er atmete durch das unbehagliche Gefühl hindurch, bis es schließlich verschwand. Regungslos stand er anschließend unter dem Wasserstrahl, verlor jegliches Zeitgefühl und genoss das nun angenehme Gefühl des Wassers auf seiner Haut. Es spülte die Kälte in seinen Knochen davon und langsam wurde ihm warm. Alec lehnte den Kopf an die gegenüberliegende Wand vor sich und schloss die Augen. Mit jedem Atemzug fühlte er sich besser und der Knoten in seinem Magen löste sich ein wenig, wenn auch nicht vollständig. Aber er hatte zumindest das Gefühl wieder Herr über seine Gefühlswelt zu sein. 

Alec wusste nicht wie lange er unter der Dusche stand und als er schließlich das Wasser abdrehte und die Glastür beiseite schob, waberte ein dichter Dunstnebel durch das Badezimmer. Er griff nach einem Handtuch und trocknete sich mit schnellen Bewegungen ab, schlüpfte anschließend in eine bequeme Jogginghose und einen passenden Pullover.

Mit einem zweiten Handtuch rubbelte er seine Haare trocken und ging danach in sein Schlafzimmer zurück, ließ sich auf das Bett nieder. Er beugte sich nach vorne und öffnete die oberste Schublade seines Nachtschrankes. Er zog das Messer hervor, welches Magnus nach ihrer ersten Begegnung bei ihm vergessen hatte, fuhr fast schon zärtlich über die Pantherschnitzerei, die den Schaft verzierte. Erinnerungen an seine dunkelste Nacht stiegen in Alec hoch. Es war eine Nacht gewesen, in der er vor Schmerz und Trauer nicht hatte schlafen können und er versucht gewesen war, Gebrauch von dem Messer zu machen. Zum Glück hatte Jace ihn in jener Nacht gefunden und ihn vor Schlimmeren bewahrt.

Alec war nach dieser Nacht in das Haus seiner Eltern zurückgekehrt, nachdem Jace in dazu gedrängt hatte. Im Nachhinein war er seinem besten Freund dankbar dafür gewesen, dass er ihn dazu überredet hatte. Die Nähe zu seiner Familie hatte ihm Halt gegeben.

Ein Klopfen an seiner Tür riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und beinahe hätte er sich an der scharfen Klinge geschnitten. Fast schon wütend warf er das Messer in die Schublade zurück.

“Herein.” 

Eine Dienerin betrat das Zimmer.

“Euer Hoheit, verzeiht, dass ich Sie stören muss, aber eine junge Dame wartet unten in der Eingangshalle und möchte mit Ihnen sprechen.” 

“Schick sie bitte wieder weg, Tessa. Ich möchte jetzt keinen Besuch empfangen.”

“Ich habe bereits versucht sie wieder fortzuschicken, Euer Hoheit, doch sie besteht darauf mit Ihnen zu sprechen. Sie sagt, es wäre sehr wichtig.”

Alec seufzte und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch noch leicht klammen Haare.

“Also schön. Begleite sie in das Arbeitszimmer meines Vaters, Tessa. Ich werde in wenigen Minuten nach unten kommen.”

“Jawohl, Euer Hoheit.” Die junge Dienerin knickste und verließ dann eilig sein Schlafzimmer.

Alec beugte sich nach vorne und stützte sein Gesicht in seine Hände, atmete ein paare Male tief durch, um seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Dann erhob er sich von seinem Bett und verließ mit langen Schritten sein Schlafzimmer, um den ungebetenen Gast im Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters zu begrüßen.

“Verzeiht, dass ich Sie warten… Dot?” Alec riss die Augen auf, als er die Angestellte der Familie Bane in einem der Sessel sitzen saß. Er blieb in der Tür zu dem Arbeitszimmer stehen und starrte die junge Assistentin mit geweiteten Augen an. Was machte sie hier?

“Euer Hoheit.” Dot erhob sich aus dem Sessel und knickste leicht. 

Die junge Frau kam auf ihn zu und stellte sich dicht vor ihn. Alec blinzelte ein paar Male, war jedoch unfähig sich zu rühren. Dot griff nach seinen Händen und die Berührung ihrer Haut riss Alec aus seiner Starre. Er räusperte sich verlegen.

“Verzeiht, wenn es jetzt ein wenig unhöflich klingen mag, aber was machen Sie hier?”

“Es geht um Magnus, Euer Hoheit.”

Alec zog scharf die Luft ein und entriss Dot seine Hände. Er ging an ihr vorbei und trat in die Mitte des Raumes. Hatte man Magnus Körper endlich gefunden?

“Was ist mit M-Magnus.” Alleine seinen Namen auszusprechen jagte eine neue Welle von Schmerz durch seinen Körper und es fühlte sich an, als hätte man einen heißen Dolch in sein Herz gestoßen. Alec ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und kämpfte mit all seiner Kraft gegen die aufsteigenden Tränen an. 

Die nächsten Worte, die Dot aussprach ließen Alec so schnell herumwirbeln, dass er fast das Gleichgewicht verloren hätte. 

“Euer Hoheit, … Magnus lebt.”

“Wie… Ich…. Was sagen Sie da?” Sein Herz fing an zu rasen. Hatte er richtig gehört? Magnus lebt? 

“Magnus hat überlebt. Wir haben ihn rechtzeitig gefunden und konnten ihn retten.”

“Bei den Engeln…” Alec schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund. Sein Blut rauschte plötzlich laut in seinen Ohren und Alec spürte, wie seine Beine unter ihm nachgaben. Dot war sofort an seiner Seite und verhinderte, dass er auf den Boden aufschlug. 

Sie half ihm in einem der beiden Sessel vor dem Schreibtisch Platz zu nehmen. Alecs Gedanken rasten, wirbelten mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit durch seinen Kopf. Magnus lebte. Jonathans Scherge hatte ihn nicht erschossen. Er war nicht gestorben. Aber…

“Warum ist er nicht zu mir gekommen? Warum hat er mich glauben lassen, dass er gestorben ist?”, fragte Alec, seine Stimme kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

Dot setzte sich in den anderen Sessel. In ihren Augen lag auf einmal ein trauriger Blick, den Alec nicht deuten konnte. Es kostete ihn alle Selbstbeherrschung die junge Assistentin nicht zu packen und die Antworten aus ihr herauszuschütteln. Angst kroch durch Alecs Körper, ließ sein Herz erneut schneller schlagen.

“Dot, was ist passiert?”, fragte er, als die jungen Frau nicht antwortete.

Die junge Frau hob ihren Blick und schaute ihn nun direkt an. Ein verzweifelter Laut entwich ihr, ganz so, als ob sie die nächsten Worte über ihre Lippen zwingen musste.

“Euer Hoheit, Magnus… er liegt seit zwei Monaten im Koma.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich verstecke mich mal ganz fix hinter dem nächsten Busch 🙈🏃♀️
> 
> Puh, Magnus hat also überlebt, doch nun liegt er im Koma. KOMA!!! OMG 😭  
> Hoffen wir, dass er bald seine Augen wieder öffnet. Vielleicht, wenn er Alecs Stimme hört? 👀
> 
> ***
> 
> Schreibt mir gerne in die Kommentare, wie euch das Kapitel gefallen hat.
> 
> Ihr findet mich auch auf Twitter @Angels_inlove #ABZEAfic, wenn ihr live tweeten möchtet :)
> 
> Bis zum nächsten Kapitel  
> April *
> 
> PS: Das nächste Kapitel wird dieses Mal nicht so lange auf sich warten lassen :)


End file.
